Sayu Yagami
by jokergirl2001
Summary: In her first life she never believed in the concept of reincarnation. In her second life? She's a bit more open-minded. You'd have to be really stubborn not to what with books that can kill, magical eyes and gods of death just in you surroundings. OC-SI as Sayu.
1. Sayu is me

_"They say when a butterfly flaps its wings, a hurricane happens or something like that. Point is, one little change can create endless possibilities. I call bullshit on that. It didn't matter if I had my previous memories, in the end I knew my new life was still just entertainment for a bored Shinigami and that my family would eventually become pawns for my dear old brother in his ultimately failed cause to become God."_

* * *

Life and Death.

So different yet so connected with the other, they cannot exist with the other, like the soon and moon. But that's just making it sound more romantic than it is, and trust Jeanie, she knows. From this point on we've probably made clear that Jeanie has more experience in death than most if not all.

And if you ask her what dying felt like, and if she felt like telling the truth (because she had become a great liar in her new life), she'd tell you that it's impossible to explain. You can't describe it, it's intense, beyond understanding and suffocating. She'd tell you that it felt like someone had poisoned her insides making them stop working properly, like her organs suddenly started failing her, like her heart couldn't keep up with the blood loss despite beating in a painfully fast pace and like your brain just couldn't get enough oxygen that your head felt like someone was using it as a drum. The people panicking around her only made it worse!

Then...when you're at that point when you think that death is mercy compared to the pain, that you didn't cling onto your life anymore...the pain suddenly became numb. And as sudden as it became numb everything went dark...

Where did she go after death?

She didn't know, of course there was a place, but not really a place, because it was nothing, just blank. Contrary to the popular belief, it wasn't soothing. It was downright annoying, being stuck in nothingness that is.

For the first few days she cursed everything. Her life, the unfairness of her life, whatever high and mighty being existed, she cursed everyone who has every wronged her and she cursed the whole world itself.

After releasing all of her pent-up anger, hate and frustration she cried. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave _her_ behind, not her precious little sister. She cried out of regret of the things she did and didn't do. She mourned the loss of her life.

Then she mulled over her life, it wasn't happy, but it wasn't _that_ bad either. She wasn't a saint, but she sure as hell wasn't a devil either. She mulled over every events she could remember, every memories she had intact, the good and bad. But beyond that she had nothing else to do.

She just thought. It was after all the only pass time she had...well, technically she didn't even have a concept of time, but still she had nothing to do. And it was so _boring._ A phone would have been nice, her phone to be specific. Maybe some wifi...was there even wifi after death? It was a funny question to her with a really obvious answer.

 _'Of course there wasn't any internet fuckin' idiot Jean.'_

Eventually she accepted it. The idea of spending an eternity in nothingness, with no worries and no problems. No responsibilities, no rules, no people, no nothing. Just her and nothingness. A lovely pairing. If she had to say so herself, her and nothingness was now her OTP. Heh, or OFP if you will. One Forever Pairing had a nice ring to it, no? She was finally at peace, she had accepted her previous life and accepted her death with the little dignity she had left.

It was during one of her naps (because she could never truly fall asleep, just daydream) that she felt something pushing her. She didn't really dwell on it, sometimes the nothingness tended to make feel like like she had motion sickness.

"Whaa...?" she remembered thinking lazily before the pushing got more noticeable.

Then...

She was free-falling through a tunnel of a woman's you know what!

(She shivered whenever she remembered that fact.)

It was annoying to her! Just when she had _finally_ come to terms with everything, something like this happened to her? Was being at peace a crime or something? Because it fucking seemed like it to her.

She didn't remember what happened when she reached the end of the tunnel.

(Which was a blessing if you ask her.)

But what she didn't know yet, was that when she reached the tunnel...a Sayu Yagami was born on the eighteenth of June as the youngest child of Sachiko and Soichiro Yagami, and as the little sister of Light Yagami, future serial killer killer going by the name "Kira."

* * *

 _"Some may ask me why I didn't think of getting rid of the notebook, but the answer to that is simple...Only a fool would do so. Because even if I did burn that notebook or prevent my brother from finding it...who is to say Ryuk won't drop another book again? And if...no, when he does, who is to say that the new death note wielder wouldn't be worse than Kira?"_

* * *

If you ask her what being a baby felt like she'd chuckle like it was some inside joke and leave the world wondering. Because the truth was she didn't remember~ It was all just a blur of zooming in and out of awareness.

She only became more aware when she was two. It was like all the information in her mind had begun storing and organizing itself in her head, sometimes she'd get a headache out of information overload, but she endured.

She didn't lack any common sense to know that if she acted like her twenty three year old self everyone would know that there was something off about her. She knew that no one could delve into her head to find out, it was impossible after all. But she threw away her pride as an adult for the sake of her parents, her mother whom took care of her with unlimited patience and her father who didn't need to worry about his little girl being a stranger. Above that, she did it for a sense of normalcy. Soon enough she'd find another reason to remain unassuming.

She acted like a perfectly normal two year old would. She was bratty, whiny and optimistic as hell. It felt a bit nice...except the optimistic part, it was hard not to be as apathetic as she was before. In her previous life she had been forced to grow up and throw away her childish optimism due to... _despairing_ circumstances which she'd rather not delve into.

( _Redredredredred..._ )

Then she met her big brother...

It had been a nice and sunny Sunday morning, she was in the kitchen making a teru teru bozu, a traditionally handmade doll made out of paper or cloth for good weather. Jeanie had deduced that kids her age would be interested in using their hands and playing or drawing since they can't really do much so why not?

Besides she found these things interesting. She couldn't start making origami quickly or in the line of sight of her parents because that's just asking for them to think she's advanced.

Her mother was humming a catchy Japanese tune with her bobbing her head along.

"Sayu-chan," her mother had called her.

She snapped her head towards her, "Hai Kaa-chan?" she had responded.

She could do short sentence thanks to her toddler brain that took everything in like sponge, she had no writing skills yet but she could understand. It had become a habit for her to think things in English, but communicate in Japanese. She didn't want to forget her English. Spanish and English had been the only two languages she knew, and she'd be damned before she forgot the two.

Who knew? Maybe now she could learn some other languages. After all kids tend to pick up on languages faster.

"Raito-kun's sleeping on the couch, could you wake him up for lunch?" Sachiko asked with a serene smile, completely different from her first mother.

Jeanie or rather Sayu plastered a grin on her face "Lea' up 'o me!" she spoke in a broken sentence, in reality she could speak that sentence perfectly, but she didn't want to come off as smarter than other kids her age.

So she abandoned her white doll and bounded over to the couch in a run, her rebirth had made her appreciate the small things like being able to move your limbs to run. It really is the small things people don't appreciate. Her skidded over to a stop in front of the sleeping boy who was three-four years older than her. Instead of immediately waking him up she observed him through half-lidded eyes, the only sign that she had removed her child mask.

Honestly, this was her first time seeing her brother with developed eyesight. Her eyesight had taken longer than normal to adjust, but she didn't really say anything, because kids aren't supposed to know that they can't see good like everyone else. Now that she's three year old her sight had blossomed, she no longer saw things as blobs. Ugly blobs.

Her brother was to put it lightly...cute.

She knew he would definitely become a heartthrob in the future, with his skin complexion and his beautiful hair.

 _'J_ _eanie stop checking out your bro and wake him up.'_

Her half-lidded eyes went open again shinning with (fake) childish innocence.

"Nii-nii, up!" she exclaimed going on her tip toes to fully reach her brother, "Up, Up!" she continued obnoxiously shaking him, "Time fo' lunch!"

Her brother stirred before sitting up with a yawn, "I'm up, I'm up!" he mumbled.

"Morning nii-nii," she greeted with a grin.

Her brother glanced at her, a smile forming on his face, "It's noon Sayu-chan," he corrected.

Sayu or rather Jeanie made a show of pouting.

"Just say 'hello' next time then,"her brother said with a chuckle as he ruffled her hair.

Sayu beamed, "Nii-nii?" she asked.

"What is it Sayu-chan?" he patiently asked.

"What ya name?" she asked, she had been wondering what her new last name was for quite a while now.

"I'm Light Yagami," her brother smiled, as if proud of his name.

Sayu tensed. In her mind the image of a seventeen year old Light Yagami laughing maniacally as he wrote the names of countless criminals down passed in her head. Despite herself her eyes had widened, her legs had started shaking and a rush of anxiety had punched her.

"Sayu!"

She didn't hear him, no, she was breathing harder. Her lungs felt like they couldn't drew enough oxygen for her to process that simple name. Her heart starting beating rapidly changing paces that made it hurt like fuck.

She felt him starting to shake her shoulder.

( _Fuck, fuck, fuck! A serial killer is touching me! Stopstopstop, stay away. Idon'twannadieIdon'twannadie, Iwannalive, Iwannalive,.it was an accident! I swear!)_

He shook her shaking shoulders so quickly that her head started bobbing.

"Sayu!"

 _Calm down! THIS ISN'T NORMAL BEHAVIOR._ Her mind yelled and as if it could control her whole body she had stopped shaking, her heart beat slightly faster but not as crazy as before and her lungs started taking in oxygen again. She took in a deep breath.

"Are you okay Sayu?" her brother aasked in concern

 _(FUCK. I'm Sayu Yagami. FUCK.)_

"Y-yeah...just saw a spidah..." she mumbled a lie.

(Her first of many.)

Light sighed in relief, "You scared me," he said messing with her hair like an affectionate and caring brother.

( _Don't fall for it, he won't care about you in about ten years.)_

She dumbly nodded muttering a sorry under her breath. Then her mind kicked in and she went back to being a bratty, whiny, overly cheerful and optimistic child.

( _She knew that from now on she needed to rely on logic, being dumb won't help her. She'll have to be secretly smart. She knew that if Light could be able to win against L she'd be able to be smart enough to not die and get out alive on her terms. No, she needed to be able to play both L and Light. She would make use of her toddler brain. She hoped she had the same smart genes as Light.)_

That night she lay awake staring blankly at the ceiling, "My beloved brother is going to become killer," she stated in English, a humorless chuckle broke out of her mouth.

"He gonna kill criminals with a book! A book! Then he'll kill innocents just because they don't agree with his perfect world. He's gonna manipulate a woman who's hopelessly in love with him, he's going to let our own father die...I'll get kidnapped by Mello because of him, I'll go through even more traumatic shit, I'll be more emotionally scarred and I'll be stuck in a fucking wheelchair! Then my brother will die of a heart attack because he's no longer entertaining enough for an apple loving Shinigami!" she ranted in a quiet whisper.

"This has to be a mistake...maybe it's just a coincidence? Yagami can't be an uncommon name, right? Yeah, this is all just a fuck load of coincidences. There's no such thing as a book that can kill people with a heat attack, no such thing as L, no such thing as...Kira..." her lips began quivering.

Who was she kidding? This was all real.

It was happening.

"Why me?" she asked to no one, naturally no one answered.

Was she supposed to change something? Wasn't it all set in stones already?

"Why was I chosen?" she muttered.

 _"I didn't choose you. Don't you see this is all just an accident? You actually thought you were chosen because you're so smart or something? Don't be so vain. It just happen to fall around here and you just happen to pick it up, and that's all there is to it."_

"All an accident..." she murmured recalling Ryuk's words, "I have the shittiest luck ever!" she laughed madly, "I mean who the fucking hell gets themselves reborn as Sayu of all people? Her life was a tragedy! A disaster waiting to happen! Her life is...now mine..." her laughter died down as she realized it.

She finally came to terms that yes, this is reality.

And all she could do at the moment was break down in hysterical crying as she clutched her pillow to her face. She didn't want this, she would have preferred being reborn as a cloud! Free and problem free.

She didn't think anyone would hear her crying...she was wrong.

Because...

The one person she didn't want to show any weakness to did.

Light was there.

"Sayu? What's wrong?"

She immediately composed herself to face the now open door,"G-go away, I'm fine!" she yelled breaking out of character.

A frown was then directed to her, "You're crying."

"State the obvious why don't you?" she muttered to herself sending Light a glare, it faltered when Light gave her a hurt look. Instead of saying anything,she looked away, "I had a nightmare." she lied.

"Oh...what was it about?" Light's footsteps got closer to her.

"Dun wanna say."

"I get them too." Light suddenly confessed.

Sayu blinked as she looked at him, "Huh?" she asked.

"I get nightmares too." Light repeated, awkwardly.

"Oh...how do you deal?" Sayu asked, feeling a little stupid for asking a kid for advice.

Then again Light was a genius.

"I remember that they're not real,"Light answered.

( _But, mine are different from yours Light. They're frighteningly real.)_

"How do you get rid of 'em?" she asked despite knowing the answer.

( _You won't, you don't, you can't. No matter how much I run, I know there's no escaping...you'll only come undone._ )

"You face them."

"Oh..."

 _(Face them?! Ha! Like you have a choice.)_

"Nii, stay with me?" Sayu asked scooting a bit from her mattress.

"Okay."

And as Sayu cuddled with Light...

She didn't feel any sense of danger nor fear...

She felt safe...

But...will it last?

"G'night Nii."

"Good night Sayu-chan, I love you..."

"I love you too."

 _..._

 _"People sometimes compare Kira to the devil. They really do have a lot in common, don't they? Kira was once human too and the devil was once an angel. And they tend to forget that just like Kira...the devil had noble intentions too. The path to hell was paved with good intentions, after all."_

...

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 _..._

 _ **A/N** : Hey peeps, lately I've been back into the Death Note fandom and I wanted to write a fanfic sooo there I was brainstorming ideas when my mind stopped at the idea of a Self Insert story as Sayu Yagami. Now keep in mind this isn't about me getting reborn as Sayu, it's about an Original Character of mine getting reincarnated as Sayu. OC-SI-Sayu to be precise._

 _ **Why Sayu Yagami?** Because frankly speaking I don't see much story about her around and it's easier to advance the plot by making her role in Light's life relevant to the Kira case. Also I found Sayu's character was a bit of a waste...I mean come on! There were so many potential in her involvement with the Kira case, but, no, she was just a case of a damsel in distress with a now broken family. Harsh._

 _ **What am I planning with this story?**...well telling you will get rid of the fun, no? Fair warning though, this story is a bit fast paced at the start. It slows down when the plot kicks in._

 ** _Edit date: 2/26/2017_**


	2. And the years go by

**Year 1995.**

 **Sayu age 3.**

 **Light age 6.**

Sayu Yagami began going to daycare in order to "socialize" with the kids her age.

After a prank goes wrong, Sayu Yagami is temporarily blinded for a predicted period of one to two years.

* * *

 **Year 1996, Sayu age 4, Light age 7.**

Light Yagami began attending Elementary School, flawless attendance record, behavior and grades while Sayu is stuck at home blind.

The Yagami family buys a new house, and the Yagami siblings gets their own rooms.

* * *

 **Year 1997, Sayu age 5, Light age 8.**

Sayu gets her sight back.

Light Yagami and Sayu Yagami frequently starts to visit the local library, Light expressing interests in criminology and cop themed books while Sayu officially took an interest in comics.

Unofficially she took an interest in psychology, coded messages, strategies and myths concerning gods of death. While Light read books Sayu would often discreetly use the library's computers making sure not to leave a single trace of what she was doing.

A blue notebook and a red notebook owned by Sayu Yagami was filled with coded messages in Spanish and hidden in a box buried in the Yagami household's backyard.

Various forged identities and bank accounts have begun appearing in various nations, save for England.

A dangerous hacker going by the code "The Spider's Thread" suddenly appeared. He is said to be able to effortlessly weave around securities, dangers and traps without batting an eyelash in order to gain high priced information and capable of putting a whole county under his cyber rule.

Commonly known by underground organizations and corrupted rich folks whom pays him not to sell or publish information. The Spider Thread is prone to resort to blackmail and more times than not discreetly sells out those that he feels deserves punishment to the cops, the cops are none the wiser as to the fact that The Spider Thread frequently hacks into their system and sits in their meetings.

An information broker going by the alias "Red Apples" has begun raising up the ranks by forming various connections with the underground organizations, officially going by the identity of "Akane Ringo" to legal organizations.

* * *

 **Year 1998, Sayu age 6, Light age 9.**

Light Yagami begins expressing interest in law, namely following his father's footsteps. Still has perfect academic grades and attendance.

Sayu Yagami begins expressing blatant admiration for her big brother, her academic grades are all average and she's known to be ditz.

A house nearby the Yagami household is purchased by "Jeanie Greene" and various items ordered online were delivered to her house. Sayu Yagami uses this location as a hideout and had the house bugged with cameras.

Low marketed industries began going bankrupt, the owners had no choice but to sell their various businesses to a new businesswoman going by the name "Kuro Asahi."

Soichiro Yagami is promoted.

* * *

 **Year 1999, Sayu age 7, Light age 10.**

Light Yagami and Sayu Yagami are signed up for piano/violin lessons.

A new detective going by the name of "L" begins solving various cases around the world.

Sayu Yagami begins Elementary School.

Various Yakuza and underground organizations are at a risk due to the new detective.

* * *

 **Year 2000, Sayu age 8, Light age 11.**

Light Yagami and Sayu Yagami quits piano/violin lessons after the former's one-on one session with a professional instructor. Instead Light picks up on board games such as shogi or go with Sayu.

After five months Sayu quits due to not being interested in "silly mind games," secretly she continues playing board games with the addition of checkers and chess.

After quitting playing board games with Light, she instead shows an interest in video games which oddly enough mirrors those that Jeanie knew of.

The Yakuza groups and certain underground organizations are saved by a mysterious figure.

"L" officially becomes the number one detective in the world.

Sayu begins learning Russian.

* * *

 **Year 2001, Sayu age 9, Light age 12.**

Light Yagami starts Junior High and joins the tennis club while Sayu Yagami joins a cheerleading squad and secretly takes an interest in parkour and hand-to-hand combat.

The leaders of the Yakuza groups and underground organizations holds a meeting with their mysterious savior. Suffice to say the least the meeting had started with shock, rage and finally ending as peacefully as one would expect with the leaders agreeing to unofficially unite their groups together and dubbed their mysterious savior as the unofficial leader "Gin Ryuu." (Silver Dragon)

Strict rules were enforced by Gin Ryuu whom had made sure no one gave away their names no matter what, Gin Ryuu made sure to band human traffic, terrorism and any illegal sexual businesses. In return for following the many strict rules Gin Ryuu helped their businesses prosper and offered protection from both police and L.

Gin Ryuu also encouraged them to recruit more followers. Simply put, Gin Ryuu had become their ace in the hole and they all listened to whatever their dragon had to say knowing full well that they shouldn't mess with a dragon lest they want to face the dragon's ire.

Sayu gets a bike and shows signs of being a tomboy due to her interest in gaming and her fashion sense.

* * *

 **Year 2002, Sayu age 10, Light age 13.**

Light Yagami wins various awards, both sports and academically while Sayu Yagami won a cheerleading competition. Sayu Yagami had hired a female tutor working for Gin Ryuu to teach her the ropes of the Yakuza while her parents were lead to believe that she was being tutor in school subjects.

Light Yagami takes an interest in learning English while Sayu takes an interest in French.

Gin Ryuu expands territory oversea, avoiding England.

* * *

 **Year 2003, Sayu age 11, Light age 14.**

Sayu Yagami begins expressing interests in models, idols and actors. Due to this she also began showing interest in make-up, fashion and romance movies resulting in her tomboy persona to fade away. Secretly loves action and thriller movies, and stored her preferred clothes away in Jeanie's house.

Light Yagami wins more awards.

Sachiko Yagami and Soichiro Yagami fires Sayu's tutor after seeing that Sayu's academic performance had gotten worse.

Sayu takes an interest in card games.

* * *

 **Year 2004, Sayu age 12, Light age 15.**

Sayu starts Junior High.

Light starts High School.

Soichiro and Sachiko agrees to Sayu's proposition of getting good grades in exchange for going on vacation to her desired place in summer.

Sayu takes an interest in German.

* * *

 **Year 2005, Sayu age 13, Light age 16.**

Sayu successfully manages to get better grades and the Yagami family booked a flight to Sayu's vacation place.

* * *

 _"While Light takes the spotlight, I relish hiding behind his shadow. Sure, sometimes I catch my parents muttering about me being nothing like Light and sometimes I have the urge to just show them that I could be better than Light if I placed the effort before reminding myself that everything is going according to my plan and I shouldn't screw it up. Despite this I had to come up with my own mantra to keep me sane from lashing out or breaking the act..."_

 _"I often find myself repeating it to myself over a million times...: Anything Sayu can do, Light can do ten times better, in a hundred different ways with a thousand better results. Compared to Light, I'm second best. That's where I belong. I **enjoy** being second."_

 _"Now that I think about it...this makes me sound pretty self-depreciating, huh? Oh, well."_

* * *

 **Year 2005**

 **June 24th.**

"Mom, dad, nii-chan, hurry up!" Sayu exclaimed with a big grin increasing her pace towards the line while dragging her suitcases as if they weigh nothing.

"Sayu-chan don't-" Sachiko cut herself off with a shake of her head, "I swear, she's more energetic now...I didn't even know that was possible."

Light chuckled in agreement, "Well she did work hard all by herself without any help just for this."

"Honestly," Soichiro, began "I don't even see why she wanted to go there of all places."

"When I asked, she said she had an online friend she wanted to meet," Light supplied, "I better go get her before she gets lost, she has a bad sense of direction," he said as he started walking towards where Sayu had run off.

Eventually he found Sayu talking with an adult. Frowning, he quickened his pace, "Is something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he placed his hand protectively on Sayu's shoulder.

"No, this little miss here was just helping me by pointing out where the cabs are," the man, wearing a tuxedo, said in a heavily accented tone, it didn't sound like his natural accent but his Japanese was flawless.

"Uh-huh," Sayu confirmed when she felt Light glance at her, "Have a nice stay in Japan!" she winked at the man with a winning smile.

"Yes, to you as well princess." The man winked back before nodding at Light and walking away.

Once he was out of sight Light gave Sayu a scolding look.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Sorry Light..." Sayu mumbled looking apologetic, "But I couldn't just leave him..." she added.

Light sighed, he knew his sister was too trusting of others and it was exactly for that reason that he kept a close eye on her. "What if he was a bad man?"

"Then I would have kneed him in the groin and run away yelling 'rape' or 'pedophile'," Sayu answered with a serene smile.

Despite himself Light laughed at the mental image, causing Sayu to blink.

 _'His eyes aren't so empty anymore...'_ she thought with a small smile, it was nice knowing that she had that effect on Light.

To know that she was able to go beyond his walls even for just five seconds.

"Well, let's go before we miss the flight," Light urged taking a hold of Sayu's hand.

Sayu smiled at him, "Uh-huh! L.A, here we come!" she declared pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

 _ **Next Story Arc :**_

 _The LABB Murder Cases_

* * *

 ** _Edit date: 2/26/2017_**


	3. Online Friend

_A/N: This Arc won't be a short one, I guarantee that and at the end of each chapter I'll detail some events of the LABB murder cases for those of you who haven't read Death Note: Another Note. Speaking of which, if you haven't read it and you're interested...you can find the story online to read._

 ** _A/N: The basic concept of Death Note another Note is Mello narrating the LA BB Murder Cases (which L personally told him about) wherein Naomi Misora was on leave from FBI after a mission gone wrong is helping the esteemed L with the case in order to catch B._**

 _A/N: Some small details of Jeanie's past will be given throughout the arc and of course some of her past as Sayu as well. And of course we'll be delving a bit into Jeanie/Sayu's mental state._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Death Note another Note or any other franchises._**

* * *

 _"Sometimes, when I look at Light I wonder just how long he's been hiding behind his mask of being a perfect person. I don't even remember when he began doing it despite constantly keeping an eye on him. Makes me wonder if he's had that mask before I was even born, a pretty fucked up notion, eh? But then again even I've been hiding behind a mask since I was born."_

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting Online Friend and Expanding Influences.

* * *

 **June 27th**

"Are you sure this is the right place, Sayu?" Light skeptically asked, eyeing the less than remarkable coffee shop.

"Yeah, Q told me to meet her up in front of _Noir_ and guess what dear brother? We're in front of that very shop!" Sayu grinned, pointing her forefinger at the front sign which was missing the o. "Don't let the appearance fool you, this place used to be famous back in the days."

"Well, I don't really judge any book by their covers, but doesn't it seem off that your online friend invited you to a rundown place? Back home it's common courtesy to invite a new friend to a more suiting place," Light tried to reason.

Sayu fought the urge to scowl at Light, of course Light would always think about what was socially acceptable in the eyes of others. He's always been like that after all, always worrying about what others thought instead of just doing what he wanted, always hiding behind his mask.

But then again, if she hadn't researched her online friend to make sure her online friend wasn't a rapist or something, Sayu would have been suspicious as well. But oddly enough her online friend didn't know not to give away personal information and as such everything her online friend had told her was accurate.

"It's cause her family's poor, so _I_ was thoughtful enough to tell her to just choose the cheapest place she can find," Sayu shortly explained crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Was it impolite of me to think about her circumstances?"

Light didn't really look taken aback, he knew that despite not getting the best grades around that his little sister was more astute than people gave her credit for. In fact he was sure that if being perceptive was a subject in school, Sayu would have gotten at least a B if she really tried.

"No," he denied with a small, pleased, which didn't really reach his eyes. "That was thoughtful of you."

"Hmph, of course! You did knock it into me after all," Sayu proudly boasted.

Light let an amused smile grace his features. "Well, I'll come pick you up at six, okay?"

Sayu also let a smile grace her features, "Yeah, and Light? Go have some fun! It's your vacation too, no need to be all perfect and study for your next term, go break a law or something."

"I'll stick to having acceptable fun," Light retorted, waving at her as he turned and walked away.

Sayu's smile dropped from her face the moment Light rounded the corner, disappearing with the crowd.

"As usual, your smiles don't reach you," she muttered a bit sadly.

 _'Since when was most of his smiles fake? Since when were all his outward emotions controlled?'_

Sighing, she shook the thought away, it didn't matter. When she was little she idolized Light whom without the advantage of previous memories still managed to become a genius who she was sure could beat L, but now?

She pitied her big brother.

Why?

 _He was so empty._

She walked inside the shop, her presence announced with the chime of the bell that was attached to the door. Her eyes did a quick scoop of the place, the interior made her want to snort, it was just so cliché. She ignored everything else as her eyes zeroed in on a mop of blonde hair at the far back hidden from anyone who didn't bother looking.

Sayu took a quick glance at the mirror seeing herself wearing an open grey jacket, a white tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans. A brown messenger bag slung over her shoulder and a pair of black converse for footwear. She fixed the white tennis cap on her head silently cursing the ever paranoid Light for forcing her to completely cover her skin in L.A's currently too warm weather.

This was California for god's sake!

Huffing silently to herself, she walked over to the mop of blonde hair and took a seat across from the girl after taking off her jacket.

"Q, right?" she asked with a polite smile, speaking English, her brown eyes looking intently into the girl's hazel ones.

(Because despite herself she did take after Light's faux politeness)

"That's me," the girl nervously said, sending a shy smile, "You must be Kiriya."

"Yeah, that's my online name; mind me asking what your real name is?" Sayu asked, polite smile still in place as she added: "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to! I just wanted us to be friends."

"Friends..." the girl quietly repeated, "Yeah, I'd like that. My name's Quarter Queen."

Sayu's smile didn't falter, but her eyes had a brief flash of recognition.

 _'Beyond Birthday's second victim, I should have dug up more information instead of being lazy. Oh, well I would have met up with her anyways, I was bored after all.'_

"Nice to meet you," Sayu said, extending her hand to the girl.

"Um, may I ask for your real name as well?" Quarter hesitantly asked as she too brought her hand to meet Sayu's.

Sayu didn't know if it was on a whim or not that possessed her to blurt out: "Jeanie De Santa."

"De Santa?" Quarter questioned as the two firmly shook hands.

"Queen?" Sayu teasingly asked back.

"Oh shush, I get enough bullying from school as is," Quarter grumbled.

Sayu's gaze softened, she did know how hard it was when others would bully you for no more reason than their own entertainment. It always angered her when others would needlessly talk someone down or pull "harmless" pranks.

A particular memory of a little sister of someone Light had politely rejected relentlessly bullying her four years ago made Sayu quickly wave over a waitress to order two cups of coffee.

"Are you sure your first language is Japanese?" Quarter suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sayu minutely tensed before chuckling, "You caught me, my first language is English."

Why was she being so honest? Was it because she actually saw a bit of herself in the girl?

"Jeanie you lied to me?" Quarter asked with a hurt look.

"No, I didn't. Kiriya's first language is Japanese; Jeanie De Santa's first language is English. You don't really give everything away online," Sayu lectured.

"O-oh..." Quarter mumbled, biting her lips in embarrassment as the waitress set down the two cups.

"So, how old are you?" Sayu asked changing the topic.

"Thirteen," Quarter answered, adding some sugar cubes to her cup, a total of seven before adding some milk.

"Hey, look at that, we're the same age!" Sayu winked with a playful smile.

Quarter giggled stirring her coffee, "I guess we are," she stated, not noticing the intent look Sayu was giving her as she stirred her coffee.

"Uh-huh..." Sayu finally said bringing cup to her mouth to take a sip.

"No sugar nor milk?" Quarter asked in surprise, seeing Sayu practically chugging down the drink.

Sayu gave a content sigh, placing down the cup. "Nah, I don't really like milk and I prefer to drink it black, y'know?"

"That's something we don't have in common, I _love_ milk," Quarter informed with a smile as she sipped at her coffee.

"Well, we can't have everything in common," Sayu gave a mock sigh of pity.

The two fell into a comfortable silence lost in their own thoughts.

"I...know a place, where the grass is really greener," Sayu hummed to herself, she couldn't really remember the name of the artist, it was a song from her old life that she didn't really bother remembering as much as the Death Note timeline.

"That's a nice lyric, which song is it?" Quarter asked.

"Can't remember, I think it was California girls..?" Sayu nonchalantly shrugged, it really didn't matter to her much.

 **Dadadum~ RRRRiiii~**

Grumbling at the dumb ringtone of one of her many phones Sayu gave Quarter an apologetic look as she grabbed her silver phone, "Yes?" she asked changing into her Russian English accent for a tint of subtle intimidation.

" _Silver Dragon, I assume this line is private and can only be heard by us?_ " a masculine voice questioned.

"Of course," Sayu resisted the urge to scoff, it would be a rookie mistake of her not to make sure all her phones couldn't be tracked nor traced to any lines.

" _Good, good. Meet me at the Angel View Hotel at eight. Precisely five minutes after eight walk to the elevator and press the button for the tenth floor, there you'll meet your escort. I look forward to meeting the infamous sleeping dragon, dress nicely._ "

"Likewise, I look forward to meeting the red wolf," and with that she closed her phone fighting off a devious smirk befitting only for a sinner.

"What was that about? Your accent was kind of like those in cliché action movies."

Sayu chuckled in agreement, "I suppose so, but it was a prank my brother and I were planning and he called just to make sure I can get into the act whenever. Just forget about it, alright?" she asked, feigning embarrassment.

"Sure, sure," Quarter waved her off, "Shall we go?" she asked preparing to stand up.

"Gladly."

* * *

 _"Light hides behind the mask of perfection, me on the other hand? You name it, I'm sure I've hidden behind every possible mask already. Sometimes I even wonder if there's a me behind them all..."_

* * *

Eight o clock sharp she stood in the lobby of a five star hotel with seemingly hundreds of floors, of course she was just being dramatic. The hotel only had fifteen floors.

She leisurely browsed on her phone, contemplating whether or not she could pull off hacking into the FBI service before deciding not to, she didn't want to risk it. Caution was something she lived by, she breathed in paranoia and she breathed out any reckless thoughts away from her system. Recklessness would get her killed; she took Light's future reckless mistakes as a reference.

Without giving away her attention she walked over to the elevator, the black high heels she was wearing clanking on the floor. She smoothed out her red cocktail dress before pressing the button for the tenth floor. Taking out a deck of cards from her black purse she began shuffling the cards, a nervous habit she had indulge herself into.

As soon as the elevator door went open she stood in front of a man with short curly brown hair wearing a pair of sunglasses, he seemed to be in his late twenties. "What color is the dragon?" the man skeptically asked.

"Silver," Sayu answered, making sure not to smirk at seeing the man's eyebrows shot up.

"What color is the wolf?"

"Red..." the man mumbled, motioning for her to enter the elevator as well.

"Boss sure will be surprised, heck even I'm surprised that the best of the best, one of the strongest organizations is led by a pint sized girl." His shock was properly conveyed in his tone of voice as he pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. "Fucking' A," he mumbled, glancing at Sayu whom had placed away her cards.

"I get that a lot," Sayu serenely smiled.

"A damned kid running the underground world while I'm still a lackey..." the man repeated before howling back in laughter, "Fucking priceless!"

Sayu shook her head at the unexpected action, it was different from most and amusing. "Work hard, you might get promoted," she quipped as the elevator door went open.

"Cocky ass, follow me," the man, dubbed Curly by Sayu, ordered as he stepped off the elevator.

Sayu followed him, eyeing everywhere in case she needed an escape route.

"I should probably tell the boss to call off the entertainment he ordered," Curly mused.

Sayu raised an eyebrow.

"We thought you were a man, men loves some action if you know what I mean," Curly neutrally explained.

"Sex?" Sayu guessed.

"You're pretty polite, eh? I would've just called it fucking some people's brains out."

"The term fucking isn't welcomed in my household, so I tend to not swear lest I want the habit to stick," Sayu explained as they stopped in front of a room.

Curly knocked thrice before opening the door. "Ladies first."

"Chivalry isn't forgotten I see," Sayu joked while stepping into the room, her hand on her hip where her holster was hidden as she did a quick scan of the room.

"It's only the boss and you," Curly assured, ushering her to the middle of the room where a table for two lay. "Boss is probably working on his hair," he informed as Sayu sat down.

"Carl?" a smooth and rough tone inquired from what Sayu thought was the bathroom.

"Boss, Silver's here," Curly, because Sayu didn't care if his name was Carl, informed.

"I see," the door of the bathroom creaked open as a man in his early twenties stepped out.

For a minute he and Sayu stared each other down. Him observing her eyes, hair, dress and facial expression while she observed his spiky red hair, his onyx eyes and his black tuxedo.

"You're younger than I expected," both bluntly commented at the same time as Carl looked on nervously between them.

"I'll be damned, my idol _Gin Ryuu_ is actually a little girl," Wolf stated taking a seat across from Sayu whom had a blank look. "But I can't say it isn't a pleasure to meet you," he suggestively said, eyeing Sayu.

Sayu scoffed, "As if, I prefer if Curly left so we can talk privately," she informed.

Wolf gave her an amused look, "Carl, please leave."

Carl looked hesitant but in the end left without a word.

"So little miss, I have to ask, why have you taken an interest in my group? You probably know that I've just inherited this lovely organization from my old man," Wolf asked, pouring wine into Sayu's empty glass.

Did Sayu mention that she was fond of wine? Honestly, she didn't even know why. "I wanted to expand my business."

Wolf looked at her as she took a sip from her wine. "Then why didn't you go for Rod's group? Their bigger and more powerful than us."

Sayu couldn't help herself as she scowled. "Unlike the Moon Wolves, Rod's organization is filthy, disgusting and not to mention: they don't know what loyalty and honor means."

"Honor?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I've had a close friend of mine, The Spider Thread, keep a close eye on the Moon Wolves. Your group is exactly what I've been looking for. Cautious, loyal, no terrorism without reason, no human trafficking nor any underground brothels with unwilling employers," Sayu listed off.

"We might be earning our wealth with dirty work, but my family has never been one for involving innocents needlessly. Honor entre los villanos," Wolf poured his own glass with wine.

"Honor among villains, eh?" Sayu repeated contemplatively, staring intently at Wolf's surprised look, him not having expected her to know Spanish.

"It sounds stupid, huh? But it's my family code." Wolf informed with a small nostalgic smile.

"No, even villains are humans. Every human has their own code of honor," Sayu interjected, "Which is exactly why I chose you over Rod Ross."

"You're a good liar Silver," Wolf complimented.

Sayu didn't tense as she asked: "What gave it away?"

"Didn't I say earlier that Silver Dragon is my idol? Wouldn't it be natural to assume that I as well have been keeping a close eye on you?" Wolf questioned, "Surely you didn't think I wouldn't notice how you go out of your way to avoid anything related to England and Rod Ross' group?"

"I avoid England because the great detective L is from there," Sayu revealed with a small smile of her own.

His eyes widened in shock. "I'm glad I followed your lead in not doing anything near England," he sighed in relief. "But that still doesn't explain why you're so against Rod Ross. Even if they go against your code of honor, you've been known to be neutral with the worse of scum."

Sayu calmly took a sip of her wine, looking at Wolf through half lidded eyes while contemplating whether or not to tell the man.

 _'Tell him what exactly? That Rod Ross helped kidnap the original Sayu resulting in Soichiro using the eye deal and dying, and Sayu being traumatized and bound to a wheelchair? That he killed off his own lackeys?'_

Instead she opted to give a very cliché yet true answer, "It's personal" and she knew that though her voice was calm, the tone she had spoken in had conveyed her disgust and utter hatred for the man.

"I see," Wolf seemed to accept the answer and didn't pry, "My name's Leon Scott," he said extending his hand.

"Sayu Yagami," Sayu extended her own hand, why give away her own name? She valued loyalty and she had a feeling that this man won't betray her provided she show him exactly why he needs her.

"Japanese, should have known," Leon chuckled. "As much as I like you, and trust me I do to the point of proposing to you when you're an adult, family tradition forces me to tell you that you have to prove to be a worthy ally."

"Perfect," Sayu began as a serene smile was directed at Leon, "I'll make your Mafia the number one in L.A"

"Oh?"

Leon was surprised to see a devious smirk on the seemingly innocent girl's face.

"With your aid, **I'll take down Rod Ross.** "

Normally he would think it was a joke or even that the feat was impossible, but the confidence that seemed to ooze out of the girl as she said that simple statement made him pause to think.

Was he willing to risk everything for a girl despite how lethal she is?

"Please help me," Sayu added sincerely.

"With you, I'm willing to take a chance," Leon finally said.

"Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

Leon watched as Sayu walked away, his eyes lingering on the white rose in her hair.

"Carl," he stated as his right-handed man came back, "L.A's the city of angels, you know?"

"Yeah." Carl watched as Leon stood up and walked over to the wide window that overlooked the city.

"I've been living here my whole life, never seen a damn angel before, only fallen ones. Reached the point where I thought angels don't exist, tonight though? I finally met an angel." His eyes fell on Sayu as she walked with purpose towards a cab.

"She's pretty innocent despite her image as the Silver Dragon," Carl agreed.

Leon scoffed, "I wouldn't call her innocent, but she ain't tainted either."

"A fallen angel, then?" Carl suggested.

"No, she hasn't fallen yet. She seems like the type to do _anything_ for those that she cares about, that's something I admire."

"So what type of angel is she?"

"Seems like an angel with a shotgun, prepared to against heaven itself just to keep those she cares about safe."

"Hmm, yeah."

"It's kind of ironic to see an angel leading demons like us, eh? But it kinda feels right. Like we have a shot at redemption."

"People like us are headin' off to hell."

"I know, it's just..."

"I get it, you don't have to explain boss."

* * *

 _"But, in the end, aren't we all hiding behind a mask? Light and I's just happens to be more perfected."_


	4. Bullet

**_A/N : The basic concept of Death Note Another Note is Mello narrating the LA BB Murder Cases (which L personally told him about) wherein Naomi Misora was on leave from FBI after a mission gone wrong is helping the esteemed L with the case in order to catch B._**

 _A/N : Who exactly is Quarter Queen? She's a thirteen year old girl with blonde hair who wears lens contacts, and the second victim of the LA BB murder cases. Rod Ross? He's the leader of the Mafia organization that Mello was allied with and had a hand in kidnapping the original Sayu Yagami. Leon Scott and Carl? Two OC's I created, made out to be the leaders of Red Ross' rival gang that Mello helped kill off when even Kira couldn't._

 **A/N : Thank you to all reviewers, followers and favorites! Please continue to support this story~**

 ** _Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note nor Death Note Another Note nor any other franchises._**

* * *

 _"Sometimes I stop and ask myself if there is anything in this life that I didn't like. The answer is simple really, the only thing I don't like in this life is the fact that EVERYONE sees me as just 'Light's Little Sister,' they don't see me as me, only the one who has a perfect big brother that she can't compete with. It hurts so damn much, but I pretend it doesn't. Soon enough I might be able to convince myself, just like Light managed to delude himself into thinking that he's God."_

* * *

Chapter Four : A shoulder to cry on, abandoned alleys should be avoided by people with common senses.

 **July 1th**

"My mom's working right now, she should be here in an hour or so," Quarter informed as she placed down a tray of cookies down on the table before taking a seat on the couch next to Sayu whom was busy shuffling cards.

"It's cool," Sayu assured, dealing the cards in her make belief game of poker.

"So, where should we go next time?" Quarter cheerfully asked.

"We already went to the park, maybe we should go to the beach next?" the brunette suggested with a shrug, "A summer tan doesn't sound bad, huh?" she mused reaching out a hand to grab a cookie.

"I don't really like going to the beach," Quarter shot the brunette an apologetic look, nervously rubbing her hands together.

Sayu waved her off. "No worries, I'll just go to the beach with my family some other time." She then munched on the cookie making a sound of delight.

"Who made these?!" she asked, reaching out for another.

"I did," the blonde proudly said.

"You are the Goddess of Desserts, GOD! I love you!" Sayu dramatically moaned, shoving more cookies in her mouth.

"It r-really isn't anything special," Quarter humbly said.

Sayu looked at her as if she had grown another head, "You're kidding me, right? I don't have a sweet tooth, but this? If could eat these for the rest of my life? I'd do so in a heart beat! Don't sell yourself out short."

Quarter blushed in embarrassment. "T-thank you."

"Now that I think about it, you told me you wanted to open a bakery, right?" Sayu suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I want to be the best baker in L.A and support my mom." Quarter had a glazed look, her eyes shining at the future she saw. "But first I need to finish school and save up money," she sighed, reaching out for her own cookie.

"I can help you, you know," Sayu offered.

"No, I want to realize my dream on my own," Quarter firmly said. "Otherwise it won't mean anything to me."

Sayu blinked, for one second she saw a raven haired girl with blue eyes.

 _"_ _Jeanie, I wanted to buy my school stuff on my own, I don't wanna be a burden to you."_

But as soon as that image appeared it disappeared.

"Don't say I didn't offer," she mumbled.

"I won't," Quarter promised, reaching out her hand to brush some crumbles from Sayu's cheeks.

"You're such a housewife," Sayu teased.

"Am not," Quarter retorted.

Sayu grabbed her hand and licked the crumbles up from Quarter's forefinger, earning a surprised squeal from the blonde.

"See? You even squeal like a housewife," the brunette teased.

Quarter wiped the saliva off her hands before retorting with: "I wasn't aware housewives had a particular squeal."

"Well, now you do." Sayu cheekily grinned.

"I sure do," Quarter agreed.

"Hey, lemme see your hands," Sayu ordered.

Quarter raised an eyebrow but nonetheless complied, before she could react Sayu had pushed up her sleeve.

Revealing several cuts.

"Just like I thought, you cut," the blonde faintly heard the brunette stated as she closed her eyes in shame.

She could feel Sayu tracing her fingers on the cuts, earning a shiver from her each time until finally Sayu stopped at the fresher one, which was about a week ago. She opened her eyes slightly to peek at Sayu, who had a sad look filled with guilt.

It made Quarter feel uncomfortable. She wished Sayu would start screaming at her in disappointment, because frankly the look on Sayu's face was harsher than being yelled at.

"Since when?" Sayu asked.

"Two years ago," the blonde softly answered, looking away in shame as Sayu grabbed her other hand.

"Why?" Sayu continued to ask.

"I don't know!" Quarter snapped. "It's just, everyone at school is against me because I'm poor, because I don't have a phone, because I can't afford to constantly buy new stuff!"

At Sayu's wide eyes, Quarter softly continued. "I'm a burden to my mom. She has to take away her hard earned money just to keep me alive and anyone she dates breaks up with her after finding out that she has me," Quarter ranted with frustrated tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh."

Oh?

Was that ALL Jeanie had to say?! Here she was pouring her heart out, and all her friend had to say was oh? Was Jeanie even her friend?

"My mother committed suicide, you know?"

Quarter's head shot up to look at Sayu's distant look "I..."

"She used to be really happy. All smiles and laughs. Then my father died. I still remember how everyone at the funeral berated her just because I looked nothing like my father, even afterwards everyone kept gossiping. She started to fall into depression, but even then she didn't want alcohol nor smoking as a coping mechanism. Aside from those, what was left? She was faithful to my father even after he was gone. So she turned to cutting. She became more cheerful each time she did it, and I was just a little kid back then so I thought it was good. I thought it was okay, as long as she was all smiles and laughs."

Sayu, no, Jeanie's eyes were glazed over as if remembering. "Then one day, after school I walked home, because I didn't want to bother my mom much. When I knocked no one answered."

 _"Mom, it's Jeanie, open up! I'm home! Mom!"_

"I had a bad feeling since my mom wasn't the type to neglect me. I knew something was wrong, so I ran over to the neighbor to get some help."

 _"Uncle, it's my mom. She isn't answering the door, please help!"_

"We went back to my home, the neighbor kept banging on the door and then he decided to bust it open. Eventually the old door gave out and there in front of me..."

 _"Mom, what are you doing hanging on a rope?"_

"My mom had hanged herself, I didn't understand. So I asked the neighbor to wake her up, since she was sleeping. He told me my mom was dead."

 _"What do you mean? She's right there!"_

"I couldn't accept it, why would my mom be dead? In my childish mind only the bad people dies, my mom wasn't bad. Not by a long shot."

 _"No, mommy! Mommy! Wake up mommy! Mommy!"_

"The funeral came around, and guess what? None of my relatives wanted me. They all came up with some excuse or another. So I was sent to an orphanage."

For a moment no one moved, but then Quarter wrapped Sayu in a hug.

"Eh? Since when did I start crying...?" Sayu mumbled as tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay Jeanie, I'm sorry. I'll try to stop, I swear, it's okay," Quarter mumbled.

Shakily, as if Quarter was a delicate glass, Sayu wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here for you."

For the first time in the last nine years the walls broke down, both clutched at one another letting out their tears.

They didn't know how much time passed, but honestly?

They didn't care, because for the first time in forever, they had a shoulder to cry on.

:::

 _"But sometimes, I wish that someone would just see me for me. Not as The Spider Thread, not as Gin Ryuu, not as Akane Ringo, not as Light's little sister, just as me. A teenage girl who has a lot of hobbies, a great sense of humor and just likes to immerse herself in movies. A girl who just wants to feel like she and her precious people are the only ones in the world."_

:::

"Just my luck!" Sayu grumbled, stuffing her hands in her pocket as she walked through the streets of L.A, ignoring the pouring rain.

She jumped at the sound of a thunderbolt, did she mention that she has a mild fear of thunder?

No, well now you know.

She turned towards an alley, intent on taking a shortcut to the hotel her family was staying at, but it was only thanks to her rotten luck that she hit a dead end. And if that wasn't the worst part, then the fact that there in front of her lay a beaten up young looking adult was.

"I should just ignore him."

She nodded in agreement to her statement, intent on leaving before her eyes caught the sight of the jar of strawberry jam that lay in the man's hands.

Her eyes narrowed at the raven head, she had a gut feeling that the young adult was...

"Beyond Birthday."

Her hands immediately went to her messenger bag to grab her handgun she was forced to carry around on the off chance someone found out that she was Gin Ryuu and tried to kill her. She was sneering at the future serial killer in front of her.

In her life as Jeanie, she had been a big fan of Death Note Another Note, the first time she had read the book she had believed that Rue Ryuzaki was L, when she found out he was actually Beyond? She was delighted!

A mystery novel had not been so enjoyable to her before. But now? She just saw her favorite serial killer as the man who was going to kill Quarter Queen, her first friend. And she'll be damned before she willingly allowed him to kill her!

Wait, what did she just thought?

Had she really just considered Quarter Queen her friend? And that's why she wanted to kill Beyond? Since when was she so cliché? Ugh! With her free hand she rubbed her temples, replaying the facts in her mind.

One, she saw Quarter Queen as a friend. Fuck.

Two, she has never had a friend before in her new life thanks to her mental age being far superior than the peers her physical age, thus making her inwardly unsure as to how to form a real bond with others outside her family.

Well, that and the fact that she didn't want _any_ people she befriended to become a part of future events or find out her secrets, no matter how farfetched the latter seemed.

Sue her for being mentally unstable when she had a future serial killer as her brother.

Three, she was in L.A for summer vacation in the year the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases took place. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty idiotic of her to come here just because she needed some entertainment and was bored.

Well, now that she was here she could use some elements to her advantage. That was, if she let the murder cases occur.

Four, it was almost eight and it was raining hard. She was in an alley, alone with a psychopath whom actually thinks that making an unsolvable case could ruin L, when clearly the detective has solved thousands of cases and just one unsolved one won't ruin his reputation or anything.

Said psychopath was on the ground, passed out, clearly vulnerable and this was her chance to save Quarter Queen.

It all depends on what exactly Quarter Queen means to her, and she only had two conclusion.

Conclusion one: she merely saw Quarter Queen as a pawn in order to become significant and having a proper reason for being in the Kira Task Force. Not only that, but by acting as the first one to discover Quarter Queen's corpse and getting the chance to meet Naomi Misora and, by playing her cards right, meet L at the end of the case.

Conclusion two: she was possibly, maybe, perhaps, starting to get attached.

Fuck, she broke two of her silver rules.

Mainly number seventh: "I under no circumstances shall allow myself to get attached to those that might ruin the story line more than I will."

And number eight: "If I do get attached, I shall make sure that the person in question shall not be involved in the story line, is not fated to die and will not under any circumstances go into extended periods of contact with my family."

The woes of being Kira's little sister. Major Family Problems.

She possibly broke rule number three too: "I shall never go out of my way without there being any benefits."

She definitely broke rule two: "I shall not act on impulse, under the situation that I do find myself acting impulsive, I will remind myself of the Lind L Taylor accident and how it screwed over my dearest brother Light."

Gulping, she rummaged through her head, endless arguments in favor of which of the above is her true thoughts on Quarter Queen. She took in a steady breath, already knowing the answer before removed the safety from the gun and pointing it at Beyond's head.

Her fingers curled up on the trigger...

The silenced bullet was shot.

* * *

 _"But who am I kidding? I'm not that simple, normal isn't a word that fits when you describe me, but I wish it was."_


	5. Perspectives

_"I'm one of the worse human beings ever. I know that, I accept that and I admit it. What good human being would find any joy in manipulating others in her own twisted game of chess?"_

* * *

Chapter Five : Different perspectives, The God, The King, The Queen, The Knight and The Fool.

* * *

 **July 2th**

Sayu smirked slightly as she moved her finger over her laptop making sure to click the left side before moving her King forward.

Giving a serene smile Sayu whispered: "Almost, just one more move left before..." she trailed off as one of her many phones began vibrating in the pocket of her jeans.

Huffing slightly, she flipped it open.

 **I must say, I'm very impressed, now I know why my associates were scared to "awaken" the sleeping dragon. Your rage is certainly something one should not willingly seek, lest they are foolish or suicidal. I had my doubts when you said you'd make me number one, but being able to go against Rod Ross, not to mention almost wiping off his entire organization in under one week? With the little resources you had, commanding my organization and getting the police involve without knowing a single thing? Brilliant. AND making the one-sided massacre seem like child's play? I believe this is the right time to say: "I'm glad you're on our side."**

Sayu almost smirked. Almost.

Who said she was on anyone's side? Honestly, the only one she would willingly join forces with would be Light.

 _Her_ Light, not the Kira-Light.

Good thing Light probably won't ask her to help him. She knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

With practiced ease, she typed back a reply,

 ** _It's not checkmate yet Wolf. Not until tonight where you'll have the honors of disposing of the scum. Then we'll discuss our terms, right?_**

She was dropping the man a hint.

She didn't want the man to get any ideas of her ever becoming closer than business partners with him. Or else she'll just have to get rid of him as well and appoint one of the peoples' she pulled a Mikami on as the leader of the wolves.

 **A deal's a deal. I'm a man of my word. And who in their right mind would deny an Angel of her wishes?**

Slightly blushing at the unexpected tittle, because really? Her? An Angel? Ha! But she didn't exactly dislike the nickname. It gave her a bubbly feeling inside. Ugh, she was sounding so cliché lately!

Maybe something was wrong with her? Yeah. That should be it.

 ** _A lot actually, eventually they faced divine punishment. None of them are breathing to tell the tale._**

That was another warning on her part.

Betray her or doing something she didn't like will be enough to guarantee retribution. Unlike everyone else, Sayu had never been one to allow Karma to get back at people for her.

No, she'd rather do it herself with her own two hands. Making sure the person pays a fine fee of interest. What goes around does come back around after all, only with a stronger force.

 **I'll see you tonight Angel~**

Good, he got the subtle hint.

Lifting her head up, she stared at Light who was sitting on the same couch as her, the two having a distance to make sure that Light couldn't see anything she was doing on her laptop.

With a tired sigh she closed the laptop and bounded over to her beloved brother. If you asked her, she would say that she might have developed a brother complex.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

Highly possible.

"Something wrong Sayu?" Light asked, not bothering to smile, because he knew Sayu ultimately saw through his charades.

It was nice to know that she had this effect on Light, it wouldn't be far-fetched for one to assume that her bond with Light was more deeper and would eventually become more twisted than the original bond Sayu had shared with Light.

"I missed this," Sayu mumbled, wrapping her arms around Light's waist. "I missed our alone time."

She could feel Light ruffling her hair a bit fondly as he replied: "Aren't you the one who's always busy these days?" his voice was teasing, but she could feel the underlying suspicion.

"Because..." a calculated hesitant pause as she peered shyly into the questioning eyes of her brother before she finished with: "I didn't want to be a burden to you after managing to get us a well-earned vacation."

Light seemed to piece the pieces together as he sighed at the girl, "I should have known that you planned _all this_ ," he motioned around the hotel room with a slight smile, "Just for us," here he was talking about their parents as well. "Instead of yourself."

Blushing slightly out of faux embarrassment, she glanced away. "You're going into your last year of High school soon so you're going to be busy studying for exams, right? I thought it'd be nice if you got some time to relax before then. Not to mention how busy dad _always_ is! I wanted mom to get a late honeymoon."

"You're a great sister."

She beamed up at her big brother, "Anything for you nii-sama."

"Sama?" Light echoed in amusement.

"Mn," Sayu made a noise of agreement, snuggling closer to her brother.

"You're _my_ precious big brother, not to mention the person I admire the most. So the suffix sama is a proof that I hold you in high regards."

It took all she had not to sound possessive. That was Misa's thing, not hers.

"I'm glad I turned out to be a good brother," Light murmured, staring at her sister. He had been a bit suspicious of the girl considering he often saw bags under her eyes as of late, but there seemed to be nothing off with her.

"The best, don't ever change, 'kay?"

"I won't."

 _Liar._

But she couldn't hold it against him. Ultimately there wasn't anyone she could blame for the events that were soon to take place. If she blamed Ryuk it'd be a waste of time.

"Great!" her cheerfulness was a bit forced as she grinned up at Light. "I have to go meet up with Quarter, okay?" Not waiting for his reply she dashed away. "See ya!"

Sometimes she wished someone could be able to see through the mask of her false cheerfulness. But then again, it'd be too troublesome to open up to others.

Light stared after her sister with a blank look. It was odd seeing her sister so involved with a friend. Sure, her sister would often talk about friends with their parents, but Light knew that Sayu didn't really have any friends, in fact it was obvious to him that Sayu was often bullied.

Recently it became less frequent. But he could still remember the anger he felt when he saw _his_ little sister covering her bruise in make-up in order to fool their parents.

It made him glad that Sayu looked up to him as a role model instead of their father who would come home so tired and couldn't even notice that his children were...were what exactly?

He knew both he and Sayu were affected by the lack of proper parenting skills their parents displayed. Light had to admit that he was slightly at fault for Sayu's early childhood experience. He was often told that he was a smart baby, so his parents must have expected that of Sayu as well, end result being that Sayu wasn't really raised like a normal kid.

But seeing Sayu's wide smile when the topic of "Quarter" came up made him glad that his sister could be normal for once.

Although her sister was normal compared to him, he knew there was more to Sayu than others saw, just like Sayu knew there was more to him than that mask he puts on every day.

The bond between Sayu and Quarter was something he approved, he knew they would only get closer and closer.

"And I'm glad."

But he couldn't help but feel a bit envy towards his sister. He's never had a friend before after all.

Then again, there was no one out there that understood him. The only one who came close was Sayu.

* * *

 _"Maybe I'm messed up, but treating life as a big game of chess made everything so FUN! People following your predictions, facing off against others and utterly crushing your foe. It's the best feeling in the world. Just like messing with other people's heads for kicks and giggles."_

* * *

Quarter looked at her phone intensely. If one would look closely they'd see how the phone looked like the ones Sayu would carry with her, only the phone was white. At the color of her phone the blonde smiled slightly.

 _"You told me your favorite flower was a white rose, right?"_

It was a simple fact about Quarter. White roses were her passion.

 _"I thought it suited you, white roses often stand for 'Devotion' after all, and you seem pretty devoted to me for some reason."_

Yes, Quarter knew she was devoted to Sayu...or Jeanie as the blonde knew the brunette. If the blonde was honest she was borderline yandere when it came to Jeanie.

Because Jeanie saved her.

Loneliness, depression, sadness, no sense of belonging and anxiety had all disappeared on the day that Jeanie had talked to her online. It would be cliché for Quarter to say this, but…

"Her giving a damn about someone like me saved me."

And she was grateful. Whenever she looked at Jeanie she had this feeling, she felt like she could accomplish anything. That she was actually worth something. And whenever she saw Jeanie she knew that she wanted to help her friend.

Jeanie always had this look that made it seem like the whole world was riding on her shoulders, and Quarter wanted to ease whatever burden Jeanie had. She wanted to replace that lingering sadness into joy.

Now the question was...

Would it be too forward of her to send a message to ask Jeanie to hang out?

* * *

 _"Acting all high and mighty, messing with people's lives as if I was God or something. I'm sure I don't have a God complex, I just like being in control and messing with the natural balance of things."_

* * *

Beyond Birthday picked up the note that was laying on the nightstand beside him when he woke up.

 **Dear Stranger,**

 **You know it isn't considered healthy to pass out on the streets.**

 **Hasn't anyone told you how dangerous alleys are? A model citizen like me couldn't just leave you like that, so thank me properly when I come to visit.**

 **The place is yours, I practically own the entire apartment complex, so don't worry about any "eyes" watching over you. My first-aid skills were put to the test in order to patch you up, so don't expect your wounds not to hurt. I have shitty medical skills. I...had stepped on your precious jar of jam...it wasn't on purpose, so feel free to browse in the fridge for the new one I bought for you.**

 **Now you must be wondering the true reason I helped you, no?**

 **Let's just say you piqued my interest Beyond Birthday. It'd be interesting to see whether or not you have what it takes to beat L.**

 **Honestly? I'm betting that you'll lose. :)**

 **Love,**

 **Your mysterious and highly informed savior.**

Interesting...

Beyond had thought that his eyes were all seeing, but his "mysterious and highly informed savior" seemed to have escaped his eyes.

Who exactly was this mystery person? Was this person crazy? It seemed like the person knew what Beyond was aiming for, and yet a "model citizen" like him just allowed Beyond to go free and provide a roof, money and food?

Regardless, it seems like his savior might prove to be useful in his plans for...beating a certain someone.

A devious grin that would make one shiver curled up his features before he threw his head back.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 _"In the end, who has the right to mess with peoples' lives? The answer is _"_

* * *

 ** _Question time!_**

 ** _1\. The tittle of this chapter shows you the perspective of the King, the Queen etc., who do you think is who? And why?_**

 ** _2\. Is it odd that Light and Sayu are possessive of one another? Why?_**


	6. Requiem of Revenge

_"I think something that a lot of humans have in common is the desire to do something great. I'm eighty percent sure that everyone around me wanted to be a hero when they were little. I am no exception, but I didn't delude myself into thinking that a hero could be a hundred percent good. Even a hero has done one or two bad things in their life. So yes, I wanted to be a hero, but a different kind of hero. I wanted to fight for good, but I was willing to do anything to make sure I achieve my cause. When I became older I realized that the term is 'Anti-hero'. I liked it. I mean why would I want to be good to everyone for no reason? Why would I want to forgive those who've wronged me just because of a stupid reason like everyone deserves a second chance? Sure some deserve a second chance, but others don't. Take the Joker from Batman for example. Batman didn't kill the Joker despite every chance he got, and guess what? The Joker pisses on the Batman's kindness every time. Me? I don't have that much of a kind heart to forgive someone so easily."_

* * *

Chapter Six : An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a requiem of fury for evil.

* * *

 **Some say that when it comes to revenge one has to dig two graves.**

With a slight smirk, Sayu typed a response as she walked to the couch.

 **Yeah, well once my vengeance has been served there's gonna be more than two graves needed.**

She closed her phone.

"G'morning~" Sayu yawned loudly as she plopped down the couch next to Light.

"Good morning," Light greeted ruffling her hair distractedly.

"You're up late Sayu-chan," Sachiko noted in the hotel kitchen. Sachiko had insisted to cook at least one meal a day for the family despite Sayu and Light's protests.

"Mn, I was busy texting my friend," Sayu informed, and as if to prove her point her white phone rang signaling that she had received a text.

Soichiro, who was sitting on the arm chair, finally spoke up. "It isn't healthy for you to stay up late just to text."

Sayu had to bite back an angry retort of calling Soichiro out for being too busy for his family, and instead shrugged casually, knowing that it would irritate her father before turning to Light.

"Hey, Light, what're you watching?"

Light spared her an attentive glance before nodding towards the television. "News."

"Then turn up the volume," Sayu murmured.

Light did as told turning up the volume loud enough for everyone else to hear as well

"A group of twenty were gunned down in an abandoned alley, further police investigation seems to prove that this group were part of **City of Demons** , the most dangerous mafia of L.A, and that it may be connected to the chocolate murder of Greg Parker whom turned out to be the arms dealer of the organization whom was burned alive with hot chocolate ultimately being fried alive, the closed room murder of Eddie and Pedoro Kollet which appeared to have involved a brutal torture, the car explosion that killed off Roy and Sky—"

"Well of course, they all had the killer's calling card," Sayu mumbled under her breath.

"The card with the writing of 'Requiem of Revenge', right? That's what all their deaths have in common," Light stated.

"—the rather gruesome murder of Jose which is now referred to as the 'dart game'—"

"Well, he was killed off by what appeared to be a game involving poisonous darts, but the name is still a bit unoriginal," Sayu commented to herself, luckily no one heard her.

"—the code murder of an unidentified man whose limbs were all ripped off and arranged to form 'Y462', the pool murder involving Andrew Miller whom was buried alive in powder drugs, Glen Humphreys and Rashual Bid whom both were victims of the 'Electric Cell' which involved them being electrified while trying to escape their jail cells—"

Here Soichiro sighed tiredly, he was the one who had discovered the bodies after all.

"—the disturbing murder of Zakk Irius which is now referred to as the 'Facial Arrangement' wherein the victim's ...oh..god!" the news reported started puking uncontrollably.

Before Sayu could get a glimpse of the picture Light covered her eyes.

"Don't look, this isn't something...you...should see," Light's voice was strangely disturbed.

But, unlike Sayu's mom who had gasp in surprise before puking Light was more in control.

"We apologize for the disturbance of the news, however a new victim of the Requiem killer has been registered," another reported came on screen, "Jack Neylon was found poisoned in a tub filled with ice, unlike the other victims there is one more card. 'I'm coming for you next, boss. Who's family was a waste of space again?' was written on the card giving the police a clue of the killer's identity."

The television was suddenly turned off making the Yagami siblings turn towards a pale Soichiro.

"Dad, something wrong?" Light was the first to ask.

Soichiro sighed, "I'm sorry Light, it's just that these murder cases have been keeping me away from my family while we're on vacation."

"But that's not the only reason right?" Sayu asked, earning a sharp look from a recovered Sachiko.

"Say-"

"No, she's right." Soichiro cut his wife off as he looked at his children's concerned faces, well both were secretly annoyed at the man for turning off the news, but still concerned.

"I just can't figure out why the killer would do _all that._ "

"It's for revenge, dad. The organization had wronged the person, so the person sought to pay them back," Light stated, not letting his emotions on the matter show.

"Revenge? What's the point of it? Those who were lost won't be brought back, what happiness could there be achieved by revenge?" Soichiro questioned aloud, no one noticed Sayu clenching her fists in anger.

"It's not about happiness or bringing those people back," Sayu spoke up, earning three pair of eyes on her passive face. "It's about satisfaction. They wronged the killer, the killer got his payback. Sure, it wasn't the most original method. It isn't like it's never been done before. A tooth for a tooth, oldest and simplest method of revenge, still hasn't gone out of fashion."

Her parents stared at her with wide eyes while Light had a look of realization.

And with a serene smile Sayu continued: "I know this might not be the right thing to say, but I'm glad those criminals are dead. I've heard around town how disgusting they were. Rape, human trafficking, robbery, murdering, drug dealing, arm's dealing...they were corrupted. I'm _happy_ that they were killed instead of bribing their way o—"

SLAP!

"Dad!"

"Dear!"

Sayu's eyes were wide in shock and surprise as she brought up her hand to caress her throbbing cheek.

She could feel the taste of iron in her mouth as her lips curled up into a smirk. It was rare to make Soichiro snap, but there she did it. And it made her furious. Slowly, with a blank look she turned her head to look at the shocked look Soichiro had which was mixed with guilt.

"Nice to know that I don't have the right to express my opinion to my own parents," she spat out, glancing at Sachiko who was obviously on her father's side but shocked at what had happened and then at Light whom seemed dangerously calm.

It took all she had not to shiver as she turned sharply, without another word she bolted out of the hotel room.

Light felt more irritated than he could ever remember.

It felt more than irritation, it felt like...anger? Was this unsettling disgust he was feeling anger? And even though he was angered he felt calm as he turned towards his still shocked mother and father.

"Father, mother, please apologize to Sayu when she comes back, especially you father."

To anyone it might have seem like a request. But if Sayu was there to hear him she'd know it was a demand.

"Raito-kun..." Sachiko muttered in surprise.

"Raito, what are you saying?" Soichiro asked.

"Well, father, if you and mom paid attention at diner when Sayu was talking you'd both know that the reason Sayu is happy that those criminals are dead is because they had killed Quarter's father."

His words were polite, but his voice were detached. He wanted to scoff at his mother and father who looked even more confused.

"Raito-kun, who's Quarter?" Sachiko asked.

"Sayu's first friend."

Two gasps filled the room.

Light tilted his head to the side, "Didn't you hear her when she told us that a week ago at diner? Quarter's all Sayu talks about lately."

He didn't pause to hear their reply as he turned around to go. He hoped his words had made his parents realize just how little attention they paid to his and Sayu's social lives.

* * *

 _"It's not that I hate stereotype heroes who saves the good guys and bad guys, I just can't handle that much responsibility. I can't handle being selfless enough to save total strangers or forgive others easily. That doesn't mean that I can't be selfless. If anyone had bothered to check, ever since my influence began expanding few criminals turn out to be teenagers, people in desperate need of money or homeless people. Schools are given more money, police are tipped off when someone is receiving abuse, homeless people are given homes one by one, hospitals receive more donations, mysterious packages with needed organs are sent to the hospital for the needy, people without diplomas are given jobs, orphanages are given more money and the poor is steadily receiving more."_

* * *

Quarter opened the door to her apartment feeling a bit irritated, the irritation was gone the instant she saw Jeanie.

But then concern overcame her as she saw an ugly shade of red at Jeanie's left cheek. She took in the sheepish smile, and knowing Jeanie she stepped aside before the brunette could apologize. Once Jeanie was inside she closed the door.

"What happened?" She asked walking to her kitchen.

"It was my fault don't worry about it," was Jeanie's typical reply followed by a loud sigh as the brunette plopped on the couch.

"It's always your fault, because you always say or do something out of line," Quarter deadpanned, grabbing a medical kit from the cabinet.

She could practically feel Jeanie grinning, "You know me so well~ But, alas, this time it wasn't the usual crowd. It was actually someone I knew." Now that was a surprise. Usually it was the 'crowd' that Jeanie mingled with that would give the girl a bruise or two.

"Who? Was it your brother?"

"No!" was the immediate reply. "My big brother would never hurt me, he cares too much about the opinions' of others to do so."

"Your foster mother?"

"She's a pushover."

"Your foster father."

"Bingo~"

"Wha? I thought you said he was a cop!" Quarter was now sitting next to Jeanie with a cotton dabbed in alcohol.

"He is, the chief to be exact," Jeanie didn't wince when the cotton met her cheek. "I just found myself agreeing with a criminal, and typically the cop dad was enraged."

Quarter pursed her lips, no good in giggling or else Jeanie wouldn't take her seriously.

"Does he do that often?"

"Actually, this is the first time he's ever hurt me physically," Jeanie mumbled out lazily.

"Has he ever hurt you in any other way?" Quarter tensely asked.

"Plenty of times, albeit more often than not it wasn't really intended..." Jeanie trailed off with a frown.

"Like?"

"I remember when my big brother entered High school with top grades, they had a ceremony and everything. Dad took some time off just to be there for Light, when I entered Junior High he promised he'd come. He didn't show at all. When big brother does something good he always pats him on the head and says 'I'm proud of you son', when it comes to me? 'You could have done better.' Whenever big brother does something wrong all is forgiven, when I do something wrong? Complete opposite. He may not say it out loud, but I feel like he wishes I was like my big brother. Seemingly perfect."

"Does your brother do everything better than you?" Quarter asked with a frown.

She couldn't believe someone as perfect as Jeanie was compared to her big brother a lot. Was Jeanie's big brother God or something? Because honestly, to Quarter the brunette was perfect.

"There was this one time that someone told me I was better than my brother at something..." Jeanie's eyes were shadowed, "It was back when we were younger. Our parents had signed us up for piano lessons. Our instructors thought both me and my big brother were musical prodigies, so our instructors called a professional she once knew. My big brother played moonlight sonata and his own original piece while I played some songs I once heard before called 'When I see you again' and 'All of me', they told my brother he should give up on music because his music didn't have soul, they said he could never make it far. Me, on the other hand? They said I had pure talent, I could be number one if I wanted to."

Quarter smiled.

"I was so happy, being an idol was a dream I had once upon a time, when I went to my parents they were busy making sure big brother was okay. They didn't compliment me or anything. An idol is one who has the ability to make others feel something with their music, but my parents didn't feel anything. The professional said that my music was passionate and had soul. Told me I could go far. But I didn't think so, I mean if I couldn't even make my own parents feel something, why would others feel something?"

"I know I would've been able to feel something, even now I'm feeling sad at your words."

Jeanie smiled feeling Quarter lean against her, "You're a good friend."

"Thanks," Quarter thanked, feeling a bit flushed. "And I'd like to hear you sing."

"Maybe someday," Jeanie mumbled brushing the square band-aid on her cheek.

"Were your foster parents always like that?" Quarter asked.

"Well they did name my big brother Light," Jeanie smirked, feeling Quarter's incredulous look, "In a way I'm glad that I don't have name packed with expectations," she joked.

"Wow, your foster parents named their son Light? I'm...there's just no words to describe what I think about it."

Jeanie snorted in agreement.

"No wonder they always compare you to him."

Jeanie smiled slightly, leaning against Quarter as well.

"I don't mind it really. I _enjoy_ being second place to Light. I know that anything I can do he could do ten times better, in a hundred different way with a thousand different results. I live in his shadow. Being second place is where I belong, and besides? I'm used to it."

"Well, you're first place to me."

"...you really are too good for me."

Quarter smiled.

Jeanie realized that after being second place all her life she really needed to hear that.

.

.

* * *

 _"Sure I know I can't change the whole world, I can't give everyone a happy ending. But I'm happy being able to give the ones I can a happy ending or some support in their story. Making everyone happy is the super hero's job. I'm not a hero. I'm more like a supporting character. I'm the one who doesn't get any credits, but helps shape the main characters. I'm support."_

* * *

A knife was placed on her jugular.

She barely flinched when she met the eyes of the one who had the knife at her neck. The look, it was emptier than the look Light sometimes had. It made her feel uncomfortable.

 _'Don't draw any similarities from him and Light. If you do you'll get attached. If you get attached it's game over. He isn't Light.'_

"What a unique welcome Beyond, almost makes me think I'm your enemy," Sayu stated.

"Well, are you my ally?"

"Depends. You're currently fighting a cause that I have no real personal interest in, but at the same time I find you interesting. Kinda like a puzzle."

Beyond smirked, he mentally applauded the brunette for not shivering like those spineless kids back at the orphanage. "And likewise," he openly glanced up at the brunette's head where an empty space lay, "I am _highly_ interested in you," he informed her and slowly, as if she was his lover, he sensually traced her neck, drawing a bit of blood.

He didn't do it too deep. Just enough. It'll heal in a day or so.

She didn't give any reaction as she lifted her hand, not too fast, but casually shoving a bag at him. "While walking here I saw a bakery, remembered you seem to like strawberry jam and bought some strawberry jam filled donuts. Didn't know if you'd want anything else."

Beyond retraced his pocket knife, "I don't like sweets, strawberry jam is the only exception."

"Good to know," Sayu mumbled before openly staring at Beyond.

 _'He doesn't really look like L. His skin isn't as pale, his eyes kinda has a reddish tint to it too and he hates sweets. But I guess if styles his hair, put on some contacts and wear a shit ton of make-up he could pass off as L's twin.'_

"Here," Sayu threw a red phone casually at Beyond. "Can't be traced or anything like that, only my number's in there, see?" she brought up another red phone that had a strawberry keychain attached. "We match," her tone was a bit teasing as she gave him a slight smirk.

Beyond observed the phone in his hand, "Why would I need to call you?" he decided to ask.

"To talk."

"Let me rephrase that, beyond you being my benefactor why should I talk to you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe to complain about needing some food? Money? For a favor that doesn't involve killing others? To complain about being lonely? To do a villain rant? Anything important to you is crucial to me as your secret accomplice."

And for some reason Beyond didn't say anything after that. He seemed contemplative, but Sayu didn't want to try her luck. You'll never know when someone insane could snap after all.

* * *

 _"Like the kid who helps with the decorations for the school party or the one who lends you an eraser? Yeah, that's me. Well at least on the surface or generally. Underneath that I suppose I could be a rather cool person. Don't know whether I'll be going to hell or heaven though."_

* * *

She was leaning against the wall, observing her blue nails in interest.

She wasn't really one for painting her nails, but Quarter had insisted on painting them for her. And when it came to Quarter Sayu just couldn't say no because...well it didn't matter at the moment.

At least Quarter hadn't complained when she had bought new clothes for the girl and insisted on going to the amusement park on Friday. Secretly Sayu was going to make sure Quarter's mother gets a new job that pays very well.

Sighing softly, she played with the hem of her black jacket before looking down to observe her black pants, more specifically the holster wrapped around her left thigh. The weight of the gun was kinda heavy for her.

"Well, well, looks like the great Rod Ross has lost."

She looked up to see Leon in the middle of the room in front of a bounded Rod Ross. She could feel Leon's taunting look as he continued: "Greatest mafia boss on his knees at my mercy."

Rod barred his teeth at Leon, "Gonna rub it all in now that the game's coming to an end, eh?" Even in the face of danger the man could put on a front.

"No more games, no more talking. I'm just here to finish you off for my angel," Leon smirked.

"Angel?" Rod echoed.

"Did you really think someone as lowly as me would be able to reduce your precious mafia to nothing? Your end was written by my Guardian Angel," Leon brought his hand up and motioned 'come over here.'

Rod's mouth fell open at seeing a girl wearing a black beanie. The girl's passive green eyes stared at him as he took in her appearance. Overly long sleeved jacket that didn't tell you how long her arms were and her pants barely looked clean. It was only due to the slight bulge on her chest that Rod could tell she was a girl.

"A kid?"

"A young woman," Leon corrected, casually placing his shoulder on Sayu's head. "She also goes by the name of Gin Ryuu."

Rod's eyes were widened in disbelief. Why did the Gin Ryuu help a no name like Leon and not him?

"Because I wanted to see you dead."

When did he ask that out loud? Regardless he struggled with the ropes around his wrists. If he could just...

Sayu observed Rod through half lidded eyes as she threw her call card in front of him

Rod glared at her, "Bitch! When you come to hell I-"

"I think I'd be able to take over hell then, but I assure you I won't be going to hell." Sayu coldly cut off.

"I'll get you for this! I swear I'll kill you, your family, your friends and even your dog!" Rod ranted in anger.

"Well," Leon started, "We're standing right here. Or are you all bark and no bite?"

What happened next was a blur.

Somehow Rod had broken the ropes and was lunging at Leon with his hidden knife. Without her consent Sayu threw herself in front of Leon taking the hit at her right shoulder.

Before anyone could react to that part a bullet was shot. Followed by another. Then another. Ending with a last one.

Rod's body that was riddled with a total of four bullets limply fell forward.

"Shit," Leon cursed, seeing Sayu's trembling hands that were still pulling the trigger.

There weren't any more bullets. "Angel, ca-"

"I...k-killed...h-him..." Sayu mumbled in disbelief as her hand fell limply to her side still holding the gun.

Oddly it didn't feel as heavy as it did before.

"Yes, you did, but listen-"

"B-but, he was g-going to k-kill you...I c-couldn't let you die."

Leon ignored the warm feeling he had in knowing that he meant something for the angel.

He was more angry at himself for letting the angel taint herself for his sake. Instead he grabbed the gun from Sayu.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," he assured, gently grabbing the brunette and leading her away. He knew the full implications of what she had done hasn't kicked in yet. That she was still in the process of not accepting.

"...I t-this...second time I've killed."

"Your second kill?" Leon asked furrowing his eyebrows. Someone who has killed before shouldn't be having this reaction.

"Train wreckage...accident...didn't mean it..."

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. Just breath."

It wouldn't do good for her to have a panic attack after all

Suddenly the sound of sirens echoed through the streets.

"Shit!" Leon cursed, "Sayu, run to the getaway car!" he yelled as he started running.

It was only because he called her by her name that Sayu reacted and broke into a sprint.

Luckily, they managed to escape the cops. They had to get Sayu's injury checked, and it was seeing _that_ happen while his right-man was patching Sayu up that made Leon more serious in his partnership with the brunette.

He owed her his life.

* * *

 _"I don't think I belong to hell. It's too overrated. Heaven? Too peaceful for someone like me who enjoys a good thrill here and there."_

* * *

 _Some say that it's in your moment of death that you seek salvation, but..._

 _...it was as her eyes were closing against her will that she had her last thought._

 _'Humans are scum.'_

"Nii-sama?"

"Hmm? It's late Sayu."

"I can't sleep..."

Light stared at the bags under Sayu's eyes and her red puffy eyes. With a defeated sigh he scooted to the right side of the bed, patting the left side.

He knew it wasn't really welcomed for siblings who were teenagers to sleep together, but his sister needed him. It was something that happened a lot when they were little, but as Sayu grew older she didn't really seek out Light's bed after their parents had lectured her.

Sometimes, Light wanted to tell Sayu that it was okay for her to be attached to him, that he'd make the nightmares go away as usual.

But Light wasn't the type of person to openly suggest doing something sociably unacceptable. To make up for it he didn't reject Sayu's requests. Just like Sayu had a hard time saying no to him, he had a hard time saying no to her.

And as Sayu inched towards the bed Light recalled that he never had a nightmare after he started school. Normally humans were supposed to have nightmares, especially when they were younger.

So how come he didn't? Was it because he didn't really feel much towards others?

Feeling Sayu curl up to his side he decided that it was a good thing he didn't get those nightmares.

Otherwise who would get Sayu to have a peaceful sleep? As her big brother Light wanted to see his sister be happy.

If it meant letting his sister sleep with him to get rid of the nightmares, so be it. Besides Sayu was like a personal heater, so it was kinda like a win-win.

* * *

 _"Thing is, I'm sure that when I die this time around I won't be reincarnated, I won't be going to heaven nor hell either. I'll be going where Light's going."_

* * *

 **Question : Favorite Death Note fanfiction?**

 **My answer : I personally like two stories. "** _Motivation,_ **"** which is about Matt being shipped off to Japan and going to the same High School as Light. It's my personal favorite. Second favorite would be **"** _Destroy She Said_ **"** I really don't like drabble fics, but this one? I can't help myself.

 ** _Another Question :_**

- ** _Sayu thinks that all humans are scum. Do you agree with her or not? Why?_**

- ** _Was Sayu a bit too angst?_**

 ** _-Do y'all like Quarter's involvement in the story or prefer seeing her die?_**


	7. Cursed eyes

_"Once upon a time I too admired the great detective L, and just like my fellow orphans I strove to become L as well. I was brain washed into believing that being L was a good thing, that was until my fellow rival for the title of L killed himself. I realized that in the grand scheme I was a puppet, only seen as a backup should anything happen to L. I no longer cared about the tittle of L. I will prove to L that I am superior to him by creating an unsolvable case. If L is a genius, then I am a super genius. If L is a freak, then I'm a super freak."_

* * *

Beyond Birthday didn't know what to think about his mysterious benefactor. Just like she saw him as a puzzle, he saw her as a puzzle as well.

So it was while he was browsing through the channels of the television that he decided to just watch the news. It was the best thing he did all day. Because it seemed like the police had caught a glimpse at a criminal that Beyond approved of.

Requiem of Revenge.

Merely the name of the criminal sent a shiver filled with pleasure down Beyond's spine.

Such a perfect name.

"Police had managed to get a picture of this mysterious criminal."

Oh! Now that was news.

Beyond stared in anticipation at the screen, "Get on with it," he growled.

As if on cue there stood the picture of RoR getting inside a getaway car. RoR appeared to be male, his beanie obscuring others from making out his features.

Beyond however wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes were staring right at a cut RoR had on his neck. It looked just like the cut Beyond had given his mysterious benefactor.

No, he was sure that it was the very same cut.

"Interesting," he grinned. If one were to look closely his eyes flickered with the emotion of morbid joy.

And with that he turned off the television. His eyes landed on the computer in the corner of the room. Even though technology wasn't the area of his experts, he could give any normal people a run for their money. Read normal people as those who haven't undergone tutelage in a certain orphanage in England.

Numbers, encryption and codes all danced through the screen as he hacked into the database of registrations in Japan.

Although his mysterious benefactor was good at hiding her origins, Beyond had always been good at noticing the small details. His ears having picked up a slight Japanese accent and his eyes caught sight of his benefactor almost saying "Birthday Beyond" instead of the proper English "Beyond Birthday."

He smirked as another flurry of admittedly hard codes flew, it seemed like his mysterious benefactor was paranoid enough to hide her identity and as for extra measure hid other peoples' identities in order to avoid any suspicion.

She would have made a fine rival back in the orphanage, but he was sure he could crack these codes and narrow down the list to her identity in less than ten hours.

As if the world wanted to laugh at him various viruses began invading his software. "I've never been one to submit myself despite the odds," he murmured to himself, and it was almost as if those words were a mantra to keep him sane.

* * *

 _"Tick, tick, tack, tock, tic. The clock is ticking, and soon enough I shall become #1"_

* * *

"Sayu Yagami, thirteen years old, first year student of Eishu Junior High School, blood type O, birth day on the eight June, has barely passing grades, daughter of Sachiko Yagami and Soichiro Yagami, little sister of the bright Light Yagami. "

He took great pleasure when Sayu froze.

As predicted she quickly recovered and closed the door before sending him a harsh glare.

"How?"

"The internet is a very useful thing."

"Seems like I don't have my privacy," Sayu stated, crossing her arms.

"Will you humor me with one answer?" Beyond asked.

A small smirk graced Sayu's features, "How about an exchange of information? I answer one question, and you answer one."

"Acceptable," Beyond smirked as well before a serious expression overcame his features.

"Why do you constantly allow Light Yagami to outshine you?"

"What are you talking about? Light's naturally better than me. He can do anything ten times better than me, in one hundred different ways and with a thousand results. Compared to Light, I'm second place. I enjoy being second place."

"You're quite the pretty little liar."

Caught off guard the brunette gave a dumb, "Huh?"

"It's human instinct to have the desire to be first place, to be better than others, to be praised. No one can ever be happy with being second place. So, answer my question honestly or I won't answer yours."

It was a demand.

He watched as she mentally weighed the pros and cons of telling him before a gentle yet sad smile graced her features, briefly surprising him.

"You see Beyond, my big brother is kinda like you. He's childish and he hates losing. What would you think would happen if he finds out that his little sister can outshine him? He'd resent me. I don't want him to hate me. That's why I made this decision when I was little, that I would always be in Light's shadow. Weak in order to satisfy him, strong in order to protect him, both to stay by his side. That way, the both of us could be happy."

"Are you really happy being second place?"

He wasn't going to believe that someone could be happy purposely being second place compared to another.

"Ta-ta-ta~ Only one question B, now it's my turn!"

"Of course."

He watched as she made a show of tapping her chin in a thinking pose before making a noise of victory, "Why are you so obsessed with beating L? Surpassing him can't be the only reason."

Beyond blinked, what other reason could there be other than surpassing L?

"I don't understand."

"The way I see it, your world seems to revolve around L. It's kinda depressing really. One would think that you're actually a jealous girlfriend who wants some attention."

"I hate L."

"But you care about him."

"I don't see how hating someone could equalize as caring for him."

"You don't understand do you? Hate and love are two sides of the coin. If you love someone, that person is on your mind a lot, and if you hate someone, likewise that person is on your mind a lot as well. You care."

"I do not care for L!" Beyond hissed.

"If you truly don't care for L, then you'd feel indifference to anything related to L."

"So?! I can care just to beat L! If caring for him like you think I do makes it easier, then so be it. But I will beat L. Everything would be meaningless if I don't!"

Somehow, in the middle of their conversation, Beyond had managed to wrap his fingers around Sayu's neck. "But you know it too, don't you? After all you're the Requiem of Revenge, you know what it's like to want to so desperately kill someone."

Sayu blinked at him, "No, I don't. My world didn't revolve around Rod Ross or anything like that really. You could say that what I did was just some childish view of revenge. I don't regret it, but it wasn't really called for either. I just wanted revenge. And I achieved it. Simple as that. So no, I don't understand the desire to kill or humiliate someone just to prove that you're better than him or her."

Her hands were now prying his fingers off

"Besides," she continued, brushing her fingers on the angry red marks on her neck. "Even if you do manage to create an unsolvable case for L, it doesn't mean anything. L will still be the number one detective in the world, while B will remain a missing orphan, just an unknown face in the crowd. If you really think about it, L would know you were the murder even if he can't prove it. So, in reality he does solve the case even if the rest of the world doesn't know it. His valuable proof being your hatred for him."

Lies. They were all lies.

It does mean something, his plans weren't pointless!

"I actually pity you Beyond, you're so drowned in hatred that you can't let go. You can't stop your world from revolving around L. You can't be content with living your own life, because all you've ever known since you were five and joined the orphanage was L."

It wasn't surprising that she managed to hack into the database of England either. It was surprising that she managed to steal the information from L, but expected from someone as paranoid as her.

"Ha," Beyond stepped away from the brunette (her silver tongue was rather dangerous), "Funny how you think you know everything, ha," as if his ribs were hurting from too much laughter he clutched them and threw his head back.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Deep, deep inside he knew the girl was right. But a bigger part of him was in denial.

Once he stopped Sayu had given him a serious look and told him that his laughter was the saddest, most bitterest sound she's ever heard. Her eyes were pitying.

* * *

 _"Ever since I could remember I had these cursed eyes. The bane of my existence. Constantly seeing the annoying red numbers, constantly seeing them dropping reminding me that one day I too shall die, seeing and not being able to prevent others' deaths."_

* * *

He was in his apartment laying on his bed reading a book.

"Hey Beyond?" the door creaked open.

He didn't spare Sayu a glance, knowing that the girl had a tendency to drop in whenever she felt like it. Almost like a cat.

"Am I really not feminine?"

What a weird question.

"Can you sew, dance, sing or cook?"

"I can do all of that," Sayu answered, closing the door.

"You can cook?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

He heard her huff before heading in the direction of the kitchen saying that she'll prove to him that she can cook.

He didn't say anything else as he turned the page of his book. He ignored the aroma of food that filled his nostrils opting to wonder when he should send the crossword puzzle to the LAPD.

With a yawn he decided to take a nap. Tomorrow he'll buy the make-up supply he'll need to pass off as L.

Eventually he was shaken awake by a pouting Sayu, "It's time to eat!" she informed him.

In a leisure manner he made his way to the dining table, observing the feast that lay on it with interest, "So you _can_ cook," he commented.

"Of course, for today's lunch I prepared a feast with California dishes!" Sayu cheekily informed him.

"I know," Beyond found himself saying as he started pointing to each dishes, "Carmelized onion, goat cheese and olive frittata. Mexican chicken soup. Crisp-skinned salmon with lentils, bacon and dandelion greens. Tofu batons with hot sesame dressing. Garlic soup with mussels. Roasted beet and goat cheese salad. Tart of garlicky greens and black olives. Giant white bean soup."

Sayu stared at him, wide eyed. "Does the orphanage really teach everything?"

"No, unless you're interested they don't really teach you much about California," Beyond told her, taking a seat.

"Then how do you know?" Sayu proceeded to ask him.

"Let's just say that once upon a time I lived in L.A."

Sayu seemed to accept the information, "Well, good to know that I gave you the joy of eating some home cooked meal," she stated, turning around to walk towards the oven, never noticing Beyond having surprisingly normal expression, smiling sadly at the chicken soup.

From that day on Sayu would stop by the apartment before hanging out with her friend to cook for him, and he'd find himself discussing Akazukin Chacha.

Sometimes he'd text Sayu talking in complicated codes for no reason. Their subject of conversation usually being life sayings or the weather.

* * *

 _"If only these eyes could see the death of this world."_

* * *

 ** _A/N : Like the change of perspective? And they didn't show much of Beyond in the book so I just gave Beyond some more personality and back story. Of course he's still obsessed at beating L. He's just less insane thanks to Sayu whom doesn't know. (This doesn't mean he's not insane)_**

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _-Who's perspective would you like to see next?_**

 ** _-What do you think would happen if Quarter and Light met?_**

 ** _\- What do y'all think about Sayu's way with words?_**


	8. Sympathy for the Devil

_"Don't you find it arrogant when someone call themselves a 'private detective'?"_

 _"Ah? That's a weird question Beyond."  
_

 _"Answer it."_

 _"Okay, okay. Hey, let my wrists go!"_

 _"Not until you answer my question."_

 _"Fine, see to me the term private means belonging to a specific group or having no official allegiance, right? So I hate the word 'private detective', especially since this particular type of detective typically takes on cases that pays high instead of other cases. It's like saying that he or she doesn't care about the victims or anything, jut about money or other personal gain. Rather arrogant if ya ask-hey, why the hell are you grinning? It's weird, ya know?"  
_

 _"It's seems like you agree with me Ichigo-chan~,_ _I feel the word 'private' carries with it an excess of neurotic egotism...you might say I am an unprivate detective-a detective without an ego."_

 _"That's great Beyond, but you're creeping me out! Geez, has no one ever taught you how to properly grin?"_

 _"It wasn't really needed."_

 _"Just practice that instead of your evil laugh."_

 _-Beyond and Sayu_

* * *

 **July 31**

Sayu sighed while reading the new message on her phone.

 **Again? Sayu, I'm worried about you. You don't need to talk to dad or anything, but you're sleeping at Quarter's too much.**

It was half-true. Sayu would either stay in a hotel that Leon would rent for her immediately after she tells him she has no place to stay (seriously he was like her personal butler) or she'd stay with Beyond.

Of course she'd sleep on the couch, Beyond didn't have the chivalry to offer her the bed instead. Douche.

 **Sorry Light. It's just that I don't want to see mom nor dad right now. Please understand. Bye.**

With that she took out the batteries of her phone before staring up at her privately owned apartment complex.

Should she go see Beyond? According to the book today he was supposed to murder the first victim. The book never did tell what Beyond felt about killing, did it? Besides from the last days Sayu came to realize that there is more to Beyond that what the book depicted.

Even though his logic was rather...complex, his opinions or views were...different. Interesting.

Ugh, what was she thinking? How could she think that a criminal's complex mind was interesting?

 _'But,'_ a voice in her mind whispered, _'_ 'Y _ou're a criminal too.'_

Her eyes widened at the stray thought.

What the hell? She was nothing like Beyond!

He was messed up in the head, insane, cruel and childish...wasn't she like that too? Before she could stop herself she started counting the similarities of her and Beyond.

Both she and Beyond had an emotionally powered reason for wanting to commit murder.

Both their reasons for getting rid of their enemies could be viewed as childish by a third party.

Both of them likes literature, especially the morbid ones.

Both had a connection to the Death Note despite Beyond not knowing about the Death Note.

Both murdered people in 'cruel' or 'unorthodox' way.

Both are admittedly messed up in the head.

Sayu gulped, she already had seven things in common with Beyond and she was afraid to see if she had anymore.

She glared at herself through the screen of her phone, even if she did have a few things in common with Beyond it didn't mean nothing. Unlike Beyond she felt bad for what she did, but it was too late for her to turn back. She couldn't stop. She had to see it through to the end.

Beyond, on the other hand, probably didn't feel bad. He was so deep in hatred that he didn't care how it affected those around him.

Her feet started moving towards the apartment, she wanted to prove herself right. She dug into the pocket of her shorts producing a small key with the number thirteen.

Admittedly it was intentional on her part to give Beyond the apartment number thirteen.

With a brief hesitation she opened the door. It was dark in the room, but she could make out the figure of Beyond. Sighing slightly she turned on the lights and saw the worse...

Beyond had the exact same reaction as she did when she k-killed someone for the first time.

Staring at his shaking hands with blank eyes.

That confirmed her thoughts. \

Suddenly she didn't see Beyond as a puzzle anymore, but as a person. Broken just like her. Messed up beyond other people's knowledge and getting less sane by the day. Only he probably had it worse than her.

She took a hesitant step forward, "B-beyond?"

Why did she feel the need to make sure he was okay? Why? Had she gotten so easily attached? Or was it because she realized that in the end Beyond wasn't so different from her?

He didn't react, but she didn't expect him to. So she walked over to stand in front of him.

"Beyond," she stated in a more confident tone.

His eyes briefly flickered over to her, "Sayu..." his voice sounded so broken.

"Y-yeah, it's me," she confirmed, awkwardly reaching out her hand to touch Beyond.

Beyond reacted as badly as one would expect and slapped her hand away.

Though Sayu flinched at the small sting she didn't blame Beyond, it was a natural reaction. "Beyond, what's wrong?"

"...killed..."

"You killed someone."

As if it was a question, Beyond nodded.

"I killed someone too, so it doesn't matter if I touch you."

"They weren't innocent."

"So? Murder is still murder."

"I'm dangerous, I might kill you."

"You won't," Sayu assured him.

"Get out...get away from me!"

"No, you need me right now. I'm not leaving your side," Sayu firmly said

Before she could blink she felt herself falling down, her head hitting the floor painfully ( _It fucking hurts!_ ).

She swore she could have a concussion. And Beyond wasn't exactly light weighted either.

As usual Beyond had his fingers wrapped around her neck. ( _He always did have a short-temper_ ).

He was sitting on top of her in a straddling position.

"B."

He didn't respond and instead took out a knife.

Sayu started struggling as he lifted her shirt.

"B, stop!"

He didn't.

She sucked in a deep breath feeling the cold touch of a knife on her left hip. "B, snap out of it."

"Fuck!" she cursed as the knife dug into her skin.

Beyond stopped to chuckle deviously, "This is the first time I've seen you look so pathetic."

Sayu glared at him before blowing the hair out of her face, "Beyond!"

She gritted her teeth feeling the knife making contact with her skin again. Her tolerance for Beyond's constant mood swings becoming thin.

"It's so like you to struggle, Ichigo-chan, but that's a part of your way," Beyond murmured, bringing one of his hands up to lick the blood before digging the knife deeper in to her skin.

Sayu stared at him, for the first time her expression was one of fear. She...blood...her blood...!

"Kyaahahahah! That's it! That's the expression, perfect! The fear in your eyes, it's so...thrilling!" Beyond laughed.

"P-please..." she didn't care about her pride, her body was frozen. The blood, her blood...

But Beyond didn't instead he continued carving, Sayu's cries of pain filling the room along with his devious laugh. And for the first time ever Sayu could figure out what others meant when they said his laugh was like a Shinigami's.

By the time Beyond was finished carving Sayu had tears running down her face, seeing Beyond lift the knife at her neck made her close her eyes in resignation. In fact she had a thankful smile. Maybe she could be the second victim instead of Quarter.

She wouldn't have to see Light become evil, she wouldn't see her family falling apart because of Kira.

A dull thud made her open her eyes again to stare into the eyes of Beyond.

"Why?" she whispered. _Why didn't you kill me?_

"I can't," he answered back, brushing his fingers under her eyes to get rid of the tears. _Not you._

"You're messed up..."

"I know."

"An asshole."

"I know."

"But...why..am I not mad at you?"

"I don't know."

Sayu bitterly snorted making a move to stand only to be stopped by Beyond, she gave him a sharp look. "What do you want now?"

"Don't leave me."

 _'You fucking hurt me and then you ask me not to leave me? I don't care how hard your life has been, this is...'_

Sayu would have began yelling at him if he hadn't sounded to desperate. Oddly enough he sounded demanding too. How was that possible? Now that she thinks of it, he must have never hand human interaction before, had he?

Her hands went to his shoulders before pushing him towards her in a gentle embrace, just like she used to get from her mother...back when she was Jeanie. And suddenly Sayu had a realization.

Beyond has never knew love before, has he? Lovers, familial or friend, never. It must have been hard...seeing as how he's still tensed in her embrace.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-chan..." she heard him murmur as he placed his head on her shoulders. He wasn't crying or anything. It seemed more like Sayu did the crying instead of him.

Sayu only sighed.

 _'Beyond, you fucked up attention and love deprived child...'_

 _'I forgive you.'_

She cried for both of them. She didn't know when, but eventually she fell asleep.

When she woke up again she was on the bed snuggling against a pillow.

* * *

 _"Now that I think about it, Beyond just needed someone to see him as him. Not as a backup, but as his own person. After all the shit he went through of being born seeing death all around him, being forced to work to succeed L, then hearing he can never be L and that he'll always be backup. All this without having anyone by his side. No wonder he dedicated his life in calling L out."_

 _-Sayu_

* * *

 **August 2**

"You should dance," Sayu suggested through the blaring music.

"I don't dance," Beyond informed her, leaning against the wall.

He could feel Sayu glaring at him as she said : "Well, why the hell did you bring me here?"

"To scout."

He could see the gears turning inside Sayu's head. See her processing that he was looking for a second victim. Instead of the disgusted look he expected from her, he just received a small nod.

"Well, I'm going to go dance."

"Go ahead," Beyond teasingly said.

With a huff, Sayu turned around, muttering something he couldn't hear through the loud music. He didn't see three emotions rapidly going through Sayu's eyes. Relief, guilt and curiousness. In hindsight it was a good thing he didn't see it, it would only bring him more questions about Sayu.

As he looked at Sayu taking a stand in the crowd, purposely keeping herself in his line of vision, his eyes fell on a teenage girl with bleached blonde hair and brown eyes. The teenager was wearing a tight black thigh length dress that hugged her figure. The complete opposite of Sayu's modest skinny jeans and red tank top.

But that wasn't what was interesting, it was the name on top of the girl. "Quin Quan," he murmured to himself before looking at the teenager's lifespan...perfect.

His gaze landed back on Sayu who looked at him in confusion.

Without meaning to he mouthed a lie: "You look good in red."

It wasn't a complete lie really. But he didn't want to involve Sayu too deeply in his business. She had already helped him enough as is, and he knew she didn't really approve of him murdering innocent.

Sayu looked at him wide-eyed, if it wasn't for the rainbow lights he would have noticed her flush at his statement (after all no one compliments her. They always complimented Light). Instead he saw Sayu stuck her tongue at him.

She turned towards Quin before she could see his small smile.

As if on cue the song started playing.

The two girls gave each other a friendly yet competitive smile.

 _I'm naked,_

Quin started first, her hips swaying quickly and seductively.

 _I'm numb,_

Sayu followed Quin's lead in a slower motion, yet the effective was better.

 _I'm stupid,_

Both girls twirled their hips erotically.

 _I'm staying,_

Sayu and Quin brought their left and right hand respectively in a gun motion.

 _And if Cupid's got a gun_  
 _Then he's shootin'_

Both made a motion of shooting at the other.

 _Lights black_

They closed their eyes, their hips swaying in unison.

 _Heads bang_

They threw their heads back.

 _You're my drug_

Their arms now swayed in the air.

 _We live it_

They began twirling their hips again, but this time dropping slowly to the ground.

 _You're drunk, you need it_

Their eyes went open sending each other impressed smile.

 _Real love, I'll give it_

For some reason Sayu glanced at Beyond.

 _So we're bound to linger on_  
 _We drink the fatal drop_

They both stood back up with their hands on their hips.

 _Then love until we bleed_  
 _Then fall apart in parts_

 _You wasted your times_  
 _On my heart_

Swaying their hips, the two began circling each other.

 _You've burned_  
 _And if bridges gotta fall_

Their backs pressed against each other.

 _Then you'll fall too_

They crouched down quickly before standing back up.

 _Doors slam_  
 _Lights black_

Their pace quickened.

 _You're gone_  
 _Come back_  
 _Stay gone_  
 _Stay clean_

 _I need you to need me_

This time it was Beyond himself who glanced at Sayu.

 _So we're bound to linger on_

Their gaze locked on to each other.

 _We drink the fatal drop_

"You suck at dancing," he mouthed to her.

 _Then love until we bleed_

She gave him her middle finger.

 _Then fall apart in parts_

 _Now we're bound to linger on_

He chuckled, "That wasn't nice."

His gaze was still on Sayu the whole time. Sayu who never noticed various eyes on her and Quinn, not noticing one particular piercing gaze.

 _We drink the fatal drop_

 _Then love until we bleed_  
 _Then fall apart in parts_

And when Sayu and Quinn exchanged phone numbers Beyond glanced away.

* * *

 _"In that moment I had forgotten all about L. It seemed like my world didn't revolve around L anymore, like I could get a shot at starting over. But I've already killed someone, it's too late for me to turn back now. I've gotta see it through to the end."_

 _Beyond_

* * *

 **August 4.**

Sayu snuggled closer to Quarter. _'She's still alive. All according to my prediction.'_ She thought to herself as she glanced at the clock that read two pm.

It seemed like it was a good thing of her to make sure Quarter stayed far away from Beyond by constantly monitoring both of them. _'Screw the plot'_ Her mind agreed with her.

With a yawn she removed herself from Quarter. Maybe she should go make lunch?

Nah.

Instead she just walked over to the television and turned it on HNN news.

"A new murder has just been reported following the came pattern as the murder of Believe Bridesmaid," Sayu snorted at the ridiculous name, seriously who would name their kid that? But inside she apologized for not saving him. "This time the victim was a seventeen year old girl, Quin Quan. These murders are slowly being known as the Wara Ningyo Murders."

Sayu turned off the television.

Quin Quan...she had danced with the teenager and spent the night with her in the night club. She knew that the girl was planning on becoming a doctor, that the girl had a sick mother and...was it her fault? Did she unknowingly led Beyond to the girl? She felt sick. It was her fault...she was so sorry.

 _'I'm sorry Quin.'_

"G'morning Jeanie."

Her head turned towards the sleepy Quarter and suddenly she didn't feel sorry anymore.

After all Quarter was still alive because that girl died in her stead. It was foolish of Sayu to think that she could save one life without preventing the lost of another.

Every thing has an asking price after all. _'And Quarter is worth having the death of one more on my shoulders. As long as she's alive the price doesn't matter.'_

"Ta~ta, bad housewife. You're supposed to wake up earlier than me," Sayu chided.

Quarter merely ignored her, "I'm ordering pizza."

"Sounds delicious."

"You're paying."

Sayu smiled, it was good that Quarter was no longer hesitant in having her pay things. She mentally noted to go on a shopping spree with Quarter tomorrow. She hummed a song under her breath as Quarter weaved through the kitchen.

 _I'm the devil's son, straight out of hell_

She glanced at Quarter.

 _And you're an angel with a haunted look._

 _If you were smart you would run_

 _And protect yourself_

 _From the demon living in the dark_

Sayu looked up at the ceiling, her brown bangs covering her face. _'Well in the end I did get my wish, I hung out with Quin all day yesterday so there's a seventy percent chance that Naomi would contact me soon.'_

* * *

 _"It looked like my prediction is true. The real reason that Beyond's victims had low lifespans was simply because **he could see them**_ **,** _if he didn't have the ability to see them they would have lived longer. They wouldn't have died anyways if Beyond had left them be. But there's no way I'll ever share this information with anyone, especially not Beyond. I can't bring myself to tell him, it'll only break him more. This is a secret I'll be taking to the grave."_

 _-Sayu_

* * *

 **Questions :**

 **-Would you want to have the Shinigami eyes? Why?**

 **-What do you all think of the Shinigami (Jealous, I think?) that killed himself to save Misa? (just curious)**

 **-If you had the chance to say something to Jeanie/Sayu, what would it be?**


	9. L is After Beyond Birthday

_"Why do you keep checking your watch?" - Naomi Misora_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naomi Misora sighed for the seventh time that day, on August fourteen, as she glanced at the weird detective Ryuzaki from the corner of her eyes.

Even though she hates to admit it, the man was smart. Really smart, and probably a prodigy at numbers. Despite that she could only get bad vibes around him, he was a creeper.

If the world was divided between who should die and who shouldn't Naomi was sure the man would fit into the former.

She wasted no time in dismissing herself when it seemed like he had nothing more to say to her.

As she was walking in the downtown she felt her phone vibrate in her pockets. She flipped her phone upon, "Hello?"

"It's me."

"L..." Naomi muttered in surprise before coughing, "I've just-"

"I know," rude much? "Before you report your findings I want you to contact the number I'm about to send to you. A girl named Sayu Yagami will answer, you will ask her to help you with the investigation."

"Why?"

"Because Sayu was the last person who contacted the second victim, Quin Quan, she might be a lead. Of course the police doesn't know about this."

Naomi fought the urge to ask the mysterious detective how come he knew, but decided against it in the last moment. "Understood."

And with that L hung up without a goodbye. Immediately Naoimi received a number via text. She didn't waste anytime to press the dial button. The phoned ringed maybe twice before a girl's voice greeted her, "Good afternoon?" the girl spoke in Japanese.

"Hello, is this Sayu Yagami?" she asked politely.

The girl on the other side quietly muttered something to someone else in another language, but Naomi couldn't pick up on it. "Yes? To who am I speaking?"

"My name's Naomi Misora."

"Well, that explains why your Japanese is so fluent miss."

Naomi smiled slightly to herself, it was good that her language skills were acknowledged from time to time, "Thank you, listen Sayu-san, I need your help."

"I'm guessing that whatever you need my help with is the reason you have my phone number?" Sayu quipped in a soft tone.

Naomi felt a bit bad for making the girl feel as if she had invaded her privacy, but she needed to be professional. "Yes, I need your help with the latest murder cases, you see I'm investigating."

"...the closed room serial killings? Is it because of...Quin-chan?" Sayu's voice was filled with sadness and guilt.

"Yes."

"May I have a moment to think about this?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"If you want I can call you later."

"I've taken a moment to think about it. Naomi-san, I'd love to help you bring this cruel abnormal murderer behind bars."

Naomi felt a smile lit up her face, she liked this girl. (maybe because the girl thought the murderer was abnormal too?) "Then I'll text you the address to meet me at my current residence."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tick, tick, tick. Time is ticking Naomi Misora, and it won't be long until..."_

 _-Sayu Yagami_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Please sit down and have some tea," Naomi urged the fidgeting brunette.

"T-thank you..." the girl, Sayu, stuttered giving the older woman a grateful smile before sitting down on the couch. "Is this Jasmine tea?"

"Yes," Naomi smiled at the girl as she took a seat.

She blinked as Sayu gracefully held the cup bringing it up to her mouth and taking a sip, Naomi noted that the brunette didn't put anything in her tea, "Lovely," the young brunette breathed out.

Snapping out of her observing state Naomi sipped at her own cup of tea after adding some sugar, she didn't know how Sayu could stand drinking tea without sugar. In unison the two girls set their cups down.

"Naomi-san, please start asking what you need to know."

Forward. Naomi didn't disapprove.

"How did you meet Quin?" start out easy.

Sayu didn't blink, apparently expecting that question as she answered, "At a nightclub downtown, we just bumped into each other and ended up dancing. Exchanged numbers and hung out the day before..." the brunette's hands started shaking.

Sighing in sympathy for the girl, Naomi changed the subject, "Did you notice anyone following you and Quin?"

"Nu-uh, I'm sorry, miss." Sayu sent her an apologetic smile.

Naomi's shoulders almost slumped, there goes her lead.

"But..."

Naomi stared intently at the nervous Sayu, "But?" she prompted.

"I don't know if this is useful information, but the three victims' initials. Believe Bridesmaid, Quin Quan and Backyard Bottomslash. B.B, Q.Q and B.B."

Naomi frowned, "There are plenty people that have the same initials as their first and last names, the alphabet only has twenty six letters after all."

The FBI agent watched as the brunette gave her a small knowing smile. It didn't unnerve Naomi, unlike the vibe Ryuzaki gave her, instead she found it a bit funny and made her curious.

"But what if the killer specifically chose them for their initials?" Sayu questioned.

"I don't understand."

Sayu didn't really grow excited, but Naomi could see the spark of thrill in the girl's brown orbs as she opened her mouth, "Naomi-san, think about it. B.B, Q.Q and B.B. The first and third victim have the same initials. Believe-san was killed on the thirty first of July nine days after the crossword puzzle was sent to the LAPD while Backyard-san was killed nine days after Quin-chan..."

Naomi blinked at the pattern before her eyes narrowed, "How do you know about the crossword puzzle?"

Sayu blinked in what appeared to be surprise, "Don't you know Naomi-san? My father is Soichiro Yagami, the chief back in Japan, and we were supposed to be on a family vacation and then these murder cases came up. I was the one who pointed out the crossword puzzle to the LAPD."

No, Naomi did not know any of that. It would have been useful information had L told her from the start. It would explain how Sayu knew a bit more about the murder cases, and why the girl had a strong sense of justice.

"May I continue?"

Naomi nodded.

"But Q.Q doesn't match the pattern!" here Sayu gave a big frown, "She was...k-killed four days after Believe-san, and her initials don't match...unless you put them in the lower case letters and turn them upside down, then it looks like a b."

Naomi's eyes widened. Sayu was right.

Q in the lower case would be q, shaped just like a b upside down. Q.Q. qq. bb. It made sense!

"Except it isn't upper cased like the other two."

And Naomi's shoulders truly slumped

"But Quin-chan wasn't an adult like the other two, and if the killer accounted for this then it makes sense."

Naomi was impressed at the girl's deducting skills. "Anything else?"

"It won't really make much sense to you since it's speculation on my part," Sayu informed Naomi, taking another sip from her tea idly.

"Please tell me," _anything could help._

"Well, this...I...don't think this is a simple murder case, it seems too personal? Yes, that's the word. Like the killer is communicating with someone."

Naomi noted how hesitant Sayu was about her theory, almost as if the girl was afraid she'd dismissed it. Naomi would have, if not for her seeing what Sayu meant. She agreed, the killings were rather abnormal.

"Why?"

"Because why L.A?" Sayu asked, tilting her head to the side. "Not to mention the killer's obsession with B.B."

Indeed, why L.A? Why B.B?

"If my theory is correct then we're all being played by two geniuses."

"Two?" Naomi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Two geniuses battling it out as if this was all a puzzle, one trying to outwit the other. A sick game of detection. Childish."

Naomi blinked at Sayu's angered frown, "Who are you talking about Sayu-san?"

"Drop the san Naomi-san," Sayu muttered absently. "I'm talking about the LA BB murder cases."

Naomi found that the name suited the case, but that still doesn't answer the question. Who is Sayu talking about? "Who are the two geniuses?"

Sayu looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully "Naomi-san, there's a meaningful name behind the LA BB. L is After BB. The killer is BB."

"That's..."

How did the girl know L was working on the case?! Even the police doesn't know that!

"Of course this is all speculation on my part. L probably has more important cases to solve, but somehow I can't imagine the 'L' in LA BB to be anyone other than L. Idiotic, isn't it?"

The girl was smart.

"Sayu-chan, what are you planning to become in the future?"

Sayu just gave her a small smile mouthing one simple word to Naomi.

And Naomi oddly enough found that it suited Sayu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Poor, poor Naomi. Never knowing when others are playing with her. I suppose she's prone to being manipulated, someone like that who has no reason to be kept alive is naturally disposed of by the strong. Unlike Misa who had the eyes, Naomi didn't have any use. Just some brief entertainment."_

 _-Sayu Yagami_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sayu?" Naomi repeated on the phone, her tone must have conveyed the amazement she felt at the girl who was only thirteen.

She had checked Sayu's personal information after the brunette had left in order to confirm that the girl was telling the truth. Everything Sayu said was the truth, down to a T.

"Yes, find any lead from her?" L's voice questioned.

"She's a genius."

"Oh?" L's voice contained a tint of confusion.

"She figured out you were working on the case without even knowing it during her speculation, of course I made sure she didn't find out that what she thought was true."

"How?"

Naomi was surprised to note that L's voice sounded a bit surprised, "She named the case the 'LA BB case', according to her it means L is After BB. She didn't know who BB was though, but it matched the initials of everyone who was killed. B.B, lower case qq turned upside down for the second victim who wasn't an adult and B.B again. She figured out that the killer is B."

"Impressive." For once L sounded genuinely impressed.

"I know right? And she's only what, thirteen? A genius!"

"I agree, she's maybe even smarter than a few kids I know."

Naomi blinked in surprise at that, "Ah, I see. But is B really the killer?" she changed the subject.

"Yes, B is the killer. In fact I knew that from the start."

"Sayu was right...this is all just a personal battle between you and B, isn't it?"

"Correct."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"There all a lot of ways to manipulate someone. I prefer the art of misdirection, making the person not focus on the ugly parts, only the beautiful parts. The graceful art of drinking tea, able to give out an aura of feminism while hiding the deceit behind my brown eyes."_

Sayu Yagami

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eventually Naomi managed to arrest Beyond Birthday and regain her position back in the FBI.

She would have already left L.A if it wasn't for Sayu asking her to meet up at the sub station on the first of September. Ah, after the case ended Naomi had told Sayu who the murderer was and his alias, the FBI agent never revealing anything too deep.

"Naomi-san!"

The FBI agent turned around to gaze at Sayu who was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt. Her messenger bag bouncing a bit as she waved excitedly at Naomi whom returned her wave more controlled.

"You're leaving today, right?" Sayu had asked once she stopped in front of Naomi.

"Yes."

Sayu's gaze landed on Naomi's engagement ring, "You're married?"

"Not yet," Naomi smiled at Sayu.

"Do you love him?" Sayu gave her such a piercing look.

"Love is hard to explain Sayu-chan."

"It's stupid."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at Sayu, "How so?"

Don't teenagers usually fantasize a lot about love?

"I mean, after you die it won't mean a thing will it? It's pretty meaningless. It makes someone stupid and do crazy things. Like an unwanted virus."

Naomi chuckled at Sayu's disgusted face, "I think you're only looking at the negative side of love."

"But you didn't answer the question Naomi-san, do you love your fiance?" Sayu changed the topic.

"It's complicated. You could say things are happening too fast for me."

"Really? Sometimes going fast isn't a bad thing, you know? As long as you know you truly love him, it wouldn't matter, right?" Sayu questioned as the two began walking towards the entrance of the station.

"I suppose, love is confusing," Naomi responded.

Both blinked at a man at the front of the station wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and long white sleeve. Dark lines under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days. His bare feet were directly crammed on to his sneakers.

"Um, have we...?" Naomi started to ask only for the man to leap at her and place her in an embrace.

"Waah, rape!" Sayu yelled.

In a blink of an eye Naomi used her caipora skills to knock the man over sending him tumbling down the stair.

"Eh, maybe you went overboard Naomi-san?" Sayu chuckled nervously.

Naomi also had a sheepish smile before the two walked down the stairs towards the man.

"But that was a caipora move, right?"

Naomi glanced at Sayu and nodded, "How did you know?"

"A character in a game I played used the same skill set, so I easily recognized it. Maybe I should learn too, it seems pretty useful," Sayu mused reaching out her hand for the stranger with a polite smile. "Sorry for screaming something like that."

The man blinked at her before taking her hand, "You're rather kind."

"Thank you."

"Are you injured?" Naomi worriedly asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. You're rather kind as well." And then he started walking up the stairs again as if nothing was wrong.

"A-ah, wait!" Naomi called out. "If you aren't hurt, then you'll have to come with me. Sexual assault is a serious crime, what were you thinking throwing your arms around a woman? Don't just stand there, say something! This attitude won't make things easier for you. What's your name?"

"Please call me Ryuzaki."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"The day I met L for the first time, it was a rather bad first impression, huh? Especially on my part. But I'd like to believe it didn't went as bad as I hoped."_

 _Sayu Yagami_

 _._

 _._

 _._

L continued walking forward leaving Naomi Misora and Sayu Yagami behind.

He was surprised to see the latter, but it didn't show. Sayu was an odd case, he had expected her to not be very bright, but it seemed like he was wrong.

She might have been as bright as her brother, Light, was it? But for some reason Sayu seemed like she didn't care about being noticed or not.

In fact L caught a glimpse of boredom in the girl's eyes. Almost as if she was bored with the world around her. It wasn't the same look he heard Beyond had. It was like she was bored, looking for something to do, but not really minding being bored. Almost as if she enjoyed being bored. Odd.

"Mister Ryuzaki!"

And her English was fluent for someone who had barely passing grades for English. But then again the grammar was different from being able to speak.

He turned around sucking on his thumb and staring intensely at the girl as she ran towards him utilizing what appeared to be parkour skills in order to avoid a stray car that almost hit her. She didn't pause until she stood in front of him with searching eyes. "Yes?" he asked feeling as if the girl won't talk unless he acknowledges her.

"You...you're L, right?" she didn't say it loudly, but loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Correct," L answered with something like a smile.

Sayu's eyes were no longer bored, "Then...I was right. Naomi-san was working for you, right? And you worked on the LA BB murder cases?"

"The L is After Beyond Birthday as you said before, and I'm impressed that you managed to connect the dots when Naomi couldn't."

Sayu seemed to have a pleased smile, "It couldn't be a coincidence that you called yourself Ryuzaki and showed yourself to Naomi-san, so it was natural to assume that. And it seems like my speculation was correct. You were investigating the case."

"You're rather smart."

"Nah, not really. My brother is smarter than me," Sayu humbly said.

"I'd like to ask you to keep this information-"

"I won't tell a soul!" Sayu brought up her pink finger.

L stared at it.

"You're supposed to-"

L cut her off as he brought his pink finger up and intertwined it with Sayu's. He had a vaguely amused look.

"One last thing," Sayu muttered, searching into her messenger bag, then she took out a yellow notebook with a cry of triumph. "I know the case is over, but I actually lied to Naomi-san."

"Oh?"

"Truth is, I've been trying to solve the case on my own ever since the crossword puzzle appeared, and I wrote down every thing in here. Please keep it, I have a feeling you'd prefer for it to not be given to the police considering my speculations are rather...let's just say they could be personal. As for how I managed to get my hands on certain files, I've always loved technology."

"I see, thank you," L thanked, taking the notebook.

"Then, I'm sure you have more important things to do. Bye-bye!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"First step, create conflicting knowledge in order to make myself seem suspicious yet at the same time not overly suspicious. Smart enough to solve a complex case, yet dumb enough to fall for the simplest tricks, both in order to promote myself to a higher place in the game."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _\- What would you do if you find a Death Note?_**

\- _**In your opinion, who's worse...Misa or Takada?**_

 _ **\- Who do you guys think truly deserves to succeed L...Mello or Near?**_


	10. LA BB END

_"Ah, last time things went a bit fast didn't they? The Shinigami didn't get the chance to see what happened with Beyond and I after Naomi Misora began investigating the LA BB murder cases, eh? Well then Shinigami, gather around and make some bets. This is the story of what happened,the conclusion of Quarter and Jeanie's time together, the conclusion of Leon and I's time together, the conclusion of Beyond and I's time together, the secret ending of my time in L.A."_

 _-Sayu Yagami_

* * *

 ** _August 18, 14:00 PM_**

"I should've known I couldn't rely on you for money," Sayu grumbled while glaring at Beyond whom was sitting across from her.

Fortunately he wasn't sitting like L, and instead wore a fashionable rock T-shirt and blue pants. His bed hair along with a red beanie completed the look perfectly as his reddish dark eyes stared at Sayu in amusement. The girl in question was glaring at the teenager behind her black sunglasses and playing with the red wig she had on.

"Well, I thought the male was only supposed to pay when they're on a date," Beyond hummed.

"What if I tell you this _is_ a date?"

"I would wonder if I was in my right mind to ask a minor out on a date."

Sayu huffed crossing her arms, "For your information, you're barely eighteen, and secondly you've stolen, cheated and killed, yet you're worried about being seen as a pedophile?"

"Yes."

Sayu sighed reaching for her pockets only to freeze, "Shit..." she mumble wide-eyed.

"I've always wanted to try dine and dash."

"Are you serious?" Sayu deadpanned at the teenager in front of her.

"Deadly so," Beyond firmly said.

"The first time we went out you somehow convinced me to shoplift and taught me how to pickpocket, the second time the girl I danced with ended up killed, and now you want to dine and dash?" Sayu listed off before sighing in defeat. "Why do I let you rope me into these kinds of situation?" When Beyond opened his mouth to answer Sayu cut him off, "Don't answer that. I need to learn how to stop being so submissive to you and your needs."

"I'm afraid that won't work, you see I'm rather persuasive."

"And I'm rather stubborn."

Beyond snorted and Sayu chuckled, both knowing that they were having an idiotic conversation.

Beyond stood up with a playful look and gave a mock bow before offering Sayu his hand, "My lady," he smoothly started in French, "Would you give me the honor of leading you throughout the streets of L.A?"

Sayu gave him a big smile as she took his hand, "That would be lovely."

With that Beyond stood up and casually walked towards the door of the shop.

"Excuse me!" the voice of their waitress called out.

"Now would be a good time to run, my lady."

"I agree, my good sir."

With that both of them dashed forward, Beyond pulling Sayu along the corners and sharp turns expertly as if he knew everything like the back of his head. Sayu could barely keep up with him thanks to her high heels, but she was giggling.

It looks like Beyond was telling the truth when he told Naomi he had never been submissive to traffic lights before, Sayu could swear she saw her life as Jeanie flashed before her eyes.

Beyond himself threw his head back in laughter. "Kyaahaahaha!"

Eventually they stopped in an abandoned alley.

"That was quite fun, perhaps we should do this again, no?" Sayu asked leaning against the wall for support, she blinked seeing Beyond not playing along. "Something wrong B?" she frowned.

"Your ankle," Beyond muttered out an excuse.

Sayu looked down. "Ah, probably sprained," she noted before looking back up to see Beyond's back.

"Get on."

"You don't have to."

"I've been meaning to do some weight lifting anyways."

Sayu pouted but nonetheless got up on Beyond's back, hugging his neck loosely as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Beyond himself held her thighs, "Luckily for my lady, walking down the streets gives one a beautiful view of the city lights."

"You smell like strawberries." As if to make a point Sayu sniffed Beyond's hair. "You're the second person to give me a piggy back."

"Oh? I'm hurt to see that I'm not your number one."

"The first was my brother, smartass."

"Light Yagami, eh?"

"Uh-huh, hey, Beyond? Is killing yourself really worth beating L?"

"Even my life is a tool to beat L."

"How about mine? Would you have used my life to beat L?"

"..."

"For what it's worth, I think you're better than L. Compared to him, you'll always be first place to me."

She fell asleep before she could hear...

"And compared to L and you, you're too important for me to lose to L."

* * *

 _"I suppose one big question most would ask me would be if I'm interested in anyone romantically? The truth is I'm not sure. How do you know you're in love? Does your heart really beat faster? Do you really get butterflies in your stomach? Love is stupid and meaningless to someone like me who's been reborn. But...it's so fascinating. So abstract."_

 _-Sayu_

* * *

 **August 19th, 17:00 PM**

"Jeanie."

Sayu sighed tiredly turning to face the lecturing face of Quarter. "I'm too tired for this," she bluntly stated.

"Skipping out meals-"

Blah, blah, blah.

"Isn't healthy! You should-"

Blah, blah, blah.

"Care about yourself more!"

"I do care about myself. Selfishly so."

"Jeanie, I care about you a lot so-"

"You remind me of a blonde idiot who has a messed up lifespan."

"Huh?" Quarter was once again dumbfounded by Jeanie's random remarks. She looked on as Jeanie gave her a serious look.

"You don't happen to have a crush on me and willing to kill people, or make a deal with the devil for me, right?"

Quarter had an embarrassed blush at the accusation as she furiously denied whatever Jeanie had just said.

* * *

 _"Jeanie, why are you always so secretive? Why can't you just let me in?"_

 _-Quarter_

* * *

 **August 20th, 20:00 PM**

"Two days left, huh?" Sayu questioned out loud, "Or maybe less?"

"Less," Beyond's voice confirmed.

"Ah."

What else was she supposed to say? Something cliche like 'Please don't leave me' or 'Don't go through with it'?

No, she knew beating L was the only thing that mattered to Beyond. That beating L was Beyond's only drive.

Kinda like how her plans for the Kira case was her only drive. The only thing that kept her going. Kept her from giving up despite every time she just wanted to run away to somewhere far away, far from all the drama and tragedy.

"Do you ever feel guilty for killing them?" she blurted out before she could help herself.

"No, I don't feel any remorse. The first time I was only shocked because of my lack of guilt and tried to convince myself to feel guilty."

Sayu didn't know how to respond, so instead...

"You know the arrogant often underestimate others and forget to see what's in front of them, most tend to lose because of that," Sayu stated as she started painting her nails, this time she was doing them red.

"That is exactly why L will lose."

She sighed, "I wasn't...oh, forget it. It doesn't matter anyways, but think back to that when you have the time, okay?"

Beyond's footsteps approached her followed by a plop next to her on the couch. "Why did you even come to LA?"

She felt his hand brushing against her left hip, the stitches she had tickling her skin with some dull pain. "What an odd question."

"Answer." As usual he was so demanding.

"If I do, I won't be interesting enough for you to keep around, right? After all sociopaths tend to do some messed up things with the people they lose interest in."

Beyond snorted, "I'm a sociopath, eh?"

Sayu nodded while lazily flipping the newspaper page, she did read research in the differences between a sociopath and a psychopath after all.

"People who heard of me would call me a psychopath."

"Arguably speaking, I know you better than anyone else. And I say you're a sociopath. Psychopaths are said to have a problem with their mind resulting in their inability to feel remorse or the like, but your brain doesn't have any faults. A sociopath however, is the result of environmental factors, such as a child or teen's upbringing in a very negative household that resulted in physical abuse, emotional abuse, or childhood trauma."

Without waiting for a witty response Sayu stood up and walked over to the fridge, she needed a soda. Or maybe some beer? Yeah, she kinda needed that buzz.

Without a second thought she grabbed the bottle of beer, glad that she had the foresight to stack the fridge.

"I was planning on having some traditional Japanese food, or maybe Mexican? I'm okay with cooking either."

The beer opened with a satisfying pop, "Or maybe I could cook some French food? I've always wanted to dabble with them."

Feeling Beyond stand behind her she merely started to chug the beer down.

She did a spit take once she felt Beyond lifting her shirt, turning around she gave Beyond a scowl.

"Are we going to have a repeat on the carving accident?" she asked sharply.

Maybe she had pushed a button by calling him a sociopath? Either way she was sure she couldn't hide another unique carving.

"Tell me why you came to LA."

She pursed her lips, this again?

As if reading her reluctance he leaned closer to her with a dark look that almost made her shiver, she was going to walk away but he held her waist tight enough to make her wince .

"Tell me," he growled.

"I was tired of Japan, tired of acting like someone I'm not. It was exhausting, I knew I was going to crack sooner or later, so I had to get away. Somewhere less suffocating than Japan, then I saw a brochure for LA and decided why not?"

When Beyond started tracing the stitches on her left hip she shivered, a bit at the feel of his skin and the larger part of her afraid that knew she was lying.

"Meeting me must have been some bad fortune."

"It wasn't expected," Sayu admitted shamelessly, "But I enjoyed it. Acting however I wanted around you, taking risks that I thought I would never take and having someone I can act like a manipulative bitch around without worrying about my image. I was happy to have met you."

"I wonder how someone like you could say something so cheesy yet genuine."

"It's a talent."

Beyond merely hummed.

Sayu leaned against the feeling of him tracing her stitches, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was more like the 'we just said something really out of character to each other, so let's just not say anything else'

Yeah.

 _'I'll have to go back to Japan in September, then it'll start. The Kira Case.'_

"Sayu, thank you for every thing."

Before she could respond a pair of lips met hers briefly, maybe it was only after three seconds that she realized that Beyond was was kissing her. Her mind immediately started thinking of the reasons why he would do that, probably to manipulate her?

Yes.

She paused her thoughts when she realized something, this kiss was so awkward.

Would she want her first kiss as Sayu Yagami to be something like this? No sparks and no passion? She was sure her hormones could do make her feel 'sparks' if the kiss wasn't so awkward.

 _'I'll be taking a page out of your book Light,'_ she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Beyond's neck, cursing the fact that she had to stand on her toes, she pulled Beyond towards her deepening the awkward kiss.

She bit Beyond's lip making him open his mouth and stuck her tongue inside his mouth. Beyond didn't respond, instead he tensed in surprise.

After a moment she pulled back panting slightly, she didn't look at Beyond as she rested her head on his chest, "That was...unexpected. I apologize.." she mumbled.

"I don't regret it, dying without ever getting a first kiss would have been rather sad."

"Ah? You submitted yourself to me then?"

"Only this time."

"Hormones?"

"Even sociopaths like us can't escape it."

Sayu hummed in agreement, "I guess this is goodbye?"

"It is."

"Can I ask you one thing before you go?"

"..."

"What do I mean to you?"

"If L's the annoying sun, then you're the moon."

"What does the moon mean?"

"Ta~ta, only one question."

Grumbling Sayu turned to the fridge again, "Go already," she ordered as she grabbed another bottle of beer.

Maybe it was her fifth or seventh one that day, but she wasn't counting.

Chugging down the bottle she almost missed the click of the door closing. She closed her eyes letting the foul liquid enter her system. _'I guess manipulating others is like breathing to me now'_

Setting down the beer she thought back to the kiss she had just shared with Beyond. She wanted to laugh.

Imagine what her father would say if he found out his little girl knowingly kissed a killer! It would be hilarious, and she'd probably be grounded for life.

Beyond...

He really was a puzzle.

He kinda tasted like strawberry jam.

Her hands went into her pocket as she grabbed one of her many phones, "Either my teenage hormones are raging or I'm already drunk, maybe both" she reasoned to herself as she dialed a number

In less than three rings it was picked up.

"This is a pleasant surprise, angel."

"Hey, Leon, I need a favor..."

Five minutes later her phone was back in her pocket and she was looking for some gasoline in the cabin.

Twenty minutes later, a building was burned down. Oddly enough, there weren't any victims of this arson.

* * *

 _"I wonder if Beyond knew that the kiss meant nothing to me, it would be really arrogant of him to think otherwise. After all once a liar, always a liar. And as usual Beyond underestimated someone, this time it was me. Because it was funny of him to think that someone like me who admitted to being manipulative wouldn't manipulate him."_

* * *

 **August 22**

"Hai, hai, nii-san, I'll be careful," Sayu teased on the phone as she continued walking down the streets of LA. "You act like I'm gonna get murdered or something."

"With the killings going on, you can't be too sure," Light lectured, and Sayu knew he was talking about the LA BB case.

"Oops, think the murderer will try and kill me?" Sayu asked with a tint of worry.

"No, your initials don't match," Light assured her.

Sayu smiled, it was not surprising that Light figured out Beyond's pattern without any foreknowledge. He was a natural born genius, he would have made a fine police or detective, no, this time he _will_ get a career that doesn't have anything to do with Kira.

"You know, you're a bit overprotective," she joked.

"Because I'm your brother."

"Un, so then, big brother, see ya" she closed the phone at the same time that she bumped into someone.

"Ittai," she mumbled in Japanese.

"Ouch!" the woman mumbled in English.

"Sorry miss!" Sayu apologized in Japanese out of habit.

The blonde haired woman gave her an annoyed look. Sayu couldn't help but feel that the woman looked familiar. "Damn tourists!" the woman grumbled waving her off. Sayu merely looked at the retreating woman in annoyance, she wanted to say something back but refrained, otherwise the woman would notice that she managed to pick pocket her wallet.

"Idiot Blondie!" she giggled in Japanese looking for a form of identification.

Her eyebrows shot up in amused surprise, "Merrie Kenwood, otherwise known as Wedy. What an unpleasant surprise."

Shrugging, Sayu stuffed the wallet in her pocket. "I'll just hand it over to the police like the model citizen I am."

* * *

 _"Imagine that you were going to kill someone. What do you think would be the most difficult part? Three, two, one… time's up! The correct answer: killing someone."_

 _-Mello_

* * *

 **September 2**

Sayu's pen hovered on top of the empty page.

 ** _"I am your narrator, your navigator, your storyteller. For anyone else but those I entrust this book to, my identity may be of no interest, but I am the brilliant Light Yagami's little sister, the darkest shadow that supports her light, Sayu Yagami. I once called myself Jeanie De Santa and was addressed by that name, but that was a long time ago. Good memories and nightmares."_**

 ** _"But this isn't my story. This is the story of the battle between L and B, I'm sure it'll have more twists than you expected, especially since no one knows my true involvement in it."_**

"Sayu, it's almost time for the plane to leave."

"Go ahead, Quarter should be here."

Light sighed but complied with Sayu's wishes as he stood in the far-off corner.

Sayu however continued writing.

 _ **"I am Naomi Misora's witness, Quin Quan's dance partner, Quarter Queen's best friend, the unexpected piece in L's puzzle and the enigma of Beyond Birthday's. Simply put a lot of people view me differently, in the way I want them to."**_

"Jeanie!" she heard a familiar voice called.

She snapped her diary closed swiftly and hid it in her messenger bag. Without pausing she turned to look at Quarter running towards her hastily, probably wanting to tackle her into a hug. But, at the speed she's going Quarter would probably make her lose her balance, after all she couldn't afford for Light to realize that she's down playing her PE grades, so she'll have to choice but to fall and avoid some suspicion from Light.

This resulted in an "accident" which involved Quarter's first kiss and Sayu's first kiss with a girl.

* * *

 _"Of course the Shinigami probably wants time to tick already to the start of the Kira case, how demanding."_

* * *

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **-When I do Sayu/Jeanie's perspective, should it be in First Person or nah?**_

 _ **-Is Sayu a sociopath or just really manipulative?**_

 _ **-What would happen if Light and Sayu team up to become the Gods of the new world?**_


	11. The Game Has Only Just Begun

_"If there was anyone who could read my thoughts they'd probably say I think of everyone around me as chess pieces, that's correct. But there's more to it than that, the thing is people are like dices too, they throw themselves in the direction of their own choosing. People are free because they can do that. Everyone's circumstances are different, but no matter how small the choice, at the very least, they can throw themselves. It's not chance or fate. It's the choice they make. And it's because of their very choice to step into my line of sight that makes them pieces on my board." -Sayu Yagami_

* * *

Sayu's head was resting on her desk, usually she would just pretend to sleep and let her thoughts wonder.

Life, her family, her secret life, her first life...anything. You can't really blame her though.

The first time she went to school in her life as Jeanie was hell, a second time? Now that was worse than hell. Especially since you knew everything already and was purposely dumbing yourself down.

Sometimes she just wanted to shoot herself for purposely setting down wrong answers, but she endured.

The shadow was her realm, she didn't want to get burned in the light. Which is why she often wears sunglasses during the day too. She literally doesn't like the light.

Ironically she does like Light, in a sibling way of course.

This time however she was wondering if there was any hope for humanity, really, why do the kids insist on trying to rebel against the teacher? It was an idiotic way to kill time before the bell rang.

She almost sighed in relief when the teacher sent the class clown away. She wanted to groan when the teacher insisted on going on with controlling homework.

Not to brag, but her English was very good for someone from Japan. (Well Sayu is, Jeanie wasn't). Thing is, do you know how frustrating it is to purposely make mistakes on a language you have already mastered?

Okay, remember that time when you had a test and you know you knew the answer but you just couldn't remember it? And then it turns out to be something you knew perfectly before the test? Ten times worse than that.

"Yagami-san."

Sayu didn't stir, that was until the kid sitting in front of her poked her head repeatedly. With a frustrated noise she lazily lifted her head to look at her English teacher.

"Yes, miss?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Even though her words were polite, it was obvious that she herself thought it was a hassle.

"You're up for question thirteen, part B."

Sayu wanted to snort at the odd coincidence. Thirteen and B? Her mind flashed to Beyond Birthday wondering if the mastermind of the LA BB murder cases was as bored as she was. Unlike her, he probably hated being bored.

She nodded to the teacher looking down at her work, eyes expecting her to fail boring into her. She resisted the urge to scowl, it felt like they all wanted her to fail despite their "kind" words to her. Bastards. Scum.

But it didn't matter. She didn't care about them. In fact they could just all disappear and she wouldn't notice.

The question was, should she entertain the class or not?

Her eyes roamed over the problem, she wanted to snort at the easiness. She just had to read the English phrase and translate it into Japanese, simple.

With an awkward English accent she started, "He was so handsome I wanted to make friends with him."

"Now the translation?"

"He was so handsome...I uhh wanted to make friends with him," Sayu repeated in Japanese forcing herself to seem a bit unsure yet bored at the same time, it was a natural talent.

"Good, now can you come up with another expression for the last part that has the same meaning?" the teacher asked with an encouraging smile.

Sayu inwardly smirked, it looks like the teacher made the decision for her. She'd entertain the class.

"He was so handsome that I wanted to make love with him."

Some boys were blushing while others were snorting. Same with the girls.

The teacher herself had a light blush, "Well, that isn't exactly wrong, but any other?"

"Fuck him?"

This time the whole class burst out in laughter at the same time that the bell rang.

Some of her classmates patted her back, ruffled her hair or even gave her the thumbs up as they left. Sayu resisted the urge to ask them if she ever gave them permission to touch her or act so friendly with her.

Instead she just grinned at them. Not with them. She never considers herself a part of the class.

"Time to go home," she mumbled to herself in English.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I absolutely detest the idea of change. It's so disgusting. But sometime's change can be a good thing, in my life however? Change is never a good thing."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nii-sama!" Sayu called out jogging lightly towards her big brother.

Light paused, waiting for her to catch up with him.

"Sayu, you shouldn't call me that in public."

"Oops, sorry, nii-chan," Sayu mumbled with a goofy smile.

Surprisingly, Light didn't respond and simply continued walking towards their house. Sayu raised an eyebrow noticing that Light was tense despite how good he was pretending not to be. "Are you okay, Light?" she asked frowning in concern.

"Just thinking," Light mumbled distractedly.

He never noticed when Sayu paused.

Never noticed how Sayu's eyes zeroed in on the black notebook subtly hanging outside his bag with an empty look.

And he sure as hell didn't notice when Sayu glared up at the sky as if it was the source of all her hatred.

Eventually the siblings reached their home, both lost in their own thoughts. Light's mind still on the seemingly idiotic prank, while Sayu was going over her plans in her head.

She needed to call her right-hand man soon. Very soon.

"I'm home," both called out, absently going through the motions of taking their shoes off.

Sayu yawned before going to the living room and turned on the news. And now she had to play the waiting game. _'So now Light has the death note. Troublesomely interesting.'_

Hearing the news was so boring. So bland. Killings, missing people, theft...she got tired of hearing the same boring news every day.

In fact it only made her more pessimistic about others. Thing is, she doesn't really care about the bad things happening in the world. Call her a scum or something, but it wasn't like she could change the world. These things were simply a daily part of life that she learned to accept, and now she accepted it to the point of feeling indifference.

She almost fell asleep, but caught herself just in time at seeing a vaguely familiar background on the television.

"The same assailant who attacked six people at a shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday, has struck again. Taking eight people hostage at this daycare center. His captors include both children and teachers. The police has now identified the suspect as forty two year old Kuro Otoharada, currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin soon."

"They better cancel those negotiations, I don't think Kuro Otoharada will be...available for them," Sayu yawned, glancing at the clock.

 _'Forty seconds.'_

"At the present time that's all the police are telling us."

 _'Thirty-five.'_

Ignoring the reporter Sayu grabbed her white phone and flipped it open.

 **Yo Quarter, missed me?**

 _'Thirty.'_

 **You're so cheesy J, why can't you ever ask something other like how my day was?**

Sayu smiled, Quarter has always been an instant reply type of person. And that says a lot about someone.

 **How was your day?**

In the blink of an eye she got a text back.

 **It was awful until you texted me, hey, can I text you later? I'm kinda walking home right now.**

Shrugging, Sayu flipped her phone close and pocketed back.

 _'Seven seconds left.'_

"Five, four, three, two, one..." she counted down in a drawl.

"Wait, we're seeing movement!"

"The hostages are coming out!"

"This just in, the suspect has just died from a heart attack!"

Sayu smirked, "Just as predicted." It actually didn't matter much if the hostages died or not. They didn't really affect Sayu.

"Light! It's already six thirty you know? Don't you have cram school?"

Sayu sighed at her mother's voice, it was a reminder to her that she still didn't own her own place. Without a thought she began texting her "friends" from class to go hang out with her tonight.

Her mother was a pushover so she could just convince her with some subtle manipulations to let her go. Or she could just sneak out too. Whatever.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I'm afraid of Shinigami, or rather their power. There, I admit it. But wouldn't you be? Living in a world where you know that Shinigami might be killing people off without anybody else knowing? Fearing that one Shinigami writes down your name. Dying because of a Shinigami is a sad way to go. I've always wanted to go out with a bang."_

 _-Sayu Yagami_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sayu glanced at the clock to her left, "Guys, looks like I have to go," she stated out loud seeing that it was almost time for Light to get out of cram school.

"Eh?!" her group of 'friends' called out in unison.

"Aww, come on. Just sing one more song, ne?"

Sayu glanced at their expectant gazes, "One song."

Besides there was this one song that has been stuck in her head since she saw the news of a criminal dying because of a heart attack. She didn't really remember all the lyrics, but she knows that if she sings it she'll automatically remember due to vocal memory.

She inserted her stick into the machine knowing that her song wasn't on the karaoke place's list. Clicking on the sixth tittle on her stick she grabbed the mic. The guitar began playing silencing everyone in the room. And instantly her mouth moved, she started singing the lyrics of No pain, no gain by Nano.

 _"I embraced the furthest ends of this story, and continued wandering without a destination,"_

Her eyes closed, darkness greeted her without light.

" _Into_ _this dripping new_ _world_."

A new world, huh? Yeah, that really fits with her. Even after fourteen years this world was so foreign to her.

" _The_ _game has only just begun._ _Now is the beginning sign in your eyes._ "

She remembered that look Light had before he left for cram school, the look of a downed down version of his magnificent bastard counter ego Kira. The look that told her that all those years of planning were to be put in motion.

" _This is where tomorrow brings a new game._ _It's time to learn that pain is gain ready FIGHT!_ "

Yes, all those years of pain. Those years of learning anything and everything that might come to her advantage, ranging from fighting, mental games, social skills to trivial house tasks such as cooking. Those years will finally be of some use to her.

" _In_ _order to crush the depression from the past, I've made a sacrifice of the_ _future._ "

A sacrifice for a brilliant future. A sacrifice that will erase her past.

" _Until_ _my life comes to an end, I'm going to break down that_ _fate._ "

She wouldn't let Light die, not over her dead body.

" _Ah~_ "

" _Break out and start a revolution!_ "

A revolution against _them_.

" _Searching for a single answer._ "

Why was she reincarnated as Sayu Yagami?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"What's a mob to a King? What's a king to a God? What's a god to a Non-believer? The answer isn't complex, it's rather simple. They mean nothing to each other."_

 _-Sayu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"No. Stop! Please, help me!"

Sayu paused in her tracks of following Light around unnoticed for observation (a pretty phrase for stalking) as she glanced over to a brown-haired woman who was being harassed by a gang of bike riders. But the thing that really angered her was that the woman was being harassed in the middle of the streets, and the people only gave her an indifferent glance.

Why was no one helping the woman?

Surely if they all ganged up on the group of harassers they could save the woman.

She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts only to stop. Her concerned look fading into an indifferent look.

 _'Damn, I've gotten used to wearing my 'Sayu' mask that my thoughts began to adapt to the mask too. I have to be careful. Or else I'll make stupid mistakes. I blame Soichiro Yagami and his firm belief in Justice.'_ Clicking her tongue in annoyance she glanced around at the people who gave the woman an indifferent look.

Some were even recording with their phones.

Her fists clenched, these people were worse than scum. She might be indifferent to almost everything, but even she would help someone out when she sees that she can.

Even though she was scum, she refused to be worse than scum.

"Stop it!" she yelled, approaching the group fearlessly.

They didn't pay any mind to her as they continued to harass the woman. This time the ringleader having a pipe on the woman's neck while the others tried to strip her down. Sayu growled taking off her shoes quickly and threw one at the man with the pipe and the other at the one who was trying to take off the woman's belt.

Sayu growled grabbing the woman's hand and pulling the woman towards her. "I said stop it! You reek of alcohol, you shitheads!" she yelled loudly, for some reason her feet starting running away towards the streets in order to cross it. "Run for it!" she ordered to woman who nodded at her, still scared of the previous events as she tightened her hold on Sayu whom dragged her.

 _'I'm under the effects of the Death Note,'_ Sayu realized, her eyes widening.

But she had to prove her theory, Light wrote down that the ringleader would die by a traffic accident, which explains why something as stupid as throwing her shoes would work. And would explain why she began running to the other side of the streets instead of busting through the convenience store where the bikers wouldn't be able to do anything.

Five seconds later there was a loud hunk and a scream of "Takuo!" followed by a sickening crunch.

Sayu risked a glance back to see the remains of the disgusting man, her eyes cold with indifference, yet her lips had a slight smirk of satisfaction, "Just as predicted."

What? did you really expect her to help a woman without even knowing her chances of winning? Of course she knew Light was going to write the ringleader's name. She just wanted to see Light's face as he realized that the notebook works.

Too bad the crowd that gathered had prevented her.

Going back into her Sayu mask she glanced at the panting woman in concern, "Are you okay?" the cliche question rolled off her tongue easily.

The woman slowly nodded, relived tears gathering in her eyes as she looked up at Sayu. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed like no words could escape her.

"You're welcome," it didn't take genius to know that the woman was going to thank her, instead Sayu gave the woman a bright smile. The young brunette almost blinked at seeing that look on the woman's face, it almost looked like the look Mikami...

"W-why did y-you say 'just as predicted'...?"

Sayu resisted the urge to widen her eyes in surprise, instead she pointed to her head, "I saw the truck coming and risked a chance."

"Thank you..." the woman smiled brightly at her. As if thanking her for getting rid of the disgusting human. Seemingly ignoring the fact that the young brunette had indirectly killed the man.

But she could use this.

The woman might prove to be a useful piece for her, especially when she takes in the gratitude that seemed to radiate from the woman.

"My name's Sayu Yagami."

"I'm Shikyo Megumi."

 _'A bishop, eh?'_

Sayu smiled, "Want to grab a cab to take you home?" she offered reaching out her hand.

The woman, Shikyo, eagerly took her hand.

Never knowing that her fate was now sealed.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"See? Shikyo had the freedom to choose whether or not to take my hand. She threw herself in my direction. So she can't blame me for anything that happens in the future, no?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Three days later...**

"H-have a n-nice day a-at school Light," Sayu wished before coughing loudly.

She earned a concerned look from Light, "Yeah, I will. Just go to bed already, okay?"

"Achoo!" Sayu sneezed, boogers coming out of her nose.

Light immediately grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it on Sayu's nose. "Blow," he instructed.

Sayu did as instructed.

"I-I'll g-go get y-you another handkerchief," she mumbled.

"No," Light interrupted her stuffing his handkerchief in his pocket, "I'll just use this one."

"Eww!" Sayu made a disgusted noise.

Light merely chuckled at her, "We're siblings so it doesn't matter."

"But y-you might g-get sick," Sayu protested.

Light merely ruffled her hair. "I won't," he assured before walking out of the house.

As soon as the door closed Sayu sneezed again, this time she wiped the germs away from her nose with her red long sleeve indifferently. Getting sick was a blessing in disguise for her, because now she'll be able to get rid of some stuff from her room before L puts those cameras around the house.

Not to mention...

She walked upstairs towards Light's room.

...she'll be able to touch a certain notebook.

Light wasn't extremely paranoid yet, so she knew the book would still be in his drawer in plain sight, at least until she pretends she needs help with her homework and Ryuk tells Light that if she touches it she could see him.

Her hands removed the bobby pin from her hair, letting the bun dissolve and her hair fall wildly to her mid-back. Unlike the Sayu from the series, she decided to let her hair grow. She didn't know why the original Sayu didn't, it was a waste of such good hair.

She was kinda vain when it came to her hair, but hey, everyone has something about themselves that they pride.

She picked the lock to Light's room easily.

Her eyes darting around the room wearily, paranoid was something that defined her after all. She easily reached the drawer and opened it. She resisted a gasp at seeing the black notebook. She memorized the way it was placed before gently grabbing it.

There, written at the front in English was, "Death Note."

She opened it and gazed at the rules,

 **The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

 **This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

 **If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**

 **If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

 **After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

 **This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.**

 **The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.**

 **The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death.**

It was exactly as depicted in the series.

Without blinking she turned the page, her eyes examining the names written down with morbid fascination. Light really didn't hold back on writing so many names. It was almost praise worthy. Almost.

It was times like these that she had to admit that Ryuk was right, Light would have made a great Shinigami.

But instead of dwelling on that she merely ripped a page from the notebook, making sure it wasn't noticeable that someone had ripped it off. Once she was sure that even Light wouldn't notice she stored the notebook away again.

"Mom should be here in a bit," she noted while looking at her watch. The watch matched Light's, that made her giddy. And besides, now she had a place to store a piece of the notebook.

 _'The rest of the paper I should hide somewhere else or maybe in my bra.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I wish that the notebook worked on Shinigami as well, so much things could have been avoided because of two Misa-sexual Shinigami."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** _So this is kinda like the "prologue" of the Kira Case, showcasing a bit insight on Sayu. In the previous chapter I often mentioned "Shinigami wanting time to tick already", for those of you who didn't get the reference, the "Shinigami" that I as the author depicted was you, the audience. But the Shinigami that Sayu was mentioning was the ones in the Shinigami realm who are sure to be entertained by the Kira case. It was kinda like leaning on the fourth wall._

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _-Is it just me, or do most character fall into this two categories "Light-sexual" and "Misa-sexual". Okay, not all but still. So do you guys think there is anyone who is "Sayu-sexual"?_**

 ** _-What would happen if Light finds out that Sayu was actually Jeanie?_**

 ** _-What would happen if Sayu had a God complex?_**


	12. Lind L Taylor

_"Life is full of unexpected events, death being a primary example. I often time wonder what name it would take to kill me should anyone decide to write my name on a blank page of a Death Note."_

 _-Sayu Yagami_

* * *

Sayu sat idly on her bed, one white phone in her right hand and one brown phone in her left hand. Quarter and Shikyo, both of her hidden pieces were easy to manipulate.

"Sayu-chan, someone's on the phone for you!"

Sayu arched an eyebrow up, _'Who could that be? Anyone important would have the number of one of my phones'_ regardless she stood up from her bed. "I'm coming!" she yelled pocketing her two phones away.

Even if she didn't instantly text back she knew that she'd still have the two in the palms of her hands. In fact, distance creates longing, right?

With that her indifferent look turned into a bubbly look, -In her opinion it almost looked like Misa's-, she practically skipped downstairs, making extra sure to avoid Light's room like the plague.

She didn't want to see Ryuk yet after all, because she simply knew that the God of Death or Light would notice her eyes flicker to where "empty space" was supposed to be.

Her acting skills weren't _that_ good that she could ignore a _Shinigami_.

She easily reached downstairs giving her mother a grin as she took the phone, "Sayu speaking!"

"Sayu-chan?"

Sayu resisted the urge to smirk. "Eh? Naomi-san! It's been a _months_ , how have you been?" she excitedly asked, true Naomi had occasionally checked up on her after the LA BB cases, but the two had stopped talking after a while because of Naomi's busy schedule and most of the FBI's time being dedicated to Ray Penber.

"I've been fine, how about you?"

"Bored!"

On the other line she could hear Naomi chuckling, "Same as usual then?"

"Mn, how about you tell me some more stories, please?" Naomi had sometimes told her some stories here and there, Sayu had especially liked the story behind Naomi being known as Misora Massacre.

"Well, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Ah?"

"You see, I'm heading to Japan. I actually called so I could arrange another meeting?"

 _'Just as predicted.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"L, L, L...the Kira case has always been unsolvable. People would be able to extract countless conclusions, no matter how abstract. After all, sometimes the most complex questions could be solved with one simple answer, no?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sachiko Yagami was a proud wife and mother of two. That was a fact.

Her husband is the chief police, serving justice, had a well paid job as the police, was a great role model for her children and to top it off is a very caring husband.

Her son one of the brightest mind of Japan -possibly even the world, athletic and growing up into the perfect citizen.

Her daughter was perfect in an imperfect way, always having a different opinion from both Soichiro and Light, but still being respectful of other's opinions. She knew her daughter's grades would improve if she'd place the effort, but honestly? Sachiko was content that her daughter was more carefree than Soichiro and Light.

All in all her family was perfect.

"Hey mom, need some help in the kitchen?"

Sachiko smiled at her daughter, "I was just finishing up, but thank you."

Her daughter merely shrugged. "Next time then."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

Sachiko never noticed the slightly arrogant and devious look her daughter had.

"Oh, just someone I met in LA."

Sachiko's smile fell a bit in at the mention of LA, honestly it wasn't a pleasant vacation. Her husband was constantly working because of those unexpected murders, her son seemed a bit too interested in those murders as well, and then Sayu...

She barely saw her daughter during their vacation in LA, and when she did Sayu almost seemed a bit distant and more focused on her phone. Sachiko kinda blamed Sayu's friend, who else could be influencing her daughter? The slight accusation towards Sayu's mystery friend only grew when Sayu had acted strange after hearing the news of the Requiem of Revenge case.

Though she knew better than to bring up LA when Sayu and Soichiro were together, both seemingly pretending that their trip to LA never happened.

"Is something wrong mom? Maybe you should take a seat."

Sachiko blinked, "Yes, maybe I should," she agreed making her way over to the sofa. She took a seat next to Sayu who was surprisingly watching the news. "You're watching the news? That's odd."

"It's for a school project, my group wants to do it on Kira."

"Kira, huh?" Sachiko repeated with a frown.

Ever since the mysterious heart attacks began Soichiro had been more busy, Light continued acting the same while Sayu almost seemed a bit more stuck in her room.

"Yup," Sayu said popping out the 'p'.

"Won't other groups choose the same topic?" Sachiko asked.

"Eh, really? We didn't think of that!" Sayu sheepishly laughed.

Sachiko never caught on that it was for that very exact reason that Sayu decided to choose Kira as her school project as well. To keep her grades average.

"We interrupt this programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO."

Both mother and daughter snapped their attention to the TV.

"The ICPO?" Sayu repeated.

Sachiko almost shivered, Sayu's normally bubbly voice had become a bit more deeper, filled with indifference and her eyes shone with boredom. _'...Sayu?'_ She thought in confusion.

"This is being broadcast all over the world. Japanese voiceover is provided by translator Yoshio Anderson."

"What could this be about?" Sachiko mumbled.

Sayu spared her mother a glance, "Isn't it obvious?" she asked in a matter of fact tone as she glanced back at the television with a knowing smile. "It's about this year's hottest killer, Kira."

Sachiko's eyes widened a bit, was it true? And if it was, how come Sayu knew?

Her eyes went back to the TV deciding to mull over Sayu's sudden change of personality later. (Sachiko would never get the irony...Kira was literally good looking)

"I am Lind L Taylor, otherwise known as L."

Sachiko thought back a chocked gasp as she stared wide-eyed at the screen. "L?!" she repeated in shock while raising the volume up.

"A fake," Sayu stated in a bored tone.

"Fake?" Sachiko repeated staring at her daughter as if she had grown a second head.

"Obviously, use your head. Why would L show himself after years of hiding his face from the world? And wouldn't it be idiotic seeing as Kira needs both a face and a name to kill? L isn't the type to hand Kira such an easy victory, quite opposite, L's a tricky fellow. His methods are barely on the line of legal. And doesn't this all seem a bit odd? Why would they broadcast this all over the world?" Sayu's lips were quirking up into a nostalgic smirk.

Sachiko couldn't help but notice how Sayu spoke of L as if she knew the detective, but she nonetheless tried to answer the last question. "So everyone can see?"

"Bzz! Wrong!" Sayu childishly exclaimed with an slightly amused look, "This is probably a trick. I'm one hundred percent sure this isn't being broadcast all over the world, rather in this part of Japan. After all it's impossible to narrow down the list of suspects for Kira if you broadcast all over the world. Logically you'd research the location of the first victim of Kira, which is in the Kanto region of Japan."

Sachiko's eyes widened at Sayu's deductions, "H-how?"

Sayu snapped her fingers together, "Turn the chessboard around and follow my line of thinking, okay?"

"Turn the chessboard?" Sachiko repeated.

"Think like L," Sayu brought her finger up to her lips to silence Sachiko, the fourteen year old then motioned to the TV with an expectant look.

"To the perpetrator of these serial murders : you have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it, 'Kira', at all cost. Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're doing and why you're doing it, but what you are doing is evil!" Lind declared.

Sachiko gasped, "Is he insane?!"

Sayu snorted once again earning her mother's attention. "Didn't I tell you to think like L? The _real_ L is obviously trying to goad Kira into killing him to find out more about how Kira kills. This man, Lind L Taylor is probably a scapegoat for Kira to kill, probably a criminal who was already sentenced to death or something."

Sachiko frowned, was this really Sayu? Her normally bubbly daughter was acting so...off.

"Now think like Kira, dearest mother," a tint of sarcasm could be heard from Sayu. "He's probably thinking... _Evil?_ How dare L call me evil?! I am Justice! I am the God placed here to protect the weak and save this world! Those who stand in the way are evil!" Sayu's voice was crazed as she brought up her hand in a gun motion aiming at the TV.

"Like that," her voice turned normal again. It unnerved Sachiko at how bored she sounded. "Kira fell right into L's trap, and bang!"

On cue Lind L Taylor began clutching his chest, and died of a heart attack.

"He...he's dead!"

"You don't say?"

"Kira actually killed him!"

Sayu nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh, just as predicted."

"How can you be so-"

"Unbelievable!" a voice cut Sachiko off.

"Heh, and the real L makes his entrance," Sayu muttered while leaning back on the sofa staring intently at the screen.

"I did this on the off-chance that you would kill 'me', it seems like you don't have to be nearby to kill. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But this was the only way you could have killed them, right?"

"He..L..." Sachiko couldn't form a proper sentence.

 _'_ _Sayu was right...'_

"Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a criminal sentenced to death today, not me. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed."

On cue a giant L appeared on the screen. "But I, L, am real! So why don't you kill me! Come on! Do it!"

"Does he have a death wish?" Sachiko mumbled.

"He's just testing the limits to Kira's power. Up until now every criminal Kira has killed was known from both their names and faces, so can Kira kill someone without knowing either the name or face? That's the point of this. L's really...a genius." Sayu had a pleased smile despite herself.

 _'Being able to trick Light so easily, I give credit where it's due.'_

"Come on! Kill me! What's wrong, can't do it? So there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. Let me tell you something in return. I said that this was a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, this is only being broadcast in the Kanto region of Japan. The police might have missed this, but I know your first victim was a murdered in Shinjuku."

 _'Genius!'_ Sachiko's mind screamed.

Sayu nodded in agreement, "Of course, compared to all Kira's other victims this murderer seems insignificant, but it was only reported in Japan by the media. It was a big clue to find out that Kira's in Japan and the first victim was just a test of his powers." Sayu spoke in unison with L who was explaining the same thing, but only with different wording.

"Kira, I'm extremely interested in your method of killing. I'll find out when I catch you!"

With that the L went away leaving a blank screen.

There was a stunned silence, but then Sayu threw her head back and laughed.

"Nyahahaha~"

"Interesting, very amusing!"

"Huh?" Sachiko asked, honestly a bit scared at her daughter's shit eating grin.

"Can't you see it? This is all a big game! L challenged Kira, and Kira accepted. It's a big game of cat and mouse, a battle of wits between geniuses. A duel to the death."

Sayu's grin dissolved into an indifferent look as she stared blankly up into the ceiling.

 _"L..." Light started from his room._

 _"Kira.." L started from somewhere unknown._

"L and Kira..." Sayu gently started.

 _"I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you..."_

 _"I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you..."_

"They'll hunt each other down and try to eliminate the other in their game of cops and robbers..."

 _"I am-"_

 _"I am-"_

"They are-"

 _"Justice!" both L and Light declared._

"Childish."

"Who are you?" Sachiko asked looking scared as she looked at Sayu.

Sayu blinked, her indifferent look fading as she gave Sachiko a curious look. "Huh? Are you okay, mom? You're looking a little pale!"

"I..." _Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?_

"Do you need some water?"

"Y-yes..."

Suddenly Sachiko thought that her family wasn't so perfect, it was dysfunctional. And she had a feeling that she doesn't know who her daughter is anymore.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Very well, L and Kira. I challenge both of you to a game of wits, both of you trying to outsmart the other while I try to outsmart both you and **them**."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Did he really drop his death note into the human world?"

"I heard a human go to it before he did."

"Eh? Now he has to wait until the human dies."

"I think the human's name was Light Yagami."

"Heh, you never know what's on Ryuk's mind."

"I heard he had two death notes."

"Guess what I heard?!"

All the gods of deaths turned towards one of their own who looked excited, "Light Yagami is the big brother of _her._ "

"Her?!" the various Shinigami present exclaimed.

One of the chuckled, "What names is she going by now?"

"Gin Ryuu?"

"The Spider Thread?"

"Jeanie De Santa?"

"Miss Greenwood?"

"Requiem of Revenge?"

"Ringo?"

"Penny Princess?"

"No, no, no. Right now, she's officially Sayu Yagami."

"Ryuk sure knows how to pick 'em."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"What? Did you think it was all a coincidence that the girl was now Sayu? Didn't the girl herself say it countless times...there are no such thing as coincidences. Only choices that string events together. So of course there would be a deeper meaning to the abnormal circumstance of Sayu Yagami's. Even my fellow Shinigami don't know the full story. Only I do. And it'll remain a secret."_

 _-Shinigami King_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** _Like or nah? Next chapter featuring Light, Sayu and Ryuk. Look forward to it._

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _-Who do you think is the 'them' that Sayu sometimes refer to? (_** _"Very well, L and Kira. I challenge both of you to a game of wits, both of you trying to outsmart the other while I try to outsmart both you and **them** " **)**_

 _ **-What is Sachiko thinking about Sayu now?**_

 _ **-What role do y'all think Quarter, Shikyo and Naomi will have in the Kira case?**_


	13. Motion

_._

 _._

 _._

 _"Home isn't a house, a field, or the place you rest. It's where someone is waiting for your return. It's where open arms are always your welcoming. Home is where your loved ones are. It's where you are. It's because when you're around I feel like I belong. I finally stopped feeling like such an outsider and started to finally believe I had a family again, because of you..."_

 _-?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sayu's face was twisted up in a devious smile that would put any Shinigami to shame as she stared at her hand writing on the pages of the Death Note that she stole.

"Cause of death has been written," she mumbled to herself as her pen hovered on the empty space before the cause of death, she eloquently wrote down one name before leaning back on her chair breathing heavily.

Her thoughts were a blur, but now she could understand why some say the Death Note is a very powerful and corrupting thing. She was almost tempted to write more names simply for the heck of it.

She lifted her right hand to check her watch, it was almost time for her to pay her dear brother a visit. But for now, she'd just pull the crown of her watch three times without pausing...and the secret compartment reveals itself.

A piece of seemingly normal paper greeted her, "Kiyomi Takada," she muttered to herself as she wrote the name down, cause of death being hit by a car.

Now, would Kiyomi die or live?

In the series it was stated that no matter how detailed the picture it wouldn't work unless you've really seen the person's face. Sayu has never ever seen Kiyomi Takada's face.

With a shrug she turned towards her computer, the past week she's been sending some prank mails to the police telling them that she's Kira's best friend, or that she's Kira. She even send some idiotic clues like "Kira has a God complex" or "Kira is really childish".

Heck, right now she even started the famous in-universe conspiracy of L actually being Kira.

Of course she made sure no one could track her computer down by scattering the signals. Being a hacker was kinda fun, especially since she had a hobby of trolling others.

Maybe she should troll L next? Nah, too risky.

Her eyes flickered in interest as a notification popped on her screen, "Twenty-first century gamer boy is online," her voice actually sounded excited...

 _._

.

.

 _"Ryuk and I, standing near Light, please don't E-X-P-O-S-E me"_

 _-Sayu's version of the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"You seem tired Light," Ryuk noted.

Light stared outside his window almost seeming bored.

"I'm taking a little break, I want to see what the police does next," the brown haired teen explained. "And I guess I'm a bit tired as well. All you hear these days are talk about Kira and L, of course if I wasn't Kira I'd enjoy it."

Light seemed about ready to sigh as he put away the newspaper he had which was all about Kira and L, or the police. It was so tiring.

"Sometimes, I've just got to take it easy and take a break," he stated while staring out his window again.

"For someone who's the whole police force hunting him down, you seem pretty confident," Ryuk noted almost teasingly.

"Confidence, huh? Yeah, when I first found this notebook one of the main reasons I was so set on ridding this world of evil was because I had the confidence I could fight back if the authorities ever moved against me," Light said as he held the black notebook in his hand.

"There are other reasons?" Ryuk prompted.

Light glanced at Ryuk opening his mouth to speak-

Only for him to be cut off by three small knocks on his door.

"Sayu?" he asked knowing that his little sister was the only family of his that didn't knock on his door annoyingly loud or assumed it was open. He calmly hid his notebook in the drawer.

"Just a moment!"

"Who's Sayu?" Ryuk asked, this was the first time he's ever heard that voice.

Light glanced at Ryuk. "My little sister," he answered almost fondly.

As he opened the door he wondered what Sayu would want, especially since Sayu seemed a bit distant these days, choosing to lock herself up in her room. Light had a pretty good idea why though...

Sayu grinned at him, some bags under her eyes, her bangs obscuring most of her face and a hint of paleness as she practically shoved a game case at him. "I finally finished the game! It only took less than two weeks!" his sister excitedly said.

 _'Just as I suspected,'_ Light thought giving her sister an exasperated look. "Really? You locked yourself in your room just to finish one game?"

"Five actually," his sister corrected, shamelessly.

Light merely closed the door of his room, knowing his sister would be there long. Not that he minded.

He absently listened as his sister babbled on and on about how she completed each game. It was actually pretty impressive to him that his sister could remember that many details from five different games. Light wasn't stupid, he knew his sister was smarter than she let on. Maybe not as smart as him, but still pretty smart.

"Hey! I know you're just pretending to listen!"

And sharp. She could always see through his acting after all.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

She pouted, crossing her arms, "Jeez, what's on your mind?"

"I'm just tired," Light honestly said.

Sayu seemed to nod in agreement, "Uh-huh, I've been in the world of gaming for hours and people keep going on and on about Kira and L. So tiring! I want a break from those annoying topics!"

"Well, what would you know, she said the same thing as you did. If I didn't know any better I'd think she's Kira too. Or maybe since you're Kira she'd be L." Ryuk was joking.

Yet Light didn't find it funny. "You're right," Light agreed putting on a bit of a strained smile.

Sayu sighed before jumping on Light's bed.

"Hey!" Ryuk cried as he got out of the way.

"I'm sooo bored!" Sayu whined.

"Then go make your homework," Light suggested.

"Nope, I'll just copy off someone else's."

"That isn't good, you know? You shouldn't rely on others so much."

Sayu merely stuck her tongue out at him, "Maybe I should read your diary~" she slyly suggested, eyeing the drawer.

"I don't have a diary."

"Be careful Light, if she touches the notebook she'll be able to see me too."

Light briefly tensed, "Hey, I know. How about we play a game together?"

Sayu looked at him in surprise, "Really?!" she asked with childish excitement.

One fact about his little sister was that she just loved playing games.

"Really."

Sayu didn't waste anytime to tackle Light into a hug, "You're the best nii-sama!"

"Nii-sama?" Ryuk snickered.

Light sent Ryuk an annoyed look, but he gently ruffled Sayu's hair. "Anything for my little sister."

Sayu beamed up at Light.

"I didn't know you had a sister complex," Ryuk commented.

 _'Shut up Shinigami,'_ Light thought in annoyance.

"So, nii-sama," Sayu purred, releasing Light. "Why did you lock yourself up in your room today?"

"I needed some privacy," Light easily answered.

Sayu's eyes widened as a heavy blush overcame her, "You were masturbating?!" she squeaked.

"How did you come up with that?" Light deadpanned.

Ryuk was laughing, "Well, if you consider Light gaining sexual pleasure from writing down names, he was-"

"Because you're a teenager and my friends tell me that they catch their older sister or brother masturbating from time to time," Sayu mumbled covering her face with her hands.

Light was glad Sayu didn't wear pj's in public nor blushed in embarrassment so much. God knows how many strange men she'd attract. Just like him, his little sister had good looks after all.

"I just wanted some solitude," Light rephrased his excuse.

"Oh!" Sayu placed her hands down. "Like when I lock my door when I'm pulling an all nighter or playing games nonpause?"

Light nodded, "Yeah, like that."

"I'm coming!"

Sayu blinked before glancing at the door. "That was mom."

"Father must be home early today," Light stated.

"Mn, probably. Hey, do you think he's working on the Kira case, nii-sama?" Sayu curiously asked.

And his sister often guessed things correctly. "Probably, he is the chief after all," Light agreed.

"We should probably head downstairs, I heard mom was baking an apple pie today."

Light almost smirked when Ryuk made a whiny noise followed by an: "I want some too, Light!"

"Sounds _juicy,_ " Light stated.

Sayu raised an eyebrow at him, "And delicious. I'll probably end up eating all of it."

"Well, you've always had an appetite."

"Mn, it's because mom cooks wonderfully."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"People are weird. They often expect too much out of everything, and always end up disappointed. Yet they expect again and again. Why would you constantly want to expect something out of someone only to end up disappointed?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Soichiro was sitting next to his wife as he looked at his children. Light was eating food properly while Sayu sleepily leaned against Light nibbling at her dish. Soichiro's gaze briefly lingered on Sayu, should he scold her or not?

"Light, how is school?" he asked instead.

"Eh? Not bad. Same old, same old," Light answered.

"Uh-huh, same old being the number one, huh?" Sayu playfully nudged Light.

"Our same old pride and joy!" Sachiko added in agreement.

"And how about you Sayu?" Soichiro asked, both him and Light noticing when Sachiko briefly paused in her eating.

Sayu, however didn't notice as she yawned, "Boring. These days it's always Kira and L, Kira and L, you'd think the two were this year's hottest couple!" she whined.

 _'...trust Sayu to say something so random.'_ Light thought as Ryuk began laughing behind him.

Soichiro gave Sayu a tired smile, trust his daughter to be able to make a joke out of a serious situation.

"Father, you seem tired," Light noted.

Sayu nodded sleepily in agreement, "Tough case?"

Soichiro nodded to both his children's statements, "It's this tough case I'm working on, it's like trying to catch a ghost. Only, today the big boss suggested that based on the times of death, we might be looking for a student."

"L-let's n-not talk about this at diner t-time," Sachiko nervously said.

"What's wrong with your mom? She seems a bit jumpy," Ryuk noted.

Light discreetly nodded in agreement.

"Light's helped me on cases before."

"Mn, Light could use this mystery case as his big detective debut!" Sayu cheerily said.

"Thanks for dinner, mom," Light thanked.

"Eh? That was fast!" Sayu exclaimed looking between her bowl and Light's empty bowl.

"Sayu, we're still playing when you're done eating, right?" Light asked.

Sayu nodded as her eating pace quickened, "Uh-huh!"

"You're still into games?" Soichiro asked.

"No game no life, that's my motto!" Sayu cheerily said fist pumping the air.

"Oh, and mom? I'll be cleaning my room on my own, so don't come in alright?" Light asked.

"Eh? But I've been doing that since you started High school," Sachiko pointed out.

"Ah~ Light's trying to be more responsible, didn't you ever try that when you were our age mom?" Sayu asked.

"Y-yes," Sachiko mumbled.

"Done!" Sayu exclaimed placing down her fourth empty bowl, "Wait for me, nii-chan~"

Soichiro sighed, "Not so loudly," he chided in a mumble.

Sayu turned to face him just before she left, "And dad?"

Soichiro looked up at Sayu in a bit of surprise, it's been awhile since she called him 'dad' instead of father. "Yes?"

Sayu's face turned concern, "Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

Soichiro smiled at his daughter. "I won't."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Something I like doing in my free time is collecting usable pawns. Unlike Light though, I don't discriminate their usefulness, because how useful a pawn is relies solely on the one using them._ "

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" Ryuk laughed as Sayu closed the fridge to the kitchen, his eyes staring intently at the space above Sayu's head.

"So Light's little sister is actually _her_ , the infamous anomaly in the living world. Things just got more interesting...I wonder if Light knows."

Sayu yawned, ignoring Ryuk as she purposely bit into the apple moaning a bit. " _Juicy,_ " she mumbled as she began walking back to her room.

"Sayu, why are you up so late?" Light asked once she had reached upstairs, his eyes briefly flickering over to Ryuk in annoyance.

"Late night snack," Sayu sleepily mumbled giving her brother a peck on the cheeks followed by a goodnight as she walked back to her room.

Once the door closed behind her, her shoulders slumped in relief. Her heart however was beating faster. _'Just as predicted, the Shinigami know about me. Question is, why?'_

That night she couldn't sleep. Thoughts were dancing around her head.

 _._

 _._

 _"The world has a bad habit of pushing people around, I have a stubborn habit of standing back up just to annoy it."_

 _._

 _._

 _'There are one hundred forty one people who have access to the case, among them one of them is Kira'_ L thought as he looked over the files he had, his eyes stopping on a familiar face.

"Sayu Yagami..." he read out loud, his thoughts going back to the LA BB cases.

 _'What are the chances that she might be Kira?'_ L questioned as he looked over to a yellow notebook that the brunette had given him. _'She's smart enough to be Kira...'_

But he can't quickly assume that Sayu is Kira.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _-If Sayu had an online name, what would it be? (who knows, maybe I may use the suggestion)_**

 ** _-What would Light or Ryuk think if Sayu decides to dress up an an apple? (totally random)_**

 ** _-Light Yagami. Where the heck did Soichiro and Sachiko come up with that name? I mean Sachiko, Sayu, Soichiro...and then Light. Obviously a black sheep. Like wouldn't it have been logical to name Light something that started with "S". Setton! Sei! Sin!_**


	14. Rest In Peace Agent Penber

"Um, so what's up with the family meeting?" Sayu questioned, she had to resist the urge to show her annoyance. She had been busy giving Leon instructions on how to lead her business as Gin Ryuu while she'd be busy with the Kira case and ensuring that her plans would go smoothly. Also now she could move more freely since Raye is gone, finally.

Honestly, Sayu was annoyed at being followed around by an agent. Keeping up her fake persona 24/7 was easy, but still...she was a bit paranoid that she may have given something away.

"I figured you'd find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you now. I don't want you to be alarmed, I'm sure you've heard about this Kira investigation. I'm currently in charge of it"

"Ha! I knew you were working on the case. See, Light? I knew it"

Light smiled, "Yeah, you did"

"You already knew?" Soichiro asked feeling surprised

Sayu nodded quickly, "Since you're the chief it'd be obvious that you're in charge, but I knew you were working on the Kira case because you have a strong sense of justice dad. It would have been surprising if you weren't working on the case" she cheekily said

"I see"

"But it's pretty cool, you know? Maybe you might meet L!" Sayu babbled excitedly

"That isn't my point" Soichiro managed to interject

Sayu tilted her head to the side "Hm?"

"You see, the truth is the FBI sent thirteen of their agents to Japan to assist us in finding Kira, and all of them died yesterday"

Fittingly both Sayu and Light gasped, _'Thirteen? There was only supposed to be twelve...but that explains how come there was one following me too'_

"Does that mean they were killed by Kira?" Light asked

"What?" Sayu blurted out _'Just follow the script, I didn't give anything I shouldn't have away'_

"What I'm saying is that there's a chance Kira will try to kill anyone who gets in his way, his crimes are ruthless and immoral, more frightening than anything we've ever seen. More detectives are resigning each day"

Sayu slammed her hands on the table earning her family's attention, _'Ah, this is so boring. Boring. Boring.'_ her mind blankly mumbled as she faced her dad with a concerned look "Then you should quit too, dad. I don't want you to die"

"S-she's right, your life is more important than your job!" Sachiko added in agreement

"I can't. I can never forgive myself if I walk away from this, I will not sit back and let evil triumph."

 _'...foolish. So very foolish. But I suppose it's exactly because of your idiotic sense of Justice that most don't have that I kinda feel like rooting you on Soichiro.'_ Sayu thought, but she wasn't done yet.

She lifted her face knowing that she was frowning, "Do you really think Kira is evil dad? I mean sure his methods passes off as murder, but ever since he started crimes have drastically dropped. Kira probably knows that it's a crime to kill, but he wants to get rid of the criminals...doesn't that seem like he had good intentions? But at the same time not everyone who have sinned deserves to die...so what should I think? Some say Kira is evil, others say that the police are evil for trying to get rid of Justice, but which should I believe? What's evil anyways?"

"Evil...I don't have an answer for that"

There was a stunned silence, only broken by Ryuk's shiver inducing laughter "It seems like there _is_ someone who can think a little like Kira, eh Light?"

"Oops, I said some pretty stupid things, huh?" Sayu sheepishly asked rubbing her neck, before Soichiro could tell her otherwise she continued "I still think you should quit dad." _'Justice doesn't mean a thing in this world.'_ "But I suppose I have no right to stop you"

It was Light that stood up "I think it's honorable of you dad, I'm proud to be able to call you my father." he started walking to the door "And if anything should happen to you, then I'll put an end to Kira myself" with that the door was closed

"..."

Sachiko and Soichiro didn't know what to say.

Sayu on the other hand giggled, "Don't worry, mom, dad. I won't let anything happen to Light, I'd sooner rip Kira apart limb from limb and feed him to L before I let anything happen to Light. I may not know what's evil or not, but I do know that Light is important to me. I won't let anything take him away from m-...us, okay?"

With that she too exited the dining room.

Sachiko shivering at the predatory glint Sayu had.

Soichiro a bit conflicted on whether or not he should be proud of Sayu supporting Light.

Ryuk laughing loudly, "I'll have to tell Light that part, humans are so interesting!"

Sayu sighed at the Shinigami's antics as she made her way to her room, luckily for her she's been able to ignore him naturally. But she wasn't sure if he knew she knew he was there. She wouldn't risk it though. Ryuk might just snitch on her for some 'entertainment' and then Light will write down her name. _'But you're wrong Ryuk, humans aren't interesting...they're scum. Bastards. Disgusting. Monsters. They're...abstract. Kinda like art. But time's been unkind to art, and now most abstract arts are just grey and darker shades of grey now'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"There's no such thing as evil or good, those "words" were only given their meaning by people. So it's fitting that people are able to draw their own meaning to these two words, write their own perspective and no one would truly be able to convince them otherwise. Which is why I'm different. I can ignore the meanings of these words on a whim...and of course they can have so much meaning on their on whim too."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I am L"

Well, this certainly wasn't what the men had expected. Nonetheless Soichiro was the first to move, lifting up his badge "I'm Soichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA"

"I'm Matsuda"

"Aizawa"

"Mogi"

"Ukite"

L stared at them for a bit before lifting up his hand in the gun motion "Bang!"

"Huh?" Matsuda asked

"What the hell was that?" Aizawa angrily asked

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead mister Soichiro Yagami of the NPA"

The five men in front of him gasped, finally realizing what they've done. But L continued on telling them that Kira needs both a face and a name to kill and that they should be careful not to give out their real names. Then he proceeded by telling them to place their cellphones and laptops on to the table, then told them to call him Ryuzaki and finally asked them to sit down.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"In actuality we all wear masks. We all pretend. Some do it more often and purposely than others"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Light, take these clean clothes to your father"

Sayu blinked sliding off her Game Boy, _'Odd, wasn't she supposed to ask me? Then again my memory of these small details aren't good...'_

"Hey, can I tag along?" Sayu asked

Light looked at her for five seconds, seemingly observing everything about her. It unnerved her. But then he pointed at her "Go change, I'll only wait five minutes"

Sayu frowned in confusion, why should she change? She was wearing what could be described as a pair of red shorts, a black loose fitting shirt and a pair of black and white converse. She then snorted "Japanese and their modesty codes..." she mumbled to herself as she quickly went upstairs.

Exactly five minutes later she came back down wearing a pair of greyish black legging, a white shirt with the writings "Unicorns are awesome!" written in English and her pair of grey and white converse. In her haste she just decided to let her hair loose.

Light nodded at her "Although you could have dressed more properly-"

 _'Wait, what?! I'm not even showing any intimate skin! How the heck could I dress more properly? Was I supposed to dress as a nun?!'_ Sayu thought in exasperation

"Well, we're off mom"

"Off you go" Sachiko smiled brightly at Light

Sayu merely mumbling gibberish and incoherent words as she followed a chuckling Light, and laughing Ryuk. The latter going on and on about Light having a sister complex.

"Hey, Light?" Sayu asked breaking the comfortable silence that they had going on

"Hm?" Light mumbled glancing at his sister

"What do you think of Kira?"

Ryuk laughed, "Yeah, Light, what do _you_ think of Kira?"

"I think Kira's trying to get rid of evil, but his methods are a bit unorthodox" there, it was a perfect answer. But judging by the confused look Sayu sent him it wasn't what she was expecting

"That's odd, I thought you'd be supporting Kira"

"Hyuk, hyuk, well she isn't completely wrong, eh?" Ryuk laughed

 _'Shut up Shinigami'_ Light thought as he feigned surprise "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you seem like the type to think that Kira's going to create a perfect world, kinda like an utopia" Sayu said looking up at the sky

"Your sister's really interesting Light!" Ryuk stated

"While I agree with Kira's ideals, I don't think killing can be excused for whatever the reason" Light stated

"You're a pacifist then?"

"I guess you could say that" Light agreed ignoring Ryuk's laughing

"But then, what would you do..." Sayu paused a bit to look at Light's inquiring face with a serious expression "If I told you I were Kira?"

Light paused at the bizarre question. Obviously Sayu wasn't Kira, because well, you know, Light _was_ Kira so he would know.

"You said that if anything happens to dad, you'd end Kira...would you end me?"

 _'I..this..think Light. Why would Sayu ask me this? Unless she's trying to see how important she is to me...'_

"I can't harm you, no matter what. So instead I'd convince you to stop it, I'll take on the burden of all the lives you took."

Sayu was gaping at Light..."But why?"

"Isn't it the big brother's mission to protect his younger sister?" for once Light had a genuine smile.

"The big brother's duty, huh?" Sayu echoed with a smile, "If it's the big brother's mission to protect his little sister, then it's the little sister's duty to look out for her big brother, ne?" Sayu beamed wrapping her arm around Light.

"Then I'll be counting on you"

"Mn, I actually wouldn't have cared if you supported Kira or not, nii-sama. As long as you're still alive and still my big brother, I don't care about anything else"

"Ironically the sister also has a brother complex" Ryuk commented following the two

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Even if everyone hates Light, I'll always stand by his side. It doesn't matter if he's right or wrong, I'll be the only constant thing in his life"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Naomi-san!" Sayu called out in surprise

Light didn't show his confusion as he saw his sister run over to the dark haired woman arguing with the receptionists.

The dark haired woman, Naomi, turned around "Sayu-chan?"

"Yo!" Sayu greeted with a salute, "Are you here to visit your fiance?" Sayu gave the woman a sly smile as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "Soon you'll be Naomi Penber, right?"

Light's eyes widened briefly

"Penber? Isn't that the last name of the agent that was following you?" Ryuk asked grinning in amusement

 _'Yes, question is, how come Sayu knows about him? And also, why didn't she tell me?'_ Light thought as he walked up to the receptionist as well politely greeting them

"..I'm afraid that's not possible anymore Sayu-chan"

"Eh? Why not? Weren't you supposed to get married in Spring?" Sayu obliviously asked

"No, Raye is dead" Naomi answered fighting off the tears. She won't grieve until Kira is dead.

Sayu's eyes widened, "I...my condolences" she murmured sadly giving the older woman a polite bow, "Am I right in assuming that Raye-san was one of the FBI agents that were killed by Kira?"

"Ah, your sister catches on quick" Ryuk commented

"Yes" Naomi answered

"Hey, you aren't supposed to let outsiders know about-"

Sayu snapped her fingers in annoyance cutting the receptionist off, "I'm sorry sir, but Naomi-san isn't an outsider. In fact, she's more connected to the case than you" even though her words were polite, everyone knew she was pissed off. She took Naomi's hand and went to sit at the seats.

"She's right" Light agreed and the receptionists backed off.

"So you're trying to get on the Kira case Naomi-san?" Sayu guessed

Naomi nodded at Sayu, "I figured L could use some help"

"Yeah, and there's no way L would refuse you."

"If you'd like we can call our father for you miss" Light offered politely seeing a chance to intervene

Naomi blinked, "Oh, right. Your father's the chief here, I forgot"

"Hehehe, it's been about a year or so, it's obvious you wouldn't remember" Sayu grinned

"Well, then I'd like that" Naomi smiled

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you. Naomi-san this is my big brother Light Yagami, he's the best. Onii-chan, this is Naomi Penber, former FBI agent"

 _'Raye's fiance and an ex-FBI, I need to know more.'_ Light thought, _'But I can't pry for information in front of Sayu.'_

"I didn't get the chance to change my last name into Penber" Naomi corrected

"So? In some cultures you can still wed the dead, so to me you're Naomi Penber"

Naomi smiled for the first time in what felt forever, it was a weak smile, but still. "Yeah, you're right."

"But this is an interesting combo!" Sayu suddenly exclaimed clapping her hands together "Arguably the brightest mind in Japan, who can even give L a run for his money, the bright Light. Pun intended. And here we have Agent Penber, one of the most infamous FBI agents known as Penber Massacre. Naomi Penber! The two of you together could definitely solve the Kira case"

Naomi chuckled weakly "How about you?"

"Nah! I'd just be the third wheel, so how about this?" Sayu asked grabbing the bag of clothes Light had in his hands "I wait around to give someone these to give dad, and you two go out for a short walk? You seem like you can use some fresh air Naomi-san, and my brother is pretty good company, I'll lend him to you as long as I get him back by the end of the day. You two can discuss some Kira theories then as a bonus" Sayu winked at the two

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, that is if you don't mind Naomi-san?"

"No, she's right. I could use some fresh air"

 _'It looks like I have an angel on my side'_ Light thought. There was no way he'd call his sister a Shinigami, so an angel, who is close to God, will have to suffice.

"Just as predicted!" Sayu winked at the two giving them a thumbs up

"Hyuk, hyuk, your sister's pretty oblivious to the fact that she's helping your enemy Kira, eh Light?" Ryuk teasingly asked as Light ruffled a still grinning Sayu's hair

"Oh, and Naomi-san? Someone told me that when it comes to revenge one should dig two graves."

"The first one was for Raye, I'll make sure the second one is for Kira" Naomi firmly said

"I wish you luck then"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Light's written with the kanji for Tsuki...so grammatically speaking people could mistake his name for Moon Yagami, right? If only my name could be written with the kanji for Sun, then Light and I would match"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"May I ask how you know my sister?" Light asked, a tint of protectiveness lacing his voice

Naomi had a nostalgic look, "Sayu-chan and I met in LA you see, I can't really tell you the exact details behind it."

Light smiled, _'LA, huh? Looks like I'll have to ask Sayu herself. If things go bad I...no, Kira may have to kill her. But, I'm sure it won't come to that.'_ The last part he felt one hundred percent sure of. He'll just have to get some information out of Sayu and then make sure his little sister doesn't go around telling people about their encounter with Naomi Misora. Luckily for him, his little sister is very obedient to him.

"Um, why are you always checking your watch?" Naomi asked

"Oh, this? Well, it's because I'm Kira"

Naomi gasped.

 _'It looks like I really have a God of Death on my side'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I've never believed in luck, but sometimes supernatural forces may have a hand in certain events. Even if I rely on logic, it doesn't mean I'm against the simple idea of there being supernatural forces out there...well at least until those forces are proven"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"L, Aizawa has just contacted me on my phone" Watari informed

"Eh? Already?" Matsuda asked

"Connect him with me" L ordered lifting up a phone "Yo!" he greeted placing the phone on speaker. No point in letting the others think he doesn't trust them after just establishing some trust after all.

The members of the Kira taskforce couldn't help but feel dumbfounded at L's abrupt change of character.

"Hey, I've got a problem" Aizawa's voice filtered through the room "And why are you speaking like that?"

"In case you were in a dangerous situation, but that doesn't seem to be the case" L was now back in character "What is your problem?"

"Well, the chief's daughter demands to see the chief to hand him a bag" Aizawa's voice sounded annoyed

"Sayu?" L stated, his tone twinkling in a bit of amusement "It seems like she's as stubborn as ever"

"Huh?" Matsuda and the others mumbled

"So what should I do?"

"I've been meaning to talk to her about something for a while, and I have some things to ask her, so bring her here. I'll send someone else to go to the police building in your stead"

"Eh?!" Matsuda yelled

"Matsuda, be quiet" L ordered

"Okay, I hope you know what you're doing" Aizawa sounded skeptical as he hung up

"L, no, Ryuzaki, what business does my daughter have with you?" Soichiro immediately asked

L stared unblinkingly at him "It seems like she kept her word, well mister Soichiro Yagami, if you keep count of how many people know my face, then Sayu would either be the second or third."

A stunned silence descended the room

"That being said, has Sayu told you her opinion of Kira?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Rest in Peace agent Penber"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/N : Wow, a lot of interesting suggestions for Sayu's online name. I'm so conflicted, which one should I choooosee?!_**

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _-What do you guys think Ryuk thinks of Sayu?  
_**

 ** _-What involvement do you think the Shinigami has with Sayu?_**

 ** _-Would Light kill Sayu?_**

 ** _-Is my questions annoying?_**


	15. Suspects

Sayu wasn't sure what was going on in L's mind, she was sure no one knew what went on in that detective's mind. It was just a joke on her part when she insisted that Aizawa took her so she can personally deliver those clothes to her father, but it seemed like L managed to turn the tables on her. There was no way she could refuse after she herself had insisted, it would be too odd. Almost suspicious.

And now L could reveal some things she didn't want others to know, sure, the things L know may not be so severe, but it'll still cause some changes to her plan. She wanted to shoot herself so badly, here she was, personally having thought herself to be able to win second place for being paranoid right after Light, and she fell for one stupid trick.

She'd have to step up her game, she couldn't afford two more strikes or it would be over. She'll fold for now, but she was sure she could turn the tables on L later. An eye for an eye after all. Yet right now she wasn't really mad or frustrated, she was a bit excited. _'L's unpredictable, so this is going to be interesting'_ With that she took out the grape flavored lollipop she had from her pocket and popped the unwrapped sweet in her mouth.

A buzz of sugar was what she needed to think up some answers and how she'd be acting.

Her eyes drifted lazily around the scenery, she could have sworn she heard the hollow laughter of a Shinigami. Probably Ryuk.

"We're here" Aizawa announced

Sayu merely nodded following the man inside the hotel, the combination of a short girl and a man with an afro-like hairstyle gaining a few curious looks. Sayu would bet that they'd come up with a few bizarre stories, merely to give their minds something to mull over. It's human nature to draw conclusions after all. Speaking of which she'll have to visit the library soon, there's a book she's been meaning to check out.

"Aizawa-san, have you ever played a word game with antonyms?" Sayu suddenly asks stepping into the elevator

Aizawa glanced at her as he pressed a button, "No" he answers shortly, kind of giving the young girl a hint that he doesn't really want to make small talk.

"Then let's play it," it seemed like the brunette didn't know when to take a hint, "One of us comes up with a word and then the other person will give the opposite, please?"

Aizawa sighed, fine, he'd humor the girl "Black"

Sayu nodded at the word, "Simple, but good. White, now if I say white you'd say?"

"Black" Aizawa repeated resisting the urge to roll his eyes

"Wrong! The opposite of _black_ is white, but the opposite of _white_ isn't black" Sayu seemed almost unimpressed with him

Aizawa raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but before he could comment on the childish way Sayu was acting the elevator door went open, "Whatever, it was a stupid game anyways" he grumbled to himself not caring if the brunette heard or not

Sayu merely had an easy smile as she followed Aizawa, but as usual she had to get some revenge, so she was humming some jabs at the man " _Ra da da da da da da da circus. Da da da da da da da da afro. Circus afro, circus afro, polka dot polka dot polka dot afro!_ " she sung even dancing slightly with the song

Aizawa was practically fuming "Now I know why the chief only brings Light around"

Sayu stuck her tongue out at him

"Finally, we're here"

"But, it's only been ten minutes"

"It felt like an eternity"

Sayu had the nerve to give him a wink opening the door "Be at ease, Sayu-hime has arrived!" she announced childishly as she strolled in the hotel room as if she owned it.

"Target found!" Sayu exclaimed standing in front of her father, her left hand held up in a gun motion "Bang, bang, bang!" it was only L who noticed the slight English accent in her Japanese

"Sayu, you could have just left these at the building" Soichrio informed his daughter taking the bag from her

"I could have, but that would have been the boring way" Sayu agreed

"No, it would have been the simple and less energy consuming way of doing things"

The task force who had stayed quiet since Sayu's arrival and Sayu herself turned towards the pale raven haired detective who was sitting on the sofa, his odd sitting position still not something they were used to.

"It would have been effortless then, coming here to personally deliver the bag was the most straight forward approach that shows how much I care" Sayu easily quipped, making sure to keep her tone cheery.

"But, by showing how much you care you're disturbing your father's work, thus it would be counterproductive" L effortlessly returned

Sayu resisted the urge to quip something back, instead sheepishly rubbing her neck "Eh, I'm not good with those logical stuff, so I'll just say that it's the feelings that count!"

"Always deducing things based on trying to understand feelings, I see you haven't changed Sayu"

"Always using big words, eh? You haven't changed either Ryuzaki-san" Sayu smiled

"I suppose both of us haven't changed" L concluded

 _'Maybe it's because we're both stuck in the motion. Both not wanting to follow the world's constant circles, we chose to stay still. Not looking back at those who fall further behind than us, and not chasing the ones who leave us.'_

"Ah! Stop being so stiff!" Sayu bounded over to L and stretched the detective's cheeks widely, ignoring how the detective tensed. "See? You look better with a smile, no actually you should get some sleep. Those bangs under your eyes aren't healthy and makes you look like a shut-in. It's been more than a week since you combed you hair, right? And look at your lips! They're so dry." she ranted at the forced smile her stretching had achieved

L managed to both frown and smile at the same time, although the latter was because of Sayu's antics "I'm not stiff"

Sayu ignored Matsuda's muttering of L only focusing on the stiff part as she exclaimed "Not literally!"

"You already know your father's working under me"

"Duh!" Sayu crossed her arms, "I'm going to have to keep it a secret though, right?"

"It shouldn't be too hard seeing as you kept me a secret"

"Well, I didn't want to risk mysteriously disappearing"

"I suppose that would have been a sad occurrence"

"I was joking, you know...?" Sayu asked

"I know, but I wasn't"

Sayu gulped, "Yeah, glad I can keep secrets"

Aizawa coughed finally getting fed up with the bizarre scene in front of him "When will you explain _this_?" he motioned at Sayu and then L, his question directed at the detective

"Ah, there isn't really an explanation, but I suppose you do have the right to know some things. Go ahead, ask some questions"

The task force glanced at each other

"What did you mean when you said Sayu-san was the second person to know your face?" Matsuda timidly asked

"Exactly what I said"

"That's rude, Ryuzaki." Sayu chided facing Matsuda, "It just means I was lucky enough to get the honor of L personally showing himself to me...umm.."

"It's Matsuda Touta, thanks for answering"

"Why would L show himself to _you_?" Aizawa followed

"Who knows what goes on in Ryuzaki's head? Thing is, I'm sure he didn't plan on showing himself to me"

"You're right, I didn't. It was just a coincidence" L agreed

"Where did you two even meet?" Ukita asked

"In LA" Sayu chirped, "Mister..."

"Hirokazu Ukita" Ukita introduced himself

Mogi coughed, "What relationship do you two share?" he inquired quietly

L and Sayu glanced at each other

"Friends!"

"Sayu's like a puzzle"

Sayu pouted "I'm just an object?"

"It was a figurative way"

"Hmph, you could have just lied and said I was your friend"

"But as you said, it would be a lie"

Sayu giggled, "But you're not above lying"

"That I'm not" L agreed absently

"As you can see mister..."

"Kanzo Mogi"

Soichiro stepped forward gaining everyone's attention "Stop beating around the bush and tell us"

Sayu glanced at L, "I'd rather not say dad, it's something I'd rather not think about right now. I'm sure L wouldn't mind telling you"

"It's Ryuzaki" L corrected

"Sure, sure" Sayu waved him off, "Now if this is all...?"

"Actually, I have one question for you."

Sayu turned towards L "Shoot"

"How long do you intend to play pretend?"

"...for as long as I can keep it up, I guess?" Sayu shrugged, "It doesn't concern you though, right? You're no different from me"

 _'We're both great liars. Able to even fool ourselves'_

L didn't answer

"Ah~ Hideki Ryuga's going to appear on today's interview, I can't miss it!" turning on her heels Sayu ran towards the door, "Hit me up when you're free, Ryuzaki" she winked at the detective in English. "Also..." she glanced at the task force "Soichiro Yagami, Matsuda Touta, Mogi Kanzo, Hirozaku Ukite, Hideki Ide, Aizawa Shuichi. If I were you I wouldn't give my names so easy, not even if the person in question is your chief's daughter. After all, if I were Kira...you'd be dead by now."

The task force stared wide-eyed at the brunette whom had just said similar words to what L had said.

She lifted her hand in a gun motion, " _Bang, bang, bang!_ "

"She's right" L agreed, "I'd like to assume you won't fall for this a third time"

"Ah, don't be so hard on them Ryuzaki" Sayu smiled closing the door

"I guess a smile can really hide a lot" Ryuzaki noted to himself.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"L, what was the point of that? Letting me go so easily? What are you playing at?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I'm back!" Sayu exclaimed opening the door to her house.

Absently she took off her outdoors shoes, her thoughts still on her weird second meeting with L. _'Regardless, I'll have to call Leon and ask him to do me that favor this month.'_

"Where were you?"

"Oh, oh! It looks like the little sister's in trouble"

Sayu froze at the voice of her brother and the Shinigami, she hesitantly looked up to see a very calm Light. Honestly, it unnerved her more than it would if he had shouted.

"I-I..." she stuttered out feeling nervous, she was so hung up in thinking about L that she forgot about Light! How...how...how! Ugh! No words could describe her thoughts.

"You what?" Light calmly prompted

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sayu blurted out, why was she feeling so ashamed anyways? Couldn't she just lie or something. It hit her at that moment...even though she loves her brother dearly, the thought of Kira seeing through her made her nervous.

"Sorry? Saying sorry would imply that you did something wrong. What are you sorry for, Sayu?" Light gently smiled at her

Sayu could feel the tears welling up in her eyes "F-for keeping secrets from you, nii-sama"

Light had a pleased smile, "What sort of secret?"

"L-like me knowing an FBI agent..." Sayu mumbled

"How did you come to know her?" Light inquired stepping forward towards Sayu

"In LA, I...met a girl named Quin Quan, she w-was the second victim of the closed room murder cases, remember? So Naomi-san contacted me to ask some questions, I ended up helping her a bit" Sayu shortly explained, she had to bite her tongue in order to hold herself back from telling Light about her meeting Beyond or L.

"I see...I'm hurt Sayu. Didn't you trust me?"

"I do!" Sayu immediately exclaimed, "I do trust you, nii-sama" she gently said _'Not enough to tell you everything though'_

"Then why didn't you tell me about Naomi?" Light asked

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry, so sorry! I'm..."

Light gently pulled Sayu into a hug, "Shh, it's okay. I forgive you"

Sayu sniffed, she wasn't crying. But her throat hurt so much, "I...I'll do anything to make it up to you, anything"

"Let's just pretend none of this ever happened, okay? Naomi Misora is just a stranger, someone we've never met before. You never went with me to deliver the bag, and you never saw Naomi." his voice was smooth, alluring and tempting.

Hesitantly Sayu raised her arms to hug Light "Who's Naomi?" she mumbled

"No one" Light answered.

Sayu could feel his smirk.

Ryuk was laughing loudly.

And Sayu had to wonder how come Light was still the warmest person she knew body heat wise.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"He twirls me around, I subtly step a bit more to the left, he lifts me up, and I slightly smile at the audience. Light leads smoothly without effort in our twisted dance. With some effort I manage to change to flow of the music, subtly changing the pace of our dance"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"What was the point of having Sayu come?" Soichiro asked

L bit his thumb, "She kind of reminds me of Kira"

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at L

"Her teasing advice to not give out your names was a childish jab at your statuses as policemen, I'd say Sayu's style is a bit like Kira's. Either she's just as childish as Kira or more"

"Are you suspecting my daughter of being Kira?"

"Five percent"

* * *

 _"All eyes are on us. Let's give them a wonderful performance, nii-sama"_

* * *

 _ **A/N : So yeah, L suspects both Sayu and Light. It isn't really unexpected seeing as Sayu showed him some traits she possessed that Kira would have.**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **-Is Sayu childish?**_

 _ **-Who's your favorite task force member and why?**_

 _ **-I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Sayu has a mild mind condition. It's been very subtly hinted thus far, but can you guess? (It's hard)**_

 _ **-Sayu needs a nickname for L. Any suggestions?**_


	16. Ignorance is said to be a bliss

**Date : January 2**

Sayu yawned flipping the page of the book she was currently reading, a novel featuring various short stories, she smirked at the irony as she read the tittle of the current short story she was going to read. _The Spider's Thread_

"Ahem, good afternoon!"

Sayu glanced to the side seeing a beaming waitress "Afternoon," she absently greeted out of some obligatory social norm "Caramel coffee and a slice of fruit cake"

"Coming right up!" the waitress offered Sayu another big smile

Sayu had to hand it to the waitress, she did a good job at serving her when she wasn't pretending to be cheerful. So, like that Sayu's bored face gave the woman a small smile before she turned back to her book. Blissfully unaware of what was happening in another place away from Japan...

... **Winchester, England.**

 **Location : Wammy's House.**

"I'm sure the three of you are aware of the Kira case that's happening in Japan" Roger stated neutrally, his eyes surveying the three boys in front of him.

Near, the white haired boy was sitting on the ground solving a completely blank puzzle with the letter L in the further down left corner, he didn't even pause as he twirled a piece of his hair "Of course, Kira's been all over the news ever since he began" the smartest (?) of the orphanage stated

"Near's right," Mello, the blond haired boy with blue eyes agreed grudgingly "Ever since Kira began killing on the twenty eighth of November, word began spreading about him getting rid of criminals. The case was interesting enough, but then on the fifth of December when L managed to trick Kira into revealing his whereabouts, the case truly became an everyday topic. It probably won't be long until L catches Kira" the second (?) smartest of the orphanage had taken out a bar of chocolate during his explanation, and now was licking the chocolate. He bit into it loudly.

"Yeah," Matt, a red headed boy whose green eyes were always hidden behind a pair of orange tinted goggles spoke, the sound of his Game Boy faintly being heard as he continued to press the buttons without any difficulties "You'd have to live under a rock to not know about the game going on between Kira and L" the third (?) smartest of the orphanage drawled out.

"The Kira case is arguably the most difficult case L has had in a while, there's a small chance that he may become a victim to Kira as well" Roger gravely said

"So he's chosen a successor in case of his death?" Near asked

Mello paused eyes on Roger, "Is it me or Near?" he asked

Roger sighed, "No, L still hasn't chosen" he informed the three. Somehow he knew L wouldn't be choosing anytime soon.

"Then why are we here?" Mello asked biting into his chocolate

"L requested the three of you to assist him in Japan, of course you may refuse"

The sound of the game over effect blasted through the room, a chunk of chocolate and a piece of puzzle faintly fell to the floor as three pairs of eyes were snapped in Roger's direction. The boys all doing a wonderful job of masking their surprise, but Roger was faintly smiling anyways. This sort of reaction wasn't something he get often after all.

"Us?" Matt was the one to echo the word, "As in, me, Mello and Near? On a plane to Japan?"

"Yes, now do you refuse or accept?" Roger asked, "I don't know much about this, so your best shot is asking L himself"

"I accept!" Mello at that point had brought his chocolate back to his mouth nibbling at it, "This is just what I needed, a chance to prove that I am better than Near and a chance to meet L"

"...I suppose this would be an opportunity for me to work alongside L, this should be worthwhile. I accept as well" Near was the second to agree

"Near" Mello spoke up casting a scowl on the mentioned person "Let's get one thing straight, I have no intention of working together with you on this"

"Yes, I know"

"At the same time, I can't let our rivalry get in the way of me impressing L"

"Hmm?"

"Kira, the mass murderer. Whoever catches him first deserves to become the next L, agreed?"

"Agreed"

With that Mello turned around to walk towards the door, he had some packing to do. He paused in front of the door "Near" he said once again

"Mello" this time Near

As if on cue the blond bit into a piece of a new chocolate bar while the white haired boy twirled a piece of his hair between his forefinger and thumb.

For once, Mello had a smile "Which one of us is gonna reach Kira first, I wonder"

Surprisingly even Near had a smile "The race is on"

"We're both headed towards the same destination, I'll be waiting for you"

"...right" Near agreed as Mello exited the room.

"Fine!"

Near and Roger turned towards a seemingly frustrated Matt.

Matt looked between the two, honestly the red head didn't care about L, but Mello was his best friend. "Fine! I'll go too, but just to make sure Mello and Near don't kill each other before we get to Japan." his words were directed to an amused Roger.

"I have a lot of packing to do" he informed the two with a nonchalant wave as he too walked out of the office

Near however noticed the small smile the red head had too, "I wonder if he'll be joining the race too, probably not" he looked outside the window _'Kira, look out..'_ his thoughts trailed

Mello opened the door to his room, there wasn't much he had to pack, but still. He wanted to get to Japan as soon as possible, his eyes rested briefly on the newspaper sitting on the nightstand. The front cover all about Kira and L _'_ _Any chance you had to win has now been taken away, because...'_

"Mello, wait up!"

The blond turned towards his best friend, "I take it you're tagging along too, Matt?"

"I wouldn't miss you finally getting a chance for the world" Matt grinned at Mello, _'With me, Near, L and Mello working on the case...'_

 _'There's possibly no way anyone can save you now Kira'_ the three boys thought to themselves.

 **..Japan, Kanto Region**

 **Location : Yagami household**

"Achoo!" Sayu sneezed loudly

"Are you okay Sayu?" Light asked in concern

"Yeah" Sayu answered feeling Light's palm on her forehead

"You don't seem to be catching a cold or anything" Light deduced

"Somebody must have been talking about me" Sayu shrugged easily, "But for now I'll take a nap, okay?" she asked covering herself with Light's blankets snuggling onto Light's pillow

From his spot in front of his computer Light sighed "I have a very spoiled sister"

"Nii-sama, g'night..."

 _'It's not even seven yet, Sayu'_ Light rested his head on his hand taking out his death note "But then again, it's probably my fault she's spoiled"

"Why's that?" Ryuk curiously asked

Light seemed to have a far off look "When my sister was little a group of kids played a nasty prank and she ended up temporarily blind because of them, I was the one who took care of her when she couldn't see anything. I guess seeing her weak like that made me want to protect her more, it didn't help that she's kinda like a magnet for trouble"

"Well, that explains your sister complex"

"It's not a complex, it's my job as her big brother"

"But still doesn't explain why she practically worships you" Ryuk ignored Light's previous statement

Light sighed "You ask a lot of questions. Besides, isn't it easy to figure that one out? I was a more constant figure in her life than both of our parents, so of course I have a big spot in her heart reserved only for me"

"Now I get it. Hey, can I get some apples?"

* * *

 _ **Very Short chapter, I know. But next one will be longer, I promise.**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **-Did you see this chapter coming?**_

 _ **-Did you expect the Wammy boys to be making an appearance so early on?**_

 ** _-Would Sayu make a good Shinigami?_**


	17. Chapter 17

Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he really hated airplanes. To make things worse he was sitting between Mello and Near, and he wasn't allowed to play any games. He could literally feel the two likely successors' tension in the air. Weren't they supposed to have a truce to see who catches Kira first or something? He scratched his neck letting out an awkward noise that could count as a laugh.

Both Mello and Near spared him a glance

"So, why do you guys think he would need us?" it was a dumb question, but Matt couldn't stand the silence.

"To catch Kira" Mello answered

"Or is that all?" Near asked

The red head and blond glanced at Near, silently prompting the albino to continue "L has never been unable to solve a case before, despite the Kira case being seemingly supernatural, it still doesn't make sense that someone as prideful as L would ask our help. I think it's more likely he'll want to see which one of us can succeed him"

"Why now? I mean he's been putting it off for forever" Matt grumbled, his fingers itching towards his Game Boy only for him to stop, he cursed himself for making that stupid bet with Mello that he could go the whole plane ride without his precious...(he could feel Mello smirking at him)

"Perhaps Watari forced him" Near suggested

"Then why would I be requested to come along? It's clear that the position is meant for either Mello or you" Matt reasoned

"Who knows what's going on in L's head" Near twirled a piece of his hair between his forefinger and thumb

"By the same reasoning we could safely say L might have something completely different in his mind" Mello stated, his hand twitching towards his chocolate bar only to stop feeling Matt's smirk. Why did he make that bet?

"Basically we're going in blind, throwing away any cautiousness we were taught in the orphanage to go meet a detective that might be a drug addict or insomniac for all we know" Matt dryly commented

"L isn't like that" Mello stated defending the person (read : Letter) he respects most.

"Well, we don't really know much about L" Matt pointed out

"Aside from rumors of him having been an exceptional tennis player or was once an orphan attending Wammy's house as well" Near muttered

"Why did I agree to this?" Matt muttered to himself

"Too late to back down, we're almost there"

...

 _"I don't care what it takes, I will beat Near"_

 _Mello_

 _..._

Sayu sighed leaning back in her computer chair, "Everything's going according to my plan"

Oh, if only she knew.

"Sayu-chan, wake up it's time for school"

Mumbling complaints under her breath Sayu grabbed her make-up bag, it'll take some powder to cover her tiredness. She didn't want to end up like L after all.

"Light, I want some apples!"

Sayu merely sighed, it was the same thing over and over again with Ryuk. It seemed like the only thing that went on in that Shinigami's eyes was either apples or entertainment.

Then again, the Shinigami did say apples were like booze and drugs.

Ah, she should call Leon today.

 _..._

 _"Oddly enough time isn't going by as fast as I imagined it to, it's almost relaxing..."_

 _Sayu_

 _..._

Aizawa's eyebrows twitched as he looked down at the three oddest kids he's ever seen. When L had said that the mysterious people he had to go pick up at the airport could speed up the Kira case he didn't expect kids.

"Are you okay?" the albino asked something in English.

"Please speak Japanese" Aizawa ordered in an awkward English

The albino blinked, "Very well then, I asked if you were okay?"

"Just losing hope in humanity everyday since the Kira case" Aizawa stated ushering the kids (because he couldn't see them as his equal) to follow him.

"Trust me, I'm losing hope too" the red head started panting heavily as he dragged his suitcases with him "And I though Japanese were supposed to be polite" the boy dryly commented

Aizawa ignored the boy, but nonetheless took three of the boys suitcases. "I just hope he knows what he's doing"

"It would have been better if he sent Watari, I mean Watari's more fitted for these odd jobs." the red head just seemed to like to complain

"Well, too bad Watari's busy, so I'm your best bet"

"Sadly" the red head grumbled

"Don't worry about Matt, he's just a bit off since he hasn't had his fix yet" the albino said, though his voice could tell you he didn't care either way.

So the red head was addicted to something. Great.

"Would you all just shut up?" the blond snapped

"And Mello also hasn't had his fix, do you happen to have some chocolate with you?"

"No" First a sugar addict, now a chocolate addict, what's next?

 _..._

 _"We're supposed to rely on some kids to help solve the case?"_

 _Aizawa_

 _..._

"Leon, my trusted knight"

"Angel, my lovely angel"

"I need you to follow the instructions I just sent you"

"When?"

"Preferably on the day I don't check in on you"

"It'll be done, my sweet angel"

"Stop flirting"

"Ah, how lovelier your voice has gotten. I long to see you again"

"Real cheesy of you, I could say you're getting more desperate"

"When it comes to a fine lady like you-"

"Stop, I don't need to hear about my legs or ass"

"Oh, how beautiful you swear"

"I didn't think anyone could swear beautifully"

"Then you must not have been attracted to anyone"

"I've been attracted to people before"

"Oh?"

"It's just...developing feelings is a way an idiot would get caught, so I kill those emotions before they grow"

"Then am I an idiot?"

"Well, if you consider the fact that you flirt with anything that's female, then yes"

"How you wound me"

"I'll have to hang up now"

"Very well, te amo my angel"

Sighing Sayu closed the phone, "Te amo, eh? Don't it mean I love you?"

 _..._

 _"My knight still doesn't know that it's impolite to say something like 'I love you' with lies in your mouth"_

 _Sayu_

 _..._

"...I called it!" Matt victoriously called pumping a fist into the air ignoring the dumbfounded Japanese police men as he looked at L

"It seems like your prediction was right" Near commented in what seemed to be agreement

"..he's really an insomniac? Hey, are you really L? Like the real deal?" Mello asked almost desperately

"Yes, but call me Ryuzaki" L ordered

"Sure, man" Matt said giving L a thumbs up, "Anyways, where's my room? I need to set up my things"

"You're very adaptive Matt, I can see why you're number three" Near complimented

"I need some chocolate" Mello stated

"There's some in the fridge" Matsuda mumbled

"Watari will escort you to your rooms, when the three of you are done come back here"

 _..._

 _"Watch out L, with me supporting Light, there's no way you can capture him"_

 _Sayu_

 _..._

Matt sneezed

"You alright?"

"Must be allergies" Matt mumbled pressing the buttons of his Game Boy

"Mello, Near, Matt"

The three looked across from them where L sat on the sofa eating a piece of strawberry shortcake

"Yeah?" Matt spoke

"The three of you are probably wondering why I requested your assistance, and may have already come up with some theories"

"Yes, we've concluded that it's either to truly help or for you to choose which one of us will succeed you" Near stated

"You're not far off from the answer" L mumbled as he starting placing some sugar in his coffee

Mello briefly wondered if it would have been better if he had just poured the sugar before the coffee.

"Do you already have a suspect?" Matt asked

"Two suspects actually" L corrected

"Who?" Mello asked

"One is a seventeen year old genius, his name is Light Yagami-" Mello and Matt snorted at the name, "He's the definition of perfect. Looks, sports, grades...he has it all. Aspiring to join the police force or become a detective."

"The second one?" Near asked

Out of seemingly nowhere Watari appeared with a file in his hand.

"The second suspect is a bit more complex, I've had to place more effort into digging up information" L informed sliding the file over to the three, "Though it doesn't have everything, nor any information from family. This is what the general public knows"

Matt who was sitting in the middle placed down his Game Boy and grabbed the file, he opened the file "Sayu Yagami?" he read, "Light Yagami's little sister?"

 **Sayu Yagami**

 **Age : Fourteen**

 **Birthplace : Japan, Kanto Region.**

 **Clubs : Cheerleading (former),**

 **Known Languages : Japanese and English**

 **Intelligence : 5/10**

 **Sports : 6/10**

 **Additional Details :**

 **-Temporarily blinded when little**

 **-Used to attend music lessons**

 **-Won several cheerleading medals**

 **-Aspiring to open up her own business**

"This girl is a Kira suspect?" Matt deadpanned

L's lips quirked up a bit at seeing his three successors seemingly being skeptical "As I said, that is what the general public knows about Sayu Yagami. Sayu is actually a very good actress, it's exactly for this reason that I think she may be Kira and at the same time I don't" he slid a yellow notebook towards his three successors "I'm sure this will be an interesting read"

Though skeptical Matt opened up the notebook, and began reading "I'm not very good at writing down my nor anyone else's feelings, so I suppose I could consider this some practice, huh? If I gave you this book you probably know who I am, but if I haven't then my name will be of no concern to you. Simply refer to me by Penny Princess"

"Have you ever heard of the Los Angeles Closed Room Killings? If not, then search it up yourself."

"Mean much?" Matt questioned flipping the page

"I agree with the author, if you're going to read about something you should do your part to know about the subject" Mello stated

"Keep reading" Near ordered

"While it is now referred to as the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases—a rather catchy title—when it was actually happening, right in the middle of the whirlpool, it was never called anything so impressive. The media called it the Wara Ningyo Murders, or the L.A. Serial Locked Room Killings, or all kinds of other ghastly names. This fact was undoubtedly a source of great annoyance to me. You see I'm the type to want to refer to something by its proper name"

"Before the murder, on July twenty-second a crossword puzzle was sent to the LAPD and was found by me. Both I and the LAPD thought nothing of it and ignored it, in hindsight it was idiotic on our part. A clear lack of tact for someone like me who considers herself more perspective than most, but it's already been done, no use mulling it over. The crossword puzzle was meant to lead the police to the first victim, Believe Birdesmaid. Note that he was found the exact same day he was murdered, on the thirty first of July"

"While the police investigated the crime scene I mulled over the complicated mind of the killer, in my experience killers fall into two categories. Either they plan their murder throughout or they just kill in the spur of the moment. Obviously the killer in question falls into the former, but after a small background check on Believe I couldn't find any motive. Believe was just a kind old man that happened to be a freelance writer. Believe's books were often based around kind stories."

"Likewise the second victim Quin Quan had no relation to the first victim, nor were there any motives to killing her. Quin Quan was just a simple girl who worked to support her family, and had a passion for dancing. So, why, why? Let's make it clear that I had no intention of getting involved, but Quin Quan's death broke that resolve. You see we had just became friends before the girl was killed, so I needed some satisfaction."

"Security at the LAPD was nothing to scoff at, but if you knew the patterns and had a connection...then you got yourself some information hidden from the general public. In this case images of the crime scenes. It became more apparent to me that the killer was a genius, creating complex _puzzles_ with his killings in order to lead the police to the next victim. This made him different from most. It was obvious he had someone specific in mind with those puzzles, those killings suddenly didn't seem random anymore. It seemed far too personal to be that...and in the end I knew I was right. I always did have some good intuition. But at the moment the path was blocked, no concrete evidences."

"I thought about asking my big brother for help, after all he was a genius. A prodigy that could probably give the great detective L a run for his money. My big brother could do anything I can do _ten times better, in a hundred different ways with a thousand better results._ "

"Quite a bit of faith she has in her brother" Near stated

"Brother complex, much?" Matt agreed

"That explains her delusional idea that someone could outwit L" Mello mumbled

"But then I decided against it. I wanted to do something for myself, asking for help would be prove that I couldn't do something on my own...that I wasn't ready to...it doesn't matter. So I waited patiently, the third victim was found on August thirteen, nine days after the second victim."

"I finally found a pattern. Believe Bridesmaid, Quin Quan and Backyard Bottomslash. B.B, Q.Q and B.B, but there are plenty people that have the same initials as their first and last names, the English alphabet only has twenty six letters after all. But what if the killer specifically chose them for their initials?"

"Then that's messed up" Matt commented breaking his narrating tone

"Most likely the initials are clues" Near theorized

"Keep reading" Mello wouldn't admit that the case had begun to pique his interest, he'll have to search it up later for additional details. Something about the killer just seemed familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it

"B.B, Q.Q and B.B. The first and third victim have the same initials. Believe was killed on the thirty first of July nine days after the crossword puzzle was sent to the LAPD while Backyard-san was killed nine days after Quin. But Q.Q doesn't match the pattern. She was killed four days after Believe, and her initials don't match unless you put them in the lower case letters and turn them upside down, then it looks like a b. Except it isn't upper cased like the other two, but Quin wasn't an adult, so the theory still holds."

"BB, that was the persistent letters that kept making it seem like the killer was communicating with someone, possibly yelling out the fact that he was BB. That was my hunch, the only thing I had left to follow. So I searched up some things at the police department, ran a check on everyone in LA whose initials were BB. Their alibi, lack of motive and other reasons kept them from being suspects. I wouldn't give up on my hunch though, this LA BB case was something I wanted to solve. It was around the time that I was contacted by a woman named Naomi Misora requesting my aid, though I accepted I was suspicious."

"You see, I am very paranoid. So I casually looked up some information on the woman and found out she was an FBI agent. Naomi Misora, known as Misora Massacre. On leave after a...mission gone wrong. Specifically Naomi couldn't kill her emotions nor the child in front of her and the mission ended a failure. A very human mistake, morals that is. Especially in her chosen career. So, why would an FBI on leave need my help on a case? It just didn't make any sense unless she was working for someone. So, I searched up more information, nothing matched. There was no superior that would have given her the order, they were after all debating whether or not to fire the woman. Now, who was more superior than the FBI that could have convinced an emotional mess like Naomi for help? The answer was...Matt."

"Matt, do take this seriously or I'll have Watari escort you out of here" L drawled out as Mello gave Matt a slap on the head, even Near looked a bit annoyed.

"Ouch, fine, fine." Matt coughed going back into his narrative tone, it was oddly like those video game narrative introductions "The answer was...L"

"So, you were part of the LA BB case?" Near asked

L nodded slightly, "Unofficially, so Naomi Misora was my operative at the time"

"But why would L be part of the case? It didn't make any sense. Normally L wouldn't take cases like these, he was known to be picky. Either taking cases that interest him, had a significant number of victims or paid a lot. Unless...L was connected to the killer. It was the only explanation I could think of that explained why the case seemed so personal. Everyone was being played by two geniuses. Two geniuses battling it out as if this was all a puzzle, one trying to outwit the other. A sick game of detection. Childish."

"It made the catchy nickname I came up with seem more meaningful, made me more sure about my hunches, there's a meaningful name behind the LA BB. L is After BB. The killer is BB. Question was, who was BB? Twenty four hours later of gaining information on flights to LA, I was able to narrow down the list to one suspect. Beyond Birthday"

"Birthday? Okay, what's up with these names?" Matt couldn't help but snark

"Why Beyond? Because he was the only one who I couldn't find any information on easily, the one I had to spend hours of nonstop hacking to find something about. What I found was a picture of a young boy with black hair and reddish eyes, information of his dead parents and the fact that he was sent to an orphanage in England. Wammy's House."

The dots seemed to connect for the three boys, "Backup" they all mumbled in realization

L nodded slightly, "The rest is something I don't want the three of you to read" he stated taking away the yellow notebook, "But, just this is enough for you to see why Sayu is an unknown factor in the investigation. Her seemingly strong sense of justice, her deductive skills, hacking skills and connection makes her a perfect suspect. Yet the apparent fact that she's been making herself appear average before the Kira case makes it a bit sketchy. She has the traits Kira has, but at the same time possess the traits that Kira doesn't"

"Basically she's a wildcard" Matt concluded

"Yes, but unlike her brother she does know that I am L." L informed

Mello and the others eyes widened "What? How?" Mello demanded

"Why, I told her myself" L answered

"Why would you do that?" Mello asked

"A whim of sorts" L mumbled

"A whim? It was reckless, if she was really Kira you'd be dead by now!" Mello yelled

"That would have been the case if Kira needed only a face to kill, or it could be another reason why Sayu is not Kira." L pointed out

"Mello, calm down" Matt stated

"An unknown puzzle piece, annoying" Near mumbled

"So, what are we supposed to do? Investigate the Yagami siblings?" a calmer Mello asked

"That, and you three are my trump card against Sayu" L informed, a tint of a smile playing on him, "After all, while Sayu knows of my involvement in the case, she doesn't know a thing about the three of you at the moment" _'Though she'll be smart enough to realize something if you were to appear in front of her'_

"So we're your hidden bosses against this Sayu girl?" Matt asked

"Yes"

* * *

 _ **A/N : Sleepy, but need to finish writing this. Okay, as you can all see I've given Matt a personality (something he lacked in the series), made Mello more calm in regards to Near, etc.**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **-Who's your favorite (male!) DN character?**_

 _ **-Your favorite (female!) Dn character?**_

 _ **-What do you think Jeanie/Sayu has as her ultimate trump?**_


	18. Different Angles

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note. The previous statement is correct. The previous statement of the previous statement is correct. So you tell me, do I own Death note?**_

* * *

 _ **"A smile can hide a lot, even if it's fake"**_

Sayu could honestly say the world she was in had a lot of similarities to her previous one, like cartoons or games, but at the same time it's so different. Like literature, music and actors. But one thing that stayed the same was human nature. So, it would be easy to assume that the first rule she learned back in her old life would count in this world too, right? Right. _A smile can get you out of tough situations, even if it's fake honey. Always remember this, okay Jea?_ Yes, she always remembered the last lesson her mother taught her.

She sighed quietly opening the door to her 'll have to see if anyone was around before she could smuggle that upstairs. Just her luck that Light was walking down the stairs at that exact moment, or was it planned? "I'm back!" She never knows when it comes to Light. "Nii-sama!" she beamed at Light running up to him in order to hug him, even forgetting to take off her shoes.

"Sayu, you seem a bit more happy, did something good happen?"

 _'Quite the opposite, I just remembered something I'd rather forget...bloodbloodblood'_ Her smile grew bigger "Yeah! Quarter said her mom might agree to send her here on vacation!"

Ryuk chuckled, "Do you think there's cameras in your little sister's room too?"

Sayu could feel Light tense "That's good"

"Mn, I missed her so much!" _'Thanks for the heads up Ryuk~'_

"I know, she had a really good influence on you" Light gave a sad sigh, "If only she was here to scold you when you do something wrong"

Sayu stuck her tongue out "You can do that already, right? Besides I don't want my housewife to get a heart attack from the stress of handling me"

Light had a lecturing look as he flicked Sayu's forehead "That wasn't really funny" he scolded

"Eh? But stress can cause heart attacks!" Sayu seemed to not understand

"I'm going to make some coffee, want a cup?"

Sayu nodded "And a slice of mom's apple pie"

"If you keep eating like that you'll get fat"

"Says the one who eats chips every night as snacks"

Light shook his head heading towards the kitchen with a sulking Ryuk. When Light and Ryuk was out of sight Sayu let out a relieved breath, she glanced back to the door opening it. On cue a dirty guitar fell on her leg, "Still have to fix you up babe" she murmured caressing the acoustic guitar, "I'll have you better in no time" she stated lifting up the guitar not caring that the mud got onto her uniform.

"Hope the rain doesn't let out soon" she murmured quickly making her way upstairs

She flicked the light of her room on, the sight of consoles or wires laying around the room in an almost artistic way for those who weren't neat freaks. See, her computer was in the corner, decorated (almost drowned) in various cables or wires. On the left was her one person bed with hot pink sheets, and on her bed's left was a small nightstand followed by the window.

On the window's left stood her television (she bought it with the money she earned with her "summer job") and her television was decorated with consoles and wires as well (under her bed laid the boxes that hid her games). And her closet and book shelve was near the door. This wasn't really what made her so fond of her room though. It was the fact that her walls were covered with pictures of her, Light, her mother, her father, friends...everything! Even the skies, clouds or sights. Her trusty camera was on her nightstand.

And if you look up at the ceiling you'd see the galaxy, which Sayu had asked a friend of her to paint. It took her almost two months to convince her parents to agree, but it was worth it.

Lazily she placed the guitar on her bed, once again not caring if the guitar stained anything. "I'll need to get some new strings, and paint for you." she knew it was a bit odd of her to speak as if the guitar was living, but so what?

A knock on her door made her hastily hide the guitar under her bed "Just a second!"

Light presented her with a dashing smile, the epitome of perfection "Here you go, if you have any problems with your homework-"

"Don't hesitate to ask, yeah?" Sayu cut her big brother off with her own lopsided smile as she took the plate and cup from Light "You better study too, you have that big exam coming up!" she winked using her hip to close the door.

Her eyes surveying her room once again, "I'm sure I have a string somewhere" she muttered to herself taking off her blue blazer, good thing she wears a black tank top underneath her uniform. Lazily she took off her black scrunchy and ruffled up her hair, she made sure to have that lopsided smile with her. It was annoying not to be able to let her face ease in her bored look or indifferent one, but she has to keep up appearances.

Now she has to take off her skirt...and there are cameras all over the house, so it was safe to assume that there were cameras in her room as well. L and her father would be the only ones watching her, but regardless Sayu didn't want to. But it would make her seem suspicious, with a sigh she began humming a tune from her old life, her humming calming down her nerves enough to make her briefly forget about the cameras as she took off her skirt and placed on her red denim shorts.

Somewhere along the way she began swaying her hips lazily with her song, mentally she noted that she'll have to go shopping soon.

* * *

 _ **"My family is..."**_

Falling apart, Sachiko decided as she smiled through her phone, "It's okay dear, stay safe" once again her husband was working overtime, it wasn't even surprising. Ever since the Kira case began, her family has been more distant, yet were able to keep up appearances flawlessly. It kind of unnerved Sachiko.

She sighed sadly as she went to the kitchen, perhaps she should just let her kids eat bread...no, it was her job as their mother to prepare their meals.

"Hey mom, need some help in the kitchen?"

Sachiko froze before turning around slowly to look at her casually smiling daughter, yet in her mind she was still comparing that bored, indifferent look with Sayu's usual smiles. Was it really all just a trick of the light? That would be the only explanation considering her daughter's been acting the same as usual ever since the accident, seemingly not even remembering.

"Mom, are you okay? You're looking a bit pale"

Sachiko noted the concern laced in her daughter's tone as she gave her daughter a shaky smile playing along "I'm fine, just a bit under the weather"

"Then I can handle cooking today, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Sachiko inched towards the dining table making sure to keep an eye out on Sayu, it wouldn't do good if her daughter caused a fire.

"How does _Yakisoba_ sound?" Sayu asked putting on a white apron and opening the fridge.

Sachiko hummed in thought, Yakisoba are grilled or fried Chinese style noodles mixed with pieces of meat, cabbage, carrots, or other vegetables, and garnished with red ginger. "Delightful"

Some sort of dance had begun in the kitchen with Sayu multi-tasking, declining any offer of help.

Sachiko could only stare on proudly as Sayu expertly sliced some meat, "What do you think of the Kira case?" she blurted out without meaning.

"Eh?" her daughter asked pausing to look at her, "Well, I don't know. But, it doesn't matter right? I mean as long as dad and Light are against Kira, I'm against Kira too"

It was a typical Sayu answer, so very different from Sayu's previous assessment on the case, could she really have been imagining it? "Oh..."

"Speaking of which, you've been looking a bit more...sad? Weary? I don't know, something, since the Kira case started mom." here Sayu gave her mom a playful smile, "Are you secretly Kira?"

Sachiko couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped her at that impossible question, "I'm actually scared of Kira"

"Oh? It's not like Kira's gonna kill you" Sayu pointed out

"...not me," Sachiko agreed softly, "But what about your father? If that happens Light will definitely join the Kira case, and...he might end up dead too"

"Don't even _think_ about that possibility mom" Sayu's voice sounded firm and calm

"But-"

"Don't!" her daughter yelled catching Sachiko by surprise, after all her daughter wasn't the type to yell. Sachiko watched as Sayu took some deep breaths, her daughter's expression shadowed by her bangs, "You shouldn't be afraid of that, mom. I'll handle it myself, okay?"

"How can you be so sure?" Sachiko asked

Her daughter looked up at her with a bright smile, "Because I live by my own rules"

"Your own rules?" Sachiko repeated, the idea sounded so childish.

"If I want to I skip classes, if I want something I ask my parents without a care in the world, if I see an old lady carrying groceries I'll help the old hag out, if my family needs me I'll be there...my life, my rules. After all being happy is what really matters, right?"

"Yeah" Sachiko agreed with a smile

"So, don't worry mom. I told you before, didn't I? I won't let anything happen to Light. I'd sooner rip Kira apart limb from limb and feed him to L before I let anything happen to Light. The same applies to dad. They're important to me, so I have to protect them"

"Aren't you scared?" Sachiko asked

"Nah, being scared is overrated" Sayu easily said

"Even if you're not scared of Kira, you must be scared of something" Sachiko pointed out

Sayu shrugged, "...monsters, I'm scared of monsters"

Sachiko blinked, "Monsters?" she echoed

"There's a lot of monsters out there, monsters who steal, monsters who destroy others' dreams, monster who kills, monster who breaks others' hearts...but the monster that I'm really scared of are lying ones, monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are really scary. They're more dangerous than other monsters. They act as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love."

The sound of sizzling meat filled the silenced room...

Sayu seemingly lost in thought while Sachiko was left speechless.

* * *

 _ **"Liars lie"**_

L blinked at the screen "Monsters, huh?" he mumbled to himself as he began placing sugar cubes in his coffee

"Scared of monsters? Those words sound familiar..." he heard the resident gamer muse

"Of course they do, they're similar to what L said that day" Mello cleared up, he had an almost far-away look recalling the day L had spoken to him and the other orphans, it was something he'd never forget.

"Oddly, Sayu shares the same fear as you L, or is there a deeper meaning?" Near asked, his suspicious gaze directed at L

"Perhaps, I do not recall sharing those words with anyone aside from the three of you and your fellow orphans" L cleared up

"Well, if I didn't know better I'd say she was once part of the orphanage" Matt stated

"That's highly unlikely" Near shot down

Matt shrugged, "I did say _if_ I didn't know better, of course I know it's not true. She's the cop's daughter, after all. Besides, it's not like she could fake being raised by a cop"

"Agreed" L mumbled biting on his thumb, Matt was right, he admitted to himself, if he didn't know everything about every kid who goes to Wammy's House he'd certainly believe Sayu belonged to the orphanage once

"I didn't know the Kira case was affecting my family like this..." a guilty Soichiro suddenly said

"Really? Only your wife appears to be affected" L certainly didn't have an eloquent way with words, "But, it seems like your daughter has fixed that, right?" he asked gazing at the screen seeing Sachiko giggling at a pouting Sayu

"Sayu's always been good at that, now that I think about it"

L glanced at Soichiro "How so?"

"She just knows how to cheer people up"

"Ah" L mumbled looking at a beaming Sayu, for a second it almost seemed like the brunette was smiling at the camera, but the idea was absurd. Unless...twenty percent.

 _'Monsters who lie, huh? That implies...'_ L's thoughts trailed off...

..he's dealt with a lot of people before. So, of course Sayu fits into a category too. Mentally L placed Sayu into _that_ category, filled with people who always try their best to cheer people up and make them smile, while in truth it's exactly the exact same person who hides their negative emotions behind a smile. Or perhaps L might be reading too deep? No, one must look at every possibility when investigating.

A small part of L wondered if Sayu knew that those false smiles were only hurting herself, making the negative emotions spike up. But, to each their own, right?

"Maybe she can make me laugh too" L commented out loud

He could feel four blank looks on him, apparently his fellow co-workers were doubtful.

"Sure, I'd give her a trophy made out of pure gold then" was Matt's sarcastic answer

"That's rather doubtful" Near blankly said

"As if, she just seems like a clumsy idiot" Mello grumbled

Soichio however chuckled, "Who knows?"

Who knows, indeed?

Ah, whatever.

L had a small smile, the others probably thought it was because of their comments... _'Monsters who lie truly are dangerous...I wonder, what sort of monster are you Sayu?'_ his eyes trailed towards another screen to see a seemingly perfect teenager _'And you Light Yagami?'_

 ** _"A father's pride"_**

Soichiro rubbed his temples tiredly, "Does my daughter still seem suspicious to you?" his question was directed at L

L made a contemplating noise that almost seemed to harmonize with Sayu's humming "Three percent"

Soichiro sighed

"Matt, Mello, Near, if you'd turn around it would be helpful" L spoke

Soichiro was relieved that his at least his daughter had a tiny piece of privacy when she would go take her bubble bath, after all no father would be able to willingly let three other kids who were almost the same age as his daughter and of the opposite sex observe his daughter.

Uninterested the three boys turned around, "It's not like we would've seen anything anyways, since you did say the steams and bubbles cover her up" Matt lazily pointed out

"Yes, but mister Yagami needs some peace of mind, right?"

Soichiro nodded, "It doesn't feel right if I let you three boys see my daughter in her current state"

"Well, it's not exactly right for L to see her like that either, a lot of charges could be placed against him and you Yagami-san" Matt absently said, his interest still being on his console, he's going to cross the finish line first, damn straight. "Besides," the red head had a lopsided smirk as he stared at the 'You win!' written on the screen, "It's not like I'm interested in real girls"

"There's nothing appealing about the girl anyways" Mello agreed, it was easy to tell he was frustrated.

"While Sayu Yagami may be attractive by society's standards, I'd have to agree with Mello and Matt, the three of us clearly aren't interested in females, albeit for different reasons. Matt being his expectations are too high thanks to various games with side quests of romance, Mello because he simply is too focused on trying to gain the tittle of L, while I merely am not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship" Near drawled out in a monotone

Soichiro didn't know if he should be relieved or mildly annoyed by the boys' blatant disinterest in his daughter.

"The mind may say no, but hormones can't be controlled. At this peak in your lives, even geniuses like the three of you are affected by hormones" L wisely said

"Damn straight" Matt chimed in agreement, "Which is exactly why games that has side quests of romance have been piling up recently"

"However, I'm curious, has Sayu ever had some experience in dating?" L asked glancing briefly at Soichiro

Soichiro seemed thoughtful, "She used to get a lot of love letters delivered to our home, sometimes even roses or chocolates, but never a boyfriend. Sometimes she'd speak about her crushes, aside from that the only experience my daughter has in dating would be Television drama or manga"

"She's rather popular then" L concluded

"Yes, maybe not as much as Light, but still she's popular. That's exactly why I think my children makes a good team"

"Good team?"

"Didn't Sayu said so earlier? That if anything were to happen to me she'd rip Kira from limb to limb and feed the killer to you, what would happen if she and Light work to catch Kira? I often wonder that to myself" Soichiro had a proud smile

"Somehow I feel like they'd be a terrifying duo" L muttered to himself, _'Almost unstoppable, but it seems like the two aren't working together for a common goal'_

"I think the proper Japanese term for Sayu's behavior would be a yandere" Matt joked

 _ **"A Bright Future"**_

Crumbling the empty sack of chips Light threw it in the trash bin, "Just ten more minutes" he mumbled as he solved some more equations, it was annoying having to do this, but the show must go on as they say in the acting business.

"Yo Light, I did what you asked me to and checked to see if there were cameras in your sister's room, looks like you were right" Ryuk informed, "I better get those apples you promised"

"How many is this?" Light wondered out loud, _How many cameras?_

"I counted about the same amount as in this room" Ryuk answered

Light hummed to himself pushing back the growing anger he felt, it was scandalous to imagine a random man watching his little sister all day. It made him want to write L's name more, maybe he should get creative and write something along the lines of L going on camera naked and announcing who he is before dying of a heart attack...yes, that would be the minimal L has to do before he dies.

The detective really was starting to get on Light's nerves, first humiliating Kira on TV and now taking away both his and his sister's privacy? Oh, L will pay dearly for standing in the way of God and tainting God's angel.

"Be careful, maybe this L guy might get a complex for your little sister too, as sick as that sounds" Ryuk laughed

Light had to resist the urge to snap his pen, mentally he noted that he has to find a way to kill the damn Shinigami. Not only because Ryuk was annoying, but also because the Shinigami could write both his and Sayu's name down. He can't let that happen. He won't die, he's God!

A slow and gentle knock on his door made him place his pen down, "In a second!" he already knew it was Sayu, but what was his sister doing up so late? Usually Sayu would sleep whenever she could find the time.

He opened the door to see a slightly shaky and panicked Sayu hugging a teddy to herself (he recalled that it was the one he won for her in LA), "N-nii..." his sister stuttered out with slightly watered eyes, her hand reaching out to him to grab his hand.

Light let his sister's cold fingers trace the kanji for 'alive' and 'warm' on his hands, "I-I..." Sayu stuttered

"That dream again?" Light asked with an understanding look.

Sayu nodded shakily

Light stepped aside to let his sister in

"Wow, she seems like she's having a panic attack...okay, not the best thing to say, eh?" Ryuk sheepishly asked

"I'm still alive, see? I'm not leaving you" Light assured Sayu

"Mn...c-can I-"

"Go ahead" Light cut her off leading her to his bed, "Just go to sleep, okay? I'll finish up with my homework as soo-"

Sayu didn't wait to pull Light's arm towards her on the bed, using the limb as a pillow as she nuzzled her cheeks on the limb "I was s-so scared..." she murmured before Light could protest, "It seemed to real...I thought you d-died...I...don't die, okay? Please nii-chan?"

"I won't" Light assured with a defeated sigh as he turned his lamp off, "Scoot over will you?"he asked as he climbed up his own bed.

Neither him nor the cameras caught the slight smirk the girl had as she snuggled into the pillow.

 _ **"Blessings and Chocolates"**_

" _I live the life I deserve, bless_ "

"For someone who fails in English she's rather good in speaking it" Mello directed his suspicious gaze on Soichiro,

" _Fuck a vacay, I feel better at work_ "

"Well, she's always thought that speaking was easier than grammar" Soichiro explained casting a disapproving look at his daughter's use of words

" _I mean whatever it's worth, I give whatever I'm worth_ "

"Even so her grades for presentations aren't high enough for someone who can clearly speak English fluently" Mello pressed on, unlike L he was suspicious of the whole Yagami family, they all seemed like they were hiding something after all.

" _For my niggas who gonna go to Hell and back for me,_ _I'm a give em Heaven on Earth for a hell of a check, yeah whichever come first_ "

Soichiro kept quiet, not having an answer as Mello directed her gaze back to the brunette who was busy singing while fixing the guitar, Mello couldn't accept that someone like her could be a Kira suspect. Unlike her brother whom Mello could clearly see being Kira, Sayu was too nonchalant about Kira and L, as if they were merely ants. Sayu was too...too opposite of someone like Light!

 _"Blessings on blessings on blessings._ _Look at my life man that's lessons on lessons on lessons"_

Yeah, that's probably why.

Light was the perfect Kira suspect, his intelligence, his almost blinding performance of being innocent and everything else while Sayu just seems to have too much cracks in her persona that it makes Mello doubt that the "cheery, bubbly" persona was fake. Either that, or Sayu was a much better actress that he gave her credit for.

" _I treat the beat like it's a reverend,_ _I tell the truth like father forgive me these are all my confessions, m_ _an this wasn't luck it was destined_ "

Mello understood how Sayu could be a Kira suspect, but he didn't accept it. Let's say that if Sayu was really Kira, then L wouldn't have been able to narrow down the list of suspects at all. To put it bluntly, Sayu didn't give any fucks about what anyone thought of her unlike Light who seemed to give too much fucks. It was more likely for Light to lose his cool and write down Lind L Taylor's name, Sayu on the other hand seemed more likely to shove some popcorn in her mouth laughing at Lind as if it was all a joke.

After all everything seemed like a joke or a game to Sayu, but the latter would imply Sayu being similar to his best (only) friend, Matt, so Mello wouldn't word anything about Sayu in a similar light to Matt.

" _I done lost homies who been with me since Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who flip like confetti and then when you back they back to call you dog_ "

"Did she just say Ed, Edd and Eddy?" Matt asked pausing (!) his game as he looked between the screen and Mello, for once the red head actually seemed a bit interested in the case.

 _"That shit get get petty, bitch don't give no dap to me nigga"_

"Yes, she did" Near confirmed, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Problem?" Matt echoed quietly, "The show was...forget it, it's nothing important" his expression was hidden behind his goggles as he continued on with the game as if nothing had happened

Mello shot his friend a worried look before turning back to the screen feauturing Sayu's room with an annoyed look

" _Funny thing about talkin' behind my back, is that it just keep comin' back to me nigga, was all for a sec now it's back to me nigga. _You mad at me, this ain't what I want man this what it had to be. _This is that late night workin' after three, m_ _an this why my old girl was mad at me, t_ _his why I'm your majesty___ " He ignored Sayu's singing as his eyes narrowed on the girl n anger

The blond bit into his chocolate, to put it bluntly Mello detested people like Sayu. Sayu who easily accepts the fact that she's second best compared to her big brother and doesn't even work to prove it wrong, heck she doesn't even seem bothered that Light is better than her. In fact she seems happy that he's better than her, it's just so frustrating...

Who can be happy living in another person's shadow? The idea was absurd.

Mello knew one fact for sure, Sayu just loved to believe her own bullshit, no one can be happy being second place after all. _No one_

 ** _"Puzzle Pieces"_**

The Kira case was a puzzle, it wasn't really complex.

Light was Kira. L was a detective sworn to catch Kira. The Task Force are support pieces. Watari is a very capable piece, making the old man L's knight. Both Mello and Matt were pawns, including Near himself of course. All these pieces together fits perfectly in the Kira case. And then there was Sayu Yagami...

An unknown piece that they'll have to be wary of. With seemingly no drive, no motive, and a strong desire to protect those she cares for. Bellow the surface however, judging by L's words, lay a girl with either amazing intuition or skilled enough to deceive anyone into thinking this. Cunning enough to play an FBI agent without even L knowing had the girl not told L herself via the book, skilled enough to hack into various databases in order to gain information and then dense enough to not even notice various eyes on her.

Or perhaps he and everyone else were wrong about their assumptions on Sayu Yagami's character?

"No, that's not it..." he muttered looking at the screen to see Sachiko calling Sayu downstairs "If one piece doesn't fit the puzzle, you don't trash the puzzle : you trash the entire piece." Question was, how does one make Sayu reveal her true colors?

"Yeah, mom?" Sayu's voice could be heard

"A student from your school just left a book for you, says that you can probably take care of the book better than her"

On cue Sayu's face morphed into confusion, whether it was genuine or not was something Near had to debate later on.

Strangely enough Sayu eyed the book that was obscured by Sachiko's body with great distaste "Throw it away, mom. That book's not something nice to read"

Finally, Near and the others could steal a glance at the book, _No Longer Human_ , written by Dazai the same year he committed suicide.

"Seems like your daughter has an interest in literature" L commented

"I understand why she wants to throw away that book, it was pretty disturbing" Matt stated

Sachiko frowned looking down at the book, "No longer human? The tittle seems so familiar didn't Light once read it when you two were little?"

Sayu took a deep breath "The book is told in the form of notebooks left by a troubled man incapable of revealing his trueself to others, and who is instead forced to uphold a facade of hollow jocularity. See, the main character struggles so much to try and align himself to the humans around him, eventually reducing them to animals, strange creatures who love and mourn, and he can't understand any of it. In the end, he accepts not like them, not in any way, that he's completely disqualified from being human." she explained grabbing the book from her mother.

"I'll give it back to Ritsu, this is probably a prank on her part" Sayu informed

Sachiko blinked at her daughter's back, "Now I remember! It was actually Sayu who used to read it, she was obsessed with Osamu Dazai's stories once...then she suddenly stopped reading all at once" she mumbled to herself, unaware that she had just explained something to five certain people.

"Osamu Dazai, unexpected for someone as clumsy as her" Mello stated

Near however could detect something in Mello's voice, an emotion that was gone before he could detect what exactly it was, "Yes, she doesn't seem like the type to like those type of works" Near agreed

"Don't judge a book by its cover, like they say. But still, Osamu Dazai is some pretty heavy stuff, most tragedies can't compare to his works." Matt chimed in agreement, his voice seeming a bit higher for a second.

Another piece of information about Sayu...perhaps, Near decided, he'll have to analyze the puzzle that is Sayu more.

 _ **"Life's a game"**_

Matt didn't give a fuck about reality, that was a fact known by most. He did however give a fuck about his friend, Mello. The rest? They can go cry in a corner whining about life for all he cared. And let him tell you, he doesn't care. Making him care could be considered a miracle in itself.

Yet why was Sayu drawing his attention? Matt was sure this fleeting interest he has on Sayu will disappear eventually. It has to seeing as how Mello practically hates Sayu. Matt was glad he was discreet enough to avoid anyone noticing the glances he'd steal at Sayu from time to time as he played his games. How come Sayu gained Matt's attention, you ask?

Well it all started on the first day of camera...

 _Matt was bored, he didn't see why L had to go through all this trouble. Couldn't the detective just arrest both Sayu and Light? If the killings stop, then bam! One of them is Kira. All that's left is to torture them for some information or something. Easy. The sound of a door creaking open drew his frustrated attention to reveal the infamous Sayu Yagami._

 _Matt straightened on his chair, not that the others noticed, his eyes observing the obviously Asian girl. Even though her features were exotic like her brothers, she was short, had an easy-going smile, her eyes were wide brown and innocent, and her hair up in a high-pony tail some strands loosely hanging out. Her uniform looked like it was made for her, even with the small mud stains on it. Her aura practically released lazy but outgoing in contrast to her brother's aura of perfection._

 _But, it wasn't her looks that were admittedly above average that caught his attention, no, it was that look in her brown eyes._

 _Empty._

 _It was the same look in his eyes._

 _Matt glanced around him and saw his best friend glaring at Sayu through the screen as if she was the reason for all his problems, Matt relaxed slightly, now he knew why L thought Sayu was dangerous...or maybe even L didn't notice the look Sayu had. Because if it wasn't for the fact that he noticed the look, then Matt was sure he would have been fooled by the false warmth in Sayu's eyes as she beamed at her brother._

 _The read head was sure Sayu was not Kira, after all Kira seemed to have a drive. Sayu didn't. No one with such empty eyes could have the ambition to change the world for childish justice._

 _He wouldn't tell the others though, it'll just bring too much attention and remind him on unwanted memories._

 _With that Matt looked back down on his console, "Boring" he commented just for the sake of it as he traveled back into his world, the world of games, where he could escape from the bland_ reality.

"Matt, what do you think?" L asked

Matt paused his game to look up at the detective, this was the first time after all that L had directed a question at him "Huh?" _'Great impression Matt, but whatever, he's supposed to choose Mello, not me nor Near.'_

"I asked what you would do when trying to find out if someone was Kira or not" L asked

"Why ask me?" Matt questioned

"I asked Mello and Near too, but it seems like you weren't paying attention. Mello and Near both took a similar approach of detaining the suspect, what about you?"

Despite himself Matt thought it over...

Earlier he'd agree to Mello and Near's method, but now that he thinks about it if Light (and even Sayu) was really Kira, then he would expect something like this and probably has a plan, probably something along the lines of already scheduling the criminals' deaths in the future, after all if Kira can control the victims before they die, why not control the exact time? Like that Light could stay months in confinement as long as criminals keep dying, and then all suspicion would be dropped. Light seemingly has no weaknesses, or at least none that could be used against him or his weaknesses were hidden.

So, then...

"I'd try to figure him or her out by forcing myself in his or her circle, that way I'd not only know more about him or her, but I can also safely see if he or she really is Kira. But it's kind of like a double edged sword, since I'll have to feed information to gain some information" Matt theorized

"Hmm, exactly as I was thinking"

Ah, Matt knew he was wrong, oh, well it was-

Wait...

..."What?" Matt asked in disbelief

"It's the best approach to figuring out if one of the Yagami siblings is in fact Kira"

Matt shivered feeling Mello's gaze on him "Yeah..." the gamer mumbled going back to his game, "Whatever, it's basic strategy tactic" he would know, he plays strategy games from time to time after all. But maybe he should keep his mouth quiet, wouldn't want Mello to feel like he was stealing his spotlight.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Sorry for not updating sooner, school's been hectic! To make up I made this chapter extra longer, see?**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **-Would you trust Sayu/Jeanie?**_

 _ **-When you first watched Death Note, did you root for Kira or L? Why?**_

 _ **-Obviously, I'm going to be giving the Wammy Boys' some back story, any suggestions? (For example...Guest :** I think Mello's past should consist of neglecting parents which led to his obsession at being number one. **)**_


	19. Arrogance

Jeanie De Santa was a punctual woman, she'd always be thirty minutes early to school and any other events. Sayu Yagami on the other hand wasn't even one bit punctual, instead she would always be running late to school. Especially on the first day of the first semester.

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm late!" Sayu yelled to herself hastily brushing her hair, looks like today she'll have to go with it loose.

Without waiting she slung her messenger bag over her shoulders and ran downstairs to the kitchen, Light was reading the newspaper while her mother was setting up the table. "G'morning" Sayu greeted grabbing her lunch box that she made yesterday and a piece of toast. She shoved the toast in her mouth at the same time that she placed the boxed lunch in her bag.

Lazily lifting her hand she waved at Light and Sachiko, "I'm off!"

"Be careful Sayu" Light warned

"And have a nice day" Sachiko smiled in amusement as Sayu practically ran away

Ryuk tilted his head in confusion, "Why's your sister in a hurry Light?"

Light's lips curled up into a slight smirk as Sachiko giggled in amusement "That was rather mean of you Light"

"Well, since Sayu's always cutting it late I wanted to make sure she'd be on time for once" Light explained

"She'll probably set her clock back right, but I wish she'd learn her lesson about being early" Sachiko sighed

It was five minutes later that Sayu grumbled curse words that would make a sailor blush as she looked at her phone that informed her that she had forty minutes before school started, "Light Yagami, you are so...!" she trailed off to herself slowing down into a walk.

 _..._

 _"Light Yagami, I will get my payback. An eye for an eye, my dear brother"_

 _..._

Sayu sipped on the strawberry and banana smoothie she had, getting late to class was totally worth some smoothie from the best smoothie place in Japan, besides she was only a minute late. It seemed like even her teacher didn't care as Sayu took the farthest seat in the back, specifically the last seat in the back next to the window. In front of her there was one empty desk, the same with next to her. But she didn't pay this any mind knowing that there were students who arrived even later than she did. Instead she just plopped down on her seat and began texting Quarter Queen, her best friend, not that Sayu will ever admit it.

 **Morning~! How's my lovely housewife?**

Sayu had to admit, calling Quarter a housewife was just force of habit now, each time she'd remember how flustered Quarter gets on that nickname. It was always amusing to the brunette.

"Good morning class! I'm so happy that we'll be together this year again, and I hope you all manage to go into your third year with flying colors~!" a blond haired woman in her early twenties greeted, a wide smile on her face, her coal colored eyes practically shining as she wrote welcome back in English on the board. As you may have guessed this teacher is both Sayu's homeroom and English teacher, miss Lisa.

"We'll be starting this semester with a surprise" miss Lisa announced with a knowing smile

Sayu lazily slumped in her seat, she was kind of glad that Lisa was her homeroom teacher this year again, even though the woman was clumsy her lessons were rather laid-back. She idly sipped on her smoothie as she glanced outside the window, just like her brother she had the habit of watching the scenery. It was something that always calmed her down.

"You see class, today we have not one, but three transfer students all the way from England!"

Sayu blinked at the mention of that particular country, her eyes glancing at the front of her class lazily to observe who these students were, if she had been bad at self control she was sure her eyes would have widened and that she would have let the smoothie fall, because there in front of her were the top three Wammy boys in all their childhood glory.

Rather amusingly the blond one, Mello her mind reminded her, had a scowl with his arms crossed, he was unknowingly giving out the bad boy vibe that most girls would drool over. Then there was a red haired boy, his goggles hid his eyes and he seemed as if someone had told him his pet dog had died mixed with an aura of boredom. And lastly the albino who awkwardly stood a bit hunched like a mockery of L's stance, his face blank of all emotions as he bit on his thumb staring straight at her as if mentally unravelling her. Most would have been unnerved, but instead Sayu just gave the boy a lopsided smile, as expected of Sayu Yagami and she then plopped her head on her desk.

"Mou, sleeping on the first day Sayu-chan?" miss Lisa lectured

Sayu however didn't feel like humoring the teacher right now, her mind was processing the information she just received. Despite being outwardly calm inside she was nervous, how did she not see this coming? It was an obvious tactic since she and those three boys were around the same age, so it was obvious to consider the fact that L might call them in to spy on her hoping she'd let something slip.

Yet why didn't she see it coming?!

"I am Ryuga Near"

Whispers broke out in her class at the mention of the last name.

 _'And using the same trick that prevented Light from writing down the name Hideki Ryuga on me...!'_ Sayu couldn't help but feel a bit pissed at that though, if she really wanted to kill those boys she would have done so years ago. But she didn't because they were part of her original plan.

"Name's Ryuga Matt"

But now it looks like she'll have to change her plan accordingly to this new situation. Because now it seemed like she didn't have any free movements, after all she now had three pairs of eyes on her. But what did she do wrong? She planned everything, she planned a backup for every backup, she thought ten years into the future, she considered everything. Yet how could she not consider this one?

"Ryuga Mello"

That's it! From beneath her arms Sayu's eyes widened, _'I forgot to account for myself. I forgot that I was now a part of this mess unlike the original Sayu, instead of accounting for myself I accounted for the original Sayu.'_ it was a rookie mistake of her, but she was sure she could salvage her plans. She just needs to adapt. She's good at that.

To think she made the same mistake Light did, she got too arrogant. Thought she could take risks because nothing could stop her, that she was invisible. Tsk, shame on her for forgetting about her golden and silver rules.

A small smirk graced her hidden features, _'Well played L, you truly are a worthy opponent'_

"Then please take the seat next to Sayu-chan, Matt-san. Mello-chan can take the seat in front of Sayu-chan, and finally Near-kun I'll have to get another table, but is there anywhere you want to sit?"

"Behind Sayu would please me"

"Okay then~!" somehow Sayu could feel that her teacher is taking this situation in another way, along with the rest of her class. Why did Near say her name without any honorifics? It often means one is rude or the two are very close.

Sayu lazily lifted her head up, oddly enough Mello's lips were twitching, then Sayu snickered realizing why "Welcome to Japan Mello-chan~!" she mouthed to the boy who glared daggers at her. Sayu merely smiled at him, she knew she was childish, teasing him was a small revenge of hers.

A groan made her shift her eyes to the red head sitting next to her, his head plopped on the desk. "Did someone piss on your parade Matt-san?" she asked arching her eyebrows up a bit

"If you mean if someone ruined my life, then yes" Matt sounded a bit snappy

"Jeez, you're acting like someone got rid of your games or something" Sayu muttered rolling her eyes at the boy

Matt seemed to groan again

"Wait, someone did?" Sayu asked somehow understanding the boy

Matt nodded his head

"Harsh" Sayu could feel a bit of sympathy for the boy, gaming was kinda like a lifestyle for her

 _..._

 _"I was taken off guard, but I assure you that will not happen again L. You may have one the battle, but you haven't won the war"_

 _..._

"How was school Sayu-chan?" Sachiko Yagami asked, only for her to blink in surprise as her daughter merely walked pass her with a thoughtful look. "Did something happen?" she wondered just as the door opened again, "Light, how was..." she trailed off seeing her son's blank face. It made her shiver.

Perhaps it wasn't Sayu she should have placed her guards up on, maybe it was Light...

Sayu however could only bit her lip in frustration before she plopped down on her bed and pressed her pillow on her face. What followed next was a whole minute of screaming at the top of her lungs, if she had been more aware she would have heard the faint sounds of her brother yelling as well. Both siblings' having the same source as their current frustration.

L.

"L...!" Sayu hissed, for once angered, "You outsmarted me so easily, so effortlessly, when I spent my whole life preparing for this moment, do you know how frustrating this is?!" she bitterly asked to no one in particular.

But then she took in a deep breath, a small smirk on her face, "Well done L, splendid opening move. Using your successors to increase the chances of finding out whether me or Light is Kira. Excellent! Nothing less expected from the great detective of the century, no, you even shattered my expectations!" Sayu's lips curled up into an almost crazy smile, no trace of sanity in it.

"He added three other people to this game, raising the stakes a little bit, eh? But in the end it all comes down to me, you and Light. A game of wits, of being able to outsmart the other. Who will be the one to end this dance we're all dancing to, I wonder? Even I'm not sure which one of us will win anymore, but I don't intend to lose. If I can't win..." her smile turned into a smirk, " _Then no one is allowed to win._ "

"Hehehehe...nya...nyahahahahaha~!" she laughed out louud

"Excellent," she rasped out, her thoughts trailing back to those three boys, "Their appearance itself is proof that I have L's attention, but that he has no evidence to say anything against me. This is all just a play. On the surface they'll try to befriend me, but underneath they'll be trying any tactics to try and catch me. The same approach Hideki Ryuga is using against my brother, rather annoying that he's using the same trick, but it makes things easier, eh?"

Her eyes closed tiredly, "We'll be the best of friends Matt, Mello, Near. Then I'll cut the strings L has on you and turn you against him, it's just a matter of time. L shouldn't play the puppet master against a real puppet mistress"

A serene smile overcame her as she welcomed the bliss of sleep. Despite herself she couldn't help but notice that if things had been different, she, Near, Matt and Mello would have been good friends. A dysfunctional and odd group, but friends nonetheless. But as she said, she knew it wouldn't be possible. At least not now...no, even after the Kira case it wouldn't be possible. Their friendship would never become genuine.

 _..._

 _"Someone once said that it isn't you who choose your friends, it just happens. I think actually socializing with people helps as well"_

 _..._

"So how was school guys?" Matsuda asked the three youngest of the taskforce

"Dull" was Near's blunt reply

"Depressing" Matt added

"Annoying" Mello grumbled

"How did my daughter act?" Soichiro worriedly asked

"She's a brat" Mello stated

"I thought she was polite" Near mumbled

"That's because she convinced the other idiots to stop bothering you" Mello pointed out

"Which is the polite thing to do" Near agreed

"Well, she didn't annoy the crap out of me by talking, so I don't care" Matt commented

"Then.." Soichiro turned towards L

L didn't blink at all, "Yes, as we agreed each of them will get one chance to try and expose Sayu as Kira, and if it doesn't work I'll stop with the idea that Sayu is Kira"

Soichiro sighed, _'Sayu...'_ he worriedly thought

"It's okay chief, Sayu wouldn't kill criminals right?" Matsuda tried to cheer up the older man

Soichiro paused, his mind remembering something Sayu once said _"I know this might not be the right thing to say, but I'm glad those criminals are dead."_

"Shut up Matsuda" Soichiro tiredly sighed

 _..._

 _"But L, know that in the end everything will go just is I predicted"_

 _..._

* * *

 ** _A/N : Guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I had exams, but now I have a one week vacation so I'll probably be able to continue my daily updates. Again, sorry for not updating in a while!_**

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _1\. Which of the Wammy boys do you think Sayu/Jeanie will befriend first?_**

 ** _2\. Who do you think is Jeanie's favorite Death Note character?_**

 ** _3\. Who do you think is Jeanie's least favorite Death Note character?_**

 ** _4\. Are you mad I didn't update in a while? .._**


	20. First Turn (part one)

Sayu's game plan for "befriending" the wammy boys was simple. She'd just strike up a conversation with Matt, he seemed like the easiest approach, and then add Mello and Near along. It was simple, yet it would have been effective.

She knew from the series that Near would be hard to befriend, mostly because the boy was modelled after L, but the boy had his own traits as well. The boy was too hard to befriend without revealing her smarts or anything like that.

Mello on the other hand was simply too impulsive and seemed to have a strong dislike towards her for some reason. It was rather ironic seeing as it was Sayu who should have a strong dislike for the blond, not the other way around. She was sure that his reason for disliking her wouldn't be as justified as her reason for having the right to dislike him. Yet Sayu was far too amused, Mello kinda reminded the brunette of someone she once knew in her life as Jeanie, but that hardly mattered at the moment. Sayu knew she had no way of befriending Mello yet.

Matt however would be easy to befriend.

Imagine her surprise when she felt someone poking her head impatiently. Making a discomforted look Sayu raised her head up, her brown eyes widening slightly in surprise at seeing those blue eyes. "Mello-chan?" she yawned hiding the surprise she felt, not having expected the blond of all people to talk to her first, "Something wrong?" she tilted hear head to the side, looking almost like a puppy.

Mello's eyes narrowed at the brunette in front of him, he only has one chance to expose the girl, only one day. "Want to know what's wrong? You. You're what's wrong" he bluntly said, he didn't care about petty things such as hurting one's emotions

Oh, you have no idea. Sayu thought to herself, "Why's that?" she would humour the blond, and perhaps find out the reason of his loathing towards her. It was all just a matter of time.

"You don't care about being second place compared to your brother, you purposely make sure to get low grades in order to highlight the fact that your brother is better"

Heh, Sayu was sure Mello couldn't prove that her grades were low on purpose. After all aside from a few average graded subjects, Sayu's grades never left a pattern. Only fools would have a pattern when trying to purposely make themselves seem smart. But she had to give Mello credit for taking such a straight forward approach, makes things easier for her.

"Eh? You already know I have a big brother? How?" was her reply, a very expected answer of Sayu Yagami. She made the mistake of removing her mask once unknowingly near her mother, she wouldn't unknowingly do it again.

Mello's eyes narrowed on her, as if not amused at the subject change, "Cut the act!" he hissed at her, "I want answers, and I want them now"

"Okay, who put you up to this Mello-chan? Saying such cliche things in daylight isn't a good way to avoid me laughing at you" Sayu cheekily said giving the blond a closed eye smile

Not even a second later Mello's hands gripped Sayu's collar tightly, the blond showing surprising strength by lifting the brunette up several inches up.

Sayu's eyes were wide with surprise, momentarily she tensed being reminded of Beyond Birthday, but then she relaxed a bit. "M-Mello-chan? You're s-scaring me..." her voice quivered, inwardly she gave herself a medal for being a convincing actor.

"Then answer the question!" Mello demanded

Sayu inwardly sighed, she didn't want to do this, but desperate times do call for desperate measures. Hiding a smirk she lifted her feet, and kicked the blond in his private area. Hard.

What followed next was the expected result. Mello releasing Sayu in order to place his hands on his private are, a loud grunt of pain escaping the boy.

Sayu stumbled back slightly, resisting the urge to laugh at the blond's pained face she dusted her skirt finally realizing that the class was emtpy aside from her and Mello. How embarrassing of her.

"You...fucking..." a growl escaped the blond

Sayu had a nervous smile as she backed away slowly to the door, her eyes never leaving the angered blue orbs of Mello's "L-let's just c-calm down, okay?"

Mello didn't say anything, he merely walked towards her with clenched fists.

"Mello, seriously, I'm sorry, but it was your fault!" Sayu panickedly tried to dissuade the boy

Her back hit the door, her hands fumbling to slide it open. Mello placed his hand on hers stopping her. Before Sayu could make a run for it, maybe even jump out of the window, the boy pressed his body against hers, "One last chance" he hissed in her ears, his warm breath making Sayu shiver. It wasn't a pleasant shiver.

"See, funny story, I like totally have no idea what you're talking about" Sayu managed a nervous smile "But let's just forget about this, okay? If anyone-"

"Shut. Up. You're annoying"

Sayu flinched at the words a bit, not expecting them "E-eh?"

"You-"

However the blond was cut off as Sayu suddenly fell back, the door having been open by someone else.

Sayu closed her eyes tightly at the sensation of falling, she felt her back meet another body before the body lost balance.

She fell onto her saviour while Mello fell onto her.

A groan of pain escaped their saviour revealing him to be Matt. "Having both a girl and a boy fall for me wasn't expected" the red head snarked

"Perhaps we chose the wrong moment to get Mello" Near's voice mused, Sayu could see his shoes in the corner of her eyes

"Matt-san? Near-kun? What are you two doing here?" She asked, confusion lacing her tone.

"Teacher asked us to come get Mello" Near answered

"That being said, we didn't interrupt anything, did we?" sarcasm practically oozed out of Matt

Then again Sayu has only heard the boy complain, snark or be sarcastic.

It was then that Sayu realized their very suggestive position. Matt's hands on her hips, Mello's hands on the sides of her faces and her clothes a bit roughed up.

 _Thump thump_

Being the respectable Japanese girl she is Sayu gave a shriek "Perverts!"

With that Mello earned another kick in the exact same spot as before with the edition of a slap. Matt merely earned an elbow to his stomach, Sayu was a very grateful for the boy's interference after all, she wouldn't have known what would happen if Mello continued, she was sure it wouldn't have been good.

"Near-kyuun~!" Sayu cried lunging towards the boy, he stumbled but didn't fall showing that he was more fit than Sayu thought.

Her arms were wrapped around the boy's shoulders, yet the boy didn't make a move or anything like that. She was sure he flinched slightly though. "Mello and Matt-"

"Have proven themselves to be very vulgar" Near finished

Sniffing, Sayu nodded "I was so scared!"

"May I request something?"

"Huh?"

Near watched as Sayu tilted her head to the side in confusion looking like a puppy. Lifting his hand up he began twirling his hair.

"A favor" he stated

"A-ah, of course!"

"Don't tell the teachers of what just happened, we don't want to risk Mello or Matt getting any punishment nor a bad reputation, do we?"

Near looked closely at the wide innocent brown eyes of Sayu before the girl grinned "Anything for you Near-kun!" and what she did next was something none of the three expected, gave Near a kiss on the cheek.

Mello and Matt's eyes widened, heck even Near's eyes slightly widened. They all knew Sayu was unpredictable, a wildcard, but even this was...

Near brought his hand up, his finger tracing the spot Sayu's lips kissed him. The last time he had been kissed was when...

Anything for him, eh? Near was sure those words weren't fully genuine. The general things one could do for another was probably what the brunette meant.

Yet he played along, knowing full well that his objective was to befriend Sayu at all costs.

"I may actually fall for you" he stated out loud making his fellow orphans' eyes widen further.

But his eyes were still on Sayu, searching for a reaction. She peered up at him curiously, as if she knew he was just lying and acting. Yet she gave him a sheepish smile "Let's not go that far, okay?"

Nodding slightly he allowed Sayu to drag him off to the gym. They did have PE now after all.

Avoiding speaking about attraction, interesting...

"Did that really just happen?" Matt asked in disbelieve, he would bet his life that that was the first time a girl has kissed Near, even if it was just on the cheeks.

"Damn it!"

Matt flinched slightly as Mello punched the door, "It's not even his turn and he's already winning!" although his words could be taken out of context, Matt knew that Mello considered befriending Sayu another competition between Near.

Although Matt was a bit disagreeing at that, friendship like that wasn't the least bit genuine. But then again they're all being forced to befriend Sayu, even though Near took it to a whole new level. Who would have known that the albino had it in him?

More importantly, who would have known that Sayu could pack such an elbow? He mentally noted not to piss the girl off. Unlike his friend he wanted to avoid a woman's ire like the plague.

 _._

 _._

 _"Thump, thump, thump, this game that we're playing makes my heart beat faster. Makes me excited. What's next?"_

 _.._

 _._

Gym.

Normally Sayu actually enjoyed this subject, after all here she could shine and get good grades without blowing her cover. After all as a former cheer leader she was expected to be good in this area or it would be suspicious. But today...ehh, she winced a bit putting some pressure on her stomach. Mello was heavy, and getting one's back hit against the door wasn't by any means pleasant.

She was glad that she was the only girl in the changing room though. Quickly, she took off her uniform, her eyes not lingering on her new bruises, instead lingering on the ever present BB carved on her left hip. She brushed the stitches idly, if anyone else saw they would think it was almost fondly. But Sayu didn't continue and reminded herself to buy more bandages to wrap.

Without a second thought she placed on her gym uniform. A pair of red short shorts, a white t-shit and her own edition of a red tracksuit jacket. She zipped her jacket up on the way to the gym. Her duffel bag bouncing along with her, she gave her class a small wave receiving greetings, teasing comments and such from them. She even teased the boys who blatantly eyed her figure. Good looks was something both she and Light had. She nearly snickered at their surprised or jealous looks as she took a seat near Near, Mello and Matt.

"Hey" she greeted them, "Why are you two not wearing uniforms?" Her question was directed at Near and Matt.

"Skin condition" both boys answered in unison

To Sayu it was a blatant lie, but she nodded, "Must be harsh"

"Getting to skip running around like idiots is definitely harsh" Matt sarcastically said, nodding in agreement.

Sayu giggled at his antics, before her eyes landed on Mello. She gave him a small smile, "Looks like it's just you and me"

As if on cue the gym teacher, mister Ruki, yelled "Everyone pair up!"

She grinned widely offering Mello her hand "Partners?"

Mello scowled and slapped her hand away walking on to the court. Sayu sighed "He really doesn't like me, does he?"

Surprisingly enough Matt answered "It's because Mello can't imagine anyone being happy being second place. Mello understands the frustration of being second place, always trying to get to first place, but it's always out of his reach. He came here to Japan to get first place, his last chance to get first place"

"I..." Sayu trailed off, she could connect the dots herself, she could sympathize with Mello to a certain degree. Maybe she should lay off on messing with him?

.

.

 _"I suppose Mello and I really have that one important thing in common. Both of us know the frustration of defeat"_

.

.

"Think fast!" a voice yelled in English

Sayu didn't even blink as she caught the basket ball that was thrown at her, her fingers feeling a small burn of pain from the force, "Sensei told us to clean up, not mess around. Besides Matt-san and Near-kun was kind enough to wait for us, Mello-chan" Sayu lectured

"Let's have a fight. Winner gets to ask the loser a favor, the loser can't refuse." Mello continued to speak in English

Despite herself Sayu smirked, "Fight?"

"One-on-one in basketball"

"You've got a bloody deal" Sayu spoke in English, this only made Mello smirk.

.

.

 _"I have never been one to back down from a fight after all"_

.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N : hey guys what's up? Here's the new chap~! Second part will be updated in less than 12 hours. Look forward to it_**

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _1\. Who do you think will win? Mello or Sayu?_**

 ** _2\. Which of the Wammy boys is in the league foe befriending Sayu?_**

 ** _3\. How will Light react to Sayu suddenly befriending these three?_**


	21. Chapter 21

Relatively speaking Sayu has played basket ball before, on various occasions. Although it was merely her cover up in Shinjuku while she was there as The Red Spider Thread, a.k.a an information broker. Even in her life as Jeanie she had played basket ball, mostly because of her...

 _("Jeanie, let's play together! I wanna get better and make sure I win the next game!"_

 _"Basket ball isn't your talent, you'd be-"_

 _"Please, I know that I suck, but I wanna see my team win before we quit")_

To say the least basket ball brought some bitter sweet memories for Jeanie. That was when she acted like Jeanie. When she was Sayu, she didn't feel anything, the memories of a life out of her reach was something she regarded coolly. It meant nothing to her.

But, she does remember playing against Beyond in LA once...

 _"You know blond hair isn't you. It makes you look like a weirdo" Sayu bluntly said as she and Beyond walked down the streets of LA_

 _For once BB was wearing a blond wig, a pair of nerd glasses and with Sayu's make-up skills his face was adorned with freckles. Sayu had gone for the awkwardly cute nerd look._

 _For herself she simply had on a black tank top and a pair of red cargo pants that reaches just a few inches above her knees. Topping it off she had a pair of black and red converse._

 _"Is that so?" Beyond actually seemed more disinterested than usual, not even playing along with her to lead to their usual battle of wits._

 _Curiously Sayu followed Beyond's gaze towards a small court near the street where a group of kids were playing basket ball. Her eyes briefly flashed with something akin to regret before her usual wide brown innocent eyes stared at the scene, no one ever noticing the blankness hidden in her eyes._

 _She absently twirled with a piece of her white hair, she had gone for tbe albino look. Her wig was long, reaching mid-back._

 _"I'm bored" she stated_

 _"Then let's play, shall we?" Beyond asked_

 _He didn't wait for an answer as he casually walked towards the court. Sayu followed him without complaint "Traditional or street basket ball?" She questioned as Beyond easily stole the ball from a kid_

 _The kid gasped in awe instead of getting mad_

 _Without giving an answer Beyond threw the basket ball towards her. Sayu didn't even blink as she caught the ball, lazily she began dribbling it, switching between her left hand and right hand_

 _"We are on the streets" Beyond noted in English_

 _Sayu glanced at the kids who watched them in the sidelines, she gave them a Sayu like wink despite not even caring if they were there or not. "Shall we entertain the kids?"_

 _"Why, that's a wonderful suggestion"_

 _With that Sayu took a shooting position and shot the ball. The ball almost didn't make it, but as expected from Light Yagami's sister, somehow it did and earned her a point._

 _One on one matches needed a grand total of eleven point per game. To determine a winner a total of three games needed to be played, the winner is the one who wins two games. That is a match._

 _Surprisingly enough Beyond indulged in her curiousity during the game explaining to her in Japanese how the education in the orphanage was, that the orphanage focused of creating a perfect being. Both insanely smart and very athletic._

 _Sayu decided that perhaps she had to increase her fitness if she ever hopes to try and outrun L. The situation may seem unlikely, but Sayu was one paranoid girl. One would have to be if they have the infamous Light Yagami as their big brother._

 _The game was intense, but in the end Sayu had won, at the price of her barely being able to stand. Once the game was finished her body just felt like shutting down, all the adrenaline that made sure she could keep up and defeat Beyond with went away._

 _"To think I lost..." she heard Beyond say, he sounded almost surprised_

 _Despite wanting to make a beeline for the bench she glanced at Beyond, her eyes empty without any emotion. As if she couldn't comprehend why Beyond was surprised._

 _"No matter how much you try to beat me, I will always come up on top of you. It doesn't matter if you're smarter or more athletic than me. I will always win, simply because I refuse to become third place. Second place, bellow my brother, that is my role in life. I won simply because my brother would never lose to you, and therefore I as well wouldn't. As expected of Light's little sister" she explained as if it was obvious, as if Beyond should know it and almost as if she didn't know anything else, that she was trying to convince herself._

 _"How would you know that I'd lose to your bright brother?" Beyond asked arching an eyebrow, he almost seemed annoyed at her for even thinking that._

 _"Because Light k..." Sayu trailed off, she couldn't tell Beyond that Light killed him with the Death Note. That Light had killed the two people responsible for Beyond getting arrested. Therefore, for these reasons, Light would crush Beyond._

 _"Because he's Light" was all Sayu said before she began feeling light-headed, perhaps she had pushed her body too far..._

"Sayu?"

Sayu glanced at Matt who stood in front of her and Mello "Hai?" she politely asked

"I asked if you were ready" Matt repeated himself, his tone as bored as usual.

No, Sayu wasn't ready at all. She didn't know if she should lose or win. Mello had beaten Light indirectly but Light had indirectly killed Mello as well thanks to Mikami...

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She grinned

Matt didn't say anything as he threw the ball in the air, and Sayu didn't waste anytime to steal it. She had to make herself seem like she wanted to win after all.

Not sparing Mello a glance she dribbled quickly, her eyes trailed on the basket hoop. Before she could shoot Mello stole the ball, if she had angled her body a bit more to the right then he couldn't have stolen it. But who noticed anyways?

Mello had beaten Light. Sayu was second place compared to Light. If she beats Mello she won't be second place anymore.

Therefore she can't beat Mello. She couldn't betray Light like that.

She was oblivious to the sound of Mello's footsteps, her unfocused brown eyes stared blankly at the basket ball as it flew into the basket. All she could see was the image of herself always being second place to Light. Of herself running towards a line as both Mello and Light ran a few feet in front of her.

Ah, she was second place again. Just the like it's expected of her. She should be content, because that's _where she belongs_. This is all part of her prediction of losing to Mello. Now she should forfeit.

Yeah, that's what she should be doing..but _why_ wasn't she?

Why was she dribbling the ball?

No, when exactly did she grab the ball?

Realizing that she was in a position to shoot she purposely threw it too high.

Because honestly why was she trying to score ten seconds ago? What was she even thinking? Oh, that's right! She wasn't.

She felt like an idiot for even trying, how could she ever beat Light on her own? It was simply impossible. And beating the one indirectly resposible for Light's defeat was beyond the impossible. She didn't like fighting a losing battle. It had no benefits nor purpose.

A silent gasp escaped her as the negative mantra she's been hearing all her life began flooding her head : _is she even his sister?, smarts don't run in the family, she's annoying, be more like Light, it's all useless_

She rubbed her temples hard, the pain distracting her with a shiver, she hadn't cared about that mantra for a year now. Why was she caring again? She shouldn't care. _They_ meant nothing. _Words_ meant nothing. _Everything meant nothing._

And she shouldn't let this... _this_ stupid game of running around like wild horses trying to score points let her have that...attack. This was Mello's fault, why did she even accept that girly boy's challenge? It was reckless and impulsive of her.

Still the words lingered in her mind noticeably slowing her down. She wanted to run away, go do some underground business, drown herself in music and book a flight to California so she could get a tan, all this so no one can notice her. She was a shadow, a shadow shouldn't be trying to beat the light. Laws of nature and all that.

Never try, don't disappoint yourself, her mind warned her, the message clear to her as the mantra grew louder.

 _IT'S USELESS. USELESS. DON'T BOTHER. YOU CAN NEVER WIN._ **_IT'S ALL USELESS!_**

Damn it. She was better than this, well moral wise she wasn't...but to tear herself up over this idiotic backlash of her façade? She was better than that. And she didn't want to deal with this crap at a crucial point in her game.

But Ryuga, Mello..whatever his name was, this is all his fault. He was betting something different that what she was used to. He was _changing_ the rules of the game she's been playing all her life like nothing's the matter. He was actually _expecting_ her to do something. Do what? _What_ did he want? To utterly defeat her and prove that he's the best? Whatever! He can go ahead and win, then leave her the heck alone with her second place. With her safe haven.

She could see that this wasn't even a game to Mello. That it was something more important and serious. She didn't know what it was. She didn't care. She didn't even want to know what she doesn't care about.

She just wanted her family to burst in praising Light for some new accomplishment as she smiled through it all going along with the praises. That made _sense_. She just wanted things to go back that way, back to when she could be in control, back when no one expected anything from her. Because there honestly wasn't anything to expect, not from her, _not from Sayu Yagami._

A whistle made her come back to reality, her unfocused eyes focusing on Near who had just blew a whistle.

"One game goes to Mello" he spoke in a monotone

And wait, what?!

Her inner debate was either long or Mello was good enough to easily beat her.

"What the hell was that?!" a voice yelled in English

Sayu's eyes locked on Mello, absently noting that Mello's eyes were very expressive. "Yes?" she reverted to speaking back in Japanese, Sayu had failing grades for English so she shouldn't be able to speak it properly.

"You didn't even score one single point, you're purposely losing!" Mello accused

It was a very truthful accusation. But she played the fool, because Sayu was and always will be the fool.

"Eh? I'm not good at these sort of things, if you want a good match you should as Lig-"

"Don't fuck with me!"

Sayu's mouth shut close in surprise as Mello once again gripped the front of her cloth. He easily lifted her up to his height, his blue eyes boring deep into her brown eyes. Yet she was sure he couldn't see what truly lay there, which was nothing.

"I don't care about Light Yagami or anyone else, I want to fight you. Stop degrading yourself and running away. Don't think about anyone else, only you. And answer me, what do you want?!"

Sayu's eyes widened, not because Mello wanted to fight her, but because he asked her _what she wanted_. No one has ever asked her what she wanted. And yet here Mello asked that one question she never expected to hear as Sayu Yagami.

What did she want? For herself without thinking for anyone else, what did she want?

Her eyes focused on Mello's. She could see the challenging look in it. It made her feel something foreign.

"I...want you to let me down.." she murmured quietly

Surprisingly the blond dropped her. She didn't stumble.

"Next game" Near stated

Sayu dumbly nodded. Her mind still on the question.

 _What did she want?_

She barely thought about herself. Her thoughts were often on Light, Quarter, Beyond and other people.

Her heart thudded loudly as the ball swept into the air. Both she and Mello jumping to catch it. She had an epiphany mid-jump.

 _An eclipse can overshadow even the brightest light._

Smirk, a small smirk curled up on her features as she managed to catch the ball.

 _And she had an answer..._

"Sayu, one point. Mello, zero"

 _She wanted.._

"Sayu, three points. Mello, four"

 _Just this once..._

"Sayu eight, Mello nine"

 _To give it her all_

"Sayu ten, Mello ten"

She didn't want to think about Light, Kira, any benefits, reasons, her façade, maintaining second place or anything else. It was just her and Mello. No ranking.

"Sayu eleven. Game goes to Sayu"

Breathlessly the brunette panted, her gaze turning to Mello expecting him to be mad. But instead Mello was smirking as if he already won. As if he knew something she didn't.

Blinking, her own smirk widened. It was a genuine smirk filled with excitement. She didn't want to lose, just this once, just this once she wanted to beat Light. She promises she'll never try this again, just let her win this time, just this once...

"Finally quit pretending?" Mello asked reverting to Japanese

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sayu panted out in English

Both not even remembering that Near and Matt were there. They were too focused on each other. This was important to both of them.

Matt on the other hand was the only one that noticed it. And it surprised him. Usually his best friend only cared about winning and was extremely set out on it that he didn't have any fun

But now Mello was there with a genuinely happy smirk, of course Matt knew his friend really wanted to win. But he seemed like he was actually having fun for once. And even Sayu's utterly fake self wasn't there. In her place stood a kid their age with a goofy smirk trying her damned best to win while having fun.

He didn't notice his own empty eyes sparking with a tint of joy for his friend.

He was surprised however when Sayu suddenly changed her style to a more street like basket ball.

"I'm not very good at sticking to the books, the streets on the other hand.." he heard Sayu state as she took a shot

He could feel himself wanting to play too despite never having played before. For some reason seeing those two playing, seeming so normal, made him want to do that too. But he couldn't.

Sayu was someone he didn't want to get to know, not even due to a game of basket ball.

The brunette was just someone Matt wouldn't want to befriend. Even if it was a fake friendship. She reminded him too much of...

Shaking the bitter thoughts out of his head he focused back on the game just in time to see the ball bouncing out of bounds.

He watched as Near handed the ball to Sayu. And as Sayu looked down at the ball with a contemplating look Matt's eyes widened in realization.

He was so shocked at what he just figured out that he couldn't say anything. Instead he could only utter..."She played him...she's a..."

"Afraid you'll lose?" Mello taunted seeing a still Sayu in front of him

"Only one point left, eh?" Sayu mumbled to herself

"Get on with this already" Mello ordered

Without wasting a second Sayu dribbled towards the basket, she placed on a smile as she glanced at Mello who was aiming to steal the ball from her "Did you know? In certain parts of Japan a left-handed child is forced to learn to use their right-hand. This is the case for both me and my brother." She dribbled the ball with her left hand, dribbling it faster than when she used her right hand "Right isn't my dominant hand" and she shot

Mello too surprised to even try and prevent the ball from landing in the basket.

* * *

 _ **A/N : So Sayu won the game, but Mello won something else, eh? Sorry for not updating. I won't make any promises to update seeing as whenever I make a promise on updates I end up breaking them**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **1\. What do you think Sayu will ask of Mello?**_

 _ **2\. Who do you think will try and befriend Sayu next?**_

 _ **3\. Will Sayu ever feel something genuine for her "friendship" with the Wammy Boys?**_


	22. Chapter 22

He was sure he would win, even if he had the suspicion that Sayu was fitter and more athletic than she let on he knew his training at Wammy's would suffice and give him an edge.

To say the least he was surprised when Sayu managed to match up with him in the second round, using a more street like basketball against his proffessional one. And she won

It only fueled his desire to win more, he would never admit that he actually enjoyed playing with Sayu. That the whole game felt like a dance, both of them dancing to the others' tune without blinking.

Then the final stretch, he had plan it out perfectly. Steal the ball from Sayu by using one of her own street basket moves against her and make a faint before shooting

His plan was completely destroyed when Sayu's whole body language changed as she switched her hand

 _"Right isn't my dominant hand"_

How? That was the only word that rang in his head as he stared at Sayu who also seemed in a trance

For once her body language revealed some other emotions. Joy, shock, doubt and finally a content and satisfied stance

She turned to him, a passive yet serious look in her eyes, "I wanted to win" she stated

Ironically it was like the challenging look Mello had given her earlier, as if she herself was challenging Mello to something. To what? Mello could only guess

"How come?" Mello found himself asking raising an eyebrow, his previous state of disbelief washed away.

Somehow he didn't feel anything when he lost to Sayu. As if he himself thinks the brunette deserved to have won

"Sometimes I want to be number one too and take the spotlight" he heard Sayu spoke softly yet firmly

In himself he had an epiphany that perhaps Sayu was like him in certain aspects.

They both tried their best in their own way, even if it doesn't seem so to Sayu

They both have someone who is considered first place compared to them

They both had walls built around them to keep others out and put on a front in front of others. Mello by constantly scowling and Sayu by giving out a lack of care aura to her

And something that he only noticed now. They both had a goal...no, an ambition that others may consider impossible.

"Mello-chan?"

Belatedly he realized that his chance at deducing whether or not Sayu was Kira had been used up

The result? A new perspective for the brunette but nothing helpful to the case.

Yet Mello didn't mind, in fact he realized that he has been playing the wrong game when it comes to Sayu. Instead of playing the expose Sayu as Kira game he should be playing the find out who exactly Sayu is.

And Mello had a gut feeling Sayu was hiding a lot of stuff. He was excited at the idea of finding out what they were. Not as much as beating Near by catching Kira, but still pretty high up.

For the first time Mello admitted defeat gracefully.

"I understimated you Yagami" he stated watching as surprise flickered in her brown orbs before she gave him a smile offering him her hand

Mello took it. And as Sayu pulled her up he didn't hear her mutter

"Yeah, most tend to"

But then again she didn't want him to.

"What do you want?" Mello bluntly asked crossing his arms

As much as he wanted to take back the whole loser owes winner something deal he couldn't. He was a boy of his words after all.

"I want to show you something, maybe you can even bring the other two along" Sayu mumbled seeming to have an idea in mind

Mello grumbled something under his breath, Matt would be easy to convince. It was that albino...

"We would be skipping then" ah, speak of the annoying goat and he shall meh

"But Near-kyuun~!" Sayu whined going in for a hug

Even Mello noticed how uncomfortable Near was. Not that he cared. The albino could burn in hell for all he cared.

"Sayu, release me please"

Obediently Sayu stopped hugging the albino, a pout forming on her lips "But I kept Mello's naughty behavior a secret, so return the favor!"

Mello had to admit that the way Sayu blackmailed Near was not surprising to him. Sayu just seemed like the type to get what she wants, no matter what she has to resort to. Same as him

"That's one polite way to blackmail someone" sarcasm oozed from Matt who now stood next to Mello, a questioning look on his face

"Polite? Pushy is more like it" Mello said

Matt nodded at his assessment, "Couldn't say it better myself, you have any idea where brother-complex over there wants to take us?"

"Not a clue" Mello admitted shoving his hands in his pockets, "But it's bound to be interesting" he absently commented out loud

Matt glanced at him surprised, "Aren't you mad that she won?" he decided to ask

"Oh, I'm furious alright. Now I have another rival, though not as annoying and detesable as the other one. But a deal is a deal. Besides this might be a chance to find out her secrets..."

To say the least Matt was surprised at Mello's nonchalant attitude towards his loss. Normally Mello wasn't one to take defeat so easily, but maybe it was because Sayu wasn't Near? Maybe. Or maybe Mello truly didn't care about the loss?

"Her secrets?" Matt decided to ask as he looked at Sayu who was seemibgly trying to hug Near

"Sayu isn't Kira, it's more likely that Light Yagami is. Though whether Sayu is aware or suspicious of his brother being Kira is debatable I have doubts that she wouldn't cover up for her brother. While she isn't Kira, it's not possible to say that her hiding her intelligence and fitness is for no reason."

Matt wasn't surprised that Mello managed to figure it out as well. Heck he was sure Near has figured it out by now as well

"But you already knew that right?"

Matt's head snapped towards Mello's inquiring look in surprise "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend Matt, even Near knows that your observational skills could be higher than ours if you tried."

Shit, was he that obvious?

"Still though it's odd that even Near seems more likely to befriend Sayu than you"

"Why?"

"Because don't you two have a lot in common?"

"What do you m-mean?" Matt panicked

'Does he know?!'

Mello gave him a flat look "You're both obsessed with games. I expected you two to bond over that while seeming like geeks"

Matt almost breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm not a stereotype, you know?" he asked blankly

"Anti-social as ever" Mello noted

Matt didn't take it as an insult, it was just a fact

"But you can't avoid her forever"

That was a fact that Matt was painfully aware of. Maybe he should get hit by a car? He'd get to play games nonstop for weeks or months and avoid Sayu

He was sure it wouldn't work though. L would shove his ugly letter where it didn't belong and send him on a wheelchair to Sayu.

"This is such a hassle.." Matt found himself sighing

Near on the other hand was already planning on how to expose Sayu. He too had realized by now that Sayu couldn't be Kira.

However his reasoning was different than Mello's and closer to Matt's

It was simply because Sayu couldn't be bothered to kill off criminals or have the motivation to do so. Light however seemingly had a reason to do so.

Near looked forward to finding out whether he would fail or not. Even he could admit that Sayu was good at giving nothing away while making it seem like the opposite.

But there wasn't such a thing as an unsolvable puzzle. One just had to twist the pieces around and try different angles.

"Boys, I say it's time we leave" Sayu's voice broke the three out of their thoughts

The three boys looked at her, Mello scowling, Matt blankly and Near expressionlessly

"Where?" Near asked

"Secret~!" Sayu winked marching off ahead

The three boys shared a glance before following her. Mello and Near thinking that finding out where Sayu was taking them and why is more important than sitting through lessons of stuff they learned a long time ago.

Matt simply didn't want to explain to the teacher what had happen nor did he want to listen to the teacher's lessons.

All three Wammy boys could agree that school was boring to them. Matt would use the words "school is worse than Kira" but that would be a bit of an exageration

Sayu however was giddy for once. She knew it was wise of her to use that girl as a pawn...

* * *

!~CHAPTER END~!

 _ **A/n : Writer's block. Plain and simple. Next chapter will be epic, well in my opinion. I'll post it on Friday**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **1\. Where do you think Sayu is taking them?**_

 _ **2\. Which animals do you think have similar personality to Sayu, the Wammy boys, L, Light etc? (For example : L is like a sly cooper and Sayu is like a cunning fox)**_

 _ **3\. What do you think Sayu's plan is?**_


	23. Chapter 23

"What the heck are we doing here?" Matt decided to ask as he and the others stood in front of To-Oh university

Sayu spared him a glance, her brown orbs filled with mischief, "Sneaking in"

"Why?" Near asked

"I don't want to miss the match" Sayu mysteriously said boldly walking to the entrance ignoring Near's muttered warning about them not being allowed to come inside, her high pony-tail bouncing as if representing her excitement

Sayu's excitement was very much genuine. She was even more excited than she was when she played a match earlier against Mello, why you ask? Today's Jeanie's birthday. April seven. The same date when Light and L had their tennis match, an awesome coincidence in her opinion. This was the only thing that Jeanie would ever consider to be a coincidence, because she herself couldn't control her date of birth.

"So we're just going to waltz in and expect to not thrown out? Bloody brilliant idea" Matt couldn't help but snark, though both Mello and Near agreed with him for once.

"Of course not, you really think I wouldn't think this through?" Sayu asked raising a curious eyebrow at the trio, she was honestly curious about their answer. It may give her an insight to their general opinion on her.

"You seem like the type to take things in stride" Matt shrugged, it was a bold faced lie. If Sayu really was like him she'd be overly cautious of every little thing

"To me it seems as if you plan everything ahead" Near raised his thumb up to bite the nail, by giving Sayu his opinion he would be accomplishing one of the expectations that one would have of a friend, be honest, right?

Mello however didn't have a concrete answer, "Maybe you make it all up as you go or you really plan everything out, I can't figure it out"

"~Uwah, you three think too highly of me!" Sayu humbly said with a grin, "I actually just prefer to let others help me, to me teamwork is important"

As if on cue a feminine voice called out, "Sayu-chan!"

The three boys' gaze went to a brown haired teenager who had coal colored eyes, a big smile on her face that could resemble a child who got their favorite candy. Sayu however had to resist her smirk, she truly didn't regret making Shikyo Megumi into a pawn in her game. Perhaps just like Light she had a Shinigami on her side, because that would be the only explanation for Shikyo being a third year at To-Oh.

Turning around she plastered on her lazy smile, "Megumi-san!" she greeted with a lazy wave not even surprised when Shikyo wrapped her into a hug

"It's been so long!" Shikyo seemed to whine

"Been busy, tell ya 'bout it later" Sayu whispered to the girl

"Who's this?"

The two broke their hug to look at Mello's expectant look

"Ah, Mello this is Shikyo Megumi. Megumi-san this is Mello Ryuga, Near Ryuga and Matt Ryuga" Sayu introduced seeing the gears turn in Shikyo's mind

"Hideki-san's family?" Shikyo inquired

"Hideki?" Sayu questioned in confusion, she had to play the part after all

"Adopted brothers" Near supplied

"Anyways! Megumi-san here is our partner in crime~! She'll be helping us sneak in" Sayu cheekily informed

 _'So this is what she meant by letting others help her. Teamwork, huh? Another reason she's not Kira, or maybe this is all an act as well?'_

"I still don't understand the merit of us sneaking into your brother's school" Near informed

"Brother-complex here probably wants to stalk her brother" Matt commented

Shikyo frowned at the redhead "Sayu-chan doesn't have a brother complex, she just tends to look out for Light-san"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter if she has a brother complex or not, let's just go inside already!" Mello impatiently ordered

"Oi, don't disrespect your seniors!" Shikyo snapped before turning to Sayu, a smile on her face making the Wammy trio wonder if she's bipolar "I was surprised when you asked me for a favor though, but I'm happy to help!"

* * *

Sayu, Mello, Matt, Near and Shikyo stood in the front of the crowd, the first two were the only ones visibly excited.

"We came for a tennis match" Matt deadpanned wiping the sweat off his brow as he stood in the scorching sun, and just for a freaking tennis match

"It appears so" Near said looking slightly red, the heat of the sun probably getting to the albino as well.

"Shh!" Mello and Sayu hissed in unison at the two, their eyes taking in the movements of both L and Light who didn't notice them, a testament to how focused they were on exposing the other.

Mello was as excited as Sayu, how couldn't he be? He would be able to see _L_ in action! He mentally noted to thank Sayu one day when he gains the ability to thank someone properly, he couldn't help but think that losing that basketball match was totally worth a chance to see this

And as expected L took the first points

"He who strikes first wins"

If it were an anime Mello's eyes would be sparkling, Sayu on the other hand looked a bit annoyed, "Come on Light" she muttered to herself in encouragement for her brother

Mello glanced at her, "Hideki-nii will win" he stated

Sayu blinked at him, _'Wow, he actually called L 'Hideki-nii', he must be really dedicated to the whole 'adopted siblings act', it actually kinda has a nice ring to it, but..._ "No way, my big brother won't lose to yours"

"Oh, yeah? Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Mello smirked

Sayu returned his smirk, "Same as last time?"

Mello nodded not realizing that he really has no talent for gambling as Sayu was already planning what she would let Mello do for her. Mello had no doubt that L would win against Light. Because hello? L _is_ L, the greatest detective of the century! No way would he lose against a petty criminal like Kira.

Both Mello and Sayu had to resist the urge to cheer their perspective big brothers, well even if it was pretend in Mello's case.

"This match's pretty heated..." Shikyo commented seemingly also getting interested in the match

However neither Mello nor Sayu heard, both too interested in the match.

 _'Just as predicted!'_ Sayu grinned from ear to ear as Light won against L,

"No way..." Mello breathed out in shock, heck even Matt and Near seemed surprised at the turn of events

"Everyone loses once in a while" Sayu informed them before turning to where her brother was,

* * *

Light panted heavily, yet he didn't care, because he won. _Take that Ryuga_ he thought to himself as he offered the black haired detective his hand, "Good game" he stated

Hideki stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it, "Yes, I haven't lost in tennis before" he commented as he dusted the hand he had just use to shake Light's as if it was filthy

Light had to resist the urge to scowl, but instead he kept up with his smile, "There's a first time for everything"

"THAT WAS AWESOME NII-SAMA!"

Light didn't get the chance to blink as he felt a force barrel into him, instinctively he wrapped his arms over Sayu's back not caring about the racket that fell down, his eyes colored with surprise as he looked down at a grinning Sayu, "But I knew that you would win from the start"

"Your little sister just loves boosting your ego" Ryuk commented

"Since when were you here Sayu?" Light asked

"When the match started" Sayu answered releasing Light

Light looked on as Sayu turned towards L, her grin dying down a bit but was still there, "You were cool too Ryuga-san"

"Cool?" Hideki repeated thoughtfully "I've never been called that before"

"There's a first time for everything then, ne?" Sayu questioned tilting her head

"I suppose, however I am curious as to what exactly you're doing here Sayu-chan" Hideki had a small knowing smile that set Light on edge

 _'What's going on? I feel like there's something I'm missing...'_

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too" Light smiled, _'But what?'_

"I'm here to help Megumi-san with her project, she already has the school's permission" Sayu easily answered

"Megumi?" Light questioned

"Shikyo Megumi, she's a third year, we met last year" Sayu easily informed

The two took in the information, "Did you come alone?" L curiously asked

Sayu shook her head, "Your little brothers came too"

Light's eyes widened slightly, "You have brothers?" he asked trying to play it off as surprise instead of suspicion

"Yes, of course, though they're adopted" L easily answered

 _'...he suspects Sayu of being Kira.'_ Light easily realized, a surge of anger washing over him for a second before he nodded at the information ignoring how Ryuk was laughing loudly

"Sayu, could you go get my bag for me? I forgot it in my class, it's class one A, you can ask for directions..." Light requested

Sayu didn't blink, she nodded eagerly, "Leave it to me!" she exclaimed dashing off

"She's pretty fast" L noted

"Why is your little brothers in my little sister's class? Surely you don't believe I'd think it's all a coincidence?" Light bluntly asked

Hideki, or rather L nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're right. You see, I suspect Sayu Yagami of either being Kira or an accomplice"

Light's blood went cold as Ryuk began laughing louder, "This is getting more interesting!"

"So this is Light Yagami"

Light's attention turned to an albino who seemed to be observing him

"Can't say I'm impressed"

A redhead with an unimpressed look

"Can't see why Sayu thinks highly of him"

A blond with a scowl

"Light, these are my assistants. Near, Mello and Matt. Their minds combined would probably surpass ours combined"

Light couldn't tell if it was a lie or the truth

* * *

Jeanie walked in a leisure pace towards Light's classroom while singing softly to herself, an almost sad smile on her face

 _(When this began)_  
 _I had nothing to say_  
 _And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_  
 _(I was confused)_  
 _And I let it all out to find_  
 _That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_  
 _(Inside of me)_

How does she know where Light's classroom is? Let's just say Matt's nickname for her was totally true. She made it a point about knowing everything when it comes to Light, not just because of her unhealthy obsession towards him, but also because the phrase 'know thy enemy' counts to Kira. Her smile faltered at the thought, why was she even involving herself in the case again? She could have just waited for a chance to steal the notebook from Light when Light plays the memory gambit.

 _But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Now that she thinks about it, the Kira case truly in a big reason why she doesn't have any friends. Why she's always lacked a sense of normalcy in her life. How could one go about their days knowing that their older brother would become a killer? But she supposed it wasn't really her business. Yet she shoved herself into the case, and because of that she knows things would never feel normal.

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_  
 _I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_  
 _(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

She wanted to get rid of the hollow and painful feeling she felt in her chest, the feeling that she was an impostor. That she didn't deserve to be alive. Sayu didn't deserve to be killed off without anyone even realizing it. Sayu didn't deserve it. And yet Jeanie didn't want to let go of life. She needed to find it...  
 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_  
 _I wanna find something I've wanted all along_  
 _Somewhere I belong_

Deep inside she knew that she would never fit in the Yagami family as long as she knows that she's not really Sayu. That her 'home' didn't exist. She didn't have anywhere to return to. No where she truly belonged.

 _And I've got nothing to say_  
 _I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_  
 _(I was confused)_

Honestly, she was surprised she even made it this far. She had expected (or rather wanted) to get caught when she was little and just stumbling around with the mafia. Death wasn't something she was scared of really, she just didn't feel like throwing her life away for no reason. Besides she can't die, not now...

 _Looking everywhere only to find_  
 _That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_  
 _(So what am I)_

She didn't imagine things would turn out this way. Or rather she knew it would all turn into webs of lies that she has to avoid she truly didn't expect was how hard it would be to keep up with her own lies. To make sure Light doesn't find out...

 _What do I have but negativity_  
 _'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_  
 _(Nothing to lose)_  
 _Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_  
 _And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

It would be a lie for her to say that it didn't feel a bit saddening to know that the only three people who tried befriending her was doing it just because they were trying to arrest her or something. But she knew it was her own fault, yet she would enjoy playing friends with them despite knowing it's all a lie. It was the first time someone had tried to befriend her in forever after all, it was usually her befriending others...

 _I will never know myself until I do this on my own_  
 _And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_  
 _I will never be anything till I break away from me_  
 _I will break away, I'll find myself today_

One day she'll let go of Jeanie, one day she'll find out who _she_ is. One day, but not anytime soon. She smirked slightly to herself, if there was one thing she prided herself in it was her ability to act. She could even beat Light with it, because...

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

She could fool even herself.

* * *

"Remember to walk Sayu-chan home little brothers" L reminded waving slightly at his 'little brothers' as he and Light began walking away towards a coffee shop

"Yeah, yeah, because she totally can't take care of herself" Matt sarcastically said waving at his 'older brother'. "See you _dear nii-chan_ " he almost gagged at calling someone like L his older brother.

Shikyo giggled at the exchange of the Wammy trio waving at L and Light.

"Shikyo-san, may I ask why you chose to help us sneak in?" Near decided to ask seeing as Sayu was still on the wild goose chase for Light's bag that wasn't in the classroom

Shikyo blinked at the albino before a smile blossomed on her face, "I owed Sayu-chan a favor"

"Why?" Mello asked

"She saved me from some perverts sometime ago, I can't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't done that. Ever since then I've been in her debt, but she's kinda like a little sister to me" Shikyo easily explained

"Wear some brown contact lenses and you can pass off as her older sister" Matt advice

"Really?"

* * *

Sayu opened the door to Light's classroom, she blinked in surprise when she saw that there was someone there already. Someone very familiar _'So Kiyomi Takeda is still alive, meaning having the image of the anime in my mind while writing a name won't work either, I can't say I'm not surprised...'_

Kiyomi regarded her with a small smile that didn't reach, "Who are you?"

In that very moment Sayu had an intense feeling in her gut, _'What is this?'_ "I'm Sayu Yagami"

Kiyomi's smile became more visible "Light-kun's sister you say? I didn't know he had a sister"

"He does" Sayu gave her own smile realizing what she was feeling, _'Pure dislike'_

In the anime she actually pitied Kiyomi and felt a tint of sympathy for the woman as she died humiliated like a lost child, but for some reason she just instantly had a strong dislike to Kiyomi in person.

"I see, I hope we get along then"

"Kiyomi-san, I can't say I like people who pretend to be friendly on the outside while being utterly fake on the inside" Sayu bluntly said

Kiyomi blinked at her, "Excuse me?"

"Roses may be pretty, but they tend to prick unsuspecting people. Perhaps I'm the only one who's seen your nasty thorns?"

Kiyomi scowled at her showing her true side, "That explains why I feel such a strong dislike to you. You're the type of girl who acts all innocent and bubbly, like an innocent flower, but you're probably nasty yourself"

Sayu scowled at the woman

It seemed like the dislike was mutual on both their ends.

"Even Light hasn't seen through me, yet you have. Perhaps because we're the same in that aspect" Kiyomi mused

Sayu's scowl increased "As much as I hate having to act friendly with people like you I propose we don't rat each other out"

"Hmph, isn't that already a given?"

 _'Yeah, she really isn't my favorite person...maybe I should write her name down again...'_

* * *

 _ **!~Chapter End~!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : Earlier than Friday, but meh~!**_

 _ **Next chapter "Second Try"**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **1\. Did you expect Sayu to be left-handed?**_

 _ **2\. What do you think about Mello's poor luck when it comes to betting against Sayu?**_

 _ **3\. If there is one thing you could ask Sayu for, what would it be? (For example : Don't kill L or Stop with your brother-complex)**_

 ** _Fun Facts :_**

 _#1 Originally I was going to name this fic "Angel With A Shotgun"_

 _#2 Originally I was going to have L be Jeanie/Sayu's favorite character but then decided against it since the "L-fangirl" was overused in my opinion_

 _#3 Originally I was going to have Light be Jeanie/Sayu's least favorite character, but then decided to have Sayu grow fond of him to avoid the overused plot of an OC from our world hating on Light and constantly bashing on the guy_

 _#4 Originally I was going to make this a short story with only ten chapters in which Sayu decides to act like nothing was wrong, a sorta dark-fic_

 _#5 Originally I was going to make Matt immediately become friends with Sayu but decided against it since I wanted the fact that they don't become friends immediately to make things more interesting and as a twist_


	24. Back to put it in motion

_"Hate spreads like viruses, no one could truly say that no one hates them"_

 **Date : 21 January**

 **Location : Asylum in LA**

Beyond Birthday was bored, here he was stuck in an asylum while Kira was out there killing criminals like him off, while L was hilariously enough losing against Kira, and while she was out there doing who knows what

Ah, it seemed like she managed to worm her way in his thoughts again

Beyond couldn't help but wonder if she thought about him as much as he thought about her, because aside from L she's been on his mind for days, and he even prefers thinking about her instead of the ugly letter named freak with a huge stick up his ass. Yep, Sayu Yagami was a much welcome topic in his mind, right up there with the interesting ways he wanted to kill L and Naomi Misora

Speaking of killings, he wondered when Kira would kill him already

Even death sounded more interesting than rotting away in this closed off white room

But if Kira really was planning on killing him Beyond would have wanted to see her again one last time, he wasn't sure why really. He just knew he was obsessed with her, she was the only positive thing that ever happened to him, the only one who understood and accepted him, what he was feeling was truly an unhealthy obsession

Oh, Beyond wasn't an idiot, he knew the implications of what he was feeling. He knew that his feelings could be considered a crush or something like him being in love with her

At first he denied it, but after thinking about it logically...

Sayu Yagami was smart, attractive, strong and overall the best female one could possibly hope to date. And Beyond would very much like to think that he deserved the best, doesn't he?

One day when he manages to break out of this boring room he'd get rid of L once and for all, and then he'd find her

With a villainous smirk he thought back on the first and last kiss he had shared with her, judging by how she didn't break it and instead kissed back it was obvious that she must also have some feelings for him. It's just a matter of making sure she still has them

Beyond idly wondered if her lips would taste like beer and lollipops again, it was a unique flavor

Without much thought he began humming a song he heard her sing a few times

 _My lover's got humour_  
 _She's the giggle at a funeral_  
 _Knows everybody's disapproval_  
 _I should've worshipped her sooner_

He could hear footsteps outside his white room, but he couldn't help but wonder what the next verse was? Hmm, it didn't matter, he did remember the chorus after all

 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_

His door went open, and his eyes met the barrel of a gun

"Oh~? And here I thought Kira would be the one to kill me~!" Beyond grinned

"She was right, you really have some screws loose"

Beyond watched on as the man lowered the gun, "She?" he curiously asked

The man, he had a white tuxedo and spiky red hair, "The Angel, but you'd know her as the Requiem of Revenge" he answered

Beyond didn't show his surprise, "So you're one of her lapdogs?"

The man smirked not in the least offended as he once again lifted his gun and pointed it straight between Beyond's eyes, "See, I'm here to tie up a few loose ends for my Angel, she's busy doing some dangerous stuff right now and I don't want her to get caught. You? You're a liability that could destroy everything she worked for"

"You mean her Kingdom build up on lies?" Beyond bluntly asked

"Skills and lies are completely different things" the man said in a clipped tone, "And piece of advice for you, when you're at the end of a gun the best way to make sure you stay alive is to be useful to the person holding the gun or entertain that person, so far you've done neither"

"I'm afraid nowadays I'm just a thing of the past, a small no-name criminal compared to Kira, caught by L and his servant, and played like a fool by your Angel"

The man smirked lowering his gun "The name's Leon, you must be the Angel's pet bunny"

Beyond tilted his head to the side, "She compared me to a bunny?"

Leon shrugged, "Said you'd die out of loneliness"

"So why are you really here?" Beyond asked

Leon scowled at him, "I don't even know why the Angel wants you to stay alive, you don't really seem as useful as she made you out to be against Kira"

It was Beyond's turn to smirk, "Leonardo Esteban Scott, a pretty long name there, eh? It would be bad if Kira finds your true name"

Leon's eyes were wide before realization set in, "So this is why she made you one of the aces up her sleeve"

"Oh~? I'm flattered! But I must ask, why would she be going against Kira? She usually isn't one to care if criminals begin dropping dead" Beyond asked

"She said it would be interesting to play against L and Kira" was all Leon said

.o0o.o0o.

 **April 5**

Beyond placed his hands in the pockets of his red short-sleeved hoodie, for pants he simply had a black skinny jeans on

"Next!"

Placing on his usual fake smile he stepped up in front of a receptionist

"Where to?" the lady asked with a polite smile

"Japan, Tokyo"

.o0o.o0o.

 **April 6**

Beyond weaved through the crowd in the airport towards the exit, unlike everyone else he didn't pack anything. He always made it a point not to go around with any personal possessions

"Now where was the hotel again?" he wondered out loud with a yawn as he placed on a pair of sunglasses

.o0o.o0o.

 **April 7**

He could easily say that he knew more about Sayu Yagami than most, which was exactly the same reason he knew exactly where Sayu's school was without the need for any directions

It was simple really, he was planning to wait for Sayu to exit her school and talk to her

But his simple plan went downhill when he spotted _his_ Sayu walking out of the school with three very familiar boys. He instinctively hid himself out of sight as he took in the scene of Sayu laughing at something the red haired one said

His blood practically boiled when Sayu tackled the albino into a hug

He had to stop himself from reaching for the knife in his pocket

"Ichigo-chan, you've been naughty..." he commented to himself as he turned around to walk away

 _'You can play around with whoever you want and go wherever you like Ichigo-chan, I don't care, but I'll teach you that at the end of the day you better make sure to come back to me, **you're mine** and no one else's'_

.o0o.o0o.

!~Chapter End~!

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **A/N : So now we have Beyond's return after many chapters, and shippers? Don't start celebrating now. Beyond may have admitted to having an unhealthy obsession with Sayu, but Sayu hasn't admitted to anything. Anyways for those who have Wattpad, please vote for this story there too and also follow me there, I have the same username**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **1\. Do you ship Sayu and Beyond? Why?**_

 _ **2\. Who do you ship Sayu with?**_

 _ **3\. What do you think Beyond's role is in the Kira case?**_

 _ **Fun facts :**_

 _#6 : Originally I was going to let Beyond kill Quarter Queen during the LABB murder cases_

 _#7 : Originally Beyond was going to get killed off_

 _#8 : Originally Jeanie was going to be Sayu's twin, but then I decided against it_

 _#9 : Originally Sayu was going to get her own Death Note but then I scratched the idea_

 _#10 : Sayu is kind of a mix of Misa Amane, Kiyomi Takada, Rem and Ryuk_

 _#11 : Sayu's theme song would be "Angel with a Shotgun" by the cab_

 _#12 : Sayu **hates** the fact that her lastname spelled backwards is "I'm a gay"_

 _#13 : Light once thought that Sayu had a thing for Quarter, even now he isn't sure_

 _#14 : Quarter has a crush on Sayu, influenced by Sayu's manipulations_

 _#15 : Despite herself Sayu is very oblivious when it comes to someone having feelings for her_


	25. Chapter 25

"We're heading straight to the enemy's lair, I can feel a death flag."

Near nodded at Matt's assessment as he looked ahead to see Sayu and Mello arguing about how their older brother is better than the other's older brother.

"And Mello's mingling with the enemy." Matt groaned.

"It is surprising considering he had a deep dislike for Sayu." Near added his own thoughts, "But then again those two have far more in common than one would believe at first glance."

"What are you implying?"

 _'Always catching the hidden meaning behind every word, if you'd just put some more effort you could qualify as a rival as well Matt.'_ Near thought with a twinkle of amusement, "I'm implying that Mello may get too attached."

Matt scoffed, "He's doing pretty well if you ask me."

"Perhaps, but I must warn you against getting attached as well."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly so. But then again seeing as how you're avoiding Sayu like the plague, I have no worry in you getting attached." Near mused.

"Sayu's dangerous. And I like living a danger free life."

"Not convincing considering your choice in friend." Near stated looking at Mello who seemed to be getting more passionate.

"Mello's an exception." Matt said in a sheepish tone.

Contrary to the popular believe Near and Matt were on amicable terms. Of course both were annoyed at each other from time to time, in Near's case because of Matt's lack of ambition, and in Matt's case because of Near's lack of ability to have fun, but overall they do get along.

It's even said that if Near had befriended Matt earlier than Mello had, then Matt and Near would be best friends instead of Mello and Matt. But that's just speculation on the other orphans' part.

"He's an exception to a lot of things." Near quietly agreed.

And contrary to the popular belief Near didn't think of Mello as a competition or anything, he merely went along with Mello's rivalry in order to have an excuse to communicate with the blonde.

In fact Near thought of Mello as a friend. He knew that the thought was one-sided on his part considering Mello had a grudge against him.

"But I am surprised, Sayu makes being friends with Mello seem easy." Matt noted out loud.

"Sayu's an exception to a lot of things as well."

"Yeah." Matt agreed with a nod, "Which is exactly why we've got to be cautious around her."

"Agreed, otherwise she may reel us in too."

"What do you think about Sayu?"

"Hmmm, she's not a very genuine person."

Matt snorted, "Something empty can't be genuine."

Near sent Matt a curious look, "W—"

"Caramel filling is better!" Sayu's voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Pure chocolate is better." Mello calmly stated.

"Since when did their brother complex argument turned into a discussion about chocolate?" Matt wondered out loud.

"I have no idea." Near honestly answered, Matt's earlier statement still lingering in his head for a moment.

""""""""

 _"Why do you think Sayu's empty?"_

 _Near_

""""""'"

"Would you three like to come in for tea?"

Near could tell that Sayu only offered out of politeness. However, that didn't matter, because he'd be exploiting it.

"If it's not too much trouble." Near spoke glancing at the other two.

Mello didn't seem to care, and in fact looked curious despite knowing how the inside of the house looks like already.

Matt seemed like he had something in mind.

"Then please do come in, mom's out right now though so it's only us."

"""""""

 _"I don't have time for tea and chat. But I have to adjust."_

 _Sayu_

""""""

"Hey, I have to take a dump."

Near was inwardly amused at Matt's blunt statement, he was especially amused at how Sayu's smile seemed to minutely twitch.

"Upstairs, second door to your right." Sayu drawled out in faux politeness, but it was obvious that she was less than impressed with Matt's lack of manners.

Not surprising considering Japanese were suckers for manners. It would be surprising if a Japanese wasn't well-mannered.

"Shouldn't have drunk that spoiled milk…" Near was sure that Sayu also heard Matt mutter this as he walked away to the stairs.

"Classic Matt." Was all Mello said, but Near could tell that Mello knew what Matt was up to. Near himself had a hunch as well.

 _'It seems like I was wrong. You're not quite that attached yet Mello.'_ Near thought a bit relieved.

"Is he always like that?" Sayu asked with a tint of disgust laced in her tone.

"Always." Mello nodded, "You'll get used to it."

"…yeah." Sayu didn't seem too convinced though.

"May I say something?" Near finally spoke up earning Sayu's attention.

"Go ahead Near-kyun." Sayu smiled.

"I am L."

"And I own a chocolate factory."

Mello snorted.

Near allowed a small amused smile on his face, "Is that prospect really that unbelievable?"

"I just think that all of here know all too well who L really is, so I'd rather we drop the charades now."

"But then why keep up the charades earlier?" Near asked, but he knew the answer already.

"Charades are played when one person doesn't have the knowledge the rest of the players have. But if all the players have the same knowledge, is there any point in the charade?"

"So because Light isn't here." Mello summed up.

Sayu gave a slight nod, "Your supposed older brother is actually L. All of us know that."

"Then you already know that both you and your brother are suspected of being Kira." Near didn't ask, he merely made a statement.

Sayu didn't answer, and instead took a sip of her own tea. "I gathered as much." She said placing the cup down.

"Want to know what I really think?"

"Would you tell me?" Sayu shot back.

"I think that Light is Kira, and that you're covering up for him."

"My brother isn't Kira!" Sayu immediately protested, "Light doesn't even support Kira, in fact he's been working alone to try and catch Kira, something that even our father knows!"

"Calm down Sayu, I was just giving my opinion on the matter."

Sayu took in a deep breath, visibly trying to compose herself. "I apologize, it's just…you'd react the same if someone accused your family of being Kira."

"No, I wouldn't. Justice knows no family after all." Near calmly said.

"How could you say something like that?" Sayu asked in surprise.

"I'll remind you that the two of us are very different people with very different experiences, so of course I would have a very different line of thinking. And I'll also remind you that I'm the one asking questions here." Near drawled out in a monotone.

"Then ask away…" Sayu mumbled.

Near looked down

"Are you familiar with the word game involving antonyms?" Near could feel two pair of calculating eyes on him.

"It's the game where one person comes up with a word, and the other says the opposite."

Near nodded, "Care to play? Mello can be the referee."

"I'm not sure there's a point in playing that game."

"There's a point in everything."

"…fine then, you first."

Near nodded, "White."

Sayu took in a deep breath, and both Near and Mello could see her digging her nails in her skin. "Red."

"And the antonym of red is black, colors are quite easy aren't they?"

"..yes." Sayu quietly agreed, "But simple is sometimes best, isn't it?"

"Confidence."

Near could tell that for some reason Sayu really didn't want to play this particular word game. He didn't blame her considering that this was a very tricky game. Two people have two different ideas of what the opposite was of something after all.

"Self-pity."'

"Selfless."

"Disdain." Sayu seemed like she wanted to correct herself, but then closed her mouth.

And Near wouldn't lie, Sayu's way of thinking was complex and interesting.

"Unconditional love."

"Sacrifice."

"Coddle."

"Destroy."

Out of the corner of his eyes Near could tell that Mello was also growing uncomfortable with the word game.

""""""""

 _"What are you trying to accomplish?"_

 _Sayu_

""""""""

Matt looked around Sayu's room, he could feel a headache coming on. After all he had to make sure not to move anything.

And everything was twisted in each other. It reminded him of how his earpieces are after a trip in his pockets.

He sighed.

"This is too much work…"

"""""""

 _"What's the opposite of Kira?"_

 _Near_

""""""

"Grief."

"Ecstasy."

"Suffering."

"Death."

"Numb." Near stated making Sayu frown, "Do you not agree?"

Sayu played with her skirt, quietly shaking her head no. "Death _is_ numb."

"Then what would the antonym of death be?" Near curiously asked.

"The antonym of death is—"

And then her phone started ringing. Near was kind of disappointed.

"Hello?" Sayu answered immediately.

Sayu's face went pale in less than five seconds, "You're kidding me…alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." With a gulp she hung up.

"Something wrong?" Mello asked.

"My father just had a heart attack…."

Mello and Near's eyes widened.

"""""

 ** _Chapter End._**

"""""

 ** _A/N : First of all, sorry for not updating in a long long time. I have no excuse! Secondly, thank you to everyone whose been supporting this story, I'm not giving up on it._**

 ** _Questions :_**

1\. What do you think Near thinks of Sayu?

2\. What do you think Sayu thinks of Near?

 ** _Fun facts:_**

#16: Sayu likes potato chips too.

#17: Sayu prefers playing RPG's instead of first person shooting games.

#18: If Sayu were a successor, her alias would be "Snake"

#19: Sayu likes stargazing.

#20: Sayu owns a teddy bear named "Miss J"

#21: Light gives Sayu all the chocolates he receives on Valentine's day

#22: At least once a month someone from Sayu's school confesses to her.

#23: Sayu aspires to go to the same university as Light once the Kira case is over.

#24: Sayu's favorite place to hang out at is the mall, specifically the arcade.

#25: Sayu _hates_ Hideki Ryuga (the idol)


	26. Chapter 26

Near was confused.

That wasn't something that happened a lot, but then again Sayu isn't exactly a part of his normal routine.

It wasn't as if Sayu confused him or anything seeing as he's gotten her figured out already.

 _"Hmm, she isn't a very genuine person."_ His own words rang in his head.

 _'Yet how come does the expression on her face looks so genuine?'_ He wondered to himself seeing Sayu's panicked and frightened look. It looked like the look a little kid would have after a nightmare.

And that's what confused Near. How could someone like Sayu wear such a genuine expression?

"Hey, why's the room suddenly so tense?" Matt's voice asked out of nowhere as the gamer descended downstairs with a casual expression.

It was as if his question snapped Sayu back to reality.

"My father had a heart attack!" She stood up in panic, her eyes darting everywhere as if she didn't know what to do.

"It appears so…" Near mumbled getting over his shock.

 _'Could it be the work of Kira? It seems logical to target someone likely to be in charge of catching him….but…Kira isn't that reckless, is he? No, he isn't. What's going on here?'_

He bit his thumb with a thoughtful look ignoring the panicking girl for a moment, he wouldn't know what to say to her anyways, it didn't appear like Sayu was acting. Yet was there any other reasons for a sudden heart attack aside from Kira?

He thought about the man in question. Soichiro Yagami. _'Now that I think about it the man did seem to be overworking himself…..'_

Maybe it was due to stress? Yes, that could be an explanation.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh loudly snapped Near's attention back to the scene in front of him. It appeared as if Mello had just slapped Sayu, and was now holding her shoulders in a tight grip with a stern look.

"Calm down! Panicking won't solve anything!" He said in a firm tone.

 _'Mello…'_ Near thought in surprise, it wasn't every day that Mello would step up to help a damsel in distress after all. Actually, that never happened.

"This…I….he…daddy…." Sayu stammered out incoherent words, her eyes watering up. "What if it was Kira?!" She suddenly yelled.

And in a move that surprised both Near and Matt, Sayu forced herself against Mello in a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his neck while her face was buried in his shoulder.

Mello's immediate reaction was to tense up.

Both Near and Matt expected Mello to shove Sayu off of him, the blonde wasn't exactly fond of contact after all. (Not fond being an understatement)

It would be no understatement to say that both Near and Matt were shocked when Mello simply patted Sayu's head awkwardly with a grimace.

It would have been an amusing situation if it weren't for Sayu's sobs filling up the awkward silence.

Both Near and Matt shared a confused look, a silence message passing on between them. _How come was Sayu so genuine right now?_

Both didn't have an answer.

(It's because they forget that Sayu is _human_ too, she has a snapping point. And Near's word game that made her realize how different she was from everyone around her was it.)

Matt awkwardly coughed, "Shouldn't we be heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah…" Mello agreed prying Sayu off of him, he didn't do it in a gentle way nor a rough way, "Your dad's going to be okay." He informed Sayu with a faraway look.

"Promise?" Sayu quietly whispered bringing up her tiniest finger.

Mello seemed about ready to refuse the gesture, but then sighed in defeat and intertwined his own finger with hers. "Yeah."

Instead of letting go Sayu merely gripped her finger tighter, making it look like they were holding hands with only one finger.

"Thank you…"

""""""""""

 _"I'm confused….how could someone so empty seem so genuine?"_

 _Matt_

""""""""""

Light's expression was calm.

Inwardly? He was itching to write the blonde boy's name in his death note for daring to hold Sayu's small finger in his own.

"Nii…." Sayu's worried voice quenched his anger for a moment and earned his attention.

Light's gaze softened at Sayu's worried look, and if he looked closely he'd see the dried up tears near her eyes.

"Sayu—"

She hugged him.

He sighed, but his hands were stroking her hair in a soothing motion. "Dad's going to be alright."

"I know…"

"Huh?" Light asked raising an eyebrow.

Sayu broke the hug, a small smile on her face as she stepped back and took Mello's small finger in her own. (Mello only scowled, he didn't stop her.)

"Mello promised me so."

For once in his life Light was dumbfounded.

"For once the little sister didn't need your comfort!" Ryuk commented.

"We should go to the chief already." Matt boredly said.

He and his peers started walking.

Light's eyes trailed after Sayu and Mello's intertwined finger.

 _'Was this all part of L's plan?'_

"Well, this is in unexpected development." Light could practically feel the amusement in L's voice.

His blood boiled.

Ryuk's laughter didn't make things any smoother. "Humans are really interesting!"

"""""""""

 _"Would you let me go already?"_

 _"No, you're warm. Warmer than Light."_

 _"Hmph."_

 _Mello and Sayu_

""""""""""

Soichiro was tired. Overworked. Stressed.

Maybe, once the whole Kira case was over, he could request a vacation. America sounded like a nice place to take his family to. A nice way to make it up for his family.

"Yagami-san, you have visitors." His nurse informed him. "Six immediate family." She elaborated with a skeptical look, but didn't give anything away.

Soichiro nodded, "Let them in." he had a pretty good guess about who the six were.

His guess wasn't the last bit inaccurate, because there stood Light, Sayu, L, Near, Mello, and Matt.

"Dad!" Sayu was the first to speak in a relieved tone.

Soichiro gave her a tired smile, and then he immediately noticed that Sayu's left small finger was gripping Mello's right one. It confused him, wasn't Mello supposed to hate his daughter? Frankly, he was too tired to be cause a scene about it despite how overprotective he felt.

"As I suspected, your heart attack was simply the result of stress." Near stated as they all shuffled into the room.

"Not surprising considering both his children are suspected of being Kira." Matt unhelpfully added.

Soichiro saw Light's eyes widen in shock, "Suspecting me of being Kira is one thing, but Sayu obviously isn't Kira!" He bursted out. It wasn't unexpected for Soichiro.

 _'Light's always been overprotective when it comes to Sayu…'_

"That has yet to be proven right or wrong. Rest assured Light, there hasn't been any proof or indications of Sayu being Kira. I'm just being cautious." L calmly said.

"Nii, I'm not Kira, so there's no need to get so worked up, calm down." Sayu followed suit with her usual bright smile.

 _'And Sayu's always been able to get what she wanted from Light.'_ Soichiro thought seeing Light visibly calm down.

"Thank you Sayu." Both Light and L said at the same time.

Sayu just nodded.

Soichiro found it odd how Sayu was pretending not to know L. But he didn't comment on it.

"Did you tell them everything?" He asked instead.

L nodded, "Including the fact that I'm L."

"So it's true…" Light said.

"Yes, but to prevent others from finding out we call him Ryuzaki." From the corner of his eyes he saw Sayu blink at the name.

And then the talk somehow shifted to the Kira case, with only Ryuzaki and Light talking about it. Down to why Light and Sayu was suspected.

"Ryuzaki I'll help in your investigation." Light finally said.

"…what?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Nii's going to arrest Kira to prove he isn't Kira." Sayu clarified with an awed look at Light.

"No, you should focus on your studies Light. You can—"

"I made a promise dad," Light cut Soichiro off gently, "If anything were to happen to you, I said I'd hunt Kira down myself. Kira's the indirect cause for what happened to you, so if I can help the investigation by joining then I will."

Everyone was looking at Light's determined face.

Matt being Matt just had to comment. "That was corny."

That earned him an elbow from Sayu who was not amused at him for poking fun at her big brother.

Matt groaned, "Forgot you had a brother complex…" he muttered rubbing his aching gut.

"You seem like you have something to say dad." Sayu suddenly said placing all attention back on Soichiro.

Soichiro looked at his daughter.

It wasn't a lie if one said that they clashed a lot, and that their personalities are vastly different, but it wasn't a lie to say that they love each other despite all their differences.

"Lately, I've been thinking about what you said Sayu."

 _"Do you really think Kira is evil dad? I mean sure his methods passes off as murder, but ever since he started crimes have drastically dropped. Kira probably knows that it's a crime to kill, but he wants to get rid of the criminals...doesn't that seem like he had good intentions? But at the same time not everyone who have sinned deserves to die...so what should I think? Some say Kira is evil, others say that the police are evil for trying to get rid of Justice, but which should I believe? What's evil anyways?"_

"I thought Kira was evil, but I've changed my mind. True evil is the power to kill, not the person who has it."

"Well, I think a gun helps a lot too, you know…" Sayu muttered loud enough for the two people closest to her to hear.

Mello and Matt had to resist the urge to snort in amusement at the statement. Ryuk himself laughed at the statement.

"Your sister's way funnier than you Light!"

A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse informed.

 ** _""""""""_**

 ** _Chapter End_**

 ** _"""""""'_**

 ** _A/N :_** Well, that just happened. Seems like Mello and Sayu's getting closer to each other. Matt and Near are confused. Light is overprotective. L is amused. Ryuk is even more amused. Mello is just…freewheeling. Sayu's who knows what?

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1._** ** _What's going on in Sayu's mind?_**

 ** _2._** ** _What's going on in Mello's mind?_**

 ** _Fun facts!_**

#26: Sayu likes cosplaying

#27: Sayu can't tell the difference between fake hair and real hair sometimes

#28: Sayu had a habit of laughing for no reason when she was little

#29: Sayu's mafia is very loyal to her.

#30: It's said that Leon, Sayu's right hand in the mafia, does hold some degree of feelings for her.


	27. Chapter 27

As Sayu followed silently behind L and Light, she glanced at Matt and Near who were a little bit behind her and Mello, seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

"Your dad was okay, so let me go now." Mello's voice suddenly interrupted whatever thought she had in mind at the moment.

Sayu blinked at Mello. "Huh?"

Mello motioned to their still intertwined pinky fingers making Sayu frown. _'I thought I let go already…'_ "Oops!" She sheepishly grinned at Mello, "Sorry about that." And she released their fingers.

 _'His body temperature is pretty warm…'_ Sayu thought to herself, and then she looked ahead to Light's back, _'Warmer than Light even.'_

"Why don't you hate Light?"

Sayu stared at Mello in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mello scowled and shoved his hands into his pockets, "He's constantly outshining you, and leaving you in his shadow. Why don't you hate him for it? Don't lie and say that you don't mind or something stupid like that."

"He's my brother, I could never hate him." Sayu lied, she didn't owe Mello the truth or anything like that.

"That's stupid."

Somehow her answer seemed to make Mello's scowl deepen.

"Is it? I don't think family should hate each other."

"Sometimes there can be exceptions." And just like that Mello fell back behind to walk with his fellow orphans leaving Sayu alone.

 _'Did I say something wrong?'_ Sayu wondered for a split second before shaking her head. _'Doesn't matter.'_ She reminded herself.

 _'I've gotten closer to Mello and threw Matt and Near slightly off of my tracks. I must admit Near, your plan on exposing me was well done, but you can't expect to expose all the layers in one try. The rest are harder, I promise you that. And for now having one less layer is an advantage to me.'_ She inwardly smirked, _'Not predicted, but still excellent improvising on my part.'_

"And how do you feel about being suspected as Kira Sayu?"

Sayu looked up at L with wide brown eyes, "I'm not sure really. A part of me is sad that you think I'd kill people so easily, and the other is kind of indifferent to it." _'I feel insulted and amused..'_

"I never did ask what your opinion on Kira is, did I?" L suddenly asked.

Sayu shook her head no.

"I think Kira—"

"Your opinion is irrelevant at the moment."

Sayu's smile twitched as L entered his limo. "Have a nice night Light, Sayu, and my dear little brothers." He said in a monotone before driving off.

 _'Go die in a hole you bastard.'_ Of course she couldn't tell L that, lest he raise her Kira percentage, _'My opinion irrelevant my ass!'_ She inwardly growled.

"Oi, aren't we supposed to go together?" Matt yelled after the limo, however the limo was out of sight already.

"It appears as if we don't have any place to stay at tonight." Near noted, but everyone there knew he knew as well as they did what L had in mind.

"We could direct you three to the nearest hotel." Light offered out of forced politeness, no way was he going to let L get what he wanted.

"There is no point in doing that considering we do not have any money." Near countered.

"I can pay for you three." Light pressed on, he really didn't want the three boys anywhere near him, and especially _not_ near Sayu.

"Do you have enough money?"

Light reached out to grab his wallet only for his eyes to widen.

"Is something wrong nii?" Sayu curiously asked, though she had a hunch as to what happened.

"My wallet's missing…" Light mumbled seemingly realizing what happened as well, "Ryuzaki…." He said in annoyance.

Sayu resisted the urge to chuckle at L, as much as the detective annoyed her she couldn't lie and say she wasn't amused by his antics.

"Do you have your wallet with you Sayu?" Light asked getting a bit desperate.

"No, left it at home." Sayu sheepishly said.

Light then seemed to be contemplating leaving the three boys or going along with L.

"Come on nii, it's just one night." Sayu persuaded.

Light sighed in defeat, "How will we explain this to mom?"

Sayu shrugged, "I'll leave that part up to you nii."

Ryuk merely laughed.

""""""""

 _"What will happen next?"_

 _L_

"""""""""

Sachiko blinked at the group of five in front of her.

"Good evening." An albino boy greeted her.

The blonde merely nodded in greeting at her while the red head gave her a short lazy wave.

"Ah, good evening." She belatedly greeted with a hesitant smile.

"Mom, these are my… _friends_ , Near, Mello, and Matt." Sayu introduced the three.

Sachiko apparently didn't notice the emphasize Sayu placed on the word nor the glance the four shared at the word. No, the mother was simply too delighted at the prospect that Sayu had finally brought some friends over that she didn't notice that their body language wasn't comfortable with each other at all.

"My, this is a surprise! You never bring friends over Sayu. Would you all like some tea?" Sachiko offered with a more genuine smile.

She observed the three boys, she was a bit surprised that Sayu didn't bring any female friends but beggars can't be choosers, she was just glad her daughter actually had friends. Although a part of her wondered if Sayu has a crush on one of these boys or if they have a crush on her daughter.

And then just like any other mother she wondered how her grandkids would look like. A girl with long white hair sounded splendid, but blue eyed brown haired kids sounded appealing too….and what eyes would they have if they're the red head's children?

"Mom, you're making a weird face." Sayu flatly said.

Sachiko blinked, "Just lost in my thoughts." She lied.

Sayu was obviously not convinced but turned to look at Matt. "Mind helping me bring the games down so we can play?"

 ** _"""""""_**

 ** _Chapter End_**

 ** _"""""""""_**

 ** _Author's Note :_** _This was a short chapter, I know. I promise the next one will be longer, and as a bonus in Matt's POV._

 _As you can all see, Sachiko is a hardcore shipper. Why did I make her a shipper? Well, I kind of wanted to give you all a small present, what better than seeing your ships acknowledged?_

 _Thanks for all the support!_

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1._** ** _What did you think of Sachiko's shpping?_**

 ** _2._** ** _Will Light ever accept the three orphans?_**

 ** _Facts:_**

 ** _#_** 36: Sayu's middle name is Hikari.

#37: Sayu's favorite arcade game is Street Fighter

#38: During her life as Jeannie, Sayu was engaged for a few months before calling off the marriage. This is part of the reason why she's so bitter about love.

#39: Sayu's favorite character wasn't always her favorite character.

#40: Sayu likes gummy bears.


	28. Chapter 28

Matt looked around Sayu's room for the second time. The first time he didn't manage to find anything relevant considering everything in Sayu's room was a mess. Matt would admit that the state of Sayu's room left him mildly surprised, after all aren't all girls supposed to be clean? Then again the only girl he's ever associated with was a fellow orphan, Linda.

It didn't matter right now.

He had to focus, even if the whole Sayu-being-a-Kira-suspect thing was troublesome. He knew that everyone else knew that Sayu wasn't Kira. Yet why keep up this pretense?

Well, obviously, L wants their presence to rile Light, the true Kira suspect, up. To make Light slip.

Matt didn't know why L thought that Sayu was the key to letting Light slip up, after all the teenage prodigy seemed like the pragmatic type. The type of person who wouldn't hesitate in resorting to cheap tricks in order to win, and in Light's case it would mean killing his own family if they get too dangerous to him.

That was another difference between Sayu and Light. Light was more pragmatic, a darker shade of grey compared to Sayu. Obviously, Sayu wasn't capable of killing off her own family. Another reason why she wasn't Kira.

"Sorry for the mess." Sayu sheepishly apologized.

Matt shrugged in answer.

Sure, this might be a good time to interrogate Sayu one-on-one, but what's the point? Both Mello and Near had failed to find something truly relevant to the Kira case. What can a third place like him find out anyways?

He'd much rather remain a shut-in who plays games all day, content with letting the world pass him by. He didn't have any goals unrelated to gaming, nor did he care for his future.

He watched as Sayu somehow managed to navigate herself through the room and grabbed a box, then she just walked out of her room, pausing to wait for him to follow.

 _'She didn't even need any help.'_ Matt thought in annoyance, but then reconsidered his thoughts. _'Wait, she probably did it on purpose. To show that she has nothing to hide? To throw off suspicion? Agh, don't overthink things Mail.'_

"Why do you always wear goggles?" She suddenly asked.

"Why don't you?" Matt shot back, it wasn't like no one's ever asked him that question before. He always gave them the exact same response, even Mello.

Usually people would just assume that he's being snarky, which is what he really wants them to assume.

However, Sayu gave him a shrug. "Because I want to face reality."

Matt sucked some air in.

Face reality?

Reality was something crappy.

Life was the shittiest game he's ever played. The game didn't even have any rules. Humans were the ones who made them up. No one can win nor lose in the shitty reality they lived in.

So why play the game?

Why _face_ reality?

Games were so much better.

They had rules. You could be the main character. You can actually win.

You could be the hero who saves the damsel in distress, and the two of you could have a happy ending while—

 _(A six year old Matt covered his ears with his hands, and closed his eyes tightly. Despite his efforts he could still hear them._

 _"Fuck you, you ass!"_

 _"I'll fucking kill you, you whore!"_

 _He hated it. He hated reality. He hated the world.)_

—reality didn't have any happy endings.

That's why games are fun. They can make you forget about the crappy world, and they were always there. Screw drugs, games were more addicting.

"Matt? You coming?"

When had he stopped walking?

"Yeah," He muttered finishing the last steps.

Sayu eyed him, but he was glad she didn't pry. Instead she just led him back to the living room.

"I'll set up the things." Matt said, he needed something to distract him. Something familiar, something that grounds him.

"…okay, I'll get the snacks then." Sayu mumbled walking away.

"Hey, you look kind of pale." Mello noted.

"I'm fine." Matt assured as he began setting up the console.

He wasn't lying. He was fine.

(Or so he thinks.)

* * *

 _"Sometimes people know when they're broken, most of the time? They don't." –Joker-chan_

* * *

Sayu had chosen a game that they could all play.

Mario Kart.

From a third person perspective it was highly amusing seeing three labeled geniuses, and a fairly intelligent girl competing against each other so passionately in a video game.

Only Matt, Mello, and Sayu were visibly passionate. Near was more reserved in his competitiveness.

"Piss off Browser!" Sayu yelled getting rid of one of the computers that were playing as Browser with a well-aimed green shell, she was currently in fourth place, and she'll be damned if she loses.

She had two more green shells.

Smirking, she offed both Mello and Near without pausing.

Mello made a frustrated noise, as he was now in third place. Matt however whistled in appreciation, as much as he disliked Sayu, he could appreciate some skills when it comes to games.

Sayu was practically murdering her remote in order to reach Matt who was still a bit ahead of her.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Matt said as he reached the finish line first, he smirked at being first place.

Sayu groaned in frustration as she reached in second.

Mello however was pleased, because he finally beat Near at something.

Near didn't show any visible emotion to the outcome aside from choosing to race again.

"You failed me Peach…" Sayu gloomily mumbled while grabbing a piece of chip.

"I didn't expect you to choose Peach, you don't seem like the princess type." Matt offhandedly mentioned.

Sayu was quiet for a moment, her eyes looking intently at the screen.

"READY."

"SET."

"Every girl dreams of being a princess at some point in their life, y'know?" She asked catching the boys' attention with her cryptic statement.

"GO!"

And she sped off stealing first place.

 _'Like brother like sister.'_ Matt thought referring to her pragmatism.

In the end the winning scores were like this:

Matt-23 wins

Sayu-23 wins

Mello-15 wins

Near-13 wins

If Sachiko hadn't forced them to go to bed, Matt and Sayu would have gone for the tie breaker.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* * *

 _"The thing about Sayu, Matt, Mello, and even Near is that…they're the most broken people in the Kira case. The saddest part is, no one, not even themselves, seem to realize it at all." –Joker-chan._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_** _Sorry for not updating in a while, exams and other stories being at fault. Sooo originally I was planning on making this chapter dramatic as hell, but then just decided not to. Instead I made it a light dark breath of air, because people...it's about to go down in the next chapter._

 _Thanks for all the support!_

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1._** ** _What did you think of Matt's implied backstory and mindset?_**

 ** _2\. Do you think that L, or maybe even Light realizes how broken Sayu, Matt, Mello, and Near really are?_**

 ** _Facts:_**

 ** _#41_** : Sayu's favorite saying is, "If there's a will, there's a way."

#42: Sayu's the black sheep in her family considering her lack of love for justice.

#43: Sayu sometimes reads through Light's stack of porn.

#44: Sayu likes to cuddle when she sleeps.

#45: Sayu wouldn't mind kissing Beyond again.


	29. Chapter 29

Sayu Yagami was seething.

She hated _that_ look he had. That look? The look an adult would give a troubled child. _I don't expect anything good from you._ That look. Sayu didn't care much for expectations, but she hated that look.

"L," She intoned with faux cheerfulness, "You called?" she asked taking a seat across from the detective. They were sitting inside the cafe Light often frequented, where L had once trolled Light with a fourth photo. She half expected him to try the same trick on her too, but the other half of her was expecting something else entirely.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"It?" Sayu frowned in confusion.

"Playing the fool and keeping up a cheerful facade."

Sayu dropped the bubbly attitude, knowing she wouldn't get away with it near L, she was surprised he didn't tell anyone else about it though. "Someone has to play the fool sometimes, it gets things done. And that cheerful facade? It draws less attention than Light's aloof personality, right? I hate the spotlight. It makes me too transparent."

"You are a smart person, yet why didn't you choose to make a different persona to shine while the real you stays unassuming?"

 _'I already did.'_ Sayu inwardly smirked. "I rather not pretend." She lied straight through her teeth.

"Here's your order~!" The waitress chirped placing down two strawberry cheesecakes, a cup of coffee, and a cup of tea.

Sayu smiled in thanks as she brought up her cup of tea to her mouth to drink.

"No sugar?"

"I prefer my tea black."

"But it tastes better with sugar." L childishly insisted.

"I am aware of that."

"Then why drink it like that?"

"Because I want to."

"There's more to it than that."

"Why are you being childish?"

"Why aren't you humoring me?"

"Maybe if you weren't suspecting my brother of being a mass-murdered, which he by the way totally isn't, I'd be more than willing to humor you."

"Perhaps if you humored me I would tell you why I suspect Light of being Kira, which he by the way totally is."

Sayu glared, reluctantly admitting that she walked right into that one. The victorious smirk on L's features only proved to further annoy her. Her relationship with L consisted of the other constantly one-upping the other.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation that Light is indeed Kira and that I can convict him."

"My, have the great L fallen so lowly that the frustration of an ignorant kid is enough to convict someone of being a mass-murderer?" Sayu smirked in amusement as L's eyes narrowed at her.

"So she drops the second layer."

Sayu wasn't surprised that L's aim was to make her reveal her true colors, in fact she expected that. She knew that just like Near, L saw him as an oddity. A puzzle that one would try to solve in their spare time. That was enough to tell Sayu that the investigation was at a bump until Misa appears to speed things up again.

Scooping up a bit of cheesecake with her fork she angled her left feet to brush against L's knees. "Care to try peeling the third one?" She fluttered her eyelashes and suggestively ate the cake earning a briefly surprised look from L before he raised his eyebrows in faint amusement.

When in doubt, shamelessly flirt. Even if the man in question was almost half your age.

"Humor me, why allow me to see your shifts in personality so easily while making it so hard for my successors to even crack the first one?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Sayu pouted. "I need my entertainment too, you know? And seeing them competing to unravel me in order to become a successor is admittedly fun."

"You knew all along." L didn't even sound surprised.

"I must say, I'm a bit peeved that you have the guts to suspect me, pretend or not."

"I suspect you of a lot of things, but a mass murderer isn't on the list."

"There's a list?" Sayu eagerly asked. "I feel flattered."

"You are indeed an odd one."

"Why thank you Mister Banter-with-the-person-I-suspect-of-being-Kira's-sister."

"When you put it like that, I sound like the weird one."

"You are the weird one."

"Why thank you Miss Consummate liar."

"I don't constantly lie."

L stared at her.

"Okay, that was a lie." Sayu shamelessly admitted. "But I can be honest when I want to!" She immediately said.

"Then answer one question truthfully."

"Fine." Sayu realized that this was what he had wanted all along, but decided against calling him out on it. No need for her to sound like a sore loser after all.

"Why pretend to be someone you're not?"

Sayu blinked. Out of all the things he could have asked, why ask that? "I..how do you even know whether or not I wouldn't lie right now?"

"Because while you play dirty, you abide to the rules."

"That means that you trust me to some degree, doesn't it?"

"You're dodging the question."

"It's impolite to call someone out."

"You're doing it again."

"It's because I'm scared, alright? I'm scared that if I drop all the pretense I'll turn into someone they wouldn't like. Better pretend and be loved than to be real and get hated."

"Interesting."

"What? No smart comments?" Sayu narrowed her eyes.

"Actually yes."

"Do comment."

"I believe that Light Yagami, Soichiro Yagami and Sachiko Yagami would never hate you and that the you right now is hard to dislike."

Sayu's eyes widened.

Before she could say anything L's phone rang. "This has been lovely Sayu, I would like to do this again." His tone suggested it to be a promise, not an idle comment, leaving Sayu to crave more of whatever had just happened. Their 'innocent' banter was something that made Sayu _giddy_. She wanted more.

She could only dumbly nod as L walked out on her.

It wasn't until later that Sayu realized he didn't pay.

* * *

 _"That was the most genuine moment I've had since Beyond..."_

 _-Sayu Yagami_

* * *

"Ryuga Matt?"

"Absent."

"Ryuga Mello?"

"Absent."

"Ryuga Near?"

"Absent."

Sayu leaned back in her seat. Misa hasn't made an appearance yet, so why weren't they at school?

 _What are the Three Musketeers up to today?_ She texted all three of them.

 _Helping L with a new development._ Near, ever the vague one. But it was enough to set her on edge, Misa hasn't appeared, so what was L up to?

 _Piss off._ Mello, ever in need of anger management classes. It was enough to tell her he was frustrated about something.

 _L's being a slave driver._ Matt, ever the lazy one.

Sayu sighed. Should she be worried or not?

Her phone vibrated vibrated again.

 _Come outside._

Unknown number.

* * *

 _"L, you should add me to your contacts."_

 _"I already did."_

 _"Jeez, that doesn't sound creepy at all."_

 _Sayu and L_

* * *

"Why are we stopping the investigation to try and locate this Beyond person?" Light asked playing the part of wanting to catch Kira to a T.

Ryuk hadn't stopped laughing and it frankly irritated Light. Ryuk's amusement practically meant something was going to screw him over.

"Beyond was one of my former successors, infamously known for the LA BB murder cases."

"The locked room murders?" Soichiro asked.

"Those very ones." L confirmed.

"Then why the hell isn't he locked away in jail?" Aizawa yelled.

"Someone broke him out of jail. I'm trying to figure out who that is, so we can get a lead." Matt answered as he typed away on the various computers in front of him, intent on finding a footage that could help them identify whoever broke Beyond out of jail.

"Why is he even in Japan?" Matsuda asked.

"For revenge." Light realized.

"Correct. He's here for me and Naomi Misora who was been missing as you all know."

"Basically, we're making sure B doesn't go on a murdering spree to get L's attention...again." Matt flatly said.

* * *

 _"You're not here for me Beyond. Otherwise you would have acted out already. What are you after?"_

 _-L_

* * *

"Beyond.." Sayu breathed out. "You..." Beyond didn't say anything as he got off his motorcycle. "You are so reckless! What if someone sees you standing here? My cover will be blown to shreds."

"I expected a more affectionate greeting, but then again you never were one to meet other people's expectations." Beyond commented.

"Stop-"

Beyond grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, his lips crashing against her in a sudden kiss. She resisted him and tried to say something, but Beyond only slipped his tongue into her mouth, not intend on listening to her. He's been wanting this for months now.

Sayu's started kissing him back, as heatedly as he was kissing her. He smirked and let her wrists go so he could snake his arms around her waist and pull her closer. In return she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

He heard her moan before she tugged at his hair and reversed their roles, now it was her tongue in his mouth.

"If my appearance hasn't blown your cover, than our _passionate_ greeting did." Beyond commented when they broke away for air.

"I-I hate you..."

"The sounds you were making suggested otherwise."

* * *

 _"Sayu Yagami skipped class...again."_

 _Homeroom teachers._

* * *

Light's phone rang.

"Hello?" Light answered his phone.

"Hand L the phone."

"Who are you?" Light frowned earning questioning looks from those around him.

"I'm Beyond."

Light placed the phone on speaker. "Here's L."

L raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"It's been a long time L, still haven't hit the bucket yet, I see."

"B, it seems you managed to contact me first. Nothing less expected from one of my former successors."

"Spare me the praise, it means nothing coming from you."

"What do you want?" L asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to clear off the misunderstanding you probably have. I'm not here for you or to continue where I left off in L.A, I'm here for something completely different."

"I take it has something to do with me, otherwise you wouldn't be calling."

"Of course, nothing less expected of you."

"What do you have?"

"The more accurate word would be 'who', in which case I have a lovely brunette by the name of Sayu Yagami. I called to get your blessings for our first date."

"Where's Sayu?" Light asked tensely.

"Relax, she's perfectly safe with me. Unless she angers me, of course. But even then I wouldn't hurt her too bad, I quite like her."

"Beyond, you bastard." Mello grumbled.

"How do we even know he really has her? Maybe he's just trying to get a rise out of us." Aizawa suggested.

"Maybe, I think. Am I?"

"H-he has a knife!" Sayu's voice cut in.

"I'm taking up carving as a hobby. Any suggestions?"

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Well this chapter has been...interesting? Filled with SayuxL and BeyondxSayu along with plot I suppose. _

**_Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What's Beyond thinking?_**

 _ **2\. What's Sayu thinking?**_

 ** _Facts:_**

#46: Just like any typical girl, Sayu likes gossip.

#47: Sayu's favorite song is "Give you what you like" by Avril Lavigne

#48: Sayu doesn't drink coffee easily

#49: Sayu doesn't care about social norms

#50: Sayu's favorite animals are birds, dogs and bunnies.


	30. Chapter 30

Sayu couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia as she sat accross Beyond in a fast food place. If she ignored the whole world she could imagine that she was back in L.A again, bantering with Beyond over trivial matters while Quarter bakes cookies for when she stops by. She almost allowed herself to indulge that simple fantasy, but then she stopped herself.

One, she was not in L.A

Two, Quarter was pissed at her for her lack of communication these days.

Three, she couldn't afford to let her guard down without knowing what Beyond was up to.

Sure, she was the one responsible for him walking around freely, but even she couldn't exactly be sure how Beyond will act. It was a fact she felt indifferent to, because honestly? She _didn't_ want to control Beyond. Not that she would ever admit it.

Sayu crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrow up in question. "There. You made it seem like you kidnapped me, now what's your goal?" She asked keeping up a cool exterior.

"Short term or long term?" He asked with a smirk.

Sayu rolled her eyes, trust Beyond to be a smartass around her. "Both." Two can play that game. Well, whatever game it was they were playing.

"Short term, the supposed kidnap was a show of possession. Long term, hmm, well I suppose taking over the world has always been a dream of mine."

"Along with defeating L?" Sayu couldn't help but snark.

"That hardly matters to me anymore."

Sayu's eyes narrowed on Beyond's poker face. "Cut the crap Beyond. I think we both know that-"

" _You_." Beyond firmly said cutting Sayu off.

"Huh?" For once, Sayu was genuinely confused.

"My goal is you."

Sayu stared at Beyond, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she sighed. At least he wasn't being destructive, she quietly decided. "So, how have you been?" She asked without really thinking about it.

A second later she reflected that she really did want to know. She almost furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, why would she want to know about Beyond's wellbeing? Shouldn't she only care about her as a means to her selfish ends?

"Awful. Those idiots actually thought I need therapy, tried to turn me into a 'better' person and refused to give me strawberry jam."

Sayu quietly laughed in amusement as Beyond dramatically pouted. "How about I pay for that? My treat, consider it a celebration of you getting out of that _awful_ place." She proposed motioning to the strawberry jam pie Beyond had ordered.

"Today's my treat," Beyond smirked. "Consider it a celebration of our reunion."

Sayu's lips quirked up into a smile, and before she could help herself, she asked: "What? No dine and dash?"

Beyond chuckled in amusement. "I'm afraid it's expected for males to pay when on a date."

"Date?" Sayu repeated in surprise.

"What did you think this was?" Beyond asked in amusement, he was all too aware of his unorthdox way of going on a date.

"A social outing with a friend." Sayu replied without missing a beat.

"Well, what if I tell you this _is_ a date?" He asked. His words reminded her of the ones she threw at him in L.A, yet she was only teasing back then. Right now? Beyond was completely serious.

"I'd wonder if you realize I'm a minor." Sayu mumbled, still not accepting that Beyond had actually taken her out on a date. (Despite the fact he hadn't _asked_ her and that she wasn't even aware it was a date.)

"I've cheated, stolen and killed. You really think I'd be concerned about being seen as a pedophile?"

Sayu averted her eyes. She couldn't face that intense look Beyond was giving her. It would make her think too much. Realize things she didn't want to. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly so."

In that moment, Sayu realized that from the moment Beyond walked back into her life she had let her guard down.

* * *

 _"Getting rid of those three brats are also on my list of to do."_

 _-Beyond._

* * *

 **Nii-nii: Sayu, are you okay?**

 **Nii-nii: Sayu, don't panic. We'll save you.**

 **Nii-nii: I won't let him hurt you.**

 **Choco-kun: Beyond's dangerous. But he won't do anything as long as you don't provoke him, he has no reason to.**

 **Near-kyun: Be cautious, we will get you soon.**

 **Gam3rboy: ...you're screwed, but not for long.**

Sayu smiled slightly as she scrolled through her texts. It was nice knowing that people cared for her. She was even pleased that the Three Stooges were enough under her control to show concern over her wellbeing.

She closed her phone, not bothering to answer as she looked up at Beyond.

"Your little boyfriends are concerned?"

It was blatantly obvious that he was jealous.

"Yeah..." She distractedly mumbled.

Light has and always be her priority in life. The most important person in her life. But, somehow, she had the urge to protect Beyond too. To make sure L doesn't return Beyond to jail.

 _She cared for him._

That fact terrified her. Caring for Light had been enough of a burden already, despite how much she loves her brother. To care for another person as well? To take on another person's burdens too? Could she handle that? Hurting for the sake of another person besides her brother?

The questions hardly mattered.

Because they couldn't change the fact that she cared. Maybe not as much as she cared about Light, but she did care.

"I suppose you want to end this date?" Beyond bitterly asked standing up.

Sayu stared at him as he started walking away.

She had gone on a date with Beyond. (Nevermind the fact she didn't even know until halfway.) But dates were shared between people who held romantic feelings for each other.

What did she feel for Beyond?

Love? _No._

Attraction? _Definitely._

Before Beyond could exit the bakery, Sayu grabbed his wrist, halting him. She didn't want him to walk out on her. She didn't care what she was feeling for him, she was just sure that she didn't want him to walk out on her _again_.

"Yes?" He asked giving her his full attention.

"I...I _care_ about _you_ ," She admitted knowing that with Beyond she just had to be straight up, otherwise he'd leave. "I'm not in love with you or anything, but I am attracted to you. And I _really_ care about you."

Chancing a glance, she looked up to peer at his reaction. He seemed surprised, which made Sayu satisfied. It wasn't every day she went around declaring to care for someone who isn't Light, so Beyond had better damned be surprised.

He replied with a smile. A genuine smile.

It got the same reaction that Sayu had gotten from him.

"It really is about time I get you to that annoying L though." Beyond muttered.

* * *

 _"Can't kill them yet, unfortunately."_

 _-Beyond_

* * *

"Well, this is my stop." Sayu mumbled, exhausted. The day had been an emotional rollercoaster for her and she wasn't really one to do emotions. She peered up at the hotel, sure this may have been an emotional day for her, but it wasn't over yet.

"I'll look forward to the second date." Beyond teased knowing for a fact that there weren't any cameras outside the hotel. In fact, this particular hotel barely had any security. It was possibly only the hall L was staying in that had security.

"Who knows? Maybe next time I can introduce you to my parents." Sayu easily replied.

"I'm afraid your dad would arrest me."

"Not if my brother kills you first."

"Dying of a heart attack is something I will have to avoid."

Sayu turned around, prepared to order Beyond not to tell anyone that her brother was Kira, only for the serial killer to cut her off with a chaste kiss. Sayu stiffened, allowing him to kiss her, but not kissing back.

Slowly, she returned the kiss, feeling him tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

He then broke the kiss, giving her an almost tender look. "Have a nice evening."

"You too."

* * *

 _"Why do we always end up kissing?"_

 _Sayu_

* * *

Sayu took in a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to L's office/hotel room.

Without knocking she opened it and casually walked in as if she owned the place. "At ease incompetent mortals, for I am no longer a damsel in distress. Although it was debatable from the start considering I was never in real danger." She babbled ignoring the surprised looks of everyone, except L and Near who both had blank looks.

"...you're okay?" Mello was the first to say, obviously surprised.

With a grin she walked forward, allowing Light to hug the crap out of her.

"Jeez, all that worrying was for nothing." Matt said, but Sayu caught the small smile he had.

Her eyes glanced towards L, who she knew was going to demand an explanation that she had already planned.

"L, we have trouble." Watari's voice sounded in the room.

* * *

 _Ï guess Luck's on my side!"_

 _Sayu_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Well, long time no update? Short chapter I know. But good news is that I have the next one written out already._**

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Who has the best chance of figuring out Sayu's secrets?_**

 ** _2\. What is Beyond thinking?_**


	31. Chapter 31

It wasn't unusual to see Sayu smiling. Out of her small family of four, she was the one most likely to be smiling, often without any real reason. But, few knew that those smiles were generally fake.

However, there was one person who could make Sayu genuinely smile without even trying.

"I'm telling you Jeanie, the dog really did drag the kid down the streets," Quarter's voice, which was always a breath of fresh air, laughed.

Sayu's smile widened, enough that it would make those who saw through her usual smiles do a double take, "Either the dog was a giant, or the kid was a midget," amusement was clear in Sayu's tone as English easily left her mouth.

"Kid was a midget," she could imagine Quarter shrugging, "So how have you been?" worry laced Quarter's voice.

It made Sayu's smile dim slightly, she was glad Quarter wasn't physically here with her right now. The one person she didn't want to get involved in the Kira case was Quarter, so of course she didn't really tell Quarter much.

"The worried housewife role really suits you, when will you marry me for real?" Sayu asked.

"Jeanie, be serious," as usual, Quarter thought she was only joking.

Which really, _Sayu_ was. _Jeanie_ on the other hand? Not so much.

"Is something wrong?"

"You tell me. You haven't been calling lately," Quarter's voice was almost accusing, "Did I do something wrong?"

" _No_." Sayu breathed out, instantly switching into her Jeanie persona, "No, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just, the Kira case has been stressing me out lately. That's all. I'm sorry."

Perhaps Quarter was the only person Sayu/Jeanie would genuinely apologize to.

"Then..."

"Then?" Sayu repeated, urging the girl to continue.

"Never mind, it's silly," Quarter assured with fake cheer, "Anything-"

"Tell me."

Quarter sighed and Sayu could imagine the girl just stopping in front of the oven. She could imagine the smell of freshly baked cookies just surrounding Quarter and _damn_ she didn't know how much she missed Quarter until now.

"Come back to me, to L.A," she pleaded, "I miss you so much."

It wasn't fair, Sayu decided. It wasn't fair how Quarter could make her heart clench in guilt. It wasn't fair how that simple phrase actually made Sayu contemplate abandoning the Kira case. Was her resolve so weak?

"Tempting offer, love," Sayu slipped back into her Sayu persona. Being Jeanie made her feel too much. "But, I'm afraid I'll have to ask for a rain check on that. How about next year? You, me, a beach house and some lovely music. You can be my summer romance."

"Jeanie, you're coming back next year?" Quarter excitedly asked.

Figures she'd only focus on that part.

Sayu smiled, "If all goes according to plan,"

"What does that mean?"

"It's for me to know and you to never find out."

She could imagine Quarter pouting, which made her smirk.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Quarter changed the topic quickly, probably making sure their conversation doesn't end that way.

Sayu hummed, almost hanging up, but deciding to be selfish for a little longer. She walked into her favorite little cafe, the one where she and L had spoken at last time, and walked over to a table in the back. "Got three new students from England. Mello, Near and Matt."

"What are they like?"

"Serious?"

"Oh, come on, _I_ tell you everything."

Sayu rolled her eyes, deciding to humor Quarter, "Mello's blonde with blue eyes. My replacement wife for you, considering you're not here," she could imagine Quarter rolling her eyes at her dramatics, "He's short tempered and has a love for chocolate that rivals my brother's love for potato chips. Major inferiority complex. Hates Near. Smart. Great at sports. Easy to anger."

"What about Near?"

"Albino. His hair's fluffy, you'd love it. He's a genius, smarter than anyone I've met my age. Quiet, loves puzzles. He's hard to dislike, trust me I've tried, but he's just too... _quiet_ to even do something for me to dislike him," Sayu paused for a moment, "No falling in love with him though, you're mine. We can keep him as a pet."

Quarter giggled, "And Matt?"

"He's kind of a gender bend version of me. Red haired, green eyes. Shh, he doesn't know I know what color his eyes are. He loves video games, we play against each other in school sometimes. He's a sarcastic shit, but he's okay. Loves cars. Best friends with Mello."

"You seem fond of them," Quarter quietly noted, "Are you friends?"

Sayu paused at the question.

Friends; a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection.

Was she friends with them?

"Maybe, I don't know. Yeah, I guess."

It didn't matter really.

"I see," Quarter sounded happy for some reason, "I gotta go make my homework. I'll call you later, alright? _Don't_ get into any trouble," with that, she hung up.

Sayu smiled, letting the line die out but not putting her phone down.

"Who were you talking to?" A familiar blonde asked.

Sayu's smile immediately fell as she turned to look at Matt, Mello and Near. All three were assessing her with differing degrees of curiosity, "Shouldn't you three be helping out with the Kira case?" she quietly asked, a playful tone masking how tense she felt.

"We are, Ryuzaki ordered us to come pick up some orders for him," Matt answered with a shrug, "You missed Ukita's funeral yesterday, by the way," although he didn't word it that way, Sayu knew he was just trying to ask why.

"I don't like funerals, that's all."

Besides, what right did she have to attend Ukita's funeral when she didn't prevent his death?

"You haven't been to school lately either," Near stated in a matter of fact way.

"As if you three go to school."

Mello raised an eyebrow at her, "What's up with you? Shouldn't you be a bit more cheerful?"

"Someone died, excuse me for not being happy."

Mello's eyebrow twitched, "In case you haven't noticed, people have been dying since last year. Now you care?"

Sayu forced herself to wince, "Sorry. I just need some time alone," she looked down at her table, hoping they'd just leave.

Two sets of footsteps walked away, while one person slid into the seat across from her.

"Not in the mood Mello."

"Good thing I'm not Mello then."

Sayu looked up to see Matt, "Color me surprised, it's you,"

Matt nodded as if to say: "Yep, me. I'm surprised too."

"Why?"

"Figured I'm the only one who can tell that you don't really care about Ukita dying."

Nope, she didn't.

She wasn't going to risk sounding like a sociopath by confirming that though.

"Honestly? I don't either. What kind of idiot goes rushing into a situation like that?"

Sayu snorted, she couldn't help it really, Matt just sounded _so_ nonchalant that it was funny, "A dead one," Sayu said, "Why the sudden honesty?"

"Figured the best way to get you to open up would be to open up myself."

"And why's that? Why would you want that?"

Matt seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he sighed, "Ukita's dead."

"Like Mello said, Ukita wasn't the only one who died," Sayu carefully pointed out, curious about what Matt was trying to say.

"What if Mello dies next?"

Sayu paused.

Matt had sounded so _broken_ for a moment, that it made her physically (and maybe emotionally) not able to answer him.

"Want my advice?" Sayu carefully asked, not sure why she was even trying to help the boy.

Matt looked at her.

That was all the answer she needed.

"Leave, and take Mello with you. Get away from the Kira case."

Before she could help herself, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner, "That's your best shot," she softly said.

"Why..? Why are you telling me this?"

Sayu shrugged, leaning back into her seat.

 _"Good night Sayu-chan, I love you..."_

 _"My goal is you."_

 _"Come back to me, to L.A,"_

"There are people precious to me that I don't want to get involved in the case." Sayu truthfully admitted, "But one of them already is, so I have no choice but to stay," both knew that she was talking about Light at this point, "Besides, what are friends for?" she smiled at Matt.

* * *

 _"She considers me a friend?"_

Matt

* * *

"I haven't heard from you for three days," L stated in a matter of fact way.

"And this is a problem, because?" Sayu almost rolled her eyes, shouldn't these people be relieved by her lack of appearances lately.

"Silence before the storm."

Sayu chuckled, not bothering to watch the streets as she crossed. Not like there were any cars around. "I assure you, I am not plotting anything."

"Then why not stop by?"

"Ah~ah~ah," Sayu mockingly tutted, "Not part of the case, remember?"

"Want to join?"

"And put up with your dickery?" Sayu sarcastically asked, "Honestly, Matt and the others should quit working for you."

L hummed, not saying anything for a moment, "There's something different about you."

 _"Good night Sayu-chan, I love you..."_

 _"My goal is you."_

 _"Come back to me, to L.A,"_

"Let's just say, my priorities aren't in order right now. When they are, I might bring that storm you fear."

"Hmm."

"How did you even get my number?"

"Perks of my line of work."

"Well, whatever, I have school."

Not giving the detective the time to answer, she hung up. As she neared the gates of her school, she sighed, "Or maybe not..." she muttered to herself while pocketing her phone away. "What do you want Beyond?"

Beyond didn't stop leaning against the wall near the gates, "It pains me that you assume I want something."

"Everyone wants something lately," Sayu shrugged, "You're no exception. So out with it."

Beyond finally walked over to her, a dark look on his features.

Sayu raised an eyebrow, not bothering to take a step back as Beyond placed his hands on her shoulders. "The second Kira has something in common with me," he leaned in close to her, so their eyes could meet, "Why?"

"Beyond, don't get involved," Sayu warned, "L isn't paying attention to you, _don't_ ruin it." she hissed.

"Then _tell me_ ," Beyond hissed right back, "I may care for you, but..." his grip tightened, "I'm not a puppet." he spat.

"You're not a puppet," Sayu agreed, "So just stay out of it."

"No."

"Beyond."

"Either you tell me or I ask Amane myself."

Sayu stilled, "You already know who the second Kira is."

"Five days is more than enough time for me to figure it out, Sayu."

"Then why bother coming to me?"

Beyond's grip relaxed, but Sayu was sure there would be bruises later, "I don't need to answer that."

Yes, he did.

But Sayu didn't want to push it.

Instead, she sighed, "You're going to get yourself involved with or without my permission, huh?"

He dropped his hands down to grab hers, "I'd prefer the approval though," he playfully said.

"Who am I to stop you?"

"The only person who can without me killing them."

Sayu cracked a smile at that, "Don't. Don't get involved or L will take you away. And maybe I won't be able to get you back this time." she looked him in the eyes, pleading with him.

Beyond didn't say anything for a moment.

"Alright, fine," Beyond conceded, letting her hands go.

Sayu's eyes widened, "Really?"

"I've gone my whole life without answers, I don't need them..." Beyond trailed off as he tucked a stray strand of Sayu's hair behind her ear, "Not anymore." he quietly said.

Sayu relaxed, "I'll tell you. When this is all over, I promise I'll tell you."

Honestly?

That was good enough for Beyond.

It really was.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** this is the result of me not wanting to really write the whole Sakura Tv broadcast thing, meh. But next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. And the one after that will have you at the edge of your seat *evil smirk*. _

**_Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Will Matt head Sayu's advice?_**

 ** _2\. Favorite Death Note moment?_**


	32. I'm free

_"Isn't it funny how one day you know **exactly** what you want in life and then suddenly you don't? How funny it is to not know what you want or what's best anymore? I always thought that saving Light was my priority in life. That making sure Light didn't die was the one thing that mattered to me. But, here I am. Lost, confused and hesitant. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just...one day I woke up and suddenly Light wasn't my priority anymore."_

 _-Sayu Yagami._

* * *

"Hey Quarter."

"Jeanie! Hi!"

"What's up?" Sayu casually asked, laying in bed as she stared at the ceiling.

"Nothing much, just making homework, what about you?"

Sayu smiled slightly, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything," Sayu admitted without a care, "...lately, I just don't know what I want anymore."

She could hear Quarter's scribbling on the other side, "That's normal, Jeanie. No one knows what they want."

"You don't get it," Sayu sighed.

"Then _make me_ understand."

"I've worked my whole life for this. And now, just when it's within my reach...suddenly...I just don't feel really excited for it anymore."

Her plan had all rested on Misa Amane. On Light giving up ownership of the Death Note. Of her making sure he never ever touched a Death Note ever again and pinning the whole Kira thing on someone else. That he'd live the rest of his life with maybe Misa Amane or someone else.

But now, she didn't know anymore.

"Maybe that just means you don't want that anymore."

Sayu's eyes widened at Quarter's words, "Impossible. Everything's always been about this, about helping Light with this."

"Then that's the problem, isn't it? You _don't_ want to help Light anymore. It's okay to be selfish, Jeanie."

The phone slipped out of Sayu's shaking hand.

"...Jeanie?" she heard on the other end, but she didn't bother grabbing her phone.

She stared at her shaking hand.

Did she not want to help Light anymore?

That was impossible.

Light was _everything_ to her.

Involuntarily, images of other people started flashing through her head. Of Sachiko, Soichiro, Quarter, Beyond, Mello, Matt, Near and even of Leon.

Without thinking about it, she grabbed the phone and hung up. She quickly dialed another number.

"Hello?"

She relaxed at Leon's voice, "Leon," she greeted, her voice quiet and unsure.

"Angel?" Leon sounded confused to hear from her.

"I...just wanted someone to talk to," Sayu sheepishly admitted.

She heard Leon chuckling, "As whimsical as ever I see. Talk, Angel. Serenade me with your lovely voice."

"I've never been to New York. Or Chicago. Or Miami. Hell, I've never been anywhere, Leon. But I want to go _everywhere_. I want to go to Costa Rica, Puerto Rico, India, Egypt. I sometimes just want to pack my suitcase and just _go_. Book a flight to anywhere."

Sayu felt disappointed in herself. Because she wasn't supposed to be revealing her feelings or her inner wishes to anyone. She wasn't supposed to sound this vulnerable around others.

"Then why don't you?" Leon curiously asked.

"When I was eight, I was going to. I was going to just run away and catch a flight to America. I was going to just run away. I _wanted_ to just walk away, but sometimes you just can't walk away. Even when you're trying to be selfish."

Sayu closed her eyes and thought about Light.

If it wasn't for Light, she wouldn't have even stayed in Japan.

She'd have moved to New York.

"I'd have rented myself an apartment in New York when I turn eighteen. One that had a clear view of the city at night. I'd store the apartment with souvenirs from all over the world. I'd use keychains as curtains. I'd make a living out of illegal stuff like I do now, but I'd always be moving. I'd be in New York one day, then drinking in Chicago the next before going on a cruise to the Caribbeans."

She imagined it all in her head already.

"That sounds lovely, Angel. Would you be traveling alone or with someone?"

Sayu paused at the curious question.

Once upon she'd have said alone. She'd have said she'd hook up with people from around the world. That she'd be fine on her own.

"I guess I'd take a few people."

Quarter. Beyond. Matt. Mello. Leon.

Not that she was ever going to admit it though.

Leon hummed, "Well, Angel I hope that one day you'll be able to see the world. To leave your lovely feathers all over the world with anyone you want to. I sincerely hope that you'll be able to walk away one day."

"I'd feel guilty if I do," Sayu mumbled.

"Why? It isn't a crime to be happy. Be selfish for once Angel."

Sayu wanted to correct Leon.

To tell him she had been selfish a lot of times.

After all, she had been selfish enough to think that she'd _always_ be a priority in Light's life.

* * *

 _"I felt guilty. Hilarious, right? Evil, selfish, manipulative little Sayu was feeling guilty because she didn't worship the ground her brother walked on anymore. After all the things she's even done without flinching, she was guilty for what she was feeling. Well, I did. I did feel guilty for this one thing that others would consider stupid. I felt guilty as hell. For days. Up until I didn't feel guilty anymore. Up until I looked at Light and realized that I wasn't the only one that didn't feel the same anymore. That just like me, Light's priorities had changed and I wasn't the first, second or third. I'll admit, it stung a bit."_

 _-Sayu Yagami_

* * *

She was crying.

Beyond didn't know what to do. He didn't even think that Sayu was capable of tears, but there she was crying in his arms as they sat on his bed. One moment she had barged in his apartment with the key he had given her and then she was crying.

Sayu Yagami.

Always the unpredictable one.

However, that didn't change the fact that he would have a nice little chat with whoever it is that made _his_ Sayu cry. With a knife. Lots of blood. No one but him was allowed to make Sayu cry after all.

No one.

"Tell me what happened," he ordered when Sayu suddenly turned quiet, his fingers tunneling through her hair.

"...Light doesn't see me as a priority in his life anymore," Sayu explained, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Oh.

So this was Kira's fault.

Darn. He couldn't kill Light, or Sayu would be royally pissed at him. Maybe he'd just cut the boy up a little bit? Then again, Sayu would be royally pissed if he managed to escape L's radar and gotten himself right under Light's radar. For now, she wanted him in their 'passive' radar, aware that he was there, but without enough initiative to actively pursue him unless he does something drastic.

Like kill Light.

 _'No killing Light,'_ he mentally reminded himself.

"Well, he's an idiot," Beyond drawled, "If it was me, I wouldn't even be able to keep my eyes off you. Especially if we were living under the same roof. I'd be able to have my way with you every night. Light's stupid."

That managed an unattractive snort from Sayu, "You're the first person whose ever called Light stupid, B," she raised her head up and flicked his nose, "And if Light had his way with me, it would be _incest_."

"I didn't think you were one to care about trivial stuff like incest."

"I'm not," Sayu assured.

Beyond's eyes lingered on Sayu's, noting how red they had gotten. He had to remind himself not to kill Light again.

"Besides, I didn't mean that I would like to be in Light's shoes. I mean it in a, how do you say it? We should live together."

He watched as Sayu tensed and gained a wide eye deer caught in headlights look.

He couldn't help but smirk.

Really, who said Sayu was the only unpredictable one in their unorthodox relationship?

* * *

 _"Okay, I lied. It stung a lot. Maybe even for a day or two, but then it suddenly hit me. **I didn't need Light.** I didn't need Light! Sure, he was my dear nii-sama, but I didn't need him to breathe or eat. I didn't need him to live. Just like he didn't me, I didn't need me. Believe it or not, I felt free. As light as a feather."_

 _-Sayu Yagami._

* * *

Sayu sipped on the strawberry and banana smoothie she had, getting late to class was totally worth some smoothie from the best smoothie place in Japan, besides she was only a minute late. It seemed like even her teacher didn't care as Sayu took the farthest seat in the back, specifically the last seat in the back next to the window.

Then again, the teacher was on her laptop, ignoring the whole class.

"Morning~!" She greeted Near, Matt and Mello with a cheerful wave, not surprised to see them there.

Ever since Misa's video tapes they've been coming to class, probably on L's orders.

She wasn't going to question the detective or anything.

"Someone's in a cheerful mood," Matt was the first to say, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"Well Mattie," Matt twitched at the nickname while Mello snickered in amusement, "You see, I'm always happy."

Matt twitched, but didn't call her out on her lie. Her smile only widened at that.

"That makes one of us," Mello joined the idle conversation, "Unlike you, we can't afford to be so stupidly cheerful in the mornings."

"What Mello was trying to say is that we are quite occupied with the second Kira," Near helpfully supplied, the words only being heard by her and the other two considering their conversation was being drowned by their classmates' loud chattering.

"You guys didn't even manage to catch the first one and now you're going after the second one," Sayu quipped with an innocent smile.

The three knew far too well that the smile should be anything but innocent.

"Instead of judging our progress, why don't you take L up on his offer and join the investigation?" Mello challenged, producing a chocolate bar out of his pocket and opening the candy.

"I'll only slow you all down," Sayu shrugged.

"Unless you help us arrest Light," Near commented.

The three were surprised to see that Sayu didn't immediately burst out defending her brother or anything. She just sipped on her smoothie, apparently not finding the need to defend her brother.

Finally, she stopped sipping.

"How do you know if you're in love with someone?"

The three orphans shared a look.

None had been expecting _that_ question.

"Love's a chemical reaction," Near was the first to recover, "The first stage is lust and is driven by the sex hormones testosterone and oestrogen – in both men and women."

"The second stage," Matt continued without missing a bit, "Is attraction. Basically, when you're always thinking of the person because of adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin."

Mello scoffed, "The third stage of _love,_ " he mockingly said, "Is attachment. Oxytocin and vasopressin make you stay together."

Sayu thoughtfully hummed, "I'm at stage one," she found herself revealing to the three orphans without a care, "I'm in lust with someone," she seriously declared.

"Who?" Matt looked stupified, as if not believing that _she_ could be experiencing the first stage of love.

Sayu didn't blame him really.

She didn't think she was capable of it either.

"You three, of course," Sayu jested, "You're a hottie Matt and so are you Mello. And Near's just adorable. We can have a fourso-"

Mello immediately bonked her on her head.

"I think I prefer the Light-obsession over the unexpected advances," Matt dryly commented.

"Affirmative," Near nodded in agreement.

Neither pointed out the pink dusting on Mello's cheeks.

* * *

 _"Or maybe a fivesome with Beyond, Mello, Matt and Near. That would be hot. Besides, I've always been attracted to intelligence, bad boys and danger. Those four practically screamed those in spades. Now, if only I could get them to agree..."_

 _-Sayu_

* * *

Sayu held a cigarette stick in one hand, staring intensely at it.

With her other hand, she held a phone up to hear ear.

"Hello?" L's voice sounded from the other end.

Sayu couldn't even muster up any annoyance for how knowing the detective sounded. Because really, she knew she was playing right into his trap. That he knew she would do this.

How?

She didn't even try to guess.

"I...how about a bargain?"

"Hmm, what can _you_ offer me, Sayu?"

Sayu brought the cigarette to her lips, "Obedience," she simply said before inhaling the cancer stick.

L paused at the other end.

As if thinking something through.

"At what price?"

Sayu exhaled and closed her eyes. What was she even doing? This wasn't part of the plan. Not worshiping the ground Light walked on wasn't part of the plan. The plan didn't need all this complication.

The plan didn't need Near.

The plan didn't need Mello.

The plan didn't need Matt.

The plan definitely didn't need Beyond.

"A favor, without any restriction."

Why wasn't she sticking to the plan?

For a painfully long ten seconds she waited, not even daring to breath.

"Deal."

With that, L hung up.

Sayu released a shaky breath, letting the cigarette fall from her hand.

And just like her plan of not doing anything unless it's for Light, she stepped on the fallen cigarette.

* * *

 _"I've finally figured it out. The thing that sets Light and L apart from everyone else. They don't get attached."_

 _-Sayu_

* * *

 ** _Chapter End._**

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** _...so Sayu struck a deal with the devil, it seems. This will seem like a shock, but this story's ending. Three chapters left. Depending on some stuff, it'll have a second part. What stuff? Free time, school, fans, etc. Also, fanfiction doesn't really pay. It would be nice if it did though._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What "favor" will Sayu ask L for?_**

 ** _2\. Was Sayu's sudden change of heart when it comes to Light too unexpected/ooc?_**

HAVE A LOVELY DAY!


	33. Betrayal

:::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

 ** _Chapter Thirty-three:_**

 ** _Betrayal_**

::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Sayu sighed softly, running her fingers through Beyond's hair as he traced his fingers along the scar he had left on her in L.A.

"This is distracting," Sayu uttered aloud, but she herself knew that she didn't sound the least annoyed.

In fact, she was enjoying this rare moment of peace with Beyond.

At the thought, she snorted.

"Hmm? What's so amusing?" Beyond asked, eyeing her in interest.

Sayu smiled and traced her fingers along Beyond's jawline.

"Peace," Sayu almost laughed, "I never would have imagined doing something so mundane with _yo_ u of all people."

Beyond smirked, he too apparently sharing her amusement at the situation.

"I really don't care what we're doing, as long as your eyes and thoughts are only on me."

Sayu, despite knowing just how unhinged Beyond could get at the slightest things, gave the serial killer a coy smile.

"Oh? Who else would I be thinking of?"

Beyond's easy smile was replaced by a jealous look.

"That damn Nate River."

"Near? As if, he's as thought provoking as taking a dump."

It seemed her answer pleased her pseudo boyfriend, because he planted a kiss on her collarbone.

"What about that blond idiot with the dumb look?"

"Misa? You know I don't swing that way."

Sayu withheld the urge to wince as Beyond dug his nails into the scar, probably drawing a bit of blood.

"Dumb isn't a good look on you, Sayu."

"Mm, maybe you need to jog my memory a little..."

Smirking, Beyond pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her upper stomach.

In response, Sayu hooked her arms around his neck, resisting the urge to just push him on top of the bed he was sitting on and having her way with him right there.

She was fifteen and her hormones were going to be the death of her, she knew.

"Oh, you meant Mello? He's cute when he blushes, you know? Mm, I may just kidnap him so I can have my way with him."

"Don't play," Beyond growled lowly, eliciting a shiver from her.

"But his temper is a turn off, unfortunately,"

"What about Quarter?"

"Ah, she..." Sayu closed her eyes slightly as Beyond started trailing kisses along her stomach, "...she's not picking up her phone lately. Midterms I think."

"And the redhead?"

"He's hot," Sayu answered without thinking.

She almost whined when Beyond stopped just where her scar was.

Beyond was such a fucking tease.

"Perhaps I misheard you."

"Good news is he's too busy being a mama bear over Mello to realize what a catch I am," Sayu shrugged in a what can you do manner.

"The idiot," Beyond huffed, releasing an air of hot breath upon Sayu's scar.

"Mmm," Sayu wasn't even ashamed that she moaned when Beyond started nipping on her scar.

"What about Kira?"

"If I fuck him, it would be incest."

"Is that so?"

"Fucking tease," Sayu growled as Beyond stopped, "I'm not into Light, okay?"

She was rewarded with a pleased kiss.

"And L?"

Sayu froze for a moment.

That was enough for Beyond to pull away from her with a sneering and disgusted look, "L?"

He sounded like he couldn't believe it...and was she imagining the betrayed look in his eyes?

Sayu couldn't help but gape at the serial killer. She was caught utterly off guard by the show of emotion.

"Him!"

Sayu stumbled back as Beyond shot up, an outraged look on his face.

"I could handle your minor feelings for the idiot trio and your brother, but L? That manipulative bastard?! My enemy? The one who turned me into this mess? You love him?!"

"No!" Sayu exclaimed, spurred into action at Beyond's accusing words.

"I don't feel anything for L!"

Beyond paused, his enraged look morphing imto surprise.

"...you have no feelings for L?"

Sayu's eyes softened at how vulnerable Beyond sounded and she grabbed his hands in her own, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"The only thing I feel for that insomniac guy is annoyance," she assured, "You're mine."

Beyond's face also softened and he allowed her to push him back on the bed.

"I'm yours," Beyond parroted as she climbed onto his lap and straddled him.

"And I'm yours, B."

She didn't give Beyond the chance to react to her admission and she planted her lips on his. She took advantage of how his mouth opened in surprise to plunge her tongue into his.

Her eyes were as wide as his as she realized that _yes,_ she was his. Utterly and completely at his mercy.

Which o _f course_ she was, what other explanation could there be for her sudden change of heart regarding Light?

Her willingness to betray Light? It was all Beyond's fault. And maybe, just maybe she didn't care. She didn't care about how consuming this thing she had with Beyond was.

She cursed her need for air as she broke away from the kiss.

Panting at the loss of air, a part of her contemplated whether or not she would have still gone to L.A a year ago if she had known it would lead to this.

The answer? _Ye_ s. Only this time, she would have killed L and take Beyond with her.

Sayu blinked as Beyond's hand caressed her cheek. She wasn't even annoyed at the smug look he had.

"You're mine."

Smiling slightly, she placed her own hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eyes.

She had never been more serious about anything before.

"I'm yours, Beyond Birthday."

For once, she wasn't even lying.

In response, Beyond grabbed her and rolled them onto the bed, somehow tangling their legs together possessively.

"Now, tell me about what you're hiding from me..."

"I made a deal with L."

"Worst decision of your life, I promise you."

Sayu glared at Beyond. She withheld the urge to tell Beyond that she made a deal with the devil for him. She knew his pride wouldn't stand for any favors from L.

"Tell me everything."

And she did.

At the end, Beyond was frowning slightly.

"What? You're against my decision?"

"You're being as foolish as A was, Sayu..."

Sayu blinked at the name. She knew that A was an orphan who committed suicide.

However, this was the first time B had ever brought up A.

"Who was A?"

It was killing her, the curiosity.

"He was my brother in all but blood...and L killed him."

Sayu's eyes widened as Beyond gained a faraway look.

It was now her turn to listen as Beyond recounted a story.

:::::::::

"That movie was lame," Matt bluntly commented as he took a seat at a table in the cafe.

"The protagonist was an idiot," Mello chimed in, taking a seat next to Matt.

Snickering in amusement, Sayu took a seat across the duo. Why was she amused? Well, Mello and Matt had texted her, asking her to meet up.

So, she proposed to go watch a movie together and being the vindictive shit she was, she had chosen a crappy romance movie.

Seeing Matt and Mello suffer through the whole movie was definitely going to be her best memory of the whole Kira case fiasco. She was aware of how pathetic she sounded.

"What's so funny?" Mello mildly snapped at her.

Sayu held her hands up in a surrendering gesture, but she couldn't fight the smile from her face.

"It's just, you two are acting like normal kids and it's funny," Sayu chuckled, "Sometimes I forget that you two are the same age as Sayu."

Mello and Matt slowly blinked at her and for a moment, Sayu thought they were sharing one of those moments until-

"Why are you talking in third person? It's creepy," Matt bluntly commented.

Sayu quickly recovered at the inquiry and said: "Well, didn't I sound cute? Teehee."

For added effect she even tilted her head to the side and stuck out her tongue.

Matt and Mello looked like they wanted to die, judging by the disgusted looks they were sporting. Tch.

Before she could blink, Sayu was bonked in the head by not only Mello, but Matt as well. Which was saying something.

"Never do that again," Mello sneered. "And I thought you were the lesser evil compared to Kira."

Ignoring the second part of Mello's sentence, Sayu crossed her arms. "You two just have no appreciation for the opposite sex. At this point, I wonder if you two are secretly in love or something."

A glare, courtesy of Mello, made her shut up.

Matt snorted, "Yes, I'm clearly lusting over Mello because I'm into sob stories and leather."

"Here I thought it was the blue eyes."

"It's a bonus."

Mello shook his head in disbelief, "She's corrupted you."

Sharing a mischievous look, both smirked at Mello.

"We're part of the Sociopath Foundation," Matt started.

"In which we don't give a fuck about anyone and plan on taking over the world with chocolate bunnies and videogames," Sayu finished.

Mello snorted at them, "You guys had me at chocolate bunnies," he sarcastically said, the only thing giving away his amusement was the slight curve on his lips.

Sayu couldn't help herself.

She laughed. She laughed so hard that tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, that the sound vibrated through her body.

 _'This must be what it feels like to have friends, to be normal...'_

She used her hands to wipe at the corners of her eyes, a soft smile on her features.

When she looked up, she saw Mello and Matt gaping at her. For some reason both looked a bit flustered, going by the pink dusting on their cheeks.

She bit her lips, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Is something wrong?"

Mello and Matt shared a look with each other before looking back at her.

"That's the first time you've laughed."

Matt nodded, quickly adding: "Genuinely."

Oh.

They noticed?

"You two are being weird. Your jobs are to dig up dirt about my brother from me, not to act like my friends," she pointed out.

"As if we give a crap about Kira," Mello scoffed.

"Huh?"

Matt chuckled in amusement, "What this tsundere is trying to say is that you're not just a job to us anymore. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here raking up friend points or watching a crappy romance movie."

"Oi, I'm not a tsundere!"

"That's the only part you got from my speech?"

"That was the only false part."

"I think it was the more genuine part."

Sayu watched the banter going on in front of her with a surprised look. Mello and Matt considered her their friend? That...

Blushing, she ignored the weird feeling in her stomach. Maybe she was coming down with a flu or something.

"Something wrong, Yagami?"

Sayu shook her head at Matt's question, "Just thinking."

"Thinking?"

She almost snorted at the curious looks the boys were giving her, but instead she placed her elbow on the table between them and set her chin on her palm.

"About our threesome."

"Wow, you're really trying to get in our pants, aren't you?" Mello quickly shot back.

"Who would have thought that Sayu Yagami would be a fangirl?" Matt added.

"No fair, you two are ganging up on me..." Sayu mock sighed, "I'll wait until you two come around and realize what a catch I am. But, well, by then my boyfriend probably wouldn't appreciate it."

Matt snorted, "Who would be crazy enough to date you?"

Mello nodded in agreement, "I doubt you'll ever get a boyfriend."

Sayu smirked at them.

Oh, the irony.

"So, why did you two want to hang out? I doubt L would just let you two wander off during the Kira case for the foreign concept of friendship he doesn't get."

The boys grimaced, but neither said anything.

Of course they wouldn't. Even Mello, who was arguably an L-fanboy before the Kira case, had reached the point of barely tolerating L. She didn't blame him really, she couldn't imagine being stuck with L every single day.

"We used the Second Kira's diary as an excuse," Mello truthfully said, producing a folded paper from the pocket of his jeans. "We told him we'd get your input on it."

"What we really came here to do though," Matt let his eyes sweep over Sayu. "Is to see if you had lost your mind. Conclusion? You probably did since you were a kid, considering you're Kira's little sister."

"Hey!" Sayu hollered, "For your information, I lost my mind the moment the Kira case began."

"Agreed," the boys nodded, understanding in their faces.

"But, I think you did lose what was left of your sanity the moment you made a deal with L of all people."

Sayu pursed her lips. It seemed like it wasn't only Beyond who thought it was stupid of her to make a deal with L. Go figure.

"Even I wouldn't," Mello added.

Crap. She really screwed up, didn't she?

"He's a manipulative bastard," Matt reminded her.

"What if I told you I'm the one manipulating him?"

Matt snorted, "Good luck with that."

"He's the this century's greatest detective, Sayu," Mello didn't even sound awed, it was a fact.

He had a point.

"Whatever, just give me that paper so I can get rid of you two."

Rolling his eyes, Mello handed her the piece of paper.

"You should have seen L scream his head off. He actually thinks Shinigami are real," Matt, ever the skeptic, snorted. "Knowing you, you would have loved to see that happen. I'm sure even Kira was amused."

Sayu didn't bother hiding the small smile. She was sure Matt was right on only two of his three statements,

She looked down to read the paper Mello had handed to her and quickly recognized it to be Misa's hidden message to Light.

"The twenty two of May entry," Sayu didn't even blink as she handed the paper back to Mello, not bothering to elaborate on why.

She was sure that even with her input, they wouldn't catch Misa.

Before either of the boys could say anything, Mello's phone started ringing.

Sayu watched in amusement as Mello scowled and muttered something about insufferable albinos before standing out and stomping away.

Matt rolled his eyes at his best friend's dramatics before looking at Sayu.

"Be careful, Sayu. L's the same as Kira."

With that, the redhead walked away.

Sayu blinked.

Did Matt actually sound concerned about her?

::::::::

Sometimes, Sayu really contemplated going to therapy. She had a serial killer with a God complex as her big brother and she had _willingly_ decided to date a murderer with a lot of screws loose after all. Not to mention, she was friends with a fellow sociopath and a chocolate obsessed boy with a short temper and a penchant for arson who was responsible for her counterpart's trauma and near-death.

Yeah.

When she thought about it that way, she really did need therapy.

After all, who in their right mind would help their boyfriend hide a dead woman that said boyfriend had killed for shits and giggles?

"I can't believe I've become an accomplice to a murderer," Sayu muttered, using a shovel to start digging in the ground for the woman's left leg.

They had decided to bury pieces of the body all over the place. Sayu wasn't sure if it was Beyond being cautious or Beyond just wanting to fuck with the police if they ever found the body...or well, a limb.

"Ichigo-chan, ever heard of the pot calling the kettle black?"

Sayu threw the woman's left leg at Beyond. It hit him in the stomach and dropped down and he seemed to just get more amused.

"At least I haven't murdered anyone recently," Sayu huffed, continuing to dig a hole for the limb.

"It must be the cause of your frustration."

"I assure you, murder is not an outlet for me."

"Then, I'm the cause of your frustration."

Sayu lifted her head up to see Beyond playing with the leg's toes.

"Yes, you are considering—"

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. I'd want to have my way with m—"

"—I'm doing all the work here!"

Beyond paused to look at her, confused. "But I did most of the work."

"Murdering the damn woman doesn't count."

"I drove us to this forest."

"To bury a piece of a woman _you_ murdered."

"I read online that sharing my hobbies with you is a good idea for a date."

Sayu almost face palmed, because of course that would be Beyond's idea of a date. And of course a part of her was pleased that he didn't shy away from his dark traits when it came to her.

Of course she was pleased it didn't seem like she was trying to fix him. She wasn't. She fell for the bastard the way he is. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing to fix.

"Well, next time I'll choose our date."

"You're probably going to keep me indoors with a crappy movie or a video game."

"I was actually thinking of having a make-out session on L's grave," Sayu jested.

She blinked when when Beyond didn't immediately answer.

In fact, he looked kind of dazed. He didn't even seem to notice that he dropped the limb he was playing with.

"Beyond? What's wrong? Is there blood on my cheek again?"

"I'm in love with you."

Sayu froze at the admission.

Out of all the places Beyond could have confessed — _wait, he's in love with **her**? How could anyone fall in love with her?_ — he chose a forest in the middle of freaking nowhere.

Why couldn't he be like a normal boyfriend and confess on a romantic date or something? Then again, this was probably his definition of a romantic date, wasn't it?

Honestly, she should just break up with him.

Yet, why?

Why was she walking towards him?

Why was she caressing his cheeks?

"I'm only going to say this once. I'm in love with you too."

Oh.

That's why.

It was like a switch had gone off inside them. Because one moment, she was staring at him as if he was the best thing that ever happened to her and he was staring at her as if she was the first person he's ever loved and the only person he needed.

The next moment her arms were wrapped around his neck and he had automatically hooked his arms beneath her thighs, supporting them as they were wrapped around him. And she didn't waste a second to meet his lips.

Beyond, for his part, was still in a daze as he took a few steps back at the sheer force Sayu had exhibited.

His foot got caught on a branch, causing him to fall down with Sayu still on top of it. The fall caused Sayu to pull away from him.

"B, I—"

Beyond leaned forward and captured Sayu's mouth in his own. She was his. Only his. No one else's. And he was going to show her.

 _'You're mine, Sayu Yagami...'_

He played with the idea of using his mouth to make sure Sayu couldn't breath. To let Sayu die out of lack of oxygen while pleasing him.

Sayu yelped in pain as Beyond bit on her lips, hard.

"Fucking ba—"

He wasn't giving her the chance to say anything as he used his tongue to shut her up.

 _'Bastard!'_ Sayu thought, gripping tightly on his neck.

She was going to choke him. He was going to die while pleasing her. And he was going to _love_ it as much as she would.

Realizing that she was running out of air and that Beyond had no intention of stopping, she bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood, causing him to pull his face away from her. She was pleased to see a bit of blood dripping down his chin.

She had made Beyond bleed and she was going to kill—

"Fuck!" Sayu yelped, loosening her grip on Beyond when he dug his nails onto her hips, "Stop!"

He obeyed.

"My, my, Ichigo-chan, did you really just try to kill me?"

Sayu almost rolled her eyes at how husky and pleased he sounded. As if he didn't enjoy it.

"Remember the whole pot calling the kettle black?"

Beyond laughed.

"I can't believe I love an idiot like you," Sayu still felt weird using the word 'love' when talking to or about Beyond.

"I can't either," Beyond admitted with a smirk, "Maybe crazy is contagious."

Sayu was too distracted by the blood dripping down his chin to answer him. Without thinking, she leaned forward and started licking it off of him. She immediately felt pleased when she heard Beyond make a sound of arousal.

In fact, she could literally _feel_ his arousal.

"Ichigo-chan, there's a fine line between playing and just being a tease."

"Play with me," Sayu whined, pulling away. "I want you too."

Beyond looked smug to hear her admission as he tucked away a piece of hair behind her ear.

Their moment however was interrupted by the sound of Sayu's phone ringing. Both the brunette and the serial killer looked annoyed as Sayu pulled out her phone to reveal the caller to be L.

"I really want to kill that bastard."

"Welcome to the club, Ichigo-chan."

:::::::::

Sayu sighed, feeling content as she used a towel to dry her hair. It took a while, but she had finally managed to get all the dirt and blood off of her.

The woes of dating a serial killer.

"Is something wrong mom?" She asked, noticing Sachiko was giving her a knowing smile for some reason.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Sayu-chan?"

Sayu almost snorted. Yeah, of course she could tell Sachiko that she wasn't actually Sayu, that she had her own mafia, was dating a serial killer and just helped said serial killer bury parts of a corpse all around the place.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"I saw a boy drop you off earlier today~!" Sachiko giggled as if she was a schoolgirl and presented her phone to Sayu.

Sayu stared blankly at the image of her and Beyond making out while Beyond was on his bike.

Quickly, she grabbed her mother's phone, sent the image to her own phone and deleted it before her mother could register what she was doing.

"He's _not_..." Sayu trailed off, remembering that she and Beyond had confessed earlier, "Well, he is..."

Sachiko squealed in delight, "Bring him over one day!"

"...okay." _No way._

"What's his name?"

"I'll let him introduce himself when he comes over."

"How did you two meet?"

"I tried to kill him and then he tried to kill me." Sayu deadpanned.

Sachiko chuckled, clearly not believing her as she continued with another question: "When did he ask you out?"

"Well, he asked me to go eat with him and then told me it was a date."

Sachiko smiled at that. "Does he love you?"

"I'm the only person who actually hangs out with him, so I guess."

"Do you love him?"

"N-no."

Sachiko's smiled grew wider, "How long have you two been dating?"

"I really don't know."

"Wow, you must have been together for quite a while now then."

"...actually, I really don't know. Maybe a week?" Sayu muttered to herself before shrugging.

"What career is he studying?"

"He dabbles in Law." Well, the opposite side of the Law at least.

"Interesting. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Good, otherwise I would have had to kill you."

Sachiko giggled, but Sayu's deadpan expression didn't change.

"Do you have any other secrets?"

"Yeah, I'm actually not Sayu."

Sachiko once again giggled, "You're joking ways haven't changed one bit. And here I thought mister mysterious boyfriend may have made you a bit more serious."

Before Sayu could reply, the doorbell rang.

Curious, she and her mother went to the door.

Sachiko looked through the peephole, "Oh, it's a blonde girl...I think I've seen her in a magazine before though."

"Ah! I left the curling iron on!" Sayu quickly lied and ran up the stairs, bumping into Light on her way to her room.

"Sayu?"

"Can't talk!"

"What's wrong with your sister, Light?"

Sayu shut her door behind her and locked it. She expertly navigated her way through the mess she called her room and grabbed her laptop.

She opened it and ran a software.

Suddenly, her screen was depicting Light's room.

"Please sit," Light's smooth voice sounded.

Sayu quickly put her headphones on and clicked to record.

"Ah, thank you..."

She watched as both Misa and Light took a seat. Misa, on a chair, and Light on his bed.

Her phone vibrated, causing her to sigh in relief. At least now she had a distraction from the cringe worthy scene that was playing out in front of her.

"Hello, Sayu Yagami speaking~" She answered without glancing at the caller ID.

"We didn't find anything in Aoyama," drawled Matt.

"Was the Second Kira even there?" Mello grumbled.

"Well, nice to hear from you two too. How was my day? Oh, it was fun. I spent it planning a scavenger hunt and then taking a nice shower. Thanks for asking."

"She sounds annoyed," Matt cleverly deduced.

"I should be the annoyed one. My day was spent working with that little shit named Near."

"What did he do this time?" Sayu sighed. It seemed like when she wasn't around, Mello and Near didn't bother trying to be affable or neutral towards one another.

Matt told her it was how they expressed their friendship, but Sayu was really starting to doubt the notion.

"He grabbed the last chocolate bar just to spite me!"

"It was low, even for him," Matt chimed in.

Sayu smiled. "We can go shopping for chocolate if you want, Mello. I know this sweets shop that's always opened near the hotel."

"Probably why L decided to stay at this dump," Matt grumbled.

"Have I mentioned that I hate you less than I hate Near?"

"Well, you just did."

"Get dressed up and get here in thirty minutes."

"Demanding," Sayu muttered and she looked back at her laptop to see Light hugging Misa. With a grimace, she saved the footage she had recorded and closed her laptop. Just to be safe, she hid her laptop away in her closet. "Is L there?"

"There's no way I'd let that guy into my room."

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon then," Sayu laughed, hanging up.

She quickly scrolled through her contacts and clicked on "Detective Asshole." She'd have to talk to Beyond about changing her contact names.

"Sayu, what a surprise," L's dull voice greeted her.

 _"I made a deal with L."_

 _"Worst decision of your life, I promise you."_

"I..." Sayu paused.

This was it. The moment she would betray her brother.

 _"G'night Nii."_

 _"Good night Sayu-chan, I love you..."_

 _"I love you too."_

"Sayu?" L asked.

"Misa Amane is the second Kira."

With that, Sayu hung up and released a shaky breath. She didn't tell L about the footage. More like, she wasn't capable of doing it.

A bitter smile crept on her features and she began typing out a long message filled with instructions to Beyond.

"Looks like I just can't give up on you, Light..."

::::::::::::::::::

 **Kiraislove234:** _soon, Kira-sama will finally kill L!_

 _ **Wife-of-Kira:** Indeed! Then the world will be safe!_

 _ **games &sarcasm:** Well, not really. Kira might get bored and kill us all...lol xd_

 _ **trollz098:** How dare you? Kira is Justice! He never kills innocent people!_

 _ **games &sarcasm:** Have you watched the news lately? Kira's killed like a few cops and some tv dudes..._

 _ **Wife-of-Kira:** My darling would never harm the innocent! Those people were probably corrupt!_

 _ **games &sarcasm:** Of course, Kira would never harm an innocent. Anyone he kills is corrupt and we shouldn't question him._

 _ **Kiraislove234:** I'm glad you've come around, games &sarcasm._

 _ **trollz098:** Uh, guys, I think he was being sarcastic._

 _ **games &sarcasm:** Here I thought everyone in this forum were idiots._

 _ **Kiraislove234:** YOU NON-BELIEVER. KIRA WILL KILL YOU!_

 _ **games &sarcasm:** ohhh, I'm sooooo scared._

 _ **Wife-of-Kira:** Filth like you are the reason why we need Kira._

 _ **games &sarcasm:** Kira is filth._

Mello shook his head, "I can't believe you two decided to skip class to start a cyber war against fangirls."

Matt was smiling as Sayu typed out another sarcastic response to the idiots on the forum they were currently on. "Are you kidding me? This is the highlight of my day."

"Oh, don't be a killjoy Mello! You know you're secretly enjoying this."

Mello refused to confirm or deny Sayu's statement.

"Think L has arrested Misa already?" Matt wondered aloud, earning Sayu and Mello's attention.

"He's probably rubbing it in Kira's face as we speak."

Sayu simply nodded in agreement to Mello's statement, feeling a bit somber.

"We could pretend to be Kira on another forum," Mello suggested in order to break the sudden tension.

It worked, considering the mischievous smirks Sayu and Matt gained.

Sometimes, Mello wondered _how_ he had managed to become friends with the trolls.

Oh right. It was either trolls or albino.

:::::::::::::::::

"Hello?" L's voice sounded.

Light resisted the urge to scowl, "Ryuuga...what are you doing with Misa's phone?"

"I found this cellphone during the earlier chaos."

Lies.

It was probably when he grabbed Misa's butt.

Did L take him for an idiot?

"Like I said, it's Misa's phone. I'll return it to her later."

"Alright, but before you do I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

Light watched as L turned around to face him. His eyes widened at the smug look L was openly giving him. What was going on? Did L figure it out? No, he didn't have any proof. He may have proof that Misa was the second Kira. But L had nothing on him.

"Sayu-chan called me two days ago. We've become quite close friends, you see. She told me that Misa Amane is the Second Kira and that you, Light, are Kira."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryuk laughed.

::::::::

"What the hell, L?!" Sayu roared in anger, stomping towards L with fury in her eyes.

No one tried to stop her as she grabbed L by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down towards her. "We had a deal, L!" She snarled, furious at the man in front of her who had the nerve to give her an innocent smile.

"Why are you mad Sayu? I'm a monster who lies, just like you."

Sayu reeled back her fist and then rammed it into L's face, satisfied to hear his nose crack.

In response and kicked her in her stomach, causing her to stumble back.

It was then that Matsuda, Soichiro and the others interjected. She struggled against Matt and Mello who were holding her back. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" She snarled at L.

"You really can pack a punch, Sayu," L observed, cradling his nose.

"Calm down Yagami," Near commanded. "Anger isn't going to solve anything."

Sayu glared at L.

"Quarter has nothing to do with the Kira case. Let her go."

"That remains to be proven."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

 _ **Chapter End.**_

::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Author's note:** well, this has been a long chapter, hasn't it? Did you all enjoy the BxSayu moments and big confession scene? Oh, and I started going through the old chapters to fix grammar and stuff, so far I've got the first 7 chapters fixed. Anyway, 2-3 chapters left of this fanfic~!_

 _Normally, as you all know, I ask questions at the end of each chapter...but I really can't think of any questions at the moment that won't spoil anything. So instead, we'll do this:_

 _You, the reader, can ask me any question regarding this fanfic and I'll answer at the end of the next chapter~!_

 _Also, since this story is almost done, here are some confessions from me._

 **I originally thought that this story was going to have at best around 200 followers. I'm pleased to see that it reached over 1k, which is wow.**

 **Author confession #2: Originally, I was going to make this story MattxSayu, but then Beyond happened.**

 **Author confession #3: I have no idea why y'all like this fanfic.**

 _ **MY OTHER DEATH NOTE FANFICS ADVERTISEMENT UP AHEAD!**_

 ** _Light._**

 _Getting stuck as Light Yagami was something she wouldn't wish on anyone. Suddenly female or not. /"You know I knew I was going to pick up that notebook, if only because I was bored." Ryuk laughed. "You're an interesting human."/ SI!Light Yagami_

 **Hiraeth**

 _"A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past." SI/Light's big sister. OC x ?_

 **She Leaped Through Time**

 _Misa commits suicide and wakes up in her three year old body. Time-travel._

 ** _HAVE A LOVELY DAY~!_**


End file.
